NARUTO LA REENCARNACION DE RIKUDOU SEININ Y EL NUEVO CABALLERO DORADO
by NarutoFanficsOp
Summary: esta es una historia de un Naruto muy Op Naruto es maltratado por su aldea, olvidado y abandonado por su padre, aunque aun tiene a gene que lo quiere, un dia se va de la aldea y entrena para convertirse en un caballero dorado con ayuda de dioses y los caballeros dorados, asi para convertirse en el mas fuerte de las naciones elementales y el caballero mas fuerte
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO LA REENCARNACION DE RIKUDOU SEININ Y EL NUEVO CABALLERO DORADO

-CUIDADO CON ESO- PRESONAJE HABLANDO

(QUE HABRA PARA EL DESAYUNO) PERSONAJE PENSANDO

\- (OYE ME ESCUCHAS) - PERSONAJE HABALANDO MENTALMENTE

^ ESO DEBIO DOLER ^ NOTA O OPINIION MIA

* RASENGAN * JUTSU O TECNICA

PROLOGO

Era una noche del 10 de octubre, en Konoha todos los aldeanos se encontraban dormidos, los Shinobis tenían sus patrullas nocturnas, todo estaba tranquilo, excepto en una cueva a las afueras de Konoha, esta cueva había sido acondicionada para un parto, el cual se llevó a cabo, dentro de la habitación se sintió una mujer pelirroja, ella era Uzumaki Kushina, actual Jinchuriki del Kyubi No Yoko el más poderoso de todos los Bijuus, esposa de Minato Namikase el Yondaime Hokage el cual estaba a su lado mientras este encargaba de mantener el sello del Kyubi estable ya que cuando una Jinchuriki está en trabajo de parto el sello se debilita mucho

-Kushina-sama, puje- dijo la enfermera que estaba a cargo del parto

-eso es lo que estoy haciendo, Minato si me vuelves a hacer esto te castrare con unas tijeras oxidadas- dijo Kushina causando una risa nerviosa en Minato. Después de algunos minutos de incansable dolor para Kushina y Minato, este último por tener destruida la mano por el agarre de su esposa, se escucharon los llantos de 4 bebes

-Kushina-sama, Minato-sama, felicidades, hijo dos hermosas niñas y dos niños- dijo la enfermera que coloco a los 4 niños en los brazos de Kushina

-Mina-kun, son nuestros hijos- dijo Kushina viendo a sus cuatro hijos, una de las niñas era la viva imagen de Kushina, pero en miniatura mientras la otra niña era rubia de ojos azules como el padre, pero con el rostro como el de la madre. En cambio, el niño menor era un niño pelirrojo de ojos azules y por último el niño mayor, el mayor de los 4 nacidos, era un niño rubio de ojos azules con tres marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Cómo les pondrán a sus hijos? - pregunto una de las enfermeras a los dos padres

-el mayor se llamará Naruto, luego la niña pelirroja se llamará Natsumi y la niña rubia Naruko y el más chico se llamará Menma- dijo Kushina con una sonrisa al ver a sus cuatro hijos

-esos serán sus nombres entonces-dijo Minato con una sonrisa alegre al ver a sus cuatro hijos

Bien entonces nosotras los limpiaremos y luego se los traeremos de vuelta para ir a la aldea a hacer el chequeo- dijo una de las enfermeras tomando a uno de los niños siendo imitada por otras 3 enfermeras que luego se dirigieron a 4 cunas médicas para dejar a los niños para limpiarlos

-bien entonces yo volveré a reforzar el sello- dijo Minato, pero antes de que el pudiera hacer algo se oyó un grito de una de las enfermeras por lo cual Minato y Kushina voltearon su vista solo para ver a las 4 enfermeras en el piso muertas y a un sujeto encapuchado con una máscara naranja en espiral, con solo una abertura en donde debería ir el ojo del lado derecho, el cual tenía a el pequeño Naruto en sus brazos mientras tenía un Kunai sujetado a centímetros del pequeño bebe

-aléjate de la Jinchuriki o tu hijo se muere Hokage- dijo el enmascarado a unos preocupados Minato y Kushina. El enmascarado arrojo al bebe hacia el aire, pero Minato logro atraparlo usando su Hiraishin solo para darse cuenta que la manta con la que estaba envuelto su hijo tenía papeles bomba, al notar esto Minato rápidamente creo un clon de sombras y ambos tomaron a los cuatro niños para después teletransportarse a un lugar seguro, al regresar a la cueva Minato vio que su esposa ya no estaba

^todo pasa como en el anime hasta el sellado^

-solo tenemos esta opción Kushina, no puedo sellar al Kyubi de nuevo en ti, estas muy débil y no lo resistirías, además, así podrías cuidar tú de ellos- dijo Minato después de haber tomado su decisión de usar el Shiki Fuujin para sellar al Kyubi en sus hijos

-pero no quiero que sean tratados como monstruos por la aldea, no quiero que carguen esa pesada carga ellos- dijo Kushina con angustia y algunas lagrimas

-lose Kushina, pero entiende que no puedo pedirles a otros lo que yo no puedo hacer- dijo Minato causando que Kushina entendiera

-de acuerdo, entonces hagámoslo, mis cadenas no resistirán mucho-. Dijo Kushina sintiendo como las cadenas con las que retenía al Kyubi empezaban a aflojarse

-de acuerdo aquí vamos- dijo Minato para después empezar a trazar sellos de manos -*NIMPO: SHIKI FUUJIN (ARTE NINJA: SELLO CONSUMIDOR DE LA MUERTE) *- exclamo Minato y acto seguido apareció una sombra espectral de un sujeto envuelto en una túnica blanca con las manos extendidas a ambos lados y un rosario envuelto en la mano derecha, además de traer un cuchillo en su boca, tenía el pelo blanco hasta la espalda baja y su piel era de color morado

\- ¿para qué me has invocado Humano? -pregunto la sombra espectral que solo era visible para Minato

-Shinigami-sama, quisiera pedirle que sellara el chacra del Kyubi en mis dos hijas y mi hijo pelirrojo y el cuerpo y el alma en mi hijo rubio- dijo Minato causando que el Shinigami pasara su vista por los 4 niños hasta detenerse en Naruto el cual había llamado su atención por lo cual decidió ver su alma y un poco de su futuro

(interesante, así que reencarnaste y no solo eso, sino que este chico será uno de sus guerreros más fuertes, bueno creo que terminando aquí iré a informarle a ella y en algún tiempo volveré) pensó Shinigami después de ver el futuro de Naruto

^Nota: aquí los dioses de la muerte como Shinigami o Thanatos o Hades no tendrán autoridades el uno sobre el otro, es decir, el territorio de Shinigami son las naciones elementales, contando Uzu, por lo cual los humanos que mueran en ellas, sus almas irán al infierno de Shinigami, mientras que las almas que mueran fuera del continente elemental y Uzu, estarán en territorio de Hades, los dos representan la misma cosa, pero no serán el mismo^

-de acuerdo Humano, hare lo que me pides- dijo Shinigami para después sellar el chakra del Kyubi en Naruko, Natsumi y Menma, y la conciencia y el alma en Naruto, aunque sin que Minato se diera cuenta sello una pequeña parte del chakra del Kyubi en Naruto, cuando Shinigami termino de sellarlos Kushina callo inconsciente causando que sus cadenas desaparecieran -muy bien Humano ya termine, pero como estoy de buen humor no me llevare tu alma- dijo Shinigami causando alegría en Minato

-gracias Shinigami-sama- dijo Minato haciendo una reverencia respetuosa

-pero recuerda esto, de tus acciones podría decidirse el futuro del mundo- dijo Shinigami para luego desaparecer no sin antes darle una rápida mirada a Naruto. cuando Shinigami desapareció, Minato rápidamente se acercó a sus hijos, al verlos sonrió viendo como sus hijos abrían sus ojos, pero se enfureció al ver que su hijo mayor tenía los ojos rojos como la sangre y no los ojos azules con los que había nacido, en ese momento el creyó que el cuerpo de su hijo había sido tomado por el demonio y por ende su hijo había muerto, rápidamente tomo a sus tres hijos y a su esposa y desapareció en un destello amarillo dejando solo al pequeño bebe rubio que después de que Minato desapareciera con sus hijos y esposa en brazos, los ojos de Naruto volvieron a ser azules. Unos segundos después llegaron Sarutobi e Inoichi Yamanaka ya que él quería comprobar si su amigo estaba bien, además de ver si los hijos de su amigo estaban bien ya que él y Minato habían hecho un matrimonio político entre su hija y el hijo mayor de Minato

-Hokage-sama, ¿dónde están? ¿usted puede verlos? - pregunto Inoichi mirando hacia todos lados mientras Hirusen avanzaba hacia el pequeño Naruto y lo recogía en brazos

-no, pero algo debió haber pasado o salido mal en el sellado del Kyubi o de lo contrario no lo hubieran dejado aquí- dijo Sarutobi dándose la vuelta y caminando de regreso hacia Inoichi

-según la enfermera que logro sobrevivir, él es el hijo mayor, su nombre era Naruto me parece- dijo Inoichi viendo al hijo mayor de Minato y a su futuro yerno

-bien, vamos debemos ir a la reunión del consejo para ver los daños que sufrió la aldea- dijo Sarutobi recibiendo un asentimiento de Inoichi, al llegar a la sala del consejo todos estaban alarmados y discutiendo sobre el estado de la aldea y sobre su líder perdido

-silencio- grito Hirusen callando a todos

-Hirusen, ahora que no sabemos dónde estén Minato y sus hijos o esposa, tu deberás tomar de nuevo el cargo de Hokage, por lómenos hasta que logremos encontrar su paradero- dijo Koharu una de las dos ancianas concejales del Hokage

-de acuerdo, ahora, lo principal para recuperarnos de esta tragedia será reconstruir equitativamente tanto el distrito comercial como el distrito de los clanes- dijo Hirusen recibiendo un asentimiento de todos. Cabe mencionar que Hirusen había creado un clon para que llevara a Naruto a el orfanato de la aldea para que se encargaran del como es debido. Después de eso siguieron hablando sobre las medidas a tomar para recuperarse del daño que recibió la aldea. Después de dar por terminada la reunión todos salieron de la sala, algunos disgustados ya que no le dieron prioridad a sus intereses, y estos no eran otros que el consejo Civil, a excepción de uno ya que el por error o por suerte estaba cuando Minato sello al Kyubi en sus hijos y el vio como el demonio era sellado en él bebe rubio que su Hokage dejo atrás, sin duda el vengaría la muerte de su esposa revelando la identidad del pequeño después de unos años, esto con el fin de atormentarlo y empezar a cosechar el rencor en la gente de la aldea

CAPITULO 1: UN NUEVO DESTINO

Por las calles de la aldea se podía ver a un niño rubio el cual vestía con una camisa blanca con el símbolo del remolino en la parte de enfrente, unos shorts negros y unas sandalias de color azules, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules como el mar mismo además de 3 marcas como de bigotes en sus mejillas, parecía tener la edad de 5 años, este niño era Naruto Uzumaki el cual a la edad de 4 años había sido expulsado del orfanato ya que 3 años después del ataque del Kyubi a la aldea, los aldeanos se habían enterado de una fuente anónima que el demonio era el pequeño rubio

El pequeño Naruto se encontraba corriendo de una turba de aldeanos con algunos Ninjas los cuales estaban persiguiendo al pequeño armados con piedras palos, al pequeño niño siguió corriendo tratando de huir de la turba de aldeanos furiosos, el pequeño corrió y corrió, pero en un mal cálculo giro en un callejón que no tenía salida, al darse la vuelta para intentar correr otra vez, se topó con varios aldeanos que lo miraban de mala manera

-hoy será el día en que pagues por lo que le hiciste a mi familia- dijo un hombre que traía un palo en su mano

-por…por favor, no me hagan nada- dijo el pequeño niño con miedo y retrocediendo un par de pasos

-hoy terminaremos con lo que el Yondaime empezó hace cinco años- dijo otro aldeano el cual empezó a caminar hacia Naruto el cual retrocedía con temor

-por favor no, no me hagan daño, yo no le he hecho nada y si lo hice lo siento- dijo Naruto con miedo y con algunas lágrimas comenzando a salirle para luego ser golpeado por un aldeano y cayendo al suelo, rápidamente Naruto se posiciono en posición fetal y con sus brazos cubriéndose la cabeza para evitar que los golpes lo dañaran mucho

-acaben con el demonio- dijo un Chunin sacando varias Shurikens y lanzándoselas a Naruto el cual solo grito de dolor mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. rápidamente todos los aldeanos comenzaron a golpear a Naruto hasta dejarlo medio muerto, peor justo cuando un ninja iba a golpearlo, Naruto fue rodeado por un aura dorada como si estuviera encendido en fuego, pero sin quemarlo, los aldeanos se asustaron un poco, pero no les importo y siguieron golpeado a Naruto

Mientras tanto un poco lejos de la aldea un sujeto encapuchado iba caminando hacia un destino desconocido ya que había terminado su misión de casi 3 años y ahora iba de regreso a su hogar, camino por unos minutos hasta que sintió una gran energía emanar de un lugar cercano a él, por el lugar de donde venia esa sensación el dedujo que se trataba de la aldea que vio en su camino, el hombre rápidamente se teletransporto y apareció en un callejón oscuro, justo frente a él se estaba llevando una escena por lo más cruel y que lo horrorizo completamente

\- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? - pregunto el encapuchado al ver a varios aldeanos y lo que parecían ser algunas unidades de fuerza militar de ese lugar, atacando a un niño de no más de 5 años, pero al ver al niño se sorprendió que estaba envuelto en un aura dorada que poco a poco iba apagándose

-quemas, estamos a punto de matar al demonio, pero si tu tratas de impedirlo- dijo un Chunin que saco su Kunai y lo apunto hacia el hombre

-ustedes como se atreven a hacerle esto a un niño- dijo el hombre el cual empezó a desprender un aura dorada mucho mayor a la del niño causando que todos los aldeanos salieran corriendo a excepción de uno que el hombre logro agarrar -dime en donde está el hospital o te matare en este instante- dijo el hombre al aldeano que estaba casi orinándose del miedo, el aldeano rápidamente le dijo dónde estaba el hospital para después salir corriendo cuando el hombre encapuchado lo soltó -no te preocupes te llevare a un hospital- dijo el hombre para luego cargar a Naruto y salir del callejón topándose con el grupo de aldeanos siendo arrestados por varios otros encapuchados de máscaras blancas y algunos con máscaras de animales, mientras dos ancianos veían como el salía del callejón

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto el segundo anciano el cual era un hombre con la mitad del rostro vendado y caminaba con un bastón, este hombre era Danzo Shimura o mejor conocido como el Alcón de guerra y el actual líder de Raíz, una organización que protege a Konoha desde las sombras, además este hombre era de los pocos que se habían encariñado con el pequeño rubio hasta tal punto de considerarlo su nieto

-yo soy un simple viajero que iba de regreso a su hogar, pero en mi camino me desvié un poco y observé a esos aldeanos maltratando a este pequeño niño, ahora iba de camino al hospital para que lo atendieran ya que estaba en un charco de su propia sangre- dijo el hombre de forma calmada dando a notar que no mentía

-bien, gracias por su ayuda, pero desde ahora nosotros nos encargaremos, además, creo que soy el único que puede obligar a los médicos a atender al chico ya que en varias ocasiones se han negado a recibirlo- dijo Hirusen acercándose al hombre el cual asintió y le entrego a Naruto

-muy bien, entonces yo me iré a mi hogar- dijo el hombre para después empezara a caminar alejándose del par de anciano (no puede ser que ese niño tenga un cosmos de ese nivel, ni siquiera Aioria ha podido despertar su cosmos y eso que ya tiene 13 años) pensó el hombre para después girar en una esquina y desaparecer para retomar su camino. Sarutobi y Danzo solo observaron como el hombre se alejó de ellos, estuvieron tentados a enviar a algunos ANBUS a seguirlo, pero al recordar el estado de Naruto decidieron ignorarlo y correr hacia el hospital para que atendieran Naruto

Momentos antes en la mente de Naruto.

después de que los aldeanos comenzaran a golpear al pequeño niño, este callo inconsciente por los golpes brutales que los aldeanos le daban, el niño aun en su inconciencia sintió que ya no lo golpeaban por lo cual abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ahora no estaba en un callejón, si no que ahora estaba en una alcantarilla, lentamente se puso de pie

-genial ahora me tiraron en una alcantarilla, ¿Por qué me hacen esto a mí? ¿Qué les he hecho para que me traten así?- decía el pequeño Naruto con algunas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, se limpió las lágrimas que asolaban con salir y como todo niño curiosos empezó a caminar siguiendo las tuberías que había en las paredes de ese lugar, camino por un buen rato hasta que llego a una habitación en donde solo había una gigantesca reja y en el centro de esta había un papel con el kanji de Sello en él, al acercarse más noto que dentro de la jaula había una persona, pero se escuchaba que estaba llorando por los cuales acerco un poco

-oye, ¿estás bien? - pregunto el pequeño Naruto traspasando los barrotes de la reja, al verlo la persona se alejó del pequeño

-no te me acerque, soy un monstruo- dijo la persona con una voz delicada

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Por cierto ¿sabes en donde estamos? - pregunto el pequeño mirando a la figura que lo veía desde las sombras

-estamos en tu paisaje mental y digo que soy un Monstruo porque por mi culpa los aldeanos te tratan mal- dijo la persona

\- ¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa que los aldeanos me odien? - pregunto Naruto a la figura

-porque yo ataque la aldea hace 5 años y ahora por estar sellada en ti, los aldeanos creen que tú eres yo- dijo la figura con tristeza

-no sé a qué te refieres, pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada, de seguro hubo alguna razón por la cual atacaste la aldea- decía Naruto -vamos, déjame verte, ven para que platiquemos, así sirve que nos conocemos- dijo Naruto causando que la figura se sorprendiera al ver que el niño no le tenía miedo y la trataba como alguien igual a él. La persona se fue acercando cada vez más y conforme salía a la luz se iba revelando su apariencia dejando a un Naruto un poco sonrojado al ver a la chica frente a él, la chica lo noto y sonrió un poco al ver la cara del chico, aunque también le genero un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza

-no me mires así- dijo la chica con algo de vergüenza y causando que Naruto reaccionara

-lo siento, es que eres la chica más linda que he visto- dijo Naruto causando que la chica se sonrojara un poco más -bueno, ¿dime cual fue la razón para que atacaras la aldea? - pregunto Naruto a la chica

-bueno primero que nada debes saber que yo soy el Kyubi no Yoko, la más fuerte de los Bijuus- dijo la chica la cual era una chica pelirroja con ojos de color rojo sangre de pupilas rasgadas y tenía 3 marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas al igual que Naruto, detrás de ella había nueve colas de zorro ondeando y de color rojo -y antes de que preguntes algo déjame contarte lo que paso- dijo la chica conocida como el Kyubi, la chica le conto todo lo que había pasado a Naruto, el como ella fue controlada para atacar la aldea, quienes eran sus padres y lo que hiso su padre al momento de sellarla, la chica después de eso espero reprimendas o gritos del chico ya que por su culpa la vida del chico era un infierno, pero nunca se esperó que el chico la abrazara fuertemente y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, esto causo que a la chica se le formara un nudo en la garganta y empezara a derramar algunas lágrimas -¿Por qué no me odias?- pregunto la chica devolviendo el abrazo al niño

-porque nosotros hemos sufrido lo mismo, además tu no tuviste la culpa del ataque a la aldea, si no ese sujeto, además de no ser por ti yo habría muerto hace mucho ya que ahora sé que el chakra rojo que siempre me curaba era tuyo- dijo Naruto para luego dejar de abrazar a la chica

-gracias, gracias por no odiarme y tratarme como alguien igual- dijo la chica limpiándose algunas lagrimas

-por cierto, si mis hermanos tienen tu chakra, ¿cómo es que aun conservas algo de chakra tu? - pregunto un curioso Naruto

-no lo sé, supongo que fue algo que ocurrió durante el sellado ya que cuando desperté en tu interior me di cuenta de que solo tenía una cola de chakra, pero de eso no hay que preocuparse ahora, por como vez aunque tenga mis nueve colas, aun no recupero todo mi chakra, pero eso cambiara pronto ya que incluso aunque tus hermanos tengan mi chakra, sin una conciencia para regenerarlo este se les acabara tarde o temprano y yo calculo que se les acabara para antes de que terminen la academia- dijo la chica con un tono un poco divertido

-ya veo, bueno, a todo esto, no me has dicho tu nombre y como tú ya sabes el mío, creo que es injusto, ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto Naruto, la chica sabía que podía confiar en el niño

-mi nombre es Ahri, Otsutsuki Ahri, Naruto-kun- dijo la chica conocida ahora como Ahri ^si la de lol, no se me ocurrió otro mejor nombre y dado que el de Hitomi ya está muy usado pues decidí usar este^

-vaya, al fin encontraste a alguien en quien confiar, quien lo hubiera dicho- dijo la voz de un hombre causando que Naruto se pusiera alerta y se parara enfrente de Ahri para protegerla

-no dejare que le hagas daño a Ahri-chan- dijo el pequeño Naruto causando un leve sonrojo en la chica y una sonrisa en el hombre

-Naruto-kun, está bien, él no es alguien malo, de hecho, él es mi padre- dijo Ahri con algo de sorpresa lo último ya que no creyó volver a ver al hombre de nuevo

-ha pasado mucho tiempo hija- dijo el hombre el cual era un hombre de edad avanzada, vestía con una túnica blanca que le llegaba hasta los pies, pero esto no era notado ya que se mantenía flotando con las piernas cruzadas y debajo de él había 9 esferas de color negro en un círculo, además traía un bastón y en la parte superior de este la cual se transformaba en un aro, había 6 aros más incrustados en el aro más grande que era parte del bastón, sus ojos eran algo peculiares ya que eran de un tono morado metálico y tenían un patrón de anillos en ellos, el cabello del hombre era de color blanco y corto, pero su barba era ten larga que le llegaba a él abdomen, esta también de color blanco

\- pero ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto Ahri que si bien mostraba que estaba feliz de ver a su padre, también mostraba algo de confusión

-estoy aquí ya que este chico es mi reencarnación y además de que me adelante a algunas personas que quieren darle algo a este niño por tener una de las dos almas más puras de este mundo- dijo al hombre el cual noto como lo miraba algo extrañado, supuso que era por el hecho que un no se presentaba -perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es Hagoromo Otsutsuki, aunque ustedes los humanos me conocen como el Rikudou Sennin, yo soy el padre de los Bijuus- dijo el ahora conocido Hagoromo el cual noto que el chico aún tenía una cara extrañado, iba a preguntar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un resplandor de luz cegó a los 3 presentes, al disiparse el resplandor se pudo observar a 7 figuras femeninas y una masculina

-así que por fin llegaron- dijo Hagoromo viendo a las 8 personas que llegaron

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - dijo Naruto volviendo a su actitud desconfiada

-tranquilo Naruto, ellos son las personas que quieren darte algo por tener el alma más pura del mundo- dijo Hagoromo a lo que Naruto se relajó un poco

-creo que mejor nos presentamos y explicamos por qué estamos aquí- dijo una de las figuras femeninas

-tienes razón, yo empezare- dijo el hombre -yo soy Susano el dios de las tormentas de este lugar- dijo el hombre el cual era de unos 35 años, tenía el pelo color azul marino y traía una armadura de color dorado estilo samurái, pero sin casco, traía dos Katanas en su lado derecho de la cintura, además sus ojos eran de color azules como el océano

-mi nombre es Athena, soy la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría- se presentó una de las mujeres la cual tenía el pelo de color castaño, ojos de color azul y vestía con un largo vestido blanco, además traía un báculo con un aro dorado en la punta, esta mujer tenía pechos copa D y un trasero en forma de corazón, además tenía una figura de reloj de arena, la cual envidiarían todas las mujeres humanas

-mi nombre es Shinigami, soy la diosa de la muerte de este lugar- se presentó una mujer con pelo y ojos color negros como la noche, traía un Kimono color negro con diseños de pétalos de flores rojos, esta mujer tenía pechos copa D y un trasero en forma de corazón, además tenía una figura de reloj de arena

-mi nombre es Amaterasu, soy la diosa del sol de este lugar- se presentó una mujer de pelo rubio tan brillante como el sol mismo, sus ojos eran también de color dorado y vestía con un Kimono de color blanco con detalles de llamas rojas, tenía pechos copa D y un trasero en forma de corazón, además tenía una figura de reloj de arena

-mi nombre es Yami, soy la diosa de la oscuridad- se presentó una mujer de pelo y ojos color negros, traía un Kimono negro con detalles de nubes moradas, tenía pechos copa D y un trasero en forma de corazón, además tenía una figura de reloj de arena

-mi nombre es Ikari, soy la diosa de la luz- se presentó una mujer de ojos y cabello color plateados, traía un Kimono de color plata con detalles de resplandores blancos, tenía pechos copa D y un trasero en forma de corazón, además tenía una figura de reloj de arena

-mi nombre es Tsukuyomi, soy la diosa de la luna de este lugar- se presentó una mujer de cabello y ojos color plateados, traía un Kimono de color negro con detalles de lunas plateadas, tenía pechos copa D y un trasero en forma de corazón, además tenía una figura de reloj de arena

-Mi nombre es Kaguya Otsutsuki, soy la diosa de la vida y la primera mujer en usar el chakra- ^si seguirá siendo la diosa de la vida y seguirá en el harem de la misma manera que en el otro fic^- se presentó la última mujer la cual tenía el cabello largo de color plata y unos ojos de color perla, además vestía con un kimono blanco con los bordes de color amarillo y morado, tenía pechos copa D y un trasero en forma de corazón, además tenía una figura de reloj de arena

-Naruto nosotros hemos venido para darte algunos regalos por ser el alma más pura de este mundo aun con todo el sufrimiento y los maltratos que has pasado- dijo Hagoromo al tiempo que las deidades se acercaban

\- ¿pero porque a mí?, yo no soy alguien tan especial, todos en la aldea dicen que solo soy una molestia y un demonio- dijo Naruto en un tono triste

-pues en ese caso eres el demonio más lindo que he visto- dijo Shinigami generándole un leve sonrojo a Naruto y causando que los demás dioses negaran con la cabeza

-Naruto, el por qué a ti es simple, tú has vivido en esta aldea que te odia por algo que tú no hiciste- decía Hagoromo lo cual genero un poco de tristeza en Ahri -recibiendo maltratos y golpes de los aldeanos, teniendo todo el derecho del mundo para odiarlos, pero en cambio tu no los odias y aun tienes el corazón más puro de este mundo, además tu no trataste mal a mi hija aunque ella haya causado que te odiaran, aunque ella no lo haya querido y la hayan controlado, tu aun así no la juzgaste u odiaste, en cambio la aceptaste y la perdonaste por esto, incluso trataste de protegerla cuando yo llegué aquí y tu pensaste que yo era un enemigo, eso demuestra que valoras a las personas aunque las hayas conocido apenas- dijo Hagoromo siendo secundado por un asentimiento de los dioses que tenían una ligera sonrisa

-bien, ¿Por qué no comenzamos? - dijo Shinigami a sus hermanos y conocida

-yo empezare- dijo Amaterasu para luego acercarse a Naruto -yo te daré el poder de controlar las verdaderas llamas del sol, podrás usarlo como un nuevo elemento o reforzar técnicas de elemento fuego que crees- dijo Amaterasu para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Naruto ganándole un sonrojo y que Hagoromo inmovilizara a su hija con un sello para evitar que empezara a atacar a las diosas cuando le dieran su regalo a Naruto

-voy yo, yo te daré la habilidad de invocarme sin llevarme tu alma, además de que te daré el permiso para rever a las personas que quieras y que estén en mi territorio- dijo Shinigami para después besar a Naruto en los labios, cosa que causo que los dioses negaran al ver que su hermana seguía siendo tan pervertida como siempre e incluso con un niño, por su parte Ahri estaba enojada y quería saltarle encima a la diosa de la muerte por robarle el primer beso a su Naruto-kun, desde cuando tenía esos pensamientos ni siquiera ella lo sabía -bien, ahora dentro de un tiempo vendré y liberare a Ahri de tu interior para que puedan convivir en el mundo real juntos- dijo Shinigami dirigiéndole una mirada picara a Ahri que se sonrojo bastante

-voy yo, yo te daré la habilidad de tener más de una invocación ya que lo necesitaras en el futuro- dijo Ikari para luego besar la mejilla de Naruto

-voy yo, yo reforzare tu mente para que las ilusiones no te afecten, en pocas palabras serás inmune a las ilusiones- dijo Yami para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Naruto

-voy yo, yo te daré un mundo de dinero infinito y un pergamino con Fuuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu y Genjutsus divinos- dijo Tsukuyomi para después darle un beso a Naruto en su mejilla

-sigo yo, yo te daré el Byakugan y su evolución, además de que me convertiré en tu prometida para que restablezcas el clan Otsutsuki-. Dijo Kaguya sorprendiendo a los presentes y generando que Ahri quisiera matarla por esa declaración, aunque al pensarlo mejor sonrió al darse cuenta de que su Naruto-kun tendría mucha mujeres para reconstruir dicho clan además de que él tendría que reconstruir el clan Uzumaki al ser uno de los últimos hombres Uzumaki, y de los últimos por el hecho que el clan Uzumaki tenía cierta reglas en su clan y Minato causo que Kushina y sus hijos dejaran de ser Uzumakis al abandonar a Naruto ya que rompieron la regla más importante del clan, nunca olvidar o abandonar a tu familia. Kaguya luego de eso le dio un beso en los labios a Naruto el cual se sorprendió por eso, luego Kaguya dejo de besarlo y volvió con los demás dioses

-voy yo, yo te daré una armadura de chakra que solo el clan Uchiha puede crear, la cual se llama el "Susanoo", pero dado que yo soy un dios, el tuyo será diferente, el tuyo será un "Susanoo" divino, ósea de un dios, este será más resistente que el "Susanoo" del clan Uchiha- dijo Susano para después colocar su mano en la cabeza de Naruto

-voy yo, yo te daré conocimiento divino, en pocas palabras tendrás conocimiento sobre cualquier cosa, además de que quiero que te conviertas en uno de mis caballeros ya que mi reencarnación se encuentra en un lugar lejos de las naciones elementales y del Santuario- decía Athena para luego besar a Naruto en la mejilla

\- ¿caballero? ¿santuario? - pregunto Naruto confuso

-sí, veras, yo soy una diosa de otro lugar, un ejemplo de lo que te quiero decir es Amaterasu, ella es la diosa del sol, su territorio son las naciones elementales, que es en donde te encuentras ahora, pero fuera de las naciones elementales ella no tiene autoridad y sus poderes se reducen demasiado, fuera de las naciones elementales es el territorio de otros dioses, como dije el ejemplo de Amaterasu, el dios del sol fuera de las naciones elementales es mi hermano apolo, esto mismo sucede con Tsukuyomi, Shinigami y Susano, ellos son dioses de la luna, la muerte y las tormentas o mares, y de igual forma su territorio son las naciones elementales, en cambio fuera de esta existen dioses de la misma cosa que ellos, los cuales serían mi hermana Artemisa la cual es la diosa de la luna, mis tíos Hades y Poseidón, los cuales son el dios de la muerte y los mares, respectivamente-explicó Athena a lo que Naruto asintió ya dándose una idea de lo que quería decir Athena -bien con respecto a tus preguntas, el santuario es el lugar en donde yo reencarno, hay veces que reencarno en un lugar alejado para mostrarle a los mortales que los dioses también podemos ser humildes, pero esta vez decidí reencarnar en el santuario, yo gobierno el santuario junto a el patriarca el cual solo obedece ordenes mías y este tiene a su cargo a 88 caballeros los cuales representan las constelaciones del cielo, pero cuando el antiguo patriarca eligió a su sucesor y lo envió en un viaje para conocer de primera mano la humildad y viera como era el mundo, esto con el fin de aprender del sufrimiento y por los problemas que pasan los humanos, esto con el fin de que tomara decisiones para traer paz al mundo, pero poco después de que el sucesor se fuera, uno de mis caballeros lo traiciono y lo mato usurpando así su puesto, este hombre intento matar a mi reencarnación, pero otro de mis caballeros logro evitarlo y llevo a mi reencarnación lejos de ahí, lamentablemente ese hombre fue perseguido y herido mortalmente, pero antes de morir le encargo mi reencarnación aun hombre el cual ha estado cuidando de mi reencarnación desde entonces- explico Athena a lo que Naruto asintió ya entendiendo lo que era el santuario y que debía tener cuidado con ese patriarca nuevo, a la vez que entendió que eran los caballeros – bueno creo que con esto entendiste que son los caballeros- dijo Athena a lo que Naruto asintió

-sí, en pocas palabras son algo así como los ninjas de una aldea- dijo Naruto a lo que Athena negó

-se podría decir que son algo parecidos, pero los caballeros no usan armas aunque hay algunas excepciones ya que hay armaduras que ya vienen integradas con armas, pero además de eso los caballeros no usan chakra para combatir, ellos usan el cosmos el cual se podría decir que es la fuerza del universo que recorre nuestro cuerpo y que se logra despertar haciendo explotar algo así como un pequeño universo en su interior- explico Athena a lo que Naruto asintió y trato de hacer lo que Athena le dijo, esto lo noto la diosa -no creo que puedas despertarlo aún ya que requiere de un extenso entrenamiento tanto físico como mental- dijo Athena pero se sorprendió al ver como Naruto empezaba a desprender un aura dorada a su alrededor dejando impresionados a los dioses, pero luego vieron que esa aura se fue desvaneciendo dándoles a entender que lo había hecho inconscientemente o que aún no lo lograba despertar completamente

-bien, entonces me convertiré en uno de sus caballeros Athena-sama- dijo Naruto a lo que Athena asintió

-muy bien, pero no me llames Sama, solo dime Athena, mi reencarnación recordara esto para que tampoco tengas que decirle Sama a ella, por cierto, mi reencarnación lleva por nombre Saori Kido, así que solo llámame Saori- dijo Athena a lo que Naruto asintió -bien eso era todo, ahora Hagoromo puedes continuar- dijo Athena a lo que Hagoromo asintió y se acercó a Naruto

-Naruto, al ser mi reencarnación tienes mis ojos, ósea que tienes el Sharingan aunque el tuyo permanecerá del color de tus ojos en vez de volverse rojos, lo podrás evolucionar al Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno directamente y podrás evolucionárselos a otras personas que tengan el Sharingan y tendrás el Rinnegan, además de que tienes las 5 naturalezas del chakra y los sub elementos, además tendrás los elementos Ying y Yang con los cuales podrás crear cosas de la nada- decía Hagoromo sorprendiendo a Naruto, pero Hagoromo prosiguió -además de que te daré mi Katana, yo sé que Athena te dio que los caballeros no usan armas pero creo que podría hacer una excepción siempre y cuando no uses tu armadura y te encuentres en las naciones elementales- dijo Hagoromo para luego dirigir su vista a Athena la cual asintio dando su consentimiento -bien entonces te entregare mis poderes y mi Katana, ademas de que me quedare para entrenarte por 9 años, pero no podra ser aquí, tendra que ser en la isla de Uzushio, el cual es el lugar natal de tu clan, te preguntaras el porque de ir ahí, bueno es por el hecho de que iremos a reclamar tu titulo como lider del clan y tu herencia como Uzumaki, ademas de que por el hecho de que Uzu fue destruido durante la segunda guerra ninja, bueno pues digamos que es un lugar en el que podrás entrenar sin que te molesten- dijo Hagoromo a lo que Naruto asintió y Athena recordó la parte del entrenamiento sobre el cosmos y el ser caballero

-Naruto, yo también me quedare contigo, por lo menos durante dos años ya que traeré a algunas personas para que te ayuden en tu entrenamiento de caballero- dijo Athena a lo que Naruto asintió

-bueno es hora de irnos, solo se quedarán Hagoromo, Athena y Kaguya- dijo Susano para luego desaparecer junto a todos los dioses excepto los nombrados

-bueno, yo iré a reunir a las personas que te ayudaran a entrenar, los veré en Uzu- dijo Athena antes de desaparecer

-bien Naruto ahora será mejor que despiertes, hay personas que están esperando a que despiertes, además de que han pasado 2 horas desde que te quedaste inconsciente- dijo Hagoromo sorprendiendo a Naruto ya que para el pareció mucho más tiempo

-pero hemos pasado más de cuatro horas hablando aquí- dijo Naruto sorprendido

-eso es porque el tiempo pasa más lento aquí en tu mente- dijo Ahri explicándole el porqué de eso a Naruto

-ya veo, pero ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? - pregunto Naruto ya que no sabía cómo salir de su mente

-solo cierra los ojos y concéntrate en el exterior, para entrar solo tendrías que concentrarte y pensar en tu paisaje mental- dio Hagoromo a lo que Naruto asintió

-bueno nos vemos luego- dijo Naruto, pero fue detenido por Hagoromo

-Naruto en la mañana pide a tu Hokage que te deje ir en un viaje de entrenamiento por 9 años fuera de la aldea, yo saldré de tu interior y te esperare en las puertas para que no desconfié y si te pregunta dile que iras con Hagoromo- dijo Hagoromo a lo que Naruto asintió

-bien, ahora nos vemos- dijo Naruto para después desaparecer de su paisaje mental

-por lómenos hubiera cambiado este lugar- dijo Hitomi la cual ya se podía mover, pero no tardo ni dos segundos cuando todo comenzó a cambiar, la alcantarilla fue sustituida por un hermoso prado con un lago en medio, a su alrededor había un bosque y un poco alejado del lago se podía ver una casa tradicional japonesa muy hermosa y algo grande donde podrían vivir, todos sonrieron mientras se miraban los unos a los otros, para luego entrar a la casa para ponerse cómodos

FUERA DE LA MENTE DE NARUTO

Naruto al salir de su mente comenzó a despertar, por el olor que llego a si nariz dedujo que estaba en el hospital, abrió lentamente sus ojos solo para encontrarse con 2 mujeres y dos ancianos

-mama, Naruto-kun despertó- dijo una niña pelinegra de ojos negros muy parecida a su madre, todos los presentes rápidamente se acercaron a ver al chico que estaba despertando, aunque la niña se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de cómo llamo al niño ya que por la alegría no pudo reprimir sus sentimientos, su madre solo sonrió de medio lado al descubrir y escuchar lo que dijo su hija

-Naruto-kun, ¿cómo te sientes? - pregunto uno de los ancianos

-Ojii-san, Danzo-Jiji, Mikoto-chan, Satsuki-chan, me alegra verlos- dijo Naruto posando su vista por los presentes y causando un leve sonrojo en la niña y algo de alegría en la mujer que si uno se fijaba bien esta tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Satsuki era una niña de la edad de Naruto, tenía los ojos y pelo color ónix al igual que su madre, se podía decir que era una miniatura de ella, Satsuki era hermana gemela de Sasuke, ambos Hijos de Mikoto Uchiha, la cual estaba casada con Fugaku Uchiha el actual líder del clan Uchiha, pero ella no lo amaba ya que haya sido un matrimonio político entre ambos padres

-Naruto, sabes bien que no debes salir de noche solo- dijo Danzo a el chico que lo consideraba su Nieto

-lose, pero es que me quede jugando con Ino-chan y Satsuki-chan hasta tarde y después acompañe a ambas a sus casas, perdón- dijo Naruto con algo de arrepentimiento ya que por estar jugando con sus dos amigas este no se dio cuenta de la hora hasta ya muy tarde, al darse cuenta decidió acompañar a las dos chicas a sus casas y después de dejarlas corrió hacia su casa, pero los aldeanos lo encontraron

-bueno, lo importante es que ahora estas bien y descuida, mande a arrestar a los aldeanos que te hicieron daño, además de que se les hará un juicio para ver si los liberamos o los ejecutamos por atacarte- dijo Hirusen, pero le sorprendió lo que Naruto dijo

-Ojii-san, déjalos libres, no quiero que nadie muera por mi culpa, por favor no les hagas nada- dijo Naruto causando impresión en los adultos por ver que Naruto era piadoso y compasivo con los que le hicieron daño

-pero Naruto-kun, ellos te golpearon y casi te matan- Dijo Satsuki algo molesta por la decisión de su amigo/amor secreto

-lose, pero si dejo que Jiji haga eso, no seré diferente de ellos- dijo Naruto a lo que los adultos asintieron

-bueno Naruto si eso es lo que decides, está bien, los dejare libre, pero por lómenos los dejare en prisión por un par de días- dijo Hirusen recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto ya que eso era mejor a que los mataran

-bien, debo ir a casa- dijo Naruto tratando de levantarse de la cama, pero fue recostado por Mikoto

-tu no ira a ningún lado, descansa hasta en la mañana, yo y Satsuki nos quedaremos para cuidarte y mañana te llevaremos a tu casa- dijo Mikoto a lo que Naruto no protesto ya que no quería hacer enojar a la mujer

-de acuerdo, entonces nosotros nos retiramos- dijo Danzo para luego salir de la habitación seguido de Hirusen

-yo iré a por unas mantas para mí y para Satsuki- dijo Mikoto para luego salir de la habitación dejando solos a los dos chicos, al regresar a la habitación sonrió al ver a su hija y a Naruto acostados y abrazados en la misma cama y tapados con la misma sabana, eso le hiso sonreír al ver que su hija tenía una sonrisa pero sentía algo de celos por ver que su hija tendría la oportunidad de estar con quien amaba y no estar obligada a casarse con alguien que no ama, aunque también sintió celos por el hecho de que ella sentía algo por el niño, aunque lo reprimía ya que ella era casi 22 años mayor que el chico.

AL DIA SIGUIETE

Mikoto y una muy roja Satsuki que al ver a Naruto dormido a su lado en la misma cama del hospital se sonrojo bastante, habían acompañado a Naruto a su departamento ya que Hirusen le había dado un departamento al enterarse que a los 4 años fue echado del orfanato. Después de dejarlo las dos mujeres se fueron a su casa, Naruto rápidamente se ducho y se cambió de ropa, luego desayuno y salió de su casa para dirigirse a la torre Hokage, al llegar fue recibido por una sonrisa de la secretaria ya que era de las pocas personas que no odiaba a Naruto, la secretaria lo dejo pasar y Naruto llego a la oficina de Hirusen en donde también se encontraba Danzo, Naruto toco la puerta y recibió un pase de Hirusen, al entrar ambos ancianos sonrieron al ver a Naruto

-Naruto ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - pregunto Hirusen con alegría

-Hirusen-Jiji, Danzo-Jiji, venía a pedirles que me dejaran salir de la aldea en un viaje de entrenamiento, un hombre me dijo ayer que quería entrenarme y que si aceptaba que pidiera tu permiso y que lo viera en las puertas de la aldea al medio día- dijo Naruto causando que los hombres se miraran entre si

\- ¿y se puede saber cómo se llama y como es ese hombre? - pregunto Danzo queriendo saber si fue el mismo hombre que haya salvado a Naruto

-me dijo que se llamaba Hagoromo, era un señor casi de la misma edad que ustedes, además de que vestía con una túnica blanca y un bastón negro en su mano- dijo Naruto causando alivio en los dos viejos por saber que no era el mismo hombre ya que la voz del hombre sonaba joven y no se parecía en nada a la de un señor de edad avanzada, ambos ancianos pensaron por un momento y luego se miraron entre sí para asentir

-muy bien Naruto, te daré el permiso, pero nosotros te acompañaremos para conocer a ese hombre- dijo Hirusen cosa que alegro a Naruto

-gracias Jiji´s, son los mejores- dijo Naruto abrazando a sus dos abuelos adoptivos

-dime cuanto tiempo se irán- dijo Hirusen ya que tenía la esperanza de ver a su nieto convertido en Ninja

-dijo que regresaremos para las pruebas de graduación de los Genins- dijo Naruto a lo que Hirusen asintió

-bien, entonces espera un poco, tenemos unos regalos para ti entes de que te vayas- dijo Danzo para luego ponerse de pie al igual que Hirusen, ambos caminaron hacía unos estantes ya que Danzo solía guardar algunas cosas en los estantes de Hirusen, claro que, con permiso de este, luego ambos ancianos regresaron con algunos pergaminos

-Naruto, como no sabemos que afinidad tienes, te entregaremos estos 5 pergaminos, en ellos hay parlamentos 15 Jutsus de cada afinidad- dijo Danzo par después el e Hirusen le dieran los pergaminos a Naruto

-gracias Ojii-san´s- dijo Naruto tomando los 5 pergaminos, Danzo se dio cuenta que sería muy difícil llevarlos par Naruto por lo cual los tomo y se los sello en un solo pergamino que luego se lo dio a Naruto

-bien, ahora vayamos a conocer a ese hombre- dijo Hirusen para después salir los 3 de la oficina del Hokage, al llegar a la puerta, Danzo e Hirusen vieron a Hagoromo en la puerta esperando a Naruto, cabe decir que Hagoromo había usado un Genjutsu divino para esconder sus ojos ya que los Genjutsus divinos son indetectables para los humanos

-buenos días, así que usted es quien quiere llevar a Naruto en un viaje de entrenamiento por 9 años- dijo Hirusen recibiendo un asentimiento de Hagoromo

-así es, y por lo visto creo que usted accedió- dijo Hagoromo recibiendo un asentimiento del Hokage- bueno no se diga más, lo traeré de vuelta antes de los exámenes Genin. - dijo Hagoromo a lo que Hirusen y Danzo asintieron

-Naruto cuídate y vuélvete muy fuerte- dijo Hirusen con una sonrisa

-cuando regreses mediré tu fuerza con uno de mis ANBUS así que espero y te vuelvas fuerte- dijo Danzo también con una sonrisa

-cuando regrese necesitaras a todo un ejército para derrotarme- dijo Naruto de manera confiada

-ya lo creo- dijo Hirusen para después reír al igual que los otros dos hombres

-bueno, mejor vayámonos- dijo Hagoromo recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto

-nos vemos en nueve años- dijo Naruto para luego empezar a caminar junto a Hagoromo hasta perderse de la vista de los dos ancianos

-Hagoromo, mmmmm- dijo Danzo un poco pensativo

\- ¿Qué pasa Danzo? - pregunto Hirusen a su viejo amigo

-sé que he oído o visto ese nombre en algún lugar, pero no recuerdo donde- dijo Danzo de manera pensativa

-ya veo, bueno sea mejor que yo regrese a mi trabajo- dijo Hirusen dándose media vuelta

-bien, yo iré a investigar, sé que he visto ese nombre en algún lugar- dijo Danzo para después tomar rumbo a su base e Hirusen volviera a su oficina para seguir con el papeleo

Naruto y Hagoromo siguieron caminando hasta perder de vista Konoha, luego ambos se detuvieron

-Hagoromo-Jiji, ¿Cómo llegaremos a Uzu, por lo que me dijiste es una isla? - pregunto Naruto ya que no sabía cómo iban a llegar

-de eso me encargare yo- dijo Kaguya saliendo del interior de Naruto

\- ¿pero ¿cómo? - pregunto Naruto queriendo saber lo que haría Kaguya para llevarlos a Uzu

-fácil, puedo abrir portales dimensionales, por lo que puedo abrir un portal que nos lleve a Uzu- dijo Kaguya para luego crear u portal

-wooooo, eso es genial- dijo Naruto con estrellitas en sus ojos

-Bien entremos ya que una vez llegamos buscaremos tu herencia y luego empezaremos tu entrenamiento, además Athena son estará esperando- dijo Hagoromo para después recibir un asentimiento de Naruto y este entrara siendo seguido por Kaguya y Hagoromo

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO LA REENCARNACION DE RIKUDOU SEININ Y EL NUEVO CABALLERO DORADO

-CUIDADO CON ESO- PRESONAJE HABLANDO

(QUE HABRA PARA EL DESAYUNO) PERSONAJE PENSANDO

\- (OYE ME ESCUCHAS)- PERSONAJE HABALANDO MENTALMENTE

^ESO DEBIO DOLER^ NOTA O OPINIION MIA

*RASENGAN* JUTSU O TECNICA

CAPITULO 2: ENTRENAMIENTO Y VUELTA A CASA

Naruto, Hagoromo y Kaguya habían llegado a Uzushio con ayuda de un portal que Kaguya creo

-Naruto, este es Uzu, este es el lugar natal de tu clan- dijo Hagoromo ya que frente a ellos estaban las ruinas de lo que era Uzu

-esto es lo que provocaron las personas avariciosas por poder- dijo Kaguya mientras Naruto tenía una mirada triste

-este mundo es corrupto y lleno de dolor, los humanos somos estúpidos y llenos de avaricia- dijo Naruto con la mirada perdida mientras de sus ojos salían algunas lagrimas

-tienes razón, pero no todos los humanos son así, Tu eres una prueba de ello- dijo Hagoromo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto

-bueno, vamos a explorar para reclamar la herencia que los Uzumakis dejaron escondida en algún lugar de las ruinas- dijo Kaguya a lo que Naruto y Hagoromo asintieron para después empezar a caminar, buscaron por todos lados, desde casas destruidas hasta lo que habían parecido ser establos, pero no encontraban nada, pero al llegar al centro de la ciudad pudieron observar que había un edificio idéntico al de la torre Hokage de Konoha, pero de color rojo con azul y el símbolo del clan en vez del Kanji de fuego. Naruto Kaguya y Hagoromo caminaron hacia la torre, Hagoromo había logrado sentir una barrera rodeando el edificio, al recordar que los Uzumakis eran expertos en sellado, este supuso que usarían las barreras más poderosas las cuales eran las barreras de sangre

-Naruto, pon un poco de tu sangre en la puerta- dijo Hagoromo a lo que Naruto asintió y se cortó un poco su mano con una piedra algo filosa que había en el suelo, al poner su mano con sangre en la puerta esta brillo un poco, luego de eso Naruto giro la perilla y los tres pudieron pasar, buscaron de habitación en habitación, en una de las habitaciones encontraron una gran armería junto a una forja, se les hiso extraño ya que por fuera la torre parecía más pequeña de lo que era por dentro, en otra puerta encontraron varias montañas de dinero y gemas preciosas, luego en otra puerta encontraron una gran biblioteca , ojearon algunos pergaminos y libros y se sorprendieron al ver que eran de Ninjutsu de las 5 naturalezas, Genjutsu desde los más fáciles hasta los más complicados, Taijutsu los cuales explicaban las Katas del Taijutsu Uzumaki, Kenjutsu los cuales también tenían las Katas del Kenjutsu Uzumaki, pero lo que más les llamó la atención era que había cientos, si no es que miles de pergaminos y libros sobre Fuinjutsu. Naruto estaba impresionado al ver todo lo que su clan dejo en herencia para el Uzumaki que fuera ahí, luego los tres salieron y se dirigieron a la oficina del líder de Uzu en donde encontraron una carta que explicaba por qué Uzu fue destruida, luego de eso Hagoromo y Kaguya decidieron que era hora de decirle a Naruto en que consistiría su entrenamiento por lo cual salieron de la torre del líder Uzumaki solo para al salir toparse con Athena y 12 sujetos encapuchados

-Athena, vaya veo que ya tienes preparado el entrenamiento de Naruto-kun ¿cierto? - pregunto Kaguya al ver a los 12 encapuchados

-así es y por lo que veo ustedes también- Dijo Athena residiendo un asentimiento de ambos

-así es, de hecho, le íbamos a contar a Naruto en qué consistirá su entrenamiento- contesto Hagoromo para luego voltear a ver a Naruto -Naruto, en estos nueve años de entrenamiento te enseñaremos a dominar tus poderes- dijo Hagoromo a lo que Naruto asintió

-pero debido a que también tienes que dominar el uso del cosmos, yo nos transportare a otra dimensión en donde un año aquí es equivalente a 5 años dentro de esa dimensión, pero descuida tu apariencia y edad no se verán afectadas experto claro que tu apariencia cambiara conforme te vayas desarrollando y creciendo- dijo Kaguya a lo que Naruto asintió para luego ver como Kaguya creaba un portal al cual entraron todos, al aparecer en el nuevo lugar de entrenamiento Hagoromo hablo

-Naruto lo primero que entrenaremos será tu control de chakra, pera eso te enseñare el Kage Bunshin (clones de sombra), esto por el hecho de que los clones de sombra al disiparse mandan la información y la experiencia al original, con ayuda de ellos avanzaras más rápido en todos tus entrenamientos- dijo Hagoromo a lo que Naruto asintió

-bien, Naruto ellos son los que te entrenaran en cosmos, solo dos de ellos están vivos ya que los demás pertenecen a la era pasada y solo pude traer sus espíritus ya que sus almas están en el inframundo- dijo Athena señalando a los 12 encapuchados -él es Naruto Uzumaki y quiero que se presenten- dijo Athena a los encapuchados

-Hai, Athena-sama- dijeron todos para luego uno de ellos se acercará

-mi nombre es Mu, soy el caballero dorado de Aries- dijo uno de los encapuchados retirándose la capucha dejando ver a un hombre de unos 18 años con el cabello largo y de color morado, sus ojos eran de color verde y tenía dos puntos rojos en su frente

-mi nombre es Aldebarán, soy el espíritu de antiguo caballero dorado de Tauro- dijo un hombre alto de cuerpo musculoso, entre los 25 y 30 años, tenía el cabello largo y de color gris, sus ojos eran de color cafés

-mi nombre es Deuteros, soy el espíritu de antiguo caballero de Géminis-. Se presento un hombre entre los 24 y 28 años, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura y de color azul al igual que sus ojos

-mi nombre es Manigoldo, soy el espíritu del antiguo caballero de Cáncer- dijo un hombre entre los 18 y 22 años, tenía el cabello corto y en puntas era de color azul y tenía ojos de color morado

-mi nombre es Regulus, soy el espíritu del antiguo caballero dorado de Leo- dijo un chico de unos 16 o 17 años de cabello corto de color café y ojos de color azul

-mi nombre es Asmita, soy el antiguo caballero dorado de Virgo, mi misión será entrenarte aún más que los demás caballeros para que puedas portar la armadura de Virgo- dijo el hombre el cual parecía tener unos 19 o 23 años de edad, su cabello era rubio hasta la cintura y tenía ojos de color azules, luego de decir esas palabras una caja dorada apareció a lado de Asmita

-mi nombre es Dohko, actual caballero de libra- dijo un anciano de unos 70 o 80 años de piel morada y cabello grisáceo, tenía ojos de color verdes y caminaba apoyado en un bastón de madera

-Dohko, puedes quitártelo, luego me encargare de volver a cubrir tu cuerpo con la misma habilidad y la misma apariencia- dijo Athena a lo cual el nombrado Dohko asintió y empezó a emanar un aura de color dorado para después todos vieran como el cuerpo del anciano empezaba a brillar, su piel comenzaba a agrietarse y caerse al tiempo que crecía de estatura más y más, al terminar se pudo observar a un joven de unos 25 o 28 años de pelo color castaño rojizo con un tigre tatuado en su espalda y unos pantalones de color verdes claros, luego siguieron presentándose

\- mi nombre es Kardia, soy el espíritu del antiguo caballero dorado de Escorpio- se presentó un hombre de unos 23 o 25 años de edad, su cabello era de color azul y le llegaba hasta la cintura, además sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro

-mi nombre es Sisifo, soy el espíritu del antiguo caballero dorado de Sagitario- dijo un hombre de unos 27 o 29 años, tenía cabello corto y de color castaño, en su cabeza llevaba una banda de color rojo atada, además tenía ojos de color azules claros

-mi nombre es El Cid, soy el espíritu del antiguo caballero dorado de Capricornio- dijo un hombre de unos 24 o 27 años, de cabello corto de color azul oscuro, además sus ojos eran de color negros

-mi nombre es Degel, soy el espíritu del antiguo caballero dorado de Acuario- dijo un hombre de unos 24 o 26 años, tenía el cabello de color verde a la altura de su cintura, además sus ojos eran de color verde y traía unos lentes puestos, además en su mano traía un libro de color café

-mi nombre es Albafica, soy el espíritu del antiguo caballero de Piscis- dijo un hombre de unos 25 o 27 años, tenía el cabello de color azul claro que le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos eran de color azules, tenía un lunar cerca de los labios y en su boca traía una rosa roja

-Naruto ellos serán los que te enseñen a cómo utilizar tu cosmos y te enseñaran las técnicas que ellos saben- dijo Athena a un sorprendido Naruto de tener a 12 de los más poderosos guerreros de Athena

-un gusto, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, será un gusto entrenar bajo su tutela- dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia en forma de respeto cosa que causo una sonrisa ligera en los caballeros

-este chico me agrada, se ve que es respetuoso con sus mayores- dijo Deuteros y residiendo un asentimiento de los demás en acuerdo ^si claro respetuoso con sus mayores^

-bien Naruto, el primer año te la pasaras entrenando control de chakra, luego aprenderás el Kage Bunshin con el cual empezaras a entrenar- dijo Kaguya para luego hacer que todo a su alrededor tomara forma ya que estaban en un espacio en blanco, ahora había una pradera junto a un gran bosque y un gran lago, y a lo lejos se podía ver una casa enorme en la cual se quedarían todos los que entrenarían a Naruto

PRIMER AÑO

En este año tanto Hagoromo como los caballeros se encargaron del entrenamiento físico, resistencia y control de chakra de Naruto, los caballeros se encargaban de la resistencia y el entrenamiento físico y Hagoromo se encargaba de el control de chakra. Naruto inicio con un entrenamiento físico de 100 lagartijas, 100 abdominales y 100 sentadillas para luego seguir con su resistencia y velocidad corriendo 20 vueltas alrededor del lago el cual media unos 2 km de diámetro, luego entrenaba con Hagoromo su control de chakra intentando escalar un árbol solo con sus pies, lo cual le fue complicado a Naruto ya que él tenía enormes reservas de chakra. Después de un mes sus ejercicios aumentaron, de 100 pasaron a ser 150 repeticiones de lagartijas, sentadillas y abdominales, las vueltas que corrían aumentaron a 30 además de usar sellos de gravedad de 20 kilos y en su entrenamiento de escalar arboles había progresado mucho ya que ya podía escalar la tercera parte de un árbol los cuales median 15 metros de alto. Al término del año Naruto tenía un físico excepcional ya que sus músculos estaban marcados, pero sin exagerar, perfectos para la velocidad y dar golpes con una gran fuerza, logro avanzar mucho en su entrenamiento físico ya que, hacia 700 repeticiones de cada cosa, corría 100 vueltas alrededor del lago con sellos de gravedad de 200 kilos, además ya podía escalar una cascada balanceando un Kunai

-Naruto, es hora de que aprendas a usar el Kage Bunshin- dijo Hagoromo viendo a Naruto fijamente

-ahí, estoy listo- contesto Naruto para después ver la pose de manos que hacia Hagoromo para después ver como a su lado aparecía otro Hagoromo

-Bien lo que tienes que hacer es concentrar tu chakra y tratar de imaginar o sentir algo así como tú misma presencia, pero alado tuyo o en donde quieras aparecer el clon- dijo Hagoromo a lo que Naruto asintió y trato de intentarlo, todos se sorprendieron al ver que Naruto había creado 250 clones de sombras

-bien Naruto-kun, lograste dominar el Kage Bunshin, ahora dividiremos tus clones para que practiquen, se dividirán en grupos de 60 para cada afinidad elemental y tu Naruto iras a entrenar con los caballeros – dijo Kaguya a lo que Naruto asintió y dejo a sus clones a las órdenes de Kaguya y Hagoromo mientras él se iba a con los caballeros

-Naruto, nosotros te entrenaremos por 12 años para que logro controlar tu cosmos y aprendas nuestras técnicas, luego te pondremos una prueba para ver si estás listo para recibir la armadura dorada de Virgo- dijo Asmita a lo que Naruto asintió y empezaron con el entrenamiento

SEGUNDO, TERCER, CUARTO Y QUINTO AÑO ^UN AÑO FUERA DE LA DIMENCION DE KAGUYA^

En estos años Naruto logro dominar Jutsus de rango D hasta rango S, además de lograr aprender el Rasengan con ayuda de Ahri ya que ella le explico a Naruto el cómo hacerlo ya que cuando Minato y Kushina salían de misión esta lograba ver el procedimiento que Minato usaba para el Rasengan, además de que era casi igual a el como hacer una Bijuudama. Con el entrenamiento en el cosmos Naruto avanzo bastante ya que al término del cuarto año Naruto pudo despertar su cosmos a voluntad pero se cansaba mucho al usarlo continuamente ya que no estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación, además los caballeros aumentaron más sus sellos de gravedad y su entrenamiento físico ya que un caballero dorado tenía que moverse a la velocidad de la luz y sus golpes deberían ser tan fuertes como para destrozar una montaña de un ataque por lo cual los sellos de gravedad aumentaron hasta que logro dominarlos en el peso de 400 kilos. Siguió practicando su control de chakra ya que entre más crecía y más se ejercitaba, sus reservas crecían más y más, al término de los 5 años Naruto ya lograba hacer 1000 clones de sombra, pero tenía que dispersarlos en grupos de 200 para evitar generarse un fuerte dolor de cabeza en el mejor de los casos, o un desmayo en el peor de los casos. En la aldea de Konoha, Mikoto casi asesina a Hirusen y Danzo al enterarse de que habían dejado ir a Naruto a un viaje de entrenamiento fuera de la aldea por nueve años, esto puso un poco triste a Satsuki y a Ino las cuales se propusieron entrenar seriamente para cuando regresara su amor secreto pudieran demostrarle que ellas eran unas Kunoichis fuertes.

SEGUNDO AÑO FUERA DE LA DIMENCION

En este año pasaron 5 años más dentro de la dimensión en los cuales Naruto practico Fuinjutsu y empezó a entrenar con los caballeros de Aries, Tauro y Géminis los cuales le enseñaron sus técnicas, ahora Naruto poda crear más de 2000 clones, pero ahora podía dispersar la mitad sin problemas. En Konoha se llevó a cabo una gran fiesta por dos razones, la primera el chico demonio había desaparecido y nadie sabía que fue de él, muchos decían que se fue de la aldea, otros decían que las bestias del bosque de la muerte se encargaron de él y otras decían que el consejo voto para exiliarlo, la segunda razón era porque su amado Yondaime Hokage había regresado a la aldea junto con su esposa y sus tres hijos, cabe decir que Kushina se enteró de lo que hiso Minato después de un año ya que Minato solo le decía que Naruto había muerto en el proceso de sellado, pero cuando se enteró de la verdad Kushina inmediatamente obligo a Minato a volver a la aldea, pero al llegar Hirusen les conto todo lo que Naruto había sufrido y que Inoichi mismo había revisado el sello y vio que el Kyubi estaba encerrado, Minato solo supuso que había sido una trampa del demonio para engañarlos y así acercarse a ellos para obtener la llave del sello que lo aprisionaba, pero Kushina tenía otros pensamientos ya que ella sabía que si el Kyubi estaba sellado entonces su hijo aún vivía y rápidamente le pido el divorcio a Minato el cual acepto por el hecho de que Hirusen lo había amenazado con que si no lo firmaba el mismo lo obligaría por la fuerza, a lo que Danzo se unió e incluso Mikoto la cual al momento que Kushina entro por la puerta de la oficina del Hokage ella la recibió con una bofetada en la mejilla y empezó a reclamarle por abandonar a Naruto, entonces ahí fue en donde Kushina entre sollozos y lágrimas le explico lo que Minato le había contado, Mikoto al oír eso se disculpó y abrazo fuertemente a su amiga, al igual que sus hijas, pero Menma pensaba igual que su padre. Después de eso Kushina se llevó a sus dos hijas a vivir a la mansión Uzumaki ya que Menma decidió irse con su padre el cual se lo llevo a la mansión Namikase. Minato recupero su puesto como Hokage, pero Hirusen aún tenía el poder sobre la academia y la mayoría de los asuntos Shinobi, Hirusen también se encargó de darle apoyo económico a Kushina para mantener a sus dos hijas y cuando Kushina salía a alguna misión con Mikoto, dejaba a varios ANBUS que solo recibían ordenes suyas y eran leales a Hirusen junto con algunos ANBUS de Danzo los cuales cuidaban a las hijas de Kushina la cual salía a buscar información sobre su hijo acompañada de Mikoto, esto cada vez que salía a alguna misión ya que Kushina se sentía preocupada y un poco angustiada por su hijo, pero no mucho ya que Hirusen le había dicho que Naruto había prometido volver antes de las graduaciones de los Genins. Naruto al terminar estos 5 años ya era un Fuinmaster y tenía una caligrafía digna de el mejor escritor de sellos, además logro aprender las técnicas de los tres primeros caballeros dorados las cuales eran: el muro de cristal, la extinción estela, la revolución estelar, la super nova titánica, el gran cuerno, la otra dimensión, el satán imperial, la explosión de las galaxias y la habilidad única de Deuteros, la corteza de la erupción oscura, la cual invocaba una masa de lava debajo del oponente la cual puede ser controlada por el usuario que la usa asimilando una erupción volcánica que incinera al oponente aunque esta técnica no es tan destructiva como l explosión de las galaxias.

TERCER AÑO FUERA DE LA DIMENCION

Dentro de la dimensión de Kaguya pasaron 5 años en los que Naruto uso clones con los que entreno el Kenjutsu y Taijutsu de los Uzumakis, además de que Dohko lo instruyo en el uso de diferentes armas con las armas de libra, también entreno Genjutsu y estudio todos los libros sobre historia Ninja y Fuuinjutsu de la biblioteca Uzumaki, también fue instruido por Manigoldo, Régulos y Asmita en el uso de las técnicas de cada uno de ellos, al término de esos años, Naruto ya podía crear más de 4000 clones y podía dispersar a 3000 sin problemas, además aumento sus sellos de gravedad a una total de 600 kilos y sus reservas de chakra crecieron hasta ser comparadas con el Yonbi, osease el cuatro colas, también Naruto logro dominar las técnicas de los tres caballeros dorados las cuales fueron: las ondas infernales, , las llamas de fuego fatuo, el muro de almas y la sepultura de almas de parte del caballero de Cáncer, del caballero de leo aprendió varias habilidades ya que este era el que más habilidades tenia y este mismo se encargó de que Naruto aprendiera y pudiera realizar todas y cada una de sus habilidades las cuales fueron: el plasma relámpago, el relámpago de voltaje, la corona de relámpago, el rugido deslizante el cual Regulus logro copearle a Radamantis, la sutura de sombras la cual era muy parecida a la posesión de sombras del clan Nara, además de que Naruto tuvo que aprender a dominar excelentemente su cosmos y elevarlo hasta su máximo para lograr aprender o realizar las últimas dos técnicas las cuales fueron, la llamada Zodiacal, la cual consistía en utilizar doce técnicas a la vez, y por último la temida exclamación de Athena la cual era el cosmos combativo de 3 caballeros dorados a su máximo nivel y hasta ahora solo regulas había podido hacerla sin la necesidad de otros dos caballeros, pero sin duda esta técnica para Naruto no estaría prohibida ya que él la podría ejecutar solo y sin quebrantar la norma de las luchas con honor de uno contra uno de los caballeros. Por parte de Asmita este le enseñó a meditar para almacenar su cosmos y acrecentarlo más y más, además le enseñó sus técnicas las cuales fueron, la bendición de las tinieblas, el seis sámara, el Kan el cual es una especie de barrera protectora que lo envuelva protegiéndolo de ataques poderosos, el sello conquistador del mal el cual aumenta la gravedad mediante la telequinesis, el OM el cual es una técnica que permite al usuario reunir su cosmos de manera mucho más rápida para ejecutar una técnica poderosa, el tesoro del cielo el cual era la técnica más poderosa de los caballeros de virgo ya que era tanto defensivo como ofensivo ya que el usuario es capaz de quitarle los 5 sentidos a su oponente sin que este pueda atacar o defenderse, la rendición demoniaca la cual utiliza el cosmos reunido entre sus manos por el Om para luego atacar a sus enemigos con una fuerte descarga de cosmos que le sigue de una explosión, y por ultimo aprendió la invocación de espíritus la cual como su nombre lo dice invoca a varios espíritus para atacar a una gran cantidad de enemigos además de que Asmita le entrego un rosario con 108 cuentas a Naruto.

TERCER Y CUARTO AÑO FUERA DE LA BARRERA

En estos años Naruto empezó con su entrenamiento en Doujutsus y empezó a ser entrenado en técnicas por los caballeros de Libra, Escorpión y Sagitario, Naruto tardo bastante tiempo en dominar sus Doujutsus ya que primero tuvo que despertar el Sharingan y evolucionarlo, luego tuvo que evolucionarlo al Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno y dominar todas sus habilidades, esto le tomo bastante tiempo a Naruto ya que su Mangekyou Sharingan tenía las habilidades del Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Kamui, Kotonoamatsukami y el "Susanoo" el cual le tomo bastante tiempo ya que tenía que aprender a usarlo ya que era más poderoso al ser el "Susanoo de un dios", luego entreno para evolucionarlo al Rinegan en donde tardo más tiempo para aprender a usar cada una de las habilidades del Rinnegan, al dominar el Rinnegan paso a entrenar el Byakugan lo cual no le fue casi difícil, pero el evolucionarlo al Tenseigan, vaya que fue un reto, también siguió entrenando su velocidad y ya podía usar sellos de 800 kilos y además logro aprender las técnicas de los caballeros dorados, por parte de Dohko aprendió el dragón asciende, los cien dragones, el vuelo del dragón y el ultimo dragón, aunque este último lo usaba con uno de sus clones y como última alternativa. Por parte del caballero de escorpión aprendió a usar las agujas escarlatas, la aguja escarlata Antares, la restricción, los remolinos insufribles con la cual convertía todo lo de a su alrededor en arena, el legado de los esclavos con la cual Naruto podía invocar a 4 escorpiones gigantes para que atacaran al enemigo y además esta técnica se usaba en conjunto con los remolinos insufribles para esconder a los escorpiones, además de otras dos de defensa que usaban los remolinos insufribles como base. Por parte de Sisifo aprendió el impulso de luz de Quirón el cual concentraba una ráfaga de viento dorado a su alrededor que puede ser usada como ataque o defensa, y por último el trueno atómico el cual lanzaba miles de bolas de electricidad dorada que envestían a su enemigo causándole grandes daños o desintegrándolo, Sisifo no le pudo enseñar más que esas dos técnicas por el hecho de que las demás técnicas usaban su arco y Naruto no tenía un arco, además de que solo funcionaba con el arco de Sagitario

QUINTO Y SEXTO AÑO FUERA DE LA BARRERA

En Konoha Minato empezó a buscar a Naruto, pero a diferencia de Kushina que lo buscaba para saber si estaba bien o para tráelo casa, Minato lo hacía por una razón diferente ya que el antes de que sus hijos nacieran había comprometido a su hijo mayor con varias mujeres de otras aldeas para crear alianzas mediante los matrimonios políticos, las aldeas de Kumo e Iwa le habían enviado una carta a Minato de que ellos irían con las chicas que habían acordado que se casarían con su hijo mayor para crear una alianza entre aldeas, pero el hecho era que llegarían antes de los exámenes Chunin, pero si su hijo mayor no era fuerte la alianza no se llevaría a cabo, además de que Minato no podía hacer pasar a Menma como su hijo mayor ya que Kushina, Hirusen y el mismo hospital del cual Hirusen tenía aun el poder, podían comprobar que Menma no era su hijo mayor por lo cual empezó a mandar ANBUS a buscar a Naruto pero siempre era le mismos resultado, Naruto no aparecía por ningún lado. Kushina durante una de sus misiones se dio cuenta de que no podía invocar sus cadenas de chakra lo cual la extraño, pero luego recordó que Minato se la llevo en un estado inconsciente con sus hijas y abandono a Naruto, lo cual la hiso recordar la regla número uno de el clan Uzumaki "nunca abandonar a la familia", esto hiso que el rencor que Kushina le tenía a Minato aumentara ya que no solo le había mentido sobre que su hijo estaba muerto sino que también por su culpa había roto la ley más importante para un Uzumaki y ahora ni ella ni sus hijos podían usar las cadenas de chakra amenos de que se comprometieran con el nuevo líder del clan, lo cual Kushina no permitiría ya que de seguro aún no había un líder y si lo había no quería dejar a sus hijas a manos de un hombre desconocido que solo las use como objetos ^si supiera la verdad^. También a este tiempo Menma, Natsumi y Naruko empezaron la academia, las dos niñas habían demostrado poder utilizar el chakra del Kyubi por lo cual su Kushina y Jiraiya se encargaron de entrenarlas para que lo dominaran, Menma tardo un poco más en demostrar que podía usarlo por lo cual también fue entrenado, pero solo por Jiraiya.

Naruto en este tiempo empezó su entrenamiento con los elementos secundarios y decir que no se le dificulto seria como decir que Jiraiya no era un pervertido o que Orochimaru no era un Pedófilo, de hecho a Naruto le costó bastante trabajo el dominar los elementos secundarios, pero los que más se le dificultaron fueron el Mokuton (Elemento Madera) y el Shoton (Elemento Cristal), también fue entrenado por los últimos 3 caballeros dorados en sus técnicas, los cuales fueron El Cid, Degel y Albafica. De El Cid logro aprender las piedras saltarinas y la Excalibur con la cual podía usarla de varias maneras ya sea generando cortes desde cada extremidad suya o bien concentrando una gran cantidad de cosmos para crear un corte que atraviese cualquier cosa y tenga un rango de distancia de ataque aun mayor al normal. De Albafica aprendió las espinas carmesíes, las rosas piraña y las rosas Sangrientas, no le enseñó las Rosas Demoniacas reales ya que para eso debería tener su sangre envenenada y un cuerpo resistente al veneno. De Degel aprendió el polvo de diamante, la ejecución aurora, la aurora boreal, el ataúd de hielo y el círculo de hielo. Al terminar estos años Naruto ya sabía todas las técnicas de los caballeros dorados, también termino su entrenamiento con los elementos secundarios a excepción del Mokuton ya que era el que más se le dificulto

SEPTIMO AÑO FUERA DE LA DIMENCION DE KAGUYA

En este año Naruto termino su entrenamiento con el Mokuton y logro pasar la prueba de los caballeros dorados la cual consistió en que Naruto tenía que lograr mandar a volar a cada uno de ellos sin usar sus Doujutsus o su chakra, solo a base de técnicas de cosmos, algo que le resulto muy difícil a Naruto ya que después de vencer a uno, inmediatamente otro lo enfrentaba, pero sin duda con los que más tuvo problemas fue con Asmita, Regulus y Deuteros ya que estos eran los más fuertes entre los que se encontraban ahí, al final Naruto termino bastante cansado, pero logro pasar la prueba de los caballeros dorados y por ende el convertirse en caballero dorado

-Naruto, es hora de que nosotros nos vallamos, nuestro tiempo aquí termino- dijo Deuteros el cual se había encariñado mucho con Naruto

\- los voy a extrañar, a todos ustedes- dijo Naruto reprimiendo algunas lágrimas ya que sabía que si lloraba entristecería a los caballeros

-nosotros te veremos después ya que en algún momento nos necesitaran en el santuario dijo Mu siendo secundado por un asentimiento de Dohko

-muchas gracias por todo lo que me han enseñado y gracias por dejarme conocer lo que se siente tener una familia, aunque no fuera la verdadera- dijo Naruto ya con poca resistencia para aguantar sus lagrimas

-Naruto, nos veremos pronto, recuerda protege a Athena, dijo Sisifo para luego desaparecer junto a Deuteros

-Naruto, recuerda que siempre velaremos por ti desde las estrellas- dijo Regulus para luego este sentir como alguien le tocaba el hombro

-chico demuéstrales la fortaleza de tu cosmos- dijo Aldebarán para luego desaparecer junto a Regulus

-Naruto, que el frio de tu cosmos logre congelar la maldad en este mundo para lograr dar paso a un mundo lleno de paz- dijo Degel mientras sonreía y se ajustaba sus lentes

-niño, no soy bueno con las despedidas, pero recuerda que todas las personas pueden cambiar, aunque hay algunas que de plano no tienen salvación, por eso el escorpión pica 15 veces- dijo Kardia mientras mostraba su Uña y Naruto también extendía su dedo índice para después concentrar cosmos en él y causando que de este saliera una uña rojiza igual a la de Kardia para después ambos chocar las uñas ya que eso se había convertido en un saludo para ambos. Después de eso Kardia y Degel desaparecieron y Naruto regreso su uña a la normalidad

-niño, sabes que yo soy igual de malo que Kardia, pero recuerda siempre hay un lado positivo en todas las cosas, solo es cuestión de encontrarlo- dijo Manigoldo sacudiéndole el pelo a Naruto el cual ya tenía 12 años, pero parecía de 14

-Naruto recuerda que la belleza de una rosa es mortal, algún día tu encontraras a alguien igual de bella, pero mortal en el combate y cuando lo hagas, protégela con tu vida- dijo Albafica para después darle una rosa blanca a Naruto para luego desaparecer junto a Manigoldo

-Naruto, que el poder de tu cosmos y Excalibur puedan abrir paso para un mundo pacifico en donde la gente no tenga que sufrir más- dijo El Cid mientras le sonreía a Naruto

-chico, recuerda que, aunque el mundo este envuelto en corrupción y odio, aún hay personas por las cuales vale la pena defender este mundo, cada persona tiene una verdad diferente, unas son malas otra buenas, pero trata de cambiar la verdad de las personas para bien y eso te convertirá en un caballero digno de portar esta armadura- dijo Asmita sabiamente a lo que Naruto asintió

-lo prometo, cuidare de la gente que sea importante para mí y tratare de borrar el odio y la maldad de este mundo contesto Naruto para luego ver como Asmita y El Cid desaparecían con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Naruto, nosotros también nos iremos, yo tengo una misión que me fue encomendada por la anterior Athena y Mu él tiene que regresar a su palacio en donde los caballeros van a reparar sus armaduras- Dijo Dohko para luego resolverle el cabello a Naruto -nos veremos pronto, compañero- dijo Dohko para luego Athena lo volviera a su forma de vejes concediéndole otra vez la oportunidad de volver a ser joven cuando llega el momento

-Naruto, recuerda mi reencarnación recordara el haberte conocido y tu nombre, además hay algunas cosas que empezara a sentir por ti por mi culpa- dijo Athena, aunque eso ultimo un poco sonrojada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la Bijuu en el interior de Naruto ni para Kaguya

-hai, Saori, estoy ansioso por conocer a tu reencarnación- dijo Naruto sonriendo

-bien, es hora de que nosotros nos vallamos, adiós y cuídate- dijo Athena para luego desaparecer junto a Mu y Dohko

-bien Naruto, es hora de seguir con tu entrenamiento ya que cuando lo acabes iras un año por el mundo para ganar experiencia en combates ninja y que puedas agudizar tus sentidos en el mundo real- dijo Hagoromo a lo que Naruto asintió limpiándose una lagrima que callo por sus mejillas

-hai, daré lo mejor de mi- dijo Naruto para después proseguir con su entrenamiento el cual era empezar a dominar el poder de Ahri ya que en todo este tiempo logro regenerar todo su poder gracias a la dimensión en donde se encontraban, Naruto al término del año ya podía controlar 8 de las 9 colas de Ahri, también Hagoromo corto todos los vínculos sanguíneos de Naruto ósea el ya no tenía un vínculo sanguíneo con Kushina, Minato o alguno de sus hermanos, ahora él era un Uzumaki puro pero su cabello seguía siendo rubio

OCTAVO AÑO FUERA DE LA DIMENCION DE KAGUYA

Este año Shinigami quito el sello que aprisionaba a Ahri dentro de Naruto, cabe mencionar que Kaguya la había dejado entrar a la dimensión donde Naruto entrenaba. Después de que Shinigami liberara a Ahri les dijo que para liberar a Ahri tuvo que sellar la mayor parte del chakra de Ahri en Naruto pero que ambos podrían regenerar dicho chakra además de que dejo la marca del sello solo por precaución en caso de que decidieran verificarlo, también les dijo que Ahri podría volver a su interior ya que ese espacio siempre estaría libre. Todos le agradecieron por esto, pero Ahri fue la que más estaba contenta ya que ahora si podía estar junto a su Naruto-kun. También en este año Naruto entreno los regalos de los dioses que tenía pendiente y además Hagoromo entreno a Naruto en el modo sabio de los seis caminos ^la forma en donde Naruto trae las Godoudamas en su espalda^, al mismo tiempo que Ahri empezó a entrenar junto a Naruto ya que tenía que acostumbrarse a estar en su forma Humana y más aún el controlar su chakra en combates para evitar transformarse en el Zorro gigantesco que era. Al termino de los 5 años todos salieron de la dimensión y volvieron a Uzushio

-Naruto, es tiempo de que yo me vaya- dijo Hagoromo mirando a Naruto el cual medía 1.73 metros de altura, ya no tenía nada de grasa de bebe y ahora parecía un joven maduro de unos 16 o 17 años

\- ¿así que ese fue todo el tiempo que tenías como limite hijo? - pregunto Kaguya a lo que Hagoromo asintió

-espera ¿hijo? - pregunto Naruto ya que él no sabía que Kaguya era la madre de Hagoromo

-así es, Hagoromo es mi hijo- dijo Kaguya dándose cuenta de que nunca le dijo a Naruto que Hagoromo era su hijo

-entonces si estoy comprometido contigo eso significa que…- dijo Naruto a Kaguya para luego mirar a Hagoromo con una sonrisa divertida -me tienes que llamar Oto-san- dijo Naruto sonriendo y causando que Hagoromo se pusiera un poco incomodo

-no llamare a un niño de esa manera- dijo Hagoromo negándose a llamar así a Naruto

-Hagoromo Otsutsuki, más respeto para tu nuevo padre- dijo Kaguya con una mirada que aria al mismo Madara e incluso al mismísimo Cronos tener miedo

-hai Oka-san, perdóname por mi falta de respeto O…Oto-san- dijo Hagoromo, aunque eso ultimo con un poco de dificultad

-ya, ya, descuida hijo te perdono- dijo Naruto mientras sonreía de forma divertida

-bien, yo ya me voy, cuídense y espero y no nos veamos pronto- dijo Hagoromo para después desaparecer avergonzado por el hecho de que su madre le obligo a decir padre a un niño

-bien Naruto es hora de iniciar tu viaje para ganar experiencia en combate ninja y agudizar tus sentidos en este mundo, así que iras de país en país y al término del año regresaras a Konoha- dijo Kaguya a lo que Naruto asintió y partieron a las naciones elementales para ganar experiencia en el mundo

NOVENO AÑO

Naruto y Ahri recorrieron el continente liberando a pueblos de la tiranía de ninjas renegados y bandidos, cabe mencionar que Naruto y Ahri rechazaron las recompensas que los aldeanos les querían dar por liberarlos de los abusos de dichos ninjas, por consejo de Kaguya Naruto consigue invocaciones, las cuales a su sorpresa fueron invocaciones legendarias las cuales fueron: los dragones, fénix, lobos, tigres y zorros, cada una de las invocaciones le dio un brazalete a Naruto de distinto color para invocarlas. ^será casi igual como en mi otra historia^. Luego Naruto ayudo a Koyukie Kazahana a recobrar su puesto como Daimio el cual había sido usurpado por su tío Doto Kazahana. Entre muchas otras cosas más que nuestro rubio protagonista y las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban realizaron. A Naruto se le conoció como el Kagane no Senshi (el guerrero dorado) ^sobrenombre temporal ya que no se me ocurrió otro mejor^ cuando usaba su armadura y como el Akai Uzu (el remolino rojo) cuando no usaba su armadura ya que era lo único que quedaba de sus enemigos, una mancha de sangre ya que con sus Jutsus o con su Katana acababa con cada uno de ellos, Ahri lo acompañaba en cada una de sus misiones y ella fue conocida como la Akai Shi (muerte roja) ya que creaba ríos de sangre con la sangre de sus enemigos, claro que ambos lo hacían como último recurso ya que Naruto quería cambiar el corazón y la forma de pensar de las personas para guiarlas por el sendero del bien, pero a los que no tenían salvación los aniquilaban sin piedad. Kaguya se mantenía dentro de Naruto ya que quería ver de que eran capases Naruto y Ahri en una batalla en parejas.

^Nota: no sé si hacer que Naruto traiga su armadura en gemas como en Omega o sellada la caja de la armadura de virgo en un pergamino, ustedes digan^

Por una carretera podemos ver a dos sujetos encapuchados, ambos caminaban en una sola dirección, la aldea de Konoha, los dos sujetos se acercaban cada vez más y más a las puertas de la aldea, al llegar pudieron ver a los dos guardias dormidos

(ellos nunca cambiaran) pensaron los dos encapuchados al unisonó, luego uno de ellos se acercó a los dos guardias dormidos y con sus dos dedos índices les toco la frente solo para después ver como un pequeño rayo de electricidad salía de ambos dedos del encapuchado causando que los dos guardias se despertaran por la descarga eléctrica que recibieron

\- ¿Quiénes son? - pregunto uno de los guardias poniéndose en pose de defensa al igual que su compañero

-tranquilos, venimos a ver a su Hokage, tenemos asuntos con el- dijo uno de los encapuchados, su voz parecía ser de un joven

-ya veo, dejen llamo a un ANBU para que los guie al despacho de Yondaime-sama- dijo el otro guardia a lo que el encapuchado negó, pero tenía una cara de molestia al saber que su ex-padre había vuelto y había tomado su puesto de nuevo

-no es necesario, yo sé en donde se encuentra la torre Hokage ya que hace tiempo viví aquí- dijo el encapuchado a lo que los guardias asintieron y lo dejaron pasar, ambos caminaron hacia la torre Hokage siendo observados por los aldeanos, al llegar a la torre entraron y se dirigieron a la oficina del Hokage

\- ¿que se les ofrece? - pregunto la secretaria del Hokage un poco desanimada ya que hace nueve años el niño que la hacía sonreír con sus travesuras había desaparecido de la aldea

-nos gustaría ver al Hokage, Miya-chan- dijo el encapuchado a la secretaria que se sorprendió ya que solo hubo dos personas que la llamaban así, una era su madre que había fallecido hace 3 años y la otra era el niño que siempre le alegraba el día con sus travesuras

-Naruto-kun ¿eres tú? - pregunto la secretaria ahora conocida como Miya la cual era una joven de unos 39 años, tenía cabello color azul celeste amarrado en una cola de caballo alta, sus ojos eran de color grises y vestía con una blusa de color gris junto a una falda de color negra que acentuaban sus pechos de copa D y su trasero redondo

-ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo el encapuchado retirándose la gorra que cubría su cabeza y rostro revelando que era Naruto, la secretaria al verlo se sonrojo levemente, pero de pura alegría se puso de pie y fue a abrazar al chico

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Dónde estabas? - esas y otras más eran las preguntas que Miya le hacía a Naruto mientras derramaba lágrimas de felicidad y abrazaba al chico

-es una larga historia, luego te la contare junto a Ojii-san- dijo Naruto a lo que Miya se separó del abrazo y se limpió las lágrimas, luego Naruto se volvió a poner su capucha

\- ¿Por qué te la vuelves a poner? - pregunto Miya extrañada por lo que hiso Naruto

-quiero sorprender a Ojii-san cuando me la quite- dijo Naruto a lo que Miya sonrió por ver que Naruto no había cambiado casi nada

-claro, supongo que ya sabes que el Yondaime regreso ¿cierto? - pregunto Miya ya que supuso que Naruto lo sabía si paso por las puertas de la aldea

-sí, Kotetsu e Izumo me lo dijeron en las puertas, pero supongo que Danzo-jiji y Sarutobi-Jiji están con él en la oficina para ayudarle con el papeleo o con las misiones- dijo Naruto a lo que Miya sintió

-en efecto ellos siempre tienen que ayudarle con el papeleo, deja voy a avisarles de tu llegada- dijo Miya a lo que Naruto asintió y Miya se fue a avisarle a el Hokage que había alguien que quería verlo, a Miya le intrigo el otro encapuchado, pero no quiso preguntar por ahora, decidió que lo haría luego cuando Naruto les contara en donde estuvo y lo que había hecho todos esos años. 5 minutos después Miya regreso y le dijo a Naruto que el Hokage los residiría, Naruto asintió y camino hacia la oficina del Hokage siendo seguido por el otro encapuchado, al llegar a la puerta Naruto toco un par de veces y recibió un pase de adentro, al entrar vio a Minato firmando papeles sin despegar su vista de los papeles, Hirusen por otro lado estaba acomodando algunas misiones siendo ayudado por Danzo

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece? - pregunto Minato sin despegar la vista de los papeles y aun firmándolos

-quisiéramos ser ninjas de Konoha- dijo Naruto con su rostro cubierto y llamando la atención de los dos ancianos ya que reconocieron un poco la voz

-lo siento, pero los exámenes de los Genins son hoy y no creo que tenga la preparación necesaria- dijo Minato Sin despegar la vista de los papeles

-descuide, yo y mi compañera hemos entrenado desde hace mucho y estamos seguros que podemos pasar los exámenes- dijo Naruto causando que Minato suspirara

\- ¿Hirusen-sama puede encargarse usted?, después de todo la academia está bajo su control- dijo Minato con algo de consunción tanto por la insistencia del sujeto como por el firmar el papeleo

-claro Minato, díganme sus nombres y les hare la autorización para hacer el examen junto a los Genins de este año- dijo Hirusen con algo de curiosidad ya que la voz del sujeto se le hacia un poco conocida

-mi nombre es Ahri Otsutsuki- dijo Ahri quitándose la capucha que ocultaba el rostro, Danzo e Hirusen se asombraron ya que después de dos años Danzo logro descubrir quién era Hagoromo y vaya que se habían sorprendido de saber que su nieto adoptivo iba a ser entrenado por el Rikudou Senin y ahora frente a ellos había una de sus descendientes, Minato no le había prestado interés a la conversación que llevaban a cabo a su lado ya que el solo quería terminar con el maldito papeleo, después de unos segundos Hirusen asintió y escribió en un papel el nombre de Ahri y se lo entrego, luego poso su vista en el otro encapuchado

\- ¿y usted como se llama? - pregunto Danzo con algo de intriga

-me alegra volver a verlos Danzo-Jiji, Hirusen-Jiji- dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba la capucha y ambos ancianos se sorprendían por ver a su nieto adoptivo

\- ¿Naruto, en verdad eres tú? - pregunto Hirusen viendo al chico rubio frente a él, Naruto ahora media 1.79 de altura, Minato al oír el nombre rápidamente volteo solo para cambiar a una expresión de molestia al ver el cuerpo de su hijo siendo controlado por el demonio o eso es lo que el pensaba

-claro que soy yo- dijo Naruto sonriendo solo como el sabio

-me alegro que estés bien, ¿dime donde estuviste? ¿Cómo te fue en todos estos años? - dijo y pregunto Hirusen con alegría a su nieto adoptivo

-Jiji, eso te lo contare más tarde, ya que, según recuerdo de mi niñez, ya casi es hora de las pruebas Genins- dijo Naruto, aunque era más por el hecho de que no quería revelar información suya frente a Minato lo cual fue captado por los dos ancianos

-claro, toma estos son los permisos para la academia- dijo Hirusen extendiéndole un papel a Naruto el cual lo tomo rápidamente

-Hijo, me alegro que estés bien- dijo Minato fingiendo alegría ya que ahora con el rubio en la aldea solo tendría que entrenarlo para lograr hacer las alianzas

-no sé a qué se refiere Hokage-sama, yo no tengo padre ni madre, yo solo tengo a mis dos Jiji's y a algunas personas importantes para mí- dijo Naruto con frialdad a lo que Minato no se inmuto, pero por dentro estaba enfurecido, los dos ancianos decidieron relajar las cosas

-Naruto antes de que te vayas dinos de donde es tu amiga- dijo y pregunto Hirusen lo cual pareció relajar el ambiente

-oh, ella, ella no es mi amiga Jiji, se podría decir que ella es mi…- decía Naruto, pero fue interrumpido por Ahri

-soy su novia. - dijo Ahri sonrojando levemente a Naruto

-bu…bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos porque si no se nos hará tarde- dijo Naruto para luego tomar de la mano a Ahri y salir de la oficina del Hokage dejando a dos ancianos con expresiones divertidas y a un Minato algo molesto

-escucha Minato, si intentas hacer algo en contra de alguno de ellos, te las veras conmigo- dijo Hirusen el cual había notado la reaccione Minato el cual no contesto y se puso a firmar el papeleo.

FIN CAPITULO 2


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO LA REENCARNACION DE RIKUDOU SEININ Y EL NUEVO CABALLERO DORADO

-CUIDADO CON ESO- PRESONAJE HABLANDO

(QUE HABRA PARA EL DESAYUNO) PERSONAJE PENSANDO

\- (OYE ME ESCUCHAS)- PERSONAJE HABALANDO MENTALMENTE

^ESO DEBIO DOLER^ NOTA O OPINIION MIA

*RASENGAN* JUTSU O TECNICA

CAPITULO 3: EXAMENES GENIN

Naruto y Ahri había llegado a la academia, al llegar se dirigieron al salón que el papel les indicaba, al llegar tocaron la puerta y después de un momento salió un Chunin con peinado de piña con una cicatriz en el puente de su nariz

\- ¿sí que se les ofrece? - pregunto el Chunin

\- ¿usted es Iruka? - pregunto Naruto a lo que el Chunin asintió -tenga- dijo Naruto dándole el documento al igual que Ahri, Iruka solo leyó el papel y asintió

-entren y preséntense cuando se los indique- dijo Iruka para luego entrar al salón de clases -escuchen, hoy por permiso del Sandaime-sama tendremos a dos nuevos compañeros de clase- dijo Iruka generando intriga en todos los presentes -por favor pasen y preséntense- dijo Iruka para luego todos prestaron atención a la puerta por la cual entraron dos encapuchados los cuales se quitaron la capucha de sus cabezas, las chicas tenían corazones en los ojos al ver el rostro de Naruto ya que se les hacía muy guapo, en cambio los chicos miraban de manera soñadora a Ahri ya que era la chica más bella que habían visto. Pero dos chicas se sorprendieron y se sonrojaron al reconocer al chico

-mi nombre es Ahri Otsutsuki, y quiero decirles que ya tengo novio- dijo Ahri mientras en el salón se escucharon varios corazones rotos

-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, espero y nos llevemos bien- dijo Naruto, este iba a decir otra cosa, pero Iruka lo interrumpió

-bien, ambos siéntense en algún lugar vacío- dijo Iruka a lo que Naruto y Ahri asintieron y se fueron a sentar a la parte de atrás junto a la ventana ya que hai había tres asientos vacíos. Mientras Naruto y Ahri caminaban hacia el lugar en donde se sentarían, dos chicas de apellido Uzumaki miraban con alegría a su hermano mayor ya que nunca lo conocieron, pero ambas chicas tenían un sonrojo en sus mejillas ya que su hermano mayor era muy guapo, cabe mencionar que ambas tuvieron ciertos tipos de pensamientos que les causo un mayor sonrojo. Por otra parte un pelirrojo miraba a Naruto con arrogancia y superioridad ya qué si lo que su padre le dijo era cierto, el solo tenía el alma del Kyubi y nada del chakra, pero todos tuvieron que salir de sus pensamientos cuando Iruka hablo -bien, es hora de comenzar con las pruebas para ver quienes e graduaran de Genins, primero será un examen escrito y después saldrán al patio en donde se llevaran a cabo la segunda parte de este examen, la cual se dividirá en 4 partes las cuales serán lanzamiento de Kunai y Shuriken, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y un combate de Taijutsu- dijo Iruka a lo que todos los alumnos asintieron -bien, ahora comencemos con el examen escrito- dijo Iruka para luego empezar a repartir los exámenes, cuando todos recibieron sus exámenes Iruka dio la señal para que comenzaran. Para Naruto y Ahri les resulto fácil el examen, al cabo de 10 minutos ambos terminaron sus exámenes y se los entregaron a Iruka sorprendiendo a todos por el tiempo en que terminaron, después de 45 minutos todos habían terminado e Iruka dijo los resultados de los exámenes

-bien empezare a decir sus calificaciones, irán del mayor al menor- dijo Iruka para después dar las calificaciones

LAS CALIFICACIONES FUERON LAS SIGUIENTES

NARUTO UZUMAKI 100

AHRI OTSUTSUKI 100

SHIKAMARU NARA 100

SATSUKI UCHIHA 100

SASUKE UCHIHA 98

NARUKO UZUMAKI 96

NATSUMI UZUMAKI 96

INO YAMANAKA 95

MENMA NAMIKASE 95

SHINO ABURAME 95

HINATA HYUGA 92

CHOUJI AKIMICHI 86

KIBA INUZUKA 76

LOS CIVILES 60

-bien ahora por favor pasen al patio de la academia para proseguir con la segunda parte de este examen- dijo Iruka a lo que todos asintieron y empezaron a salir de él salón en dirección a el patio en donde se había hecho una mini arena y se había acondicionado unas gradas para los líderes de clanes, padres y alguno que otro ninja colado

Todos los espectadores veían como los graduados salían, aunque algo que les llamó la atención fueron el chico rubio y la chica pelirroja ya que ninguno de ellos recordaba el haberlos visto en la aldea, pero una mujer pelinegra reconoció a el chico rubio y le empezaron a salir lágrimas de alegría cosa que noto su amiga de pelo rojo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Mikoto, te encuentras bien? - pregunto la pelirroja a su amiga

-sí, estoy bien, es solo que Naruto volvió y estoy feliz por eso Kushina- dijo Mikoto causando que Kushina abriera sus ojos y agarrara a Mikoto de sus hombros y empezara a zarandearla

\- ¿Quién es, donde esta? - pregunto Kushina a su amiga

-clama Kushina- dijo Mikoto logrando que Kushina dejara de zarandearla -es el chico rubio con la capa- dijo Mikoto a lo que Kushina paso su vista por todos los graduados hasta detenerse en el mencionado, al verlo Kushina en su mente lo comparo con su bebe y empezó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad cuando vio que en efecto ese rubio era su hijo, estuvo a punto de correr a abrazarlo pero fue detenida por Mikoto y por el hecho de que Hirusen empezó a hablar. Luego de que todos salieran el tercer Hokage dio un discurso para dar inicio a la segunda fase de la prueba, junto a él estaban algunos Chunin, Danzo y Minato

-bien, la primera prueba será lanzamiento de Kunai y Shuriken, primero irán las mujeres y después irán los hombres- dijo Iruka a lo que todos los graduados formaron una fila a excepción de Naruto que solo se sentó en el suelo a meditar, todos lo vieron extrañados pero no le vieron problema a eso ya que solo debían esperar su turno para el lanzamiento, no importaba si estaban formados o no. ^los blancos estaban en movimiento, unos de arriba abajo y otros de izquierda a derecha^

RESULTADOS DE LAS MUJERES

Kunai/Shuriken

Ino 8/10 9/10

Sakura 7/10 8/10

Naruko 9/10 10/10

Natsumi 9/10 10/10

Satsuki 9/10 9/10

Hinata 8/10 8/10

-siguiente Ahri Otsutsuki- dijo Iruka para que la mencionada pasara, todos estaban pendientes a lo que aria la chica ya que no la habían visto en todo este tiempo en la aldea ni en la academia. Ahri paso e Iruka le ofreció los 10 Kunai y 10 Shuriken, Ahri los tomo y para sorpresa de todos solo lanzo 5 Kunais los cuales destrozaron los blancos, todos quedaron en shock por la fuerza de la chica y cierto trio de arrogantes empezaban a ver a la chica como un premio. Rápidamente un Chunin cambio los blancos y Ahri lanzo 5 Shuriken, esta vez no destrozo los blancos, pero los perforo por el centro, todos quedaron impresionados por la habilidad de la chica -bien, ahora los hombres- dijo Iruka a lo que los hombres empezaron a pasar

RESULTADOS DE LOS HOMBRES

KUNAI / SHURIKEN

SHINO 8/10 9/10

CHOUJI 7/10 8/10

KIBA 8/10 7/10

SHIKAMARU 6/10 7/10 le pareció problemático tirar los demás

-bien siguiente Menma Namikase- dijo Iruka causando ovaciones de algunas chicas y de algunos aldeanos que consideraban a Menma, Natsumi y Naruko como los héroes de la aldea. Menma paso no sin antes darle una mirada arrogante a Naruto el cual solo siguió meditando, luego Menma tomo los Kunai y Shuriken que Iruka le dio, logro darles a todos los blancos con los 10 Kunai, pero con los Shuriken solo le atino a 8 -bien el siguiente Uchiha Sasuke- dijo Iruka, los aldeanos volvieron ovacionar al último hombre Uchiha y al igual que con Menma varias Fangirls gritaron, pero la que más destaco fue una peligrosa que tenía una voz chillona. Sasuke también le dirigió una mirada arrogante a Naruto el cual aún seguía meditando, o al menos eso pensaban todos ya que en realidad Naruto estaba almacenando su cosmos y acrecentándolo más. Sasuke tomo los Kunai y Shuriken que Iruka le dio, logro darle a 10 objetivos con los 10 Kunai, pero con los Shuriken solo le dio a 9 blancos con los diez Kunai -bien siguiente Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Iruka a lo que Naruto abrió sus ojos causando que una leve brisa pegara en el lugar, luego Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos y se puso de pie y camino hacia Iruka, Sasuke llego hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos o mejor dicho los integrantes del trio de arrogantes, Naruto paso por un lado de ellos sin prestarles atención y caminando con los ojos cerrados

-supera mi puntuación Dobe- dijo Sasuke con una pose arrogante

-no podrá ya que solo es una molestia, por eso lo abandonaron- dijo Menma a lo que Naruko, Natsumi, Mikoto, Satsuki, Kushina y Ahri se molestaron, pero Naruto no les prestó atención

-ese dobe nunca podrá superarnos- dijo Kiba, aunque muchos lo veían con una gota en su nuca ya que había sido de los perores en esta prueba, luego Kiba trato de a humillar a Naruto poniéndole el pie creyendo que Naruto se caería por caminar con los ojos cerrados, pero para impresión de todos Naruto se detuvo antes de llegar a tropezar con el pie de Kiba, al detenerse Naruto hablo

-si no quieres que te rompa la pierna será mejor que la quites Kiba-Teme- dijo Naruto causando que todos empezaran a reír por como llamo a Kiba el cual se molestó e intento darle un golpe a Naruto, pero este solo lo esquivo con los ojos cerrados y le puso el pie a Kiba causando que cayera al suelo

-ustedes deténganse- dijo Iruka causando que Kiba al levantarse solo se fuera a con sus amigos. Naruto llego a con Iruka y este le ofreció los diez Kunai y Shuriken de los cuales Naruto solo tomo uno de cada uno para luego lanzarlos, primero lanzo el Shuriken causando el mismo resultado que Ahri, pero al final el Shuriken había agrietado un muro que estaba al final del campo de pruebas, todos se impresionaron por la fuerza del chico y más porque lo había hecho sin ver. Naruto de igual manera lanzo el Kunai el cual paso destrozando los diez blancos y desmoronando el muro en el cual había quedado clavado el Shuriken, todos tuvieron los ojos abiertos como platos y algunos lo empezaron a ver con miedo al imaginarse estar en el lugar del muro

-bi…bien, a…ahora sigamos con la segunda fase Ninjutsu, el orden será el mismo- dijo Iruka causando que todos reaccionaran -si saben cuál es su afinidad elemental pueden hacer un Jutsu que conozcan de esa afinidad, los que no sepan ningún Jutsu hagan un Jutsu de la academia- dijo Iruka para luego todos los examinados sintieran.

Todos fueron pasando, las primeras en pasar fueron las chicas, Sakura creo un clon y lo transformo en Iruka, Ino hiso un Jutsu de afinidad Suiton y uso su transferencia de mentes, Naruko y Natsumi hicieron el Rasengan ya que Jiraiya se los había enseñado, además hicieron dos Jutsus de afinidad Futon y otro Suiton, Hinata realizo un Jutsu Suiton y Satsuki realizo un Jutsu de afinidad Raiton y otro Katon, los civiles hicieron un clon y un Henge -muy bien, ahora Ahri Otsutsuki- dijo Iruka solo para que Ahri pasara y comenzara a realizar una secuencia de sellos de manos

-*KATON: KARYUDAN (ESTILO DE FUEGO: DRAGON DE FUEGO) *- exclamo Ahri mandando un gran dragón de fuego hacia el aire, los ninjas estaban sorprendidos de que un espínate a Genin pudiera usar un Jutsu de rango A y seguir sin mostrar cansancio o que se le haya dificultado el realizarlo

-muy bien, ahora irán los hombres- dijo Iruka a lo que todos los hombres empezaron a pasar. Shino realizo una demostración de sus insectos, Chouji uso su Jutsu de expansión parcial, Shikamaru uso su posesión de sombras con Iruka, Menma realizo un Rasengan con ayuda de un clon de sombras, Sasuke realizo una bola de fuego. - muy bien ahora Kiba Inuzuka- dijo Iruka a lo que Kiba paso al frente junto con Akamaru y miro a Naruto con una sonrisa que decía que planeaba algo

-vamos Akamaru *GATSUGA (COLMILLO SOBRE COLMILLO) *- exclamo Kiba al tiempo que él y Akamaru se convertían en dos remolinos gigantes que iban en dirección a algunos de los participantes y a Naruto el cual logro percibir lo que Kiba iba a hacer y rápidamente tras sellos de manos

-*SUITON: MIZUKAGAMI NO JUTSU (ESTILO DE AGUA: JUTSU DEL ESPEJO DE AGUA) *- exclamo Naruto y enfrente de él se formó un disco de agua que al aclararse un poco dio la apariencia de un espejo el cual reflejo el ataque de Kiba, al reflejarse el ataque de Kiba Naruto tomo la parte superior del espejo y lo jalo hacia abajo causando que el reflejo del ataque de Kiba cobrara vida y causando que los dos ataques colisionaran entre sí. Kiba y su cachorro salieron disparados al impactar su ataque contra el ataque que Naruto saco del espejo, al salir disparados cocaron contra un muro causando que quedaran inconscientes. Todos en las gradas se impresionarán de ver tal Jutsu de Naruto ya que si lo entendieron bien él podía reflejar cualquier Jutsu y usarlo para contrarrestar la técnica que se use en su contra, pero a la vez se sintieron agradecidos de que el chico hiciera eso ya que, si no lo hubiera hecho, los estudiantes y algunas otras personas cercanas hubieran resultado heridas

-muy bien Naruto, utilizaste un Jutsu avanzado para contrarrestar la técnica de tu compañero la cual hubiera lastimado a muchas personas aquí- dijo Iruka mientras Minato miraba a Naruto con furia

-bien seguiremos con la siguiente fase, Genjutsu, algunos Chunin pasaran e intentaran meterlos en un Genjutsu, mientras menos tiempo tarden en disiparlo mejor será su puntuación, pasaran en el mismo orden anterior- dijo Iruka para luego empezar con la prueba de Genjutsu, las chicas fueron las primeras en pasar

INO tardo 30 segundos en disipar el Genjutsu

SATSUKI tardo 25 segundos en disipar el Genjutsu ya que gracias a su entrenamiento logro despertar su Sharingan de un tomoe, cosa que Sasuke aún no había logrado

NATSIMI tardo 28 segundos en disipar el Genjutsu

NARUKO tardo 26 segundos en disipar el Genjutsu

SAKURA tardo 40 segundos en disipar el Genjutsu

HINATA tardo 25 segundos en disipar el Genjutsu gracias a su Byakugan

LAS CIVILES tardo 28 segundos en disipar el Genjutsu

-siguiente Ahri Otsutsuki- dijo Iruka a lo que la mencionada paso y se posó frente a un Chunin el cual la metió en un Genjutsu, Ahri pensó que destacar amucho si no caía en un Genjutsu por lo cual permitió que el Chunin la metiera en el Genjutsu, pero para sorpresa de todos Ahri no tardo más de 5 segundos en disipar el Genjutsu, esto causo que el trio de arrogantes se interesaran aún más en la chica, pensando cosas de hacer que la chica fuera suya, uno por ser el próximo dios de los ninjas ya que su padre le había dicho de una profecía, otro por ser un Uchiha y el ultimo por ser un "Alfa" -bien, ahora los hombres- dijo Iruka después de reaccionar ya que también se había sorprendido por el tiempo en él que Ahri disipo la ilusión

SHIKAMARU tardo 20 segundos en disipar el Genjutsu

CHOUJI tardo 26 segundos en disipar el Genjutsu

SHINO tardo 15 segundos en disipar el Genjutsu gracias a sus insectos

MENMA tardo 23 segundos en disipar el Genjutsu

KIBA tardo 25 segundos en disipar el Genjutsu

SASUKE tardo 22 segundos en disipar el Genjutsu

LOS CIVILES tardo 29 segundos en disipar el Genjutsu

-bien, siguiente Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Iruka mirando a Naruto el cual nuevamente se había puesto en poco de loto y con los ojos cerrados. Naruto al oír su nombre se puso de pie y llego junto a Iruka para luego abrir sus ojos y mirar a Hirusen y Danzo

-no se preocupen Hirusen-jiji, Danzo-jiji, no me lograran meter en ninguno- dijo Naruto causando que los dos mencionados y Minato levantaran una ceja -bien, cuando quieran- dijo Naruto mirando a los 4 Chunin que eran los que metían a los graduados en los Genjutsus. Los cuatro empezaron a tratar de meter a Naruto en un Genjutsu, pero para sorpresa de todos no podían, 10 minutos después, los Chunin ya no sabían ni cuantos Genjutsus habían usado, incluso una Jounin trato de meterlo, pero no pudo cosa que la sorprendió, habían usado Genjutsus de rango D hasta rango A, pero ninguno funcionaba, Iruka ya le iba a pedir a Naruto que regresara, pero Hirusen hablo

-Naruto, me gustaría que una persona tratara de meterte en un Genjutsu- dijo Hirusen a lo que Naruto asintió e Hirusen miro a Mikoto en las gradas la cual comprendido lo que Hirusen quería y con una sonrisa asintió y bajo hasta quedar frente a Naruto

-ha pasado mucho tiempo Mikoto-chan- dijo Naruto viendo a la mujer frente a él, Mikoto al estar frente a Naruto no lo soporto y lo abrazo, para luego escuchar cercas de su oído lo que dijo Naruto

-Naruto-kun, que bueno que estés bien, me preocupe mucho por ti estos nueve años- dijo Mikoto con alegría

-bueno, que dices si luego me cuentas como les ha ido en este tiempo, ya que ahorita estamos en medio de las pruebas- dijo Naruto a lo que Mikoto asintió y se recompuso con algo de vergüenza por lo que hizo. Por otra parte, Kushina al ver como su hijo y Mikoto se llevaban, decidió preguntarle a Mikoto si la podía acompañar a donde fuera con Naruto para poder conocerlo y explicarle lo que paso y pedirle perdón por dejarlo solo en la aldea por 5 años

-Mikoto-san, use su mejor Genjutsu- dijo Hirusen a lo que Mikoto asintió no muy convencida. Mikoto se giró hacia Naruto y activo su Mangekyou Sharingan solo para mirar a Naruto directamente a los ojos

-*TSUKUYOMI*- exclamo Mikoto sorprendiendo a todos de que usara el Genjutsu más poderoso del clan Uchiha ya que este era de rango S ya que era difícil disiparlo ya que el que lo creaba controlaba el tiempo y el espacio ahí dentro, pero el que lo usara con un chico que aspiraba a Genin les asombro a todos

-sabes Miko-chan él Tsukuyomi es un Genjutsu muy poderoso, pero no es más poderoso que el Kotoamatsukami- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos de que el chico no callera en el Genjutsu, pero sorprendiendo aún más a Mikoto por la mención de Kotoamatsukami

\- ¿Cómo sabes sobre él? - pregunto Mikoto sorprendida

-te lo cuento luego ya que ahora estamos en plena graduación- dijo Naruto a lo que Mikoto asintió y subió de nuevo a las gradas en donde Kushina le pidió a Mikoto que la dejara ir con ella si iba a ir con Naruto a algún lado para explicarle todo y pedirle perdón, Mikoto accedió a esto ya que quería ayudar a su amiga para que recuperara por lómenos la atenciones su hijo- bien, ahora pasemos a la última prueba, esta será un mini torneo de Taijutsu- dijo Iruka para luego dar comienzo al mini torneo

INO VS CIVIL: GANADORA INO

SAKURA VS CIVIL: GANADORA SAKURA, AUNQUE CO ALGO DE DIFICULTAD

HINATA VS CIVIL: GANADORA HINATA

AHRI VS CIVIL: GANADORA AHRI EN MENOS DE 15 SEGUNDOS

SATSUKI VS CIVIL: GANADORA SATSUKI

NATSUMI VS CIVIL: GANADORA NARSUMI

NARUKO VS CIVIL: GANADORA NARUKO

-ahora pasen Ino Yamanaka y Satsuki Uchiha- dijo Iruak a lo que las mencionadas pasaron dedicándose una mirada

\- ¿Quién gane podrá tener una cita con el primero? - pregunto Ino a lo que Satsuki comprendido a que se refería y asintió aceptando la apuesta. Ino y Satsuki habían empezado a hacerse más unidas desde que Naruto se fue de la aldea, después de un tiempo ambas descubrieron que tanto una como la otra les gustaba Naruto, durante un tiempo no se hablaron e incluso competían en sus entrenamientos físicos, pero después de medio año ambas se confrontaron y discutieron, al final decidieron esperara que Naruto regresara para confesarse a él y que el mismo decidiera a quien preferiría

-bien, pero si eso está en juego iré encerio- dijo Satsuki para luego ambas ponerse en pose de pelea. Tanto Inoichi como Mikoto entendieron lo que las chicas habían aportado por lo cual sonrieron y se dispusieron a mirar la pelea que media los sentimientos que tenían por el rubio

-bien, comienzan- dijo Iruka dando comienzo a la pelea.

Satsuki decidió no usar su Sharingan ya que aún le gastaba mucho chakra el usarlo ya que hace poco lo había despertado, por lo cual decidió usar Jutsus y Taijutsu. Ino corrió en contra de Satsuki y lanzo un golpe a la cara de Satsuki la cual lo esquivo y respondió con una patada de barrida la cual Ino eludió saltando hacia atrás, Satsuki trazo sellos de manos para hacer un Jutsu

-*KATON GOKAKYU NO JUTSU (ESTILO DE FUEGO: GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO) *- exclamo Satsuki y de su boca salió una bola du fuego en contra de Ino la cual al ver la bola de fuego trazo sellos de manos

-*SUITON: SUIHNEKI (ESTILO DE AGUA: MURO DE AGUA) *- exclamo Ino y usando el agua de su Jutsu que uso en la demostración de Ninjutsu. Logro crear un muro de agua que bloqueo la bola de fuego de Ino y creando una capa de vapor en el proceso, todos perdieron visibilidad del encuentro, pero Ino y Satsuki sabían que estaban frente e afrente por lo cual decidieron aprovechar la capa de vapor para atacar a su oponente, por lo cual ambas corrieron de frente, al llegar casi frente a frente ambas chicas se vieron y tiraron un golpe al mismo tiempo, ambas chicas se dieron un puñetazo en sus mejillas, luego Ino tiro una patada que le dio en las costillas a Satsuki, pero esta no se quedó atrás y le dio un golpe a Ino en el abdomen sofocándose mutuamente, ambas al recuperarse siguieron atacándose, ambas decidieron terminar y tomaron distancia para luego tomar un Kunai y correr la una hacia la otra, ambas dieron un puñetazo de señuelo pero ninguna de las dos lo esquivo sabiendo que era un señuelo. Los presentes solo oían como dentro de la nube de vapor se escuchaban golpes, cuando la nueve de vapor se despejo los presentes pudieron ver como las dos chicas sostenían sus Kunais cercas de cuello de la otra

-es un empate- dijo Iruka al ver como las chicas sostenían sus Kunai. Satsuki e Ino se miraron entre sí y luego sonrieron retiraron sus Kunais

-supongo que la apuesta se anuló también- dijo Ino sonriendo a lo cual Satsuki asintió

-sí, supongo que sí, pero aun podemos pasar tiempo con el- dijo Satsuki para luego bajar de la arena improvisada

-bien las siguientes serán Naruko Uzumaki contra Natsumi Uzumaki- dijo Iruka solo para que los aldeanos se sorprendieran y empezaran a apoyar a las dos heroínas de la aldea. Ambas chicas pasaron hasta estar frente a frente. Kushina en las gradas solo apoyaba a sus dos hijas

-comienzan- dijo Iruka dando comienzo al combate

One-san, demostrémosle a Nii-san lo fuerte que somos- dijo Natsumi residiendo un asentimiento de Naruko, a lo que Naruto levanto una ceja pero se sorprendió al ver que Naruko era idéntica a él, Naruto no odiaba a sus hermanas ya que ellas apenas eran unas bebes cuando sus padres lo abandonaron, a Kushina le tenía un poco de rencor pero no la odiaba ya que Ahri y Shinigami le contaron que Kushina se desmayó después de que Ahri fuera sellada en Naruto, pero a Minato si lo odiaba ya que él lo había abandonado su suerte, a Menma no lo odiaba, pero si empezaba a molestarle la actitud del chico ya que se creía superior a los demás, al igual que el Uchiha.

Naruko y Natsumi corrieron de frente para enfrascarse en un combate de Taijutsu, ambas lanzaban y contrarrestaban golpes, Naruko lanzo una patada de barrida a Natsumi la cual la esquivo y trato de darle un patada en el rostro a su hermana pero Naruko rodo hacia atrás esquivándola y se puso de pie al instante, Natsumi arremetió con un combo de golpes que Naruko cubrió y contrarresto con un combo de patadas y golpes que Natsumi también bloqueaba, pero en un descuido de ambas, ambas impactaron sus puños en el abdomen de la otra, ambas retrocedieron un poco mientras envolvían sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen y trataban de recuperar el aire, después de unos segundos ambas chicas se recuperaron y empezaron a trazar sellos de manos

-*FUTON: RENKUDAN (ESTILO DE VIENTO: VBALA DE VIENTO DEL VACIO)*- exclamaron Abas y lanzaron una esfera de viento comprimido que se contrarrestaban, luego ambas chicas extendieron sus brazos y formaron un Rasengan en sus manos para luego correr una contra la otra e impactar sus Rasengan mutuamente, ambos Rasengan al chocar generaron una gran corriente de aire ya que ambos estaban al mismo nivel y tenían el mismo poder, los Rasengan llegaron a su límite y estallaron liberando una gran onda de viento que saco volando a ambas chicas hasta hacerlas caer de la arena

-es un empate- dijo Iruka dando el resultado del combate, muchos estaban sorprendidos por el nivel de ambas chicas, los aldeanos vitorearon a sus dos heroínas, luego Hinata y Sakura ayudaron a mover a las dos chicas a debajo de un árbol para dejar que descansaran

(son muy fuertes, sin duda se han esforzado, creo que luego hablare con ellas para conocerlas, después de todo son mis hermanas) pensó Naruto con una sonrisa para después poner atención al siguiente combate

-bien siguiente combate, como quedan tres participantes primero será un combate en tres dos de ellas y la que gane enfrentara a la tercera- dijo Iruka, pero a Ahri no le pareció por lo cual hablo

-ama no me parece justo que la que gane me enfrente ya que estará cansada, mejo que ambas me enfrenten, así estaría más parejo- dijo Ahri sorprendiendo a todos y causando que algunos pensasen que era una creída y arrogante. Iruka solo miro a Hirusen el cual vio a Naruto asentir, por lo cual Hirusen asintió dando su consentimiento

-bien, entonces Hinata Hyuga y Haruno Sakura se enfrentarán a Ahri Otsutsuki- dijo Iruka para que luego las tres pasaran a la arena

-será un gusto pelear con usted Ahri-san- dijo Hinata con respeto y algo de timidez que causo que Ahri se aguantara las ganas de abrazarla por lo tierna que le parecía

-Sasuke-kun, mírame, ganare por ti- dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke el cual solo la ignoraba ya que estaba concentrado en Ahri

-oye, concéntrate en tu carrera Ninja o de lo contrario terminaras como prisionera o esclava o peor aún como el juguete sexual de un enemigo en una misión- dijo Ahri con molestia ya que ella odiaba a la gente que no se tomaba las cosas encerio

-cállate, ahora te venceré y le demostrare Sasuke-kun que soy la mejor- dijo Sakura irritando más a Ahri

-comienzan- dijo Iruka dando inicio al combate

Hinata se posicionó en la postura del Juken mientras que Sakura solo saco un Kunai y se quedó en su lugar. Ahri vio que la poco de Hinata era fuerte y era la que usaban los Hyugas para su Taijutsu

(si tan solo supieras el verdadero Taijutsu de tu clan, serias imparable) pensó Ahri viendo a Hinata ya que el Juken era una tercio muy degradada del Juken original que creo Homura el hermano de Hagoromo, (pero…, esta chica se ve que no ha tenido ningún entrenamiento, además de que siento débilmente su chakra, supongo que solo se preocupa por su apariencia) pensó Ahri ya que ella había practicado para desarrollar su capacidad censora, la cual después de un año de entrenamiento logro despertarla y dominar un poco de ella

-bien, vamos allá- dijo Ahri para luego correr hacia ambas chicas, Hinata fue la única que reacciono y corrió en contra de Ahri la cual sonrió al ver a Hinata arremeter en contra de ella. Al estar cercas Hinata lanzo un golpe de palma hacia Ahri la cual supo que estaría usando el estilo Juken para cerrar sus puntos de chakra por lo cual solo empezó a bloquear y desviar los golpes con algo de dificultad, Hinata al ver que sus golpes eran bloqueados tomo distancia y activo su Byakugan para luego lanzarse otra vez en contra de Ahri la cual ahora seguía bloqueando los golpes de Hinata, pero esta vez era un poco más difícil bloquearlos, Hinata de un movimiento rápida le dio con su palma a Ahri en su brazo logrando cerrarle un punto de chakra, Ahri al sentirlo tomo distancia

-eres buena, niña, nunca antes alguien me había logrado dar un golpe- dijo Ahri para luego correr en contra de Hinata la cual lanzo un golpe, pero Ahri lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en el estómago causando que su Byakugan se desactivara y que Hinata se sofocara -pero aún no eres la suficientemente hábil para derrotarme, solo él me ha podido tocar (en más de un sentido)- dijo Ahri, pero lo último lo pensó sonrojándose un poco, luego le dio un golpe en la nuca a Hinata dejándola inconsciente. Hiashi en las gradas solo negaba por la debilidad de su hija ya que él creía que un Hyuga podía vencer a cualquiera en la aldea, que ellos solo eran superados por el Hokage y los ANBUS de alto nivel, y antiguamente superados por los Uchihas.

Ahri luego poso su vista en Sakura la cual estaba nerviosa al ver como Ahri venció a Hinata e inconscientemente retrocedió un paso al ver cuando Ahri la miro -ahora sigues tu- dijo Ahri caminando hacia Sakura la cual temblaba, pero luego miro a Sasuke y se armó de valor y arremetió en contra de Ahri con su Kunai, Ahri al verla correr de frente con un Kunai hacia ella negó con la cabeza, Sakura dio una estocada la cual Ahri esquivo -no te apresures sin antes tener un plan- dijo Ahri para luego esquivar otra estocada de Sakura -sabes si no dejas tu actitud fan nunca podrás ser una verdadera Kunoishi- dijo Ahri para luego esquivar otra estocada de Sakura ^OLE^, Ahri suspiro al ver que Sakura atacaba sin pensar por lo cual decidido terminar con el combate y esquivo una cuarta estocada de Sakura para luego darle un golpe en su nuca dejándola inconsciente

-ganadora Ahri Otsutsuki- dijo Iruka mientras todos estaban sorprendidos de que la chica venciera a dos oponentes ella sola -ahora pasemos con los combates de los hombres

Kiba vs Shino: gano Kiba

Shikamaru vs Chouji: gano Chouji ya que Shikamaru no quiso lastimar a su amigo

Sasuke vs civil: gano Sasuke

Memas civiles: gado Menma

Naruto vs Civil: gano Naruto

Kiba vs Chouji: gano Kiba, pero maldijo el no enfrentarse a Naruto el cual lo escucho y sonrió

-Iruka Sensei- llamo Naruto antes de que Iruka anunciara el siguiente combate

-yo tampoco estaré conforme con enfrentarme al que ganara del enfrentamiento siguiente, así que quiero que me permita enfrentar a Kiba, Sasuke y Menma juntos- dijo Naruto cuando que más de uno lo tachara de loco al pretender enfrentarse a el chico Inuzuka, al último chico Uchiha y a el hijo del Hokage, Iruka iba a hablar, pero Minato se adelanto

-permitido, tú te enfrentaras a ellos tres- dijo Minato ya que pensaba que el demonio no podría controlar bien ese cuerpo y por eso le Darian una paliza. Iruka miro a Hirusen el cual asintió

-muy bien, los cuatro pasen a la arena- dijo Iruka a lo que Naruto y el trio de arrogantes pasaron a la arena

\- (Naruto-kun, suerte)- dijeron dos voces femeninas en la cabeza de Naruto

\- (gracias Kagu-chan Alláname-chan)- dijo Naruto a las dos mujeres dentro de él. Ayanami era el espíritu de la Katana de Hagoromo, esta había aparecido en medio del año en el cual Naruto recorrió el continente Shinobi

\- (seguro los vencerás)- dijo Ayanami con un ligero sonrojo por como la llamo Naruto

-(eso es seguro, después de todo lograste mandar a volar a 12 caballeros dorados uno tras otro y dejando al final a los más fuertes)- dijo Kaguya causando que Naruto recordara su prueba para lograr ser caballero dorado

\- (jejeje, no los compares, estos tres no le llegan ni a la punta del dedo del pie a ninguno de ellos)- dijo Naruto –(bueno, luego las veo, ahora les daré una lección a estos tres arrogantes)- dijo Naruto

\- (claro Naru-kun)- dijeron ambas para luego Naruto saliera de su paisaje mental

-espero y estés listo Dobe- dijo Sasuke con arrogancia

-enseñémosle su lugar a este inútil- dijo Kiba sonriendo de medio lado con arrogancia y generando molestia en Naruko, Natsumi, Ahri, Mikoto, Ino, Satsuki y Kushina

-te enseñare que no puedes medirte contra el próximo dios de los ninjas- dijo Menma con arrogancia para después los tres ponerse en pose de combate

-idiotas- dijo Naruto en voz baja mientras cerraba sus ojos -bien vengan a por mí- dijo Naruto sin adoptar una pose de pelea solo se mantenía parado con los ojos cerrados y con sus brazos a los lados

\- (Naruto-kun ¿usaras tu cosmos?)- pregunto Kaguya con curiosidad

\- (solo usare el uno por ciento de la fuerza de mi cosmos)- dijo Naruto a lo que las dos chicas asintieron sabiendo que, si usaba una gran cantidad de su cosmos, mataría a sus oponentes

\- (pero tienes que usar también chakra o empezaran a sospechar)- dijo Ayanami exponiendo su punto, el cual Kaguya estuvo de acuerdo ya que era un buen punto

\- (lose, pero puedo hacer poses de manos al azar sin moldear chakra, esto para disimular las técnicas de mi cosmos, por lo menos por mientras)- dijo Naruto a lo que las dos chicas asintieron comprendiendo que era una forma de engañar a sus oponentes

\- (bueno ya no te interrumpiremos más, ya que al parecer los chicos empezaran a hacer sus movimientos)- dijo Kaguya a lo que Naruto asintió al sentir un movimiento de uno del trio de arrogantes

Fuera de la mente de Naruto.

Kiba, Menma y Sasuke se molestaron al ver que Naruto pelearía contra ellos con los ojos cerrados, lo que les hiso entender que los estaba subestimando, Kiba fue el primero en atacar y se lanzó de frente para al llegar a Naruto tirarle una patada la cual Naruto esquivo. Sasuke corrió después de Kiba y al ver que Naruto esquivo la patada de Kiba, Sasuke lanzo un puñetazo intentando darle en la mejilla a Naruto, pero este se movió hacia un lado causando que el golpe de Sasuke se fuera de largo. Menma fue el siguiente en atacar, al ver como los ataques de Sasuke y Kiba fueron esquivados, Menma trato de lanzar una patada la cual Naruto también la esquivo, Sasuke, Menma y Kiba sonrieron al ver que tenían rodeado a Naruto

-ahora si te enseñaremos una lección, ataquemos- dijo Menma para recibir un asentimiento de Kiba y Sasuke para después lanzarse en contra de Naruto, Kiba, Menma y Sasuke lanzaban golpes y patadas a Naruto el cual para sorpresa de los presentes los estaba esquivando con facilidad, los tres chicos al ver que Naruto esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad se molestaron más. Menma lanzo una patada de barrida, Kiba lanzo una patada media y Sasuke de un salto dio una patada giratoria, esto causo que Naruto no pudiera esquivar ninguna de las patadas por lo cual recibió la patada de Kiba de lleno y salió volando un par de metros hacia atrás

-lo vez Dobe, no tienes oportunidad contra nosotros- dijo Sasuke con arrogancia causando que Mikoto negara con la cabeza ya que ella odiaba ese lado de su hijo

-después de terminar contigo, are mía a esa pelirroja- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa mientras veía a Ahri la cual se molestó por la mirada de Kiba

-si alguien y quedara con esa pelirroja seré yo, el próximo dios de los ninjas- dijo Menma solo para que después Sasuke hablara

-ustedes están equivocados, esa pelirroja será mía ya que soy un Uchiha de elite- dijo Sasuke con suma arrogancia

-hagamos esto, quien le dé el último golpe al inútil se queda con la pelirroja- dijo Menma a lo que Sasuke y Kiba asintieron. Por su lado Naruto se molestó por las palabras de los tres chicos, Naruto empezó a hacer poses de manos para esconder el hecho que tenía una segunda energía, los tres chicos notaron esto y se prepararon para cualquier Jutsu que Naruto usara. Naruto al terminar de hacer una serie de sellos de manos, este empezó a ser envuelto en un aura dorada que parecía ser que Naruto estaba envuelto en llamas y generando algo de asombro en Ahri por el hecho de que Naruto usaría su cosmos contra los tres chicos

-ahora prepárense para sufrir- dijo Naruto para después hacer una serie de sellos de manos y al terminar extendió su dedo índice de su mano derecha solo para que todos vieran como la uña de Naruto se hacía más grande y tomaba un color rojo carmesí, esto sorprendió a Ahri y algo de pena por los tres

-no sé qué técnica es esa, pero debe ser patética para hacerte crecer una uña y pintártela con esmalte para niñas- dijo Menma para después empezar a reír

-es verdad, que clase de hombre usaría esa técnica- dijo Sasuke riendo al igual que Menma

-debió ser un hombre que bateaba para el otro lado- dijo Sasuke riendo al igual que sus amigos. Naruto al escuchar esas palabras se molestó ya que estaban insultando a su maestro Kardia, por lo cual levanto su dedo y o apunto hacia el trio de arrogantes los cuales al ver a Naruto apuntando su uña haca ellos dejaron de reír y corrieron en contra de Narrito

-acabaremos de una vez contigo- dijo Sasuke

-prepárate porque puede que mueras- dijo Menma corriendo igualmente. Naruto solo sonrió para luego ver como su ma resplandeció un poco y desapareció de la vista de los tres chicos, esto impresiono a todos los presentes

\- ¿dónde está? - pregunto Kiba mirando de un lado para otro

-* SUKARETTO NIDORU (AGUJA ESCARLATA) *- exclamo Naruto estando a un par de metros de los tres arrogantes los cuales al oír a Naruto se giraron solo para verlo dándoles la espalda con el dedo extendido y las piernas separadas una más enfrente que la otra, como si hubiera corrido y frenado deslizando sus pies

-Aang- gruñeron Sasuke, Menma y Kiba por el dolor que repentinamente sintieron

\- ¿Qué nos hiciste? - pregunto Sasuke con dolor ya que por más que se veía donde sentía dolor, no podía ver la herida, pero sabía que estaba herido ya que veía como brotaba un poco de sangre, Menma y Kiba estaban en el mismo caso

\- ¿Qué clase de técnica es esa? - pregunto Menma tratando de aguantar el dolor. Naruto bajo su brazo y dedo y se paró bien, para luego darse media vuelta para estar de frente a los tres chicos

^NOTA: AQUÍ EL MUNDO SHINOBI CONOCERA LAS CONSTELACIONES DEL CIELO^

-esa técnica me la enseño uno de mis maestros, el mismo de los que ustedes se burlaron, esta técnica se llama Sukaretto Nidoru, esta técnica deja una herida casi imperceptible para el ojo humano, ya que es del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler, pero lo que hace tan especial a esta técnica es que consta de 15 heridas idénticas en el cuerpo del oponente las cuales van esparcidas de acuerdo a la constelación de escorpión, pero lo que en verdad la hace especial es el hecho de que conforme vas residiendo más y más ataques, vas perdiendo los 5 sentidos- explico Naruto causando que todos se impresionaran ante tal técnica y que algunos de los presentes se preocuparan -pero no se preocupen, eso solo pasa cuando la técnica se usa con una considerable cantidad de chakra, yo la use usando una pequeña cantidad, por lo cual solo quedaran inconscientes, pero si reciben más de 12 ataques, entonces si empezaran apede sus 5 sentidos- dijo Naruto calmando un poco a los presentes y pensando en que sería mejor que los tres chicos se rindieran -miren sus cuerpos, ustedes en recibido 3 de las 15 agujas- dijo Naruto señalando a los tres chicos los cuales vieron que tenían tres pequeñas manchas de sangre en los mismos puntos. una en el pectoral derecho, otra en la pierna izquierda casi a la en la cadera y la tercera la tenía en el abdomen -ahora decidan, se rinden o seguiré asestando las agujas escarlatas que quedan- dijo Naruto a los tres chicos, Iruka estaba dispuesto a parar el combate al igual que Minato, pero Menma hablo antes de que pudieran hacer algo

-no me rendiré ante un inútil como tu- dijo Menma trazando lentamente una serie de sellos de manos

-lo mismo digo- dijo Sasuke trazando otra serie de sellos de manos

-*KATON GOKAKYU NO JUTSU (ESTILO DE FUEGO: GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO) / FUTON RENKUDAN (ESTILO DE VIENTO: BALA DE AIRE DEL VACIO) *- exclamaron los dos chicos a la vez, de la boca de Sasuke salió una gran bola de fuego y de la boca de Menma salió una bala de aire que potencio la gran bola de fuego de Sasuke la cual fue a impactar en donde estaba Naruto

-ahora yo, *GATSU…* agggg- dijo Kiba, pero antes de poder hacer su técnica los tres sintieron más dolor que hace unos momentos por lo cual se giraron para ver a Naruto en la misma posición que cuando desapareció la primera vez, luego Naruto recompuso su postura y se gira a verlos mostrando su uña roja. Kiba, Sasuke y Menma miraron su cuerpo y vieron que ahora había 6 pequeñas mancas más de sangre, una en su pectoral Izquierdo y otras dos en su pierna derecha -vuelvo a preguntar ¿se rinden o…? - dijo Naruto apuntando su uña hacia los tres, pero en ese momento Iruka se metió en medio

-alto, la pelea termino, ganado Uzumaki Naruto- dijo Iruka para luego ver como los tres chicos caían inconscientes, después Iruka vio como Naruto dejaba de emanar el aura dorada pero su uña seguía roja, después Iruka lo vio acercarse al trio, pero antes de decir algo Naruto hablo

-solo detendré el sangrado para que estén bien, después de todo está técnica es algo así como para tortura e interrogación o para causar una muerte lenta y dolorosa- dijo Naruto a lo que Iruka asintió solo para ver a Naruto darles un ligero piquete con su uña en el centro del estómago, muchos iban a protestar que detuvieran al chico por atacarlos, pero al ver que las manchas de sangre dejaban de creces no lo hicieron ya que si las manchas de sangre dejaron de crecer, significaba que el sangrado se detuvo. Luego Naruto bajo de la arena y los doctores que habían asistido para curar las heridas que se hicieran los graduados, comenzaron a curar a los tres arrogantes los cuales despertaron unos momentos después. Después de bajar de la arena Naruto camino hasta llegar con Ahri para luego ser besado por esta misma en los labios.

-awwww- se escuchó de todos los presentes causando un sonrojo en Naruto y Ahri, pero Ino, Satsuki, Mikoto y extrañamente Naruko, Natsumi y Kushina se sintieron celosas

-bien con esto concluyen los exámenes de graduación, por favor pasen conforme los vallamos nombrando para recoger su banda ninja- dijo Iruka, después de que todos recibieran su banda Ninja Hirusen dio un discurso para felicitar a los graduados -Bien, en dos días preséntense en la academia para que conozcan a sus Jounin Senseis, es todo pueden retirarse- dijo Iruka dando por terminada las pruebas. Hirusen y Danzo quisieron preguntarle a Naruto sobre sus habilidades, pero lo dejaron así ya que de seguro Naruto estaba cansado por su viaje. Por otra parte, Mikoto y las demás chicas vieron Naruto y Ahri salir caminando de la academia por lo cual decidieron seguirlos para ponerse al corriente de lo que habían hecho por estos 9 años.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO LA REENCARNACION DE RIKUDOU SEININ Y EL NUEVO CABALLERO DORADO

-CUIDADO CON ESO- PRESONAJE HABLANDO

(QUE HABRA PARA EL DESAYUNO) PERSONAJE PENSANDO

\- (OYE ME ESCUCHAS)- PERSONAJE HABALANDO MENTALMENTE

^ESO DEBIO DOLER^ NOTA O OPINIION MIA

*RASENGAN* JUTSU O TECNICA

CAPITULO 4: LIDER DEL CLAN´

Naruto y Ahri caminaban en dirección del departamento de Naruto ya que querían acomodarse, pero ambos se detuvieron cuando oyeron una voz a sus espaldas

-Naruto-kun- grito la voz de una chica causando que Naruto y Ahri se detuvieran y voltearan a ver quién había llamado a Naruto, al voltear ambos pudieron ver a Ino, Satsuki, Naruko, Natsumi, Mikoto y Kushina. Ambos decidieron esperar para ver que quieran las chicas, aunque ya creían saber lo que quería Mikoto y una ligera idea de que hacia Kushina con ellos

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Naruto cuando todas las chicas llegaron con él, Kushina permanecía un poco atrás y con la mirada desviada con una expresión entre temerosa y culpable

-Naruto-kun, ¿quieren venir a festejar con nosotras?, iremos a Ichirakus- dijo Naruko mientras ya se imaginaba su delicioso manjar. Naruto se puso pensativo para después asentir ya que por lómenos podía visitar a el viejo Teuchi ya que talvez se preocuparán por él ya que no les dijo que se iría

-claro, nos encantaría ¿verdad Ahri-chan? - dijo y pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa que sonrojo a Ino, Satsuki, Naruko, Natsumi y levemente a Mikoto

-claro, después de todo no hemos almorzado aun- dijo Ahri

-bueno está decidido vamos- dijo Natsumi para recibir un asentimiento de todos y comenzar a caminar. Kushina no sabía cómo referirse a su hijo, ella estaba segura de que su hijo talvez la odiara y no sabía cómo dirigirle la palabra, pero se armó de valor y decidió confrontarlo, aunque su hijo la odiara, por lómenos Naruto sabría la verdad de lo que hiso Minato

-Naruto- llamo Kushina a su hijo ya que no creía bien llamarlo hijo así de la nada. Naruto al oír a Kushina se giró a verla -quisiera hablar contigo por unos momentos- dijo Kushina con algo de nerviosismo, Mikoto entendió lo que su amiga aria por lo cual decidió llevarse a todos para dejar solos a Kushina y Naruto

-bien, porque no nos adelantamos, luego nos alcanzan- dijo Mikoto y lo último a Kushina y Naruto, todos asintieron, Ahri miro a Naruto el cual asintió y esta se fue con las demás chicas al puesto de Ichirakus Ramen

\- ¿de qué desea hablar Kushina-sama? - pregunto Naruto con desinterés fingido, Kushina al oír el tono de voz de Naruto se entristeció un poco ya que al parecer su hijo le tenía rencor o tal vez era verdad que la odiaba

-Naruto, quiero pedirte perdón, perdóname por haberte dejado solo en esta aldea, perdóname por haber creído en las palabras de Minato de que tu habías muerto en el sellado del Kyubi- decía Kushina empezando a derramar lágrimas, pero la última parte que dijo sorprendió a Naruto, ahora sabía que su madre no había ido por el no por el hecho que no lo quisiera, si no que su padre le había mentido diciéndole que él había muerto -durante 6 años le pregunte a Minato sobre si era verdad que tu moriste, pero en el séptimo año Minato me conto lo que paso en el sellado, pero yo sé que tu no estas controlado por el Kyubi, yo sé que tu eres mi hijo, sé que el Kyubi no está controlando tu cuerpo, - dijo Kushina mientras lloraba de rodillas en el suelo, a ella no le importo estar en la calle, después de todo casi nadie pasaba por esa calle en donde se encontraban, Kushina sentía un gran peso que se quitó de encima, pero otro aún más grande lo ocupaba ya que ahora estaba nerviosa y asustada por la respuesta que le diera Naruto, pero sintió como dos brazos la envolvían en un abrazo, abrió los ojos y vio que Naruto la estaba abrazando

-no te preocupes, yo no te oídio, es verdad que te tenía un poco de rencor por pensar que me habías abandonado, pero siempre tuve la esperanza de que eso no fuera verdad, además el Kyubi me dijo lo que había pasado y sé que tu quedaste inconsciente después de que el Kyubi fuera sellado, y Minato se los llevó a ti y a mis hermanos, dejándome a mí solo en esta aldea por eso no te preocupes, te perdono por estos años- dijo Naruto causando que Kushina sonriera feliz mente al saber que su hijo no la odiaba -pero no puedo ser tu hijo-. Dijo Naruto causando que Kushina se despegara un poco de el

\- ¿a qué te refieres, porque dices que no puedes ser mi hijo? - pregunto Kushina sintiendo una leve punada en su corazón

-no puedo ser tu hijo ya que el señor con el que entrene todos estos años, uso un Jutsu que corta todos los lazos sanguíneos que tengas, perdón pero eso fue cuando recién empezamos el entrenamiento- dijo Naruto causando que Kushina abriera sus ojos con temor al saber que incluso con un examen de sangre no se podría comprobar que Naruto era su hijo -también ese Jutsu me hizo un Uzumaki pura sangre, pero por alguna razón mi cabello permaneció de color rubio- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo aún más a Kushina

-entiendo, supongo que es lo justo, después de todo debí haberme dado cuenta mucho antes y ahora por tardar en darme cuenta supongo que merezco esto- dijo Kushina resignada que el chico frente a ella no sería nunca su hijo -pero por lo menos quisiera que te quedara en la mansión Uzumaki con nosotras- dijo Kushina causando algo de intriga en Naruto

-no creo que Minato me quiera en su casa- dijo Naruto ya que no sabía lo que había pasado entre Kushina y Minato

-Minato y Menma viven en la mansión Namikase ya que cuando volvimos a la aldea me divorcie de Minato por el hecho de que te abandono y me mintió por 6 años- dijo Kushina sorprendiendo a Naruto por esa información

-bueno, de acuerdo acepto su propuesta de quedarme, además quisiera pasar más tiempo con mis hermanas, después de todo ellas no tienen la culpa de nada, era unas simples bebes cuando eso paso- dijo Naruto causando una sonrisa en Kushina al saber que Naruto no odiaba a sus hermanas -bueno, vamos, tenemos que alcanzar a las demás en Ichirakus, además en verdad no he desayunado y tengo mucha hambre- dijo Naruto para después ambos oyeran como el estómago de Naruto rugía, causando una pequeña risa en Kushina

-de acuerdo vamos- dijo Kushina limpiando todo rastro de haber llorado para después ponerse de pie junto a Naruto y caminar hacia Ichirakus, ambos caminaron hasta llegar a Ichirakus ramen, al llegar miraron como las demás chicas los estaban esperando, cuando llegaron con las demás chicas todos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa, aunque tuvieron que acercar otra y juntarla para que estuvieran todos en la misma mesa, ^el restaurante de Ichirakus será más grande y tendrá varias mesas además de las butacas^, luego de que se sentaran una chica se acercó para tomar sus pedidos

-bienvenidos a Ichirakus ¿Qué van a ordenar? - pregunto la chica alegremente, pero se notaba un poco de tristeza en la voz de la chica

-un mizo ramen de cerdo Ayame-Enechan- dijo Naruto causando que Ayame mirara al chico y saltara a abrazarlo

-Naruto, que alegría que estés bien, ¿Dónde has estado? - decía la chica mientras abrazaba a Naruto

-también me alegra verte Ayame-Neechan, y bueno, me fui a un viaje de entrenamiento y he ido de un lado para otro, fui de aldea en aldea entrenado- dijo Naruto después de que Ayame dejara de abrazarlo

-Hija, ¿porque tardas?, tienes que entregar estas órdenes- dijo Teuchi mirando a su hija que estaba en la mesa en donde se encontraban Mikoto, Kushina y las hijas de ambas junto a un chico rubio y una chica pelirroja

-oh, Teuchi-Osan cuanto tiempo- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Teuchi

-Naruto- dijo con algo de confusión Teuchi el cual se froto los ojos pensando que estaba delirando por el calor de la cocina, cuando dejo de frotarse los ojos aún seguía mirando a Naruto -Naruto, me alegra que regresaras, ¿sonde habías estado?- pregunto Teuchi a lo que Naruto le respondió que se fue en un viaje de entrenamiento y les conto que estaba ahí para celebrar su graduación a Genin -bien, solo por eso los primeros 2 platos los invita la casa para ustedes.- dijo Teuchi a lo que todos agradecieron. Después de terminar su comida todos salieron del lugar no sin antes Naruto le dijera a Teuchi que volvería pronto. El grupo camino por las calles de la aldea platicando un poco, Mikoto contándole a Naruto todo lo que había pasado en estos 9 años o eso hasta que le llego algo a la mente

-Naruto-kun, ¿dónde te quedaras? - pregunto Mikoto algo intrigada

-me quedare en la Mansión Uzumaki ya que Kushina-san me ofreció quedarme ahí y acepte- dijo Naruto alegrando a sus hermanas por que se quedaría en la casa de ellas, Satsuki e Ino se sintieron un poco celosas al oír eso. Por su parte Mikoto le intrigo como Naruto llamo a Kushina, pero al ver que Kushina sonreía supuso que al menos era un comienzo para mejorar su relación

-oh, Naruto, ¿quién es tu amiga? - pregunto Kushina refiriéndose a la otra pelirroja ya que no sabían si quiera su nombre

-oh, perdón, ella es Ahri Otsutsuki- dijo Naruto a lo que Ahri hiso una leve reverencia -y es mi novia- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todas las chicas y entristeciendo a algunas

-es un gusto en conocerlos- dijo Ahri mirando como Ino y Satsuki parecían tristes -soy una de las novias que Naruto tendrá- dijo Ahri intrigando a las chicas

\- ¿tendrá? - pregunto Kushina mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Naruto

-sí, después de todo él es el líder del clan Uzumaki y uno de los últimos hombres del clan Uzumaki y como él quiere restablecer el clan, bueno pues tendrá que tener varias esposas, yo ya se eso y no me importo el compartirlo ya que sé que nos amara a todas por igual- dijo Ahri sorprendiendo a todas las chicas

-espera, ¿tú eres el líder del clan, ¿cómo? - pregunto Kushina un poco sorprendida

-se los contare, pero tiene que ser en un lugar privado en donde nadie nos escuche- dijo Naruto con seriedad

-bien, mi casa tiene un despacho con sellos de silencio- dijo Kushina a lo que todos asintieron y fueron a la mansión Uzumaki, Al llegar todos se dirigieron al despacho y Naruto les conto en donde estuvo entrenando durante los 9 años cosa que sorprendió a Kushina de que su hijo estuviera en Uzu todo este tiempo, también les conto sobre la mayoría de sus habilidades y del nivel en el que se encontraba actualmente cosa que sorprendió a las chicas ya que Naruto había dicho que estaba a un nivel Sannin o Jounin alto, también mintió un poco al decirles que la persona que lo entreno le enseño que había más continentes fuera del suyo y que había guerreros más fuertes que un Kage fuera de este continente, incluso se decía que los dioses descendían al mundo para proteger la paz o traer desgracia, por lo cual se batían en batallas con humanos como soldados y esos humanos tenían habilidades especiales

-vaya Nii-san se ha vuelto muy fuerte- dijo Naruko con asombro

-sí, yo quiero que Nii-san me entrene- dijo Natsumi con estelitas en sus ojos

-si eso quieren no me puedo negar, pero les advierto que no seré blando con ustedes- dijo Naruto causando algo de temor en sus hermanas

-Naruto, ¿me parias explicar eso de lo de que eres el líder del clan? - pregunto Kushina ya que en verdad estaba intrigada

-oh, pues veras, cuando llegamos a Uzushio, yo y mi sensei exploramos toda la isla tratando de encontrar la herencia Uzumaki, pero no encontrábamos nada, o eso hasta que llegamos al centro de la aldea, ahí estaba todavía en pie la torre del Uzukage, entramos quitando una barrera de sangre, cuando entramos registramos toda la torre, fue una sorpresa para nosotros cuando encontramos la fortuna, la biblioteca y la armería Uzumaki- decía Naruto sorprendiendo a todas de que encontrara la herencia Uzumaki -además de que cuando llegamos a la oficina del Uzukage encontramos una carta en donde contaba por qué Uzu fue destruido y al final de esta decía que me dejaba el liderazgo del clan a quien fuera ósea yo- dijo Naruto para luego sacar de una bolsa de su capa una hoja, esta es la carta- dijo Naruto dándoselo a Kushina la cual la tomo y comenzó a leer y como Naruto dijo era verdad, al final de la carta decía que `poniendo una gota de sangre en un recuadro al final, sería el nuevo líder del clan

-por eso es que Naru-kun tiene que tener más de una esposa para poder reconstruir su clan, además de buscar a más Uzumakis para que haya más Uzumaki de sangre pura- dijo Ahri mientras abrazaba a Naruto causando celos en las chicas

-entonces yo también seré su novia y después su prometida- dijeron Ino, Satsuki, Naruko y Natsumi al unisonó sorprendiendo a Naruto

-bueno, después de todo no son hermanos de sangre, ya no más- dijo Kushina causando que Naruto se le quedara mirando

-siendo así entonces yo también quiero ser una de sus prometidas- dijo Mikoto para luego mirar a Kushina -y si ya no es tu hijo de sangre, podrías intentar tú también, después de todo mereces ser feliz, no como con Minato, ya sabes a que me refiero- dijo Mikoto sorprendiendo a Kushina por lo que insinuaba Mikoto, pero capto a lo que se refería Mikoto con lo de Minato -además nadie en el pueblo sabe que él es tu hijo así que…- dijo Mikoto dejando al oración al aire

-creo que podría intentarlo- dijo Kushina no muy segura, esto sorprendió aún más a Naruto y causo una sonrisa en Ahri

-esperen, esperen, ustedes están seguras de esto, puede que además de ustedes tenga más chicas, además de que estoy seguro que Minato me comprometió con varias otras chicas de otras aldeas para formar alianzas o tratos comerciales- dijo Naruto queriendo asegurar que las chicas no se arrepentirían

-estamos seguras- dijeron todas, aunque Kushina no muy convencida aun

-bueno, siendo así no me puedo negar a estar en una relación amorosa con 6 hermosas chicas, pero solo les digo que ya tengo una prometida- dijo Naruto causando que las chicas lo vieran intrigadas

-y ¿Dónde está? - pregunto Mikoto solo para ver a Naruto cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos y en ese momento se oyó la puerta

(menos mal que los dioses pueden aparecer en cualquier lugar) pensó Naruto ya que Kaguya al salir lo podía hacer a cualquier distancia de Naruto -ya llego- dijo Naruto a lo que todas las chicas salieron siguiendo a Naruto, lo siguieron hasta la puerta de entrada, Naruto al llegar abrió la puerta para que todas vieran a Kaguya

-menos mal que soy censora si no me hubiera perdido en esta aldea- dijo Kaguya mientras reía, Naruto se hiso para un lado para que Kaguya pasara lo cual este hiso y caminaron hasta llegar a la sala

-chicas, ella es Kaguya Otsutsuki, líder del clan Otsutsuki y mi primera prometida- dijo Naruto presentando a Kaguya de la manera que había acordado antes de llegar a Konoha

-es un gusto en conocerlas- dijo Kaguya haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-el gusto es nuestro- dijeron las chicas devolviendo la reverencia

-Kaguya-san, estas chicas decidieron ser prometidas de Naruto- dijo Ahri a Kaguya que solo miro a las mencionadas detenidamente -muy bien, si aman a Naruto lo aceptare, pero si lo lastiman…- dijo Kaguya para luego soltar un aura atemorizante causando que las chicas sudaran en frio

-no nos intimidara, además nosotras nunca lastimaríamos a Naruto-kun- dijo Mikoto, aunque en el fondo si estaba un poco intimidada

-bueno, entonces no le veo el problema- dijo Kaguya dejando de emanar el aura intimidante

-bueno, ahora les mostrare sus cuartos, síganme- dijo Kushina para recibir un asentimiento de los 3 y mostrarle los cuartos en donde se quedarían Naruto, Ahri y Kaguya

Al día siguiente no paso mucho, solo Naruto le conto a Hirusen y Danzo en donde había estado entrenando, al igual que algunas de sus habilidades, pero Naruto había quedado sorprendido al saber que su abuelo Danzo había descubierto quien era Hagoromo por lo cual uso ese conocimiento como una excusa y les dijo que Hagoromo antes de morir le implanto su Rinnegan pero que cuando termino se lo sello causando que tuviera que ir despertándolo desde el Sharingan hasta llegar al Rinnegan, pero que se lo modifico un poco ya que el suyo permanecería de el mismo color que sus ojos, esa información sorprendió mucho a los dos ancianos y dieron gracias a haber sellado la habitación con un sello de silencio, Danzo ya no le veía el caso a comprobar que tan fuerte se había vuelto Naruto ya que ellos le creyeron todo lo que dijo, también Naruto les dijo que el reconstruiría el clan Uzumaki y que cando entreno en Uzu encontró una carta del antiguo líder del clan en donde le daba el título de líder del clan, y para comprobarlo Naruto les dio la misma carta que le ostro a Kushina, los dos ancianos se sorprendieron aún más al enterarse de eso, luego Naruto les dijo que se había comprometido con una de las descendientes de Hagoromo y se la presento a los dos ancianos, cabe decir que para este punto a los dos ancianos casi les estaba dando un paro cardiaco. Naruto en ese momento decidió no revelar más de su habilidad y despidiéndose de los dos ancianos se retiró del lugar para después irse a pasar tiempo conociendo a sus nuevas chicas

Al Dia Siguiente

Naruto se había levantado temprano ya que hoy era el día en que darían a conocer los equipos Genins, supuso que Hirusen lo dejaría junto a sus hermanas y su madre para poder mejorar su relación de madre e hijo, pero en vez de eso se fortalecería otro tipo de relación. Después de desayunar Naruto, Ahri, Naruko y Natsumi salía de la mansión Uzumaki, llegaron a la academia y se dirigieron a su salón, al entrar vieron que estaban casi todos los graduados. Menma al ver a Naruto, Ahri y sus hermanas entrar, le dirigió una mirada arrogante a Naruto, lo mismo hicieron Kiba y Sasuke, Naruto ignoro las miradas al igual que las tres chicas y se fueron a sentar a sus lugares. Naruto y Ahri se sentó en donde se había sentado y frente a ellos se sentaron Natsumi y Naruko, los cuatro estuvieron platicando de varias cosas, minutos después llegaron Satsuki e Ino y se fueron a sentar con Naruto y las tres chicas en donde se unieron a la plática, algunos minutos después llego Iruka y todos se callaron, Iruka dio su discurso para los graduados para después proseguir con el nombramiento de los equipos, primero nombro a los equipos de los civiles que aprobaron el examen de los Genins.

-bien, ahora equipo 7, Menma Namikase, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno- dijo Iruka causando chillidos de Sakura por estar junto a su Sasuke-kun. A Sasuke no le podía importar lo más mínimo con quien le tocara, pero sonrió al saber que estaría junto a su amigo. Menma también sonrió al saber que estaría junto a su amigo, ambos maldijeron mentalmente el que no les tocara con la pelirroja -su Jounin-Sensei será Hatake Kakashi- dijo Iruka para después proseguir con el nombramiento de los equipos

^NOTA: ALGUNOS ME PIDIERONQUE HICIERA LA VERCION FEMENINA DE KAKASHI, PERO ESO MEDIO UN POCO DE ESCALOFRIOS AL PENSARLO, ASI QUE MEJOR DECIDI PONERLE UNA HERMANA GEMELA LA CUAL SI QUIEREN METERE EN EL HAREM, PERO SERA OPUESTA A KAKASHI, ELLA TAMBIEN HABRA OBTENIDO UN SHARINGAN DE UNA AMIGA SUYA QUE MURIO EN UNA MISION^

-bien, ahora equipo 8, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuga- dijo Iruka logrando una sonrisa pervertida en Kiba

-genial, una de mis perras estará en mi equipo- dijo Kiba, esto fue escuchado por Ahri la cual se molestó y le dirigió una mirada solo para recibir un asentimiento de Naruto. de repente en el salón se sintió un instinto asesino que petrifico a todos los presentes, aunque Iruka tenía dificultades para respirar, paso su vista por el salón para ver a quien le pertenecía ese instinto asesino, no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo ya que vio a Naruto sosteniendo a Kiba del cuello de su chamarra

-escúchame bien Kiba-Teme, tú te atreves a tocar a Hinata-chan o a cualquiera otra mujer sin su permiso o incluso si las miras de manera pervertida, créeme que te cortare lo que te hace hombre y te lo meteré por donde no te da la luz, y te demostrare porque me llaman el Kagane no Senshi- dijo Naruto en un tono sepulcral, Kiba por el miedo solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras sentía su cabello mojado, no le importo que Akamaru se hiciera en su cabeza ya que tenía mucho miedo, incluso Menma y Sasuke sentían temor. Iruka estaba sorprendido ya que nunca vio a Naruto moverse de su lugar, un segundo estaba sentado y en un parpadeo ya tenía a Kiba sujeto del cuello de su chamarra y en oreo parpadeo ya estaba en su asiento nuevamente, el solo sonrió nerviosamente ya que sabía que el chico era más que un Genin y talvez podría ganarle, sin dúa nunca quisiera meterse contra el chico, respiro y siguió con las asignaciones

-bien, como seguía diciendo, su Jounin-Sensei será Yui Kurenai- dijo Iruka, esta vez Kiba no hizo ningún comentario, Iruka prosiguió con los nombramientos -equipo 10, será conformado por Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka- dijo Iruka causando molestia en Ino por no poder estar junto a su Naruto-kun y por estar en un equipo con el comelón y el perezoso

-ahora el equipo 9 aún está en funcionamiento así que el siguiente equipo será un equipo especial- dijo Iruka causando que Kiba, Menma y Sasuke protestaran

-porque el Dobe / inútil estará en un equipo especial- dijeron los tres al unisonó

-yo debería estar en ese quipo ya que seré el próximo dios de los ninjas- dijo Menma con arrogancia y residiendo ovaciones de sus fans

-no yo debería estar en ese equipo ya que soy un Alfa- dijo Kiba arrogantemente

-no yo debería estar en ese equipo, después de todo soy un Uchiha de elite- dijo Sasuke residiendo ovaciones de Sakura y de sus Fans

-si tienen alguna queja arréglenlo con el tercer Hokage ya que él está a cargo de la academia- dijo Iruka causando que los tres chicos fruncieran el ceño molesto

-bien como decía, el siguiente equipo será un equipo especial, será el equipo 11, este equipo estará conformado por: Satsuki Uchiha, Uzumaki Naruko, Uzumaki Natsumi, Uzumaki Naruto y Otsutsuki Ahri, sus Jounin-Senseis son: Uzumaki Kushina, Mikoto Uchiha y Hatake Kasumi- dijo Iruka impresionando a todos de que ese equipo tenía tres Jounin -bien eso es todo, conocerán a su Jounin Senseis después del descanso- dijo Iruka para después retirarse. Cuando el descanso termino todos estaban en el salón esperando a sus Senseis, de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió y mostro a dos personas, una mujer y un hombre

-mi nombre es Kurenai Yui- se presentó la mujer la cual tenía ojos color rojos, su cabello estaba suelto y era de color negro, vestía con una camisa roja de una sola manga larga, sobre estas tenía una vestimenta que parecían ser vendas pero muy anchas y en ellas tenían unos diseños como de espinas de rosas, además esta prenda parecía actuar como una tipo falda ya que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura y cercas de media pierna, aunque la mitad de sus piernas estaban cubiertas por vendas al igual que su zona intima, la mujer tenía unos pechos copa D y un trasero grande, además tenía una figura de reloj de arena. Kurenai miro por el salón a todos los graduados y se detuvo en Naruto, le intrigaba el chico y algo en el la atraía, talvez seria por el hecho de que el chico fue el único que demostró ser inmune a los Genjutsus e incluso ella que se dice ser una maestra del Genjutsu solo siendo superada por Mikoto con su Sharingan, pero ninguna de las dos había podido meterlo en un Genjutsu. Naru se dio cuenta de la mirada de Kurenai por lo cual le sonrió de la forma en la que el solo sabe hacerlo causando un sonrojo en la mujer la cual desvió la mirada y miro fijamente a su equipo -equipo 8 los veo en el campo de entrenamiento número 8- dijo la mujer para después desaparecer en un Shunsin de hojas

-yo soy Azuma Sarutobi- dijo el hombre el cual vestía con el uniforme reglamentario Jounin, en su cintura traía un pañuelo de los 10 guardianes los cuales eran una guardia personal del Daimio, traía su Hitayate en su frente, su cabello era castaño y peinado hacia atrás, tenía una barba corta y traía un cigarro en su boca, además de que sus ojos eran de color café -equipo 10, los veo en el campo de entrenamiento 10- dijo Azuma para hacer lo mismo que Kurenai, así solo quedándose el equipo 11 y el equipo 7, 10 minutos después entraron por la puerta 4 personas, 3 chicas y un hombre

-lamentamos la tardanza, pero tuvimos que salir a buscar a este perdido- dijo Kushina mientras señalaba a Kakashi

-bueno, dejemos eso para luego, mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha, ellas son Kushina Uzumaki y Hatake Kasumi- dijo Mikoto señalando a las dos mencionadas. Kasumi era una chica de buen cuerpo, su cabello era de color plateado y amarrado en una coleta de caballo, vestía con la vestimenta Jounin, sus ojos eran de coló negros y usaba una máscara la cual cubría la mitad de su rostro, su Hitayate lo traía en su frente un poco ladeado cubriendo su ojo derecho, la chica tenía pechos copa D y un trasero voluptuoso el cual resaltaba con los pantalones ANBU que usaba, además tenía un buen cuerpo de cintura esbelta dando una figura de reloj de arena

-yo soy Hatake Kakashi- dijo el hombre el cual vestía con la vestimenta reglamentaria Jounin, traía una máscara y el Hitayate igual que Kasumi, pero la diferencia era que Kakashi traía su banda para la cabeza ladeada hacia la izquierda, cubriendo su ojo Izquierdo, además su cabello estaba peinado en un peinado que desafiaba la gravedad

-bien, equipo 11, los vemos en el campo de entrenamiento 11- dijeron Kasumi, Mikoto y Kushina para luego todas desaparecer en un Shinshin, Mikoto en uno de plumas negras, Kushina en uno de agua y Kasumi en uno de rayos

-equipo 7 los veo en la azotea- dijo Kakashi para después desaparecer en un Shinshin de hojas

-bien, chicas sujétenme para irnos- dijo Naruto a lo cual las chicas se aferraron a el más que encantadas, cuando todas se sujetaron de Naruto este desapareció en un Shinshin de relámpagos amarillos eso hizo que Menma creyera que Naruto sabia el Hiraishin de Minato

En el campo de entrenamiento 11

Kushina, Mikoto y Kasumi aparecieron en sus respectivos Shinshin, se iba a sentar a esperar a su equipo, pero para su sorpresa su equipo apareció en un solo Shinshin de rayos amarillos cosa que impresiono a Kasumi, pero causo una sonrisa en Mikoto y Kushina

-bueno, ¿ahora porque no nos presentamos, decimos nuestros gustos, nuestros sueños y lo que no nos gusta?- dijo y pregunto Mikoto mientras las chicas se separaban de Naruto -yo empezare, mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha, una de las últimas tres mujeres Uchiha, me gustan los tomates, pasar tiempo con mi familia aunque mi hijo ya no pasa tiempo con migo- decía Mikoto aunque eso ultimo con algo de tristeza – y pasar tiempo con Naruto-kun, me disgustan los pervertidos y los arrogantes y tengo dos sueños, el primero es saber porque mis hijos mayores asesinaron al clan y huyeron de la aldea y mi segundo sueño es tener una nueva familia con Naruto-kun- dijo Mikoto sorprendiendo a Kasumi por la forma en que Mikoto se refería a Naruto

^ESO NO SE LO ESPERABAN VERDAD, LO DE LA GEMELA DE ITACHI JEJEJEJE^

-muy bien, ajora yo, mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, me gusta el Ramen y pasar tiempo con mis hijas y con Naruto-kun, odio a los pervertidos, a los que juzgan a las personas ciegamente y a los que le mienten a su familia, mis sueños son tener una nueva familia con Naruto-kun- dijo Kushina sorprendiendo e intrigando un poco a Kasumi aunque ella no sabía que Naruto era hijo de Kushina, pero se sorprendió que Mikoto no reclamara por lo que dijo Kushina de que su sueño era tener una familia con el mismo hombre que Mikoto, pero dejo eso para más tarde para luego presentarse

-mi nombre es Kasumi Hatake, me gustan las novelas de romance y entrenar con mi hermano aunque no sea mucho tiempo, me gustan las bolas de arroz y el sushi, odio a los pervertidos y que mi hermano siempre lea esas novelas pervertidas, también odio a los que abandonan a sus amigos, mis sueño es encontrar a alguien que me valore por lo que soy y que no se fije solo en mi físico- dijo Kasumi -ahora tu- dijo Kasumi señalando a Satsuki

-mi nombre es Satsuki Uchiha, me gustan los tomates, pasar tiempo con mis hermanas de clan y entrenar con ellas, también me gusta pasar tiempo con Naruto-kun, me disgustan los pervertidos, los arrogantes y los que se creen superiores a los demás, mis sueño es tener una familia con Naruto-kun- dijo Satsuki, para Kasumi cada vez todo era más confuso, aunque ya se estaba dando una idea de porque todas querían estar con el chico y ninguna protestaba o se molestaba

-bien, ahora tu- dijo Kasumi señalando a Natsumi

-mi nombre es Uzumaki Natsumi, me gusta el Ramen, entrenar con Ka-san y pasar tiempo con Naruto-kun, mis disgustos son los mismos que Satsuki al igual que mi sueño- dijo Natsumi ya que decidieron dejar de llamar a Naruto Nii-chan frente a otras personas, solo lo usarían cuando estuvieran solo o con las demás prometidas o en su casa

-bien, ahora tu- dijo Kasumi señalando a Naruko, aunque debía decir que ella y el chico rubio se parecían mucho, eran casi idénticos

-mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki, mis gustos disgustos y sueños son los mismos que Natsumi, pero yo tengo otro sueño y ese es ser la mejor Kunoishi del mundo- dijo Naruko con determinación

-muy bien, es un buen sueño, ahora tu- dijo Kasumi señalando a Ahri, supuso que sería otra Uzumaki por su cabello

-mi nombre es Ahri Otsutsuki, soy una de las dos últimas dos integrantes del clan ya que somos dos mujeres, me gusta pasar tiempo con mi novio Naru-kun y entrenar con mis hermanas de clan, odio a los arrogantes, pervertidos, los que se creen superiores a otros, a los que juzgan a la gente sin conocerla y a los que abandonan a su familia, mi sueño es tener una familia con Naru-kun junto a la líder del clan- dijo Ahri sorprendiendo a Kasumi por el hecho de que la chica no era una Uzumaki y por el hecho de saber que ella era novia del rubio y por el hecho de que no le molestara el compartirlo, pero le intrigo el nombre del clan y que solo tuviera dos integrantes mujeres, esto Ahri y Kaguya lo habían planeado ya que en un futuro liberarían a los y las demás Bijuus y entonces ahora si habría más integrantes del clan Otsutsuki

-bien y por último tu- dijo Kasumi señalando a Naruto

-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, actual líder del clan Uzumaki, me gusta pasar tiempo con mis prometidas y mis novias, me disgustan los arrogantes, los que se creen superiores a los demás y los que abandonan a su familia entre otras cosas más, mis sueños son cumplir los sueños de las chicas que amo, reconstruir mi clan y traer paz al mundo- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Kasumi por la devoción y determinación con la que el chico hablo

-muy bien, normalmente les haríamos una prueba, pero ya sabemos sus habilidades, por lo cual no haremos ninguna prueba- dijo Mikoto intrigando a Kasumi quien era la única que desconocía el poder de los miembros de su equipo

\- ¿Mikoto-. sama, porque dice que no necesita la prueba? - pregunto Intrigada Kasumi

-bueno, eso es porque ellos nos contaron sus habilidades y además de que en los exámenes Genin demostraron estar listas para ser Genins- dijo Kushina a lo que Kasumi asintió ya que ella había visto las habilidades de los chicos

-además Naruto-kun y Ahri son tan habilidosos que podrían con nosotras tres cualquiera de ellos dos solos sin nada de esfuerzo- dijo Mikoto generando intriga en Kasumi

\- ¿a qué se refiere Mikoto-sama? - pregunto Kasumi al tiempo que Naruto le dirigía una mirada a Kushina para que lo ayudara con una barrera de silencio, Kushina entendió y ambos crearon una barrera de silencio, Kasumi se sorprendió porque Naruto podía usar Fuinjutsu a un mejor nivel que Kushina

-bueno, esto es un secreto que solo sabemos algunos e Hirusen-jiji, nos lo catalogo como triple S- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Kasumi por el grado de seriedad en el asunto -y eso es porque mis habilidades son…- dijo Naruto contándoles sobre que tenía el Rinnegan, cosa que ya sabían Mikoto y Kushina las cuales al enterarse casi les da un infarto, además de poder moldear las 5 naturalezas del chakra primarias y también las secundarias -es por eso que es secreto triple S, además hay algo que quiero contarles ya que a las chicas que amo no les puedo ocultar esto, y quiero confiar en que Kasumi-Sensei lo guarde en secreto- dijo Naruto generando curiosidad en las chicas exepto en Ahri y Kaguya la cual estaba dentro del paisaje mental de Naruto

\- ¿Qué cosa Naru-kun? - pregunto Mikoto con intriga

-primero deben prometer que no le dirán a nadie y que lo mantendrán en secreto- dijo Ahri a lo que las chicas asintieron algo confusas y lo prometieron

-bueno, el hecho es que yo cuento con una segunda energía, la cual se supone que es parecida al chakra y todos los humanos la tenemos- decía Naruto sorprendiendo a las chicas y confundiéndolas un poco -esta energía es más poderosa que el chakra, a esta energía se le llama cosmos- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a las chicas de que esa energía fuera más poderosa que el chakra

\- ¿Naruto-kun, que tan poderosa es esa energía? Y ¿la podríamos usar nosotras? - pregunto Natsumi con ilusión

-esta energía es varias veces más poderosa ya que es infinita y se vuelve más fuerte con tu fuerza de voluntad y determinación, es decir entre más fuerza de voluntad y determinación tengas por proteger algo importante para ti, más fuerte será esta energía y respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta, si, si la podrían usar pero toma poco tiempo el despertarla, pero el saber controlarla es lo difícil, toma años- decía Naruto sorprendiendo a las chicas, Naruto quedo en silencio un momento dejando que las chicas procesaran esa información al mismo tiempo que el platicaba con Kaguya y decidiéndose a contarles sobre los caballeros

-en toncas por favor enséñanos a usarla- dijo Naruko a lo que todas las chicas asintieron

-de acuerdo, pero primero oigan lo que les tengo que decir, al final responderé a las preguntas que tengan- dijo Naruto a lo que las chicas asintieron -primero que nada, esta energía se llama cosmos, el cosmos habita en cada ser humano, pero requiere entrenamiento para despertarla, esta energía se podría decir que es la fuerza del universo que recorre nuestro cuerpo, los que usan esta energía se les llama de varias formas ya que cada uno de ellos pelea por diferentes causas, yo soy un caballero- decía Naruto ante la atenta mirada de las chicas -soy un caballero, los caballeros son guerreros que usan el cosmos y estos están bajo las órdenes del patria ca del santuario y este está bajo las órdenes de la diosa Athena, también hay otras clases de guerreros de otros dioses que se llaman diferente, ya que en el mundo hay varias dioses, pero cada uno tiene su territorio, Shinigami es diosa de la muerte, pero fuera del continente elemental el dios de la muerte es Hades, pero nos estamos desviando del tema, a los otros guerreros se les llama de diferentes formas, a los guerreros del dios Poseidón se les llaman Marinos, a los del dios Hades se les llama espectros y hay varios más que existen, cada uno tiene un rango diferente según su fuerza y poder, así como aquí, los caballeros nos regimos por el rango de bronce el cual es el más bajo, plata que es el intermedio y dorado el cual es el más fuerte o la elite- dijo Naruto pero como vio que las chicas se le veía con mucha intriga decidió responder sus preguntas hasta lo que llevaba ahora -¿hasta aquí tienen algunas preguntas?- pregunto Naruto y todas levantaron la mano -Naruko- dijo Naruto dándole la palabra a Naruko

\- ¿dijiste que eras un caballero, de cual eres tú, broce plata u oro? - pregunto Naruko cosa que causo una sonrisa en Ahri y Naruto

-soy un caballero dorado- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a las chicas de que Naruto fuera de la elite de un dios -ahora tu- dijo Naruto señalando a Kasumi

\- ¿cuántos caballeros existen y cuantos caballeros dorados existen? - pregunto Kasumi

-existen 88 caballeros, cada uno viste una armadura diferente, pero solo existen doce caballeros dorados ya que los caballeros dorados representamos cada una de las doce constelaciones principales, cada uno representa una- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a las chicas de que solo hubiera 12 caballeros de elite -bien ahora tu- dijo Naruto señalando a Mikoto

\- ¿Qué tipos de armas usan los caballeros y como se reconocen entre caballeros dorados, de plata y de broce? - pregunto Mikoto a lo que todas asintieron ya que era una de las preguntas que querías saber

-bueno, la primera, nosotros no usamos armas, Athena según es la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, pero Athena odia la guerra por lo cual prohíbe el uso de armas, pero hay una excepción ya que hay armaduras que poseen armas, estas son permitidas, pero si una armadura no viene equipada con un arma, tienes que usar los puños, es decir, Taijutsu, por eso es que somos entrenados arduamente ya que nuestros golpes tiene que ser muy poderosos, una vez un caballero me dijo que los caballeros, incluso los de bronce tenían el poder para despedazar una montaña de un puñetazo y con un punta pie abrir grietas en la tierra, todo con ayuda del cosmos claro, pero yo solo conozco dos armaduras que contiene armas, una es la de sagitario la cual viene equipada con un arco de oro y la segunda es la armadura de libra la cual tiene 6 pares de armas ya que si Athena o el caballero de libra lo creen necesario, los caballeros dorados podemos usar las armas de libra para combatir. Y respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta los caballeros se diferencian entre rangos por sus armaduras, los de broce usan armaduras hechas de broce que casi no cubren su cuerpo, solo lo esencial, luego están los caballeros de plata, los cuales usan armaduras de plata que son un poco más resistentes que las de bronce y cubren más del cuerpo del que la porta, y por ultimo están las armaduras doradas, las armaduras doradas son las más poderosas y las más resistentes entre todas las armaduras de caballeros, estas cubren casi todo el cuerpo del portador brindándole una mejor protección ante los ataques del enemigo- respondió Naruto impresionando a las chicas por el nivel que tenía un caballero de bronce, sin duda un caballero de bronce superaba a un Jounin, si tenían la habilidad para abrir grietas en la tierra con un punta pie -ahora tu- dijo Naruto señalando a Natsumi

\- ¿nos podrías mostrar tu armadura y alguna de tus técnicas? - pregunto Natsumi generando interés en las demás chicas

-claro, pero sería después de que termine de contarles lo que quiero contarles- dijo Naruto -bien ahora tu- dijo Naruto señalando a Kushina

\- ¿a qué te referías con que hay más dioses fuera del continente elemental y con lo de los territorios de cada uno? - pregunto Kushina con curiosidad ya que ella nunca supo de que hubiera varios dioses, ella solo conocía a Shinigami y eso porque todos le temían al ser el dios de la muerte

-buen, como dije antes Shinigami es la diosa de la muerte y su territorio son las naciones elementales, por lo cual la gente que muere aquí es enviado a su infierno, pero fuera de las naciones elementales reina el dios Hades, y las personas que mueren fuera de las naciones elementales son enviados al inframundo, ósea el infierno de Hades, pero de igual manera existen más dioses aquí en las naciones elementales y de igual forma cada uno tiene su territorio, y lo mismo pasa con los dioses fuera de las naciones elementales- respondió Naruto aclarando la duda de Kushina -bueno seguiré la historia, ya casi termino de todos modos- dijo Naruto a lo que las chicas asintieron -bien, la diosa Athena reencarna cada cierto tiempo y hace 13 años reencarno en el santuario, pero uno de sus caballero la traiciono e intento matarla pero otro de sus caballeros logro salvarla y llevarla lejos del santuario en donde se la encargo a un hombre para que cuidara de ella ya que el caballero que la salvo fue perseguido y herido mortalmente, actualmente Athena tiene 13 años, pero el nombre de su reencarnación es Saori Kido la cual aún no despierta su espíritu como Athena- decía Naruto pero en ese momento sintió un gran cosmos emanando desde un lugar muy alejado del continente elemental, agradeció mentalmente a Athena por darle la habilidad de detectar el cosmos a una gran distancia -bueno, al parecer ya lo hiso, por fin Athena ha despertado- dijo Naruto intrigando a las chicas -lo último que les diré es que al ser uno de sus caballeros debo estar dispuesto a morir por protegerla y luchar por la paz del mundo y para protegerla a ella ya que sin ella el santuario se desmoronaría y si algún dios que despierte en este tiempo intenta destruir el mundo, nosotros los caballeros no podríamos detenerlos ya que solo Athena pude sellar de nuevo a los dioses o matarlos- dijo Naruto causando que las chicas temieran por la vida de Naruto -bueno eso era todo lo que les quería contar, ahora como les prometí, si tienen más preguntas se las responderé y después les mostrare mi armadura y una de mis habilidades- dijo Naruto y de nuevo todas levantaron la mano

-haber comencemos por Kushina- dijo Naruto

\- ¿Cómo sabes de la existencia de otros dioses y de Athena? - pregunto Kushina a lo que Naruto decidió responderle con la verdad

-en mi quinto cumpleaños, antes de que me fuera de la aldea, los aldeanos me habían perseguido y cuando me alcanzaron me empezaron a golpear, por los golpes caí incipiente, cuando abrí los ojos note que estaba en una alcantarilla, camine por unos cuantos minutos siguiendo unas tuberías que conducían a una sala en donde había unas rejas en donde estaba encerrado el Kyubi, el me conto lo que paso durante el sellado y nos hicimos amigos, luego apareció Hagoromo -sensei y Athena junto a Shinigami, ellos midieron algunos regalos por tener el alma más pura del mundo, pero luego de darme los regalos Athena dijo que quería que yo me convirtiera en uno de sus caballeros, yo acepte y al día siguiente partí con Hagoromo-sensei a Uzu, cuando llegamos el creo una dimensión en donde 1 año son 5 años dentro de la dimensión, Athena apareció con 1 sujetos encapuchados y me dijo que serían mis Senseis, luego entramos en la dimensión y me explicaron cómo sería mi entrenamiento, me sorprendí al saber que eran los 12 caballero dorados, 2 de ellos eran los de esta era, mientras que los otros 10 eran los espíritus de los antiguos caballeros dorados, ellos me entrenaron por 40 años dentro de la dimensión la cual no afectaba mi cuerpo pero me permitía seguir desarrollándome como si estuviera fuera de esa dimensión, los caballeros dorados me entrenaron y me enseñaron a usar el cosmos y me enseñaron todas sus técnicas tarde bastante en aprenderlas, al principio no sabía porque íbamos a una dimensión en donde 5 años dentro de ella era uno afuera, pero cuando estaba entrenando las técnicas de los caballeros me di cuenta del porqué, eran muy difíciles de dominar y aún más porque eran varias, ellos me pusieron una prueba al final para convertirme en caballero dorado, tenía que mandarlos a volar sin uso de chakra, solo con mis técnicas de cosmos, pero lo difícil era que cuando lograba sacar volando a uno inmediatamente otro tomaba su lugar, pero al final logre superar la prueba, cuando termino mi entrenamiento Athena me conto sobre su reencarnación y me explico lo de los dioses y sus territorios- contesto Naruto a las chicas que se sorprendieron por la dificultad que Naruto tubo para convertirse en un caballero

-ya veo, sin duda eres muy fuerte- dijo Kushina asombrada

-bueno, sigamos, ahora Mikoto- dijo Naruto a lo que Mikoto tomo la palabra

\- ¿los caballeros son solo hombres? - pregunto Mikoto teniendo la esperanza de poder ser uno si lograba dominar esa energía que Naruto le dijo

-no, bueno en teoría si ya que en la antigüedad los hombres eran los únicos que protegían a Athena, pero desde hace un tiempo empezaron a dejar que las mujeres también fueran caballeros o mejor dicho Amazonas, así es como se les llama a las mujeres caballero- dijo Naruto causando felicidad en Mikoto por el hecho de que talvez podría ser una Amazona -ahora Natsumi- dijo Naruto

\- ¿Qué tan destructivas son tus técnicas? - pregunto una curiosa Natsumi causando que todas prestaran atención

-son bastante destructivas, la más poderosa podría acabar con una aldea completa sin dejar rastros de ella- explico Naruto causando un ligero temor en las chicas al imaginarse el tener que enfrentar esa técnica -bien ahora Naruko- dijo Naruto dándole la palabra a Naruko

\- ¿Cómo se convierte uno en caballero y cuál es el nombre de tu técnica más destructiva? - pregunto Naruko con curiosidad

-unos e convierte en caballero pasando una prueba ya sea de un caballero dorado el cual luego da fe de que estas listo para convertiré en caballero, o que el mismo patriarca decida o la más rara que Athena misma te convierta en uno- explico Naruto a la primera pregunta -y el nombre de mi técnica más destructiva se llama Athena Ekusukurameshon (Exclamación de Athena), esta originalmente la prohibió la mismísima Athena- explico Naruto generando intriga en las chicas -ahora Kasumi- dijo Naruto dándole la palabra a Kasumi

\- ¿Cómo supiste que la reencarnación de Athena había despertado su espíritu y porque la Exclamación de Athena fue prohibida? - pregunto Kasumi causando interés en las chicas

-lo supe gracias a que el espíritu de Athena fue el que llevo a los caballeros para que me entrenaran y esta antes de que mi entrenamiento terminara me dio la habilidad de poder sentir el cosmos de Athena en cualquier lugar donde este- dijo Naruto -y con respecto a tu segunda pregunta, Athena prohibió esta técnica tanto por la destrucción que causa como por el hecho de que necesita a tres caballeros dorados para hacerla y dado que las batallas de los caballeros de Athena son de uno contra uno, esta técnica le quita ese honor ya que son tres caballeros dorados contra un solo oponente, además de que el cosmos de los caballeros dorados que la usen debe estar casi a su máximo poder y centrados en un solo punto, pero yo puedo usar esa técnica solo ya que uno de los caballeros que me entreno también pudo hacerla el solo- explico Naruto sorprendiendo a las chicas de que Naruto pudiera usar una técnica que requería a tres caballeros de la elite -ahora por ultimo Satsuki- dijo Naruto a lo que Satsuki hablo

\- ¿nosotras podríamos convertirnos en Amazonas? - pregunto Satsuki con esperanza

-la verdad no lose, por lo que tengo entendido, ya hay caballeros para casi todas las armaduras, la única que no tiene dueño ahorita es la armadura dorada de sagitario, pero supongo que, si algún caballero muere en combate, inmediatamente se buscaría a su sucesor, así que talvez podrías convertirte en una Amazona si resides el entrenamiento adecuado y de eso yo me encargare- dijo Naruto causando que todas las chicas se animaran

-bien, si esas eran todas las preguntas supongo que ya podemos quitar la barrera- dijo Kushina a lo que todos asintieron

\- ¿ahora Naruto-kun, nos mostraras tu armadura y una de tus técnicas? - pregunto Satsuki con emoción

-claro que si- dijo Naruto llevándose una mano a su porta Shuriken del cual saco un pergamino -solo que cuando agá la técnica retrocedan un poco, además hare una defensiva ya que una de ataque causaría mucho daño y alboroto- dijo Naruto a lo que las mayores asintiendo que podría ser verdad que causara mucho alboroto, pero las menores estaban algo desilusionadas al no poder ver una técnica de ataque. Naruto extendió el pergamino en el suelo y con un sello de mano apareció una caja de oro con varias figuras en cada cara, pero la que más destacaba era la que estaba en la parte del frente de la caja, en ella se podía ver el rostro de una mujer -armadura fe virgo- exclamo Naruto y la caja brillo un poco para después esta se abriera revelando la armadura de virgo la cual parecía la forma de una mujer rezando, Naruto se acercó a la armadura y la toco con su dedo, inmediatamente la armadura brillo un poco mas pero no tanto como para cegar a las chicas, luego las chicas vieron como la armadura se desprendía en varias partes las cuales empezaban a cubrir el cuerpo de Naruto, cuando Naruto estuvo completamente revestido con la armadura de Virgo, la armadura dejo de brillar y las chicas pudieron observar más detenidamente la armadura -bien ahora háganse un poco para atrás- dijo Naruto a lo que las chicas tomaron 2 metros de distancia -muy bien aquí voy- dijo Naruto para después cerrar los ojos y empezar a ser rodeado por un aura dorada para luego abrir los ojos- esto es el cosmos, hay de diferentes colores ya que va según el grado de tu armadura, los de bronce cada uno tiene su color, los de plata tienen un cosmos plateado, mientras que los dorados tenemos un cosmos de color dorado, bueno ahora aquí va la técnica- dijo Naruto explicando y enseñando su cosmos -*CRYSTAL WALL (MURO DE CRISTAL)*- exclamo Naruto mientras cruzaba sus brazos en X para después extenderlos hacia los lados causando que frente a él se formara una barrera de color amarillenta que de vez en cuando aparecían y desaparecían olas de cosmos que subían por la barrera -esta es una de mis mejores técnicas de defensa, el muro de cristal, el que me la enseño me dijo que nada ni nadie podía cruzar ese muro de cristal sin la autorización de quien lo creo, además de que si alguien ataca el muro, el ataque se les reflejara como si estuvieran atacando a un espejo- dijo Naruto causando sorpresa en las chicas – si quieren comprobarlo usen un Jutsu, pero uno de bajo nivel para que no resulten muy heridas- dijo Naruto a lo que Kasumi se animó y trazo una seré de sellos de manos

-*SUITON: DEPODAMA (ESTILO DE AGUA: BALA DE AGUA) *- exclamo Kasumi y de su boca salió una bola de agua que impacto en el muro y para sorpresa de las chicas, la esfera de agua roboro como si nada y por suerte Kasumi logro esquivarla

-lo ven, este es el poder del cosmos- dijo Naruto para luego deshacer el muro de cristal

-vaya es increíble- dijo Mikoto sorprendida

\- ¿Naruto, nos enseñarías a despertar nuestro cosmos y a entrenarnos en su uso? - pregunto Kasumi residiendo un asentimiento de Naruto

-claro que sí, ¿Cuándo quieren comenzar? - pregunto Naruto

-que tal mañana ya que ahorita teníamos planeado ir por nuestra primera misión- dijo Kushina a lo que todas asintieron

-bueno entonces vamos por la misión- dijo Naruto para luego todos partieran rumbo a la torre Hokage no sin antes Naruto les dijera que todo lo que les dijo y mostro lo guardaran en secreto, aun para el Hokage.

Al llegar a la torre Hokage el equipo 11 entro a la oficina del Hokage para pedir alguna misión, de las cuales se encargaba Hirusen o por lo menos de las de rango "D" a "B", de las de rango "A" a "SSS" se encargaba Minato de repartirlas, tanto Minato, Danzo e Hirusen alzaron la vista solo para ver a los integrantes del equipo 11

-Hirusen-sama veníamos a por una misión, nuestros Genins están más que calificados para empezar a hacer misiones- dijo Mikoto con total confianza

-Mikoto, apenas sus Genin se graduaron de la academia y ya vienen a pedir una misión- pregunto Minato

-claro que si Hokage-sama, nuestros Genin tienen la experiencia y la habilidad necesaria para empezar a hacer misiones, además en la prueba que les pusimos lograron trabajar en equipo y atraparnos a nosotras 3- dijo Mikoto, aunque mintiendo en lo de la prueba, pero lo decía de una manera que les hacía creer que era verdad

-bueno, si ese es el caso entonces comenzaran con una misión de rango D- dijo Hirusen, las hijas de Kushina y Mikoto iban a reclamar por no darle s una misión de alto rango, pero Naruto se le adelanto

\- ¿Cuál sería esa misión? - pregunto Naruto

-su misión seria atrapar a Tora, el gato de la esposa del feudal- dijo Hirusen causando que las tres Jounin se pusieran nerviosas ya que conocían la reputación de ese gato

-de acuerdo, aceptamos la misión- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a las chicas, Kushina tomo la misión y todos salieron de la torre Hokage para ir en busca del gato, al salir de la torre Hokage Naruto se detuvo sabiendo que las chicas le preguntarían algo

\- ¿Naruto, porque aceptaste esa misión? - pregunto Kasumi algo molesta porque tendrían que atrapar al endemoniado animal

-fácil, si hacemos misiones de rango "D" o "C" tendremos más tiempo para entrenarlas en el uso del cosmos o a menos de que quieran hacer misiones más altas y tener menos tiempo para poder dominar esa energía- dijo Naruto a lo que las senseis se impresionaron al saber que Naruto pensó en la mejor manera de ayudarlas con su nuevo entrenamiento

-tienes razón, pero de vez en cuando no caería ma una misión de rango "B "o "A", después de todo si no practicas tus habilidades a diario puede que se hagan más débiles- dijo Kushina resaltando su punto

-. en eso tienes razón, pero para eso están los Kage Bunshin- dijo Naruto restándole importancia para luego ver como las chicas tenían una cara de no entender

-se supone que los Kage Bunshin re colectan la experiencia y los recuerdos para al disiparse mandárselos al original, así que si usan unos para entrenar se les haría más fácil en aprender nuevas técnicas, estilos de pelea o incluso control de chakra- dijo Naruto causando que las tres senseis se impresionara ya que nunca pensaron en usar los Kage Bunshin para entrenar

-bueno entonces dejemos este tema y vayamos a por ese gato para después ponernos a practicar el despertar nuestro cosmos- dijo Kasumi a lo que todos asintieron

-no se preocupen, yo me encargare de eso- dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer en un borrón de velocidad y 5 minutos después aparecer con el gato dormido entre sus brazos y sin mostrar ninguna herida -bien, terminemos con la misión- dijo Naruto viendo la cara de sorprendidas de sus chicas

-Naruto-kun ¿cómo te moviste tan rápido? - pregunto Satsuki ya que pudo notar que ni su madre vio cuando Naruto desapareció

-oh, no se los dije, los caballeros dorados nos podemos mover a la velocidad de la luz- dijo Naruto causando que las chicas se impresionaran y cada vez más quisieran aprender a manejar su cosmos y a moverse así como Naruto -bueno vamos a terminar con la misión- dijo Naruto a lo que las chicas asintieron y entraron a la torre Hokage, al llegar de nuevo a el despacho del Hokage, Hirusen, Danzo, Minato y los ANBUS que estaban escondidos se sorprendieron al ver al endemoniado gato en los brazos de Naruto dormido cómodamente, mientras que Naruto no presentaba ni un arañazo o herida -misión terminada Hirusen-jiji- dijo Naruto causando que todos reaccionaran

-bien, aquí está su paga, si quieren otra misión pueden pedirla o tomarse el día libre- dijo Hirusen esperando que no pidieran una misión de alto rango

-no tomaremos ninguna misión, nos tomaremos el día libre- dijo Naruto aliviando al Sandaime Hokage

-bueno nos vemos- dijo Kushina para después el equipo 11 saliera de la oficina y se dirigiera a un campo de entrenamiento para empezar su práctica para despertar su cosmos.

FIN CAPITULO 4


	5. Chapter 5

NARUTO LA REENCARNACION DE RIKUDOU SEININ Y EL NUEVO CABALLERO DORADO

-CUIDADO CON ESO- PRESONAJE HABLANDO

(QUE HABRA PARA EL DESAYUNO) PERSONAJE PENSANDO

\- (OYE ME ESCUCHAS)- PERSONAJE HABALANDO MENTALMENTE

^ESO DEBIO DOLER^ NOTA O OPINIION MIA

*RASENGAN* JUTSU O TECNICA

CAPITULO 5: ENCUENTRO CON ATHENA Y MISION EN NAMI

Un mes había pasado desde que Naruto comenzó a enseñarles a Kushina, Satsuki, Kasumi, Naruko, Natsumi y Mikoto a como aprender a despertar y usar su cosmos, Ahri también se interesó y se le unió a la práctica. Las chicas nunca pensaron que el entrenamiento sería tan difícil, ni siquiera las Jounin imaginaron que el entrenamiento sería tan difícil, primero hacían 200 flexiones, abdominales y sentadillas, luego corrían 20 veces alrededor de la aldea, luego meditaban durante 2 horas para tratar de despertar su cosmos, este entrenamiento lo hacían con ayuda de algunos clones de sombra o mejor dicho usaban 12 clones de sombra. Al paso de dos semanas las chicas lograron aumentar su velocidad y empezaron a dar indicios de que podían despertar su cosmos, una semana después Naruto les intensifico los entrenamientos, aún seguían corriendo 20 veces alrededor de la aldea pero ahora lo hacían con sellos de gravedad de 20 kilos, las primeras en lograr despertar su cosmos fueron Kushina, Ahri, Mikoto y Kasumi, dos días después Naruko, Natsumi y Satsuki lograron despertar su cosmos, claro que para este punto usaban más de 20 clones de sombra ya que el entrenamiento también les aumentaba sus reservas de chakra. Naruto le sorprendió la rapidez con la que las chicas consiguieron despertar su cosmos, pero también se lo atribuyo a los clones de sombra ya que él había despertado su cosmos sin ayuda de clones de sombra. Cuando las chicas lograron despertar su cosmos Naruto les dijo que tenían que tratar de controlarlo y acostumbrarse a la sensación que producía el usarlo, esto con el fin de que no se cansaran rápido y luego que lo controlaran les empezaría a enseñar algunas técnicas a base de cosmos. Durante todo este mes el equipo 11 realizo misiones de rango D y C. durante la cuarta semana del mes Naruto solo le ayudo a las chicas a controlar mejor su cosmos, pero él sabía que en esto era en lo que se tardaban más, además de que tenían que seguir entrenando ya que aún les faltaba mejorar su velocidad y aumentar su fuerza para lograr dar golpes como los de los caballeros, que de un puñetazo derrumbaran una roca gigante usando el cosmos en lugar del chakra, o de un punta pie crear una grieta en la tierra. Así pasaron este mes, pero ahora se encontraban de camino a la torre Hokage para conseguir una misión, al llegar tocaron la puerta solo para recibir un pase

-Hokage-sama venimos por una misión- dijo Kasumi a lo que Hirusen asintió, Minato solo había elevado su vista para ver a los recién llegados, al verlos hiso un gesto de molestia y volvió a su trabajo de firmar el papeleo

-bien, me alegra que vinieran, hay un problema con una misión a la que fue el equipo 7, aparentemente se trataba de una misión de rango C, nada serio solo escoltar a un constructor de puentes a Nami No Kuni, pero al parecer el cliente mintió sobre el rango de la misión la cual se convirtió en una misión de rango B por la aparición de los hermanos demonio, Kakashi envió a una de sus invocaciones con un mensaje que contenía esta información, por lo cual los enviare como apoyo- dijo Hirusen a lo que el equipo 11 asintió

-no se preocupe Hirusen-sama, iremos a apoyar a el equipo 7- dijo Mikoto -chicos vamos, tenemos una misión que cumplir- dijo Mikoto para recibir un asentimiento de los demás del equipo 11 para luego salir del despacho del Hokage y partir rumbo a Nami, saltaron de árbol en árbol alejándose de la aldea mientras seguían su camino a Nami

-chicas, veamos que tanto han aumentado su velocidad- dijo Naruto a lo que las chicas sonrieron

-entonces una carrera- dijo Naruko para luego aumentar su velocidad rebasando a todos

-siempre con esa actitud infantil, bueno al menos me alegra que sonría- dijo Naruto para luego voltear a mirar a las demás chicas -vamos, no dejaremos que nos gane- dijo Naruto a lo que las chicas asintieron y aumentaron su velocidad, siguieron saltando de árbol en árbol por unas cuantas horas, ya estaban cercas del pueblo de Nami

-chicas alto- dijo Naruto parando en una rama al tiempo que las chicas también se detenían

\- ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? - pregunto Mikoto viendo como Naruto miraba en una dirección

-por haya siento el chakra del equipo 7, al parecer están peleando contra alguien fuerte- dijo Naruto para luego mirar a las chicas -vamos, tal vez necesiten ayuda- dijo Naruto a lo que las chicas asintieron y siguieron a Naruto al lugar donde estaban los del equipo 7, al llegar vieron como Kakashi estaba encerrado en una esfera de agua, a su lado estaba un hombre con una gran espada en su espalda, vestía con unos pantalones grises, sandalias ninja azumes, tenía vendas en la cara cubriendo solo la parte inferior, su banda tenía el símbolo de Kiri rasgado dando a entender que era un renegado el cual estaba sosteniendo la esfera de agua, luego vieron como un clon del hombre había aparecido en medio de los Genins del equipo 7 los cuales habían estado protegiendo al constructor, en ese momento el equipo 11 decidió actuar y rápidamente saltaron a el campo de batalla. El clon del hombre estaba a punto de cortar en dos al constructor junto a los Genins de la hoja, pero para su sorpresa fue disipado por el golpe de alguien

-así que ya llegaron tus refuerzos Kakashi- dijo el hombre mirando como el equipo 11 se posicionaba frente a el

-Mikoto-sama, Kushina-sama, Nee-san, tomen al constructor y huyan, él no puede separar su mano de la esfera o el Jutsu seria interrumpido- dijo Kakashi como pudo

-estas dementes, no dejare que mi hermano muera- dijo Kasumi con algo de enfado por lo que Kakashi dijo

-vaya, que tenemos aquí, la Chimamire No Habanero (la habanera sangrienta), la Kuroi Hono No Joo (la reina de las llamas negras) y a la segunda Ninja No Kopi (ninja copia)- dijo el hombre reconociendo a las tres Jounins

-Zabuza Momochi, uno de los Shinobigatana Nananin Shu (siete espadachines de la niebla), ninja Renegado de Kiri con el rango A en el libro bingo- dijo Kasumi reconociendo al hombre ahora conocido como Zabuza

-chicas, ustedes cuiden del constructor, yo me encargare de liberar Kakashi y derrotar a este hombre- dijo Naruto en un tono serio

-de acuerdo, solo ten cuidado y no te confíes- dijo Mikoto

\- ¿y se puede saber cómo lograras hacer eso? - pregunto Zabuza en un tono burlón solo para ver como Naruto desaparecía en un parpadeo

-así- contesto Naruto al mismo tiempo que Zabuza salía volando por un puñetazo en su mandíbula y haciendo que la prisión de agua callera así liberando a Kakashi de la prisión de agua, Naruto rápidamente tomo a Kakashi y lo llevo con su equipo -cuídenlo y no se involucren- dijo Naruto para luego girarse solo para ver a Zabuza levantándose del suelo y viendo a Naruto con enojo

-maldito mocoso me las pagaras- dijo Zabuza tomando su Kurikiribocho con ambas manos

\- (¿estas lista Ayanami-chan?)- pregunto Naruto a su espada espiritual

\- (claro Naruto-kun, derrotemos juntos a este tipo)- contesto Ayanami feliz de que Naruto la usara otra vez

-Ayanami, guíame para despejar la oscuridad de mi camino- recito Naruto solo para que justo frente a él apareciera una Katana en un destello de luz, la Katana era una de hoja plateada con el mago de color negro y a ambos lados de la hoja tenía dos dragones orientales y las palabras ¨la luz que corta la obscuridad¨

^el recito es temporal, es que no se me ocurrió nada, si alguien tiene uno mejor me lo puede decir^

-oh, vaya no pensé que un mocoso supiera Kenjutsu- dijo Zabuza preparándose para un combate de Kenjutsu

-bueno, después de todo el Kenjutsu era una especialidad de mi clan y yo ya llegué al nivel maestro

\- ¿y cuál es tu clan? - pregunto Zabuza curiosamente

-mi clan era el más temido de las naciones elementales, el clan que se especializaba en Kenjutsu y Fuinjutsu, aquellos que eran más fuertes que los Senju y los Uchihas, mi clan era el Clan Uzumaki y ahora con el Kuro Uzu demostrare lo fuerte que éramos- dijo Naruto generando algo de temor en Zabuza y un poco de enfado en Sasuke al oír que el clan Uzumaki era más fuerte que el clan Uchiha, lo cual Sasuke pensaba que era imposible ya que su clan era el más poderosos del mundo

(rayos, si lo que dice el chico es verdad, estoy en problemas, si no mal recuerdo los antiguos 7 espadachines de la niebla fueron vencidos en el ataque a Uzu durante la segunda guerra ninja y fueron vencidos por un solo maestro de Kenjutsu Uzumaki)- pensó Zabuza intentando planear algo para escapar

-bien Zabuza prepárate porque aquí voy- dijo Naruto para después abalanzarse en contra de Zabuza a gran velocidad dando un corte vertical que Zabuza bloqueo, pero Naruto se volvió a mover lanzando un corte horizontal que Zabuza tuvo que esquivar retrocediendo un poco, pero Naruto no lo dejo reaccionar y le lanzo un corte más hacia su costado Izquierdo que lo alcanzo a rozar, después Naruto empezó a lanzar varios cortes a Zabuza que con dificultad los bloqueaba, pero algunos lograban herirlo,

-Mikoto-sama, ¿no deberíamos ayudar a Naruto, Zabuza es muy poderoso? - preguntaba Kakashi al tiempo que esta negaba

-no Kakashi, Naruto-kun puede el solo contra Zabuza- dijo Mikoto mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa causando intriga en Kakashi por el cómo llamo a Naruto y por saber que tan habilidoso era Naruto con el Kenjutsu para que Mikoto confiara tanto en él, pero nunca se esperó enterarse de lo que dijo Kushina

-de hecho, esta es la primera vez que lo veremos usar el Kenjutsu, y si es verdad lo de que él es un maestro del Kenjutsu Uzumaki, entonces el vencerá ya que según recuerdo por historias, durante el ataque a Uzu, los antiguos siete espadachines de la niebla fueron vencidos por un solo maestro de Kenjutsu Uzumaki- dijo Kushina impresionando a Kakashi, a sus hijas, por su parte Sasuke ahora si estaba furioso, ¿cómo es que un perdedor era más fuerte que él?, ¿cómo es que era más fuerte que un Uchiha de elite?, eso no podía ser posible y estaba seguro que se debía a la espada puesto que pensaba que teniendo la espada en sus manos su poder aumentaría mágicamente, por otro lado Mema estaba furioso por el hecho de que el perdedor de su hermano mayor fuera más fuerte que él, y tenía el mismo pensamiento que Sasuke conforme a lo de la espada de Naruto, sin dudas lo obligaría a dársela y lo obligaría a enseñarle el Kenjutsu Uzumaki ya que él era uno también y era el próximo dios de los ninjas, así que por derecho esa espada y el estilo le pertenecían, no podría estar más equivocado

cuando Naruto dejo de lanzar cortes, se veía a Zabuza con varios cortes en el cuerpo y recargado en un árbol, en su rostro se denotaba el cansancio y el dolor, Naruto iba a dar la estocada Final cuando 3 Senbons se incrustaron en el cuello de Zabuza causando que este callera inerte al suelo para que después apareciera un ANBU cazador con el símbolo de kiri en su mascara

-gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo sucio, ahora si me disculpan me llevare el cuerpo de Zabuza para destruirlo- dijo el ANBU desapareciendo con el cuerpo de Zabuza mientras Naruto regresaba con los demás ninjas

-bien hecho Naruto, ahora podemos segur con la misión- dijo Kakashi para luego caer inconsciente por la falta de chakra, pero este nunca toco el piso ya que Kasumi lo detuvo y Naruto creo 2 clones de sombra y de un pergamino saco una camilla para después poner a Kakashi en ella y que los clones empezaran a cargarlo

-debemos llevarlo a un lugar seguro donde pueda recuperarse- dijo Kushina recibiendo un asentimiento de los integrantes del equipo 11

-mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí, podemos llevarlo ahí y dejarlo descansar- dijo Tazuna solo para que nuevamente todos asintieran y tomaran rumbo a la casa de Tazuna, Naruto dejo su Katana en su cintura y sigue al grupo

Mientras tanto en otro lado del mundo, más exactamente en los aposentos del patriarca en el santuario, en un trono se encontraba sentado un hombre de pelo gris largo, traía un casco rojo con dos alas de demonio en la parte superior, además parecía estar unido a un par de hombreras de color rojo las cuales tenían 3 picos que sobresalían de esta, una máscara azul oscuro que escondía el rostro del hombre, visita con una túnica logra de color blanco y en si cuello tría un collar de piedras de color verde, rojo y azul, este hombre era el patriarca del santuario

-aquí estas- dijo el patriarca mirando como un hombre que vestía una armadura dorada se dirigía hacia él, el hombre tenía peo azul a la altura de la espalda media, ojos de color verdes, su armadura dorada era la de la concertación de escorpión

-si patriarca, dígame ¿qué fue lo que sucedió para que usted tuviera que llamar a uno de sus caballeros dorados? - pregunto el caballero de escorpión

-Escorpión Milo, como sabrás algunos caballeros de plata han realizado batallas contra los caballeros de bronce que nos traicionaron- dijo el patriarca mientras milo estaba frente al arrodillado en señal de respeto

-si eso escuche, una tontería se me lo pregunta- dijo Milo con su voz serena -pero si me permite decirlo no es más que un juego de niños, nada de lo que deba preocuparse patriarca- dijo Milo adoptando una actitud confiada

-al principio eso fue lo que yo pensé, por eso envié a un novato llamado Kiki para darles una lección, pero en vez de eso se pasó a su lado, además junto a ellos hay una joven que se autoproclama Athena y están intentando derrocar al santuario, esto es una burla y una deshonra a nosotros, no puedo permitirlo- dijo el patriarca a lo que Milo asintió en acuerdo

-esos caballeros de bronce deben estar locos como para ir en contra del santuario- dijo Milo a lo que el patriarca asintió

-por eso mismo envié a unos caballeros de plata para que se encargaran de ellos, pero todo salió mal, hace poco recibí el reporte de que los caballeros plateados fueron vencidos por solo 5 caballeros de broce- dijo el patriarca desconcertando un poco a Milo

\- ¿Cómo es eso, los caballeros de plata fueron vencidos por solo 5 caballeros de bronce? - pregunto un sorprendido Milo

-así es, por solo 5 caballeros de bronce- dijo el patriarca

-no debe haber un error- decía milo con un tono sorpresivo para después adoptar un tono más tranquilo de voz -jamás había escuchado que un caballero de bronce pudiera derrotar a un caballero de plata- dijo Milo con una voz tranquila

-también Shaina actuó por su cuenta, aparentemente tiene una venganza personal en contra del caballero de bronce de Pegaso- dijo el patriarca a lo que Milo ya entendía a donde iba esta conversación

-entonces usted me llamo para acabar con esos caballeros de bronce, yo no creo que esta sea tarea para un caballero dorado- dijo Milo algo molesto por como el patriarca estaba menospreciando su poder

-es una orden- dijo el patriarca

-pero eso sería como pedirle a un leo que mate a unas hormigas, yo soy un caballero dorado y tengo mi orgullo- dijo Milo tratando de apelar a la decisión del patriarca

-basta, si no nos desasemos de ellos lo lamentaremos, además es posible que la armadura dorada de sagitario este en su poder- dijo el patriarca sorprendiendo a Milo

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? - pregunto Milo a lo que el patriarca le conto la historia de Aioros diciéndole que Aioros intento matar a Athena y que huyo con la armadura de sagitario del santuario y como dejo su armadura al cuidado de un hombre

-y eso no es todo observa esto- dijo el patriarca al tiempo que alzaba su mano a su derecha y una cortina roja era corrida dejando ver las cajas de armaduras doradas

-7 cajas de armaduras doradas- dijo Milo con sorpresa ya que con la suya eran 8

-así es, nadie supo cuántos caballeros dorados dejaron el santuario, ni cuales fueron sus nombres, ni a quien pertenecía la armadura, los 8 caballeros dorados incluyéndote a ti han jurado lealtad a Athena y sus designios, pero hay dos caballeros dorados que ayudaron a Aioros en su traición al santuario y uno más que esta en otra parte del mundo- dijo el patriarca fingiendo molestia

\- ¿Quiénes fueron? - pregunto Milo

-libra y Aries ayudaron a Aioros, y el de Vigo que es el que se encuentra ausente. Escuche que el caballero dorado de libra se encuentra en algún lugar de los 5 picos de china, tiene ya cientos de años, pero es el más temible de todos, el otro es Aries, vive en algún lugar de las montañas entre la India y china, oí que el arregla las armaduras de los caballeros, el caballero de Virgos encuentra en un sitio llamado las naciones elementales, al parecer nadie sabe nada de él. He tratado que los caballeros de Aries y Libra vengan al santuario por trece años, pero no ha respondido, están desafiando a Athena, solo el caballero de Virgo no he podido contactarlo- dijo el patriarca parado frente a Milo

-así que son Libra y Aries- dijo Milo de manera seria

-s la armadura dorada de sagitario está en poder de los caballeros de bronce y logran unir fuerzas con los otros dos caballeros dorados y contactan antes con el caballero de Vigo y logran hacer que los apoyen entonces nos enfrentaríamos a cuatro caballeros de oro y tendríamos que estar preparados para derramar muchísima sangre

(es verdad, incluso si nosotros los caballeros dorados peleáramos entre nosotros se daría lugar a una batalla de varios días y habría mucha sangre derramada) pensó Milo viendo la severidad del problema -entiendo, entonces partiré de inmediato

^me canse, esto pasa al igual que en el anime hasta que el patriarca le explica a Aioria lo de ir a Oriente a matar a Athena^

-Aioria, has un buen trabajo, además envié hace unos días a un caballero de plata para contactar con el caballero de virgo con la orden de que fuera a ayudarte, así que en un par de días partirás para realizar tu misión, es una orden, espera al caballero de Vigo y averigua lo que puedas de el- dijo el patriarca a lo que Aioria asintió

-Así será, entonces me retiro- dijo Aioria para luego abandonar la cámara del patriarca

Volviendo a las naciones elementales

El equipo 11 y 7 llegaron a la casa de Tazuna ,al llegar una mujer muy parecida a Mikoto de nombre Tsunami los recibió y los dejo pasar, al ver el estado de Kakashi les dijo que lo dejaran en una de las habitaciones que tenían disponibles, después de que Naruto dejara a Kakashi en la habitación para que se recuperara bajo nuevamente a la sala solo para que Tsunami les dijera que cada equipo ocuparía una habitación a lo que los ninjas aceptaron con gusto, aunque las chicas equipo 11 fueron las que con más gusto aceptaron ya que así podían pasar más tiempo con Naruto, extrañamente Kasumi también se animó ante la idea, después de que Tsunami les enseñara sus habitaciones bajaron a la sala en donde esperaban a Kakashi para hablar de algo, no paso mucho tiempo cuando Kakashi bajaba por las escaleras con la ayuda de unas muletas para después sentarse en el sillón de la sala , iba a hablar pero Sasuke se adelanto

-dobe te exijo que me entregues esa espada ya que solo puede ser un Uchiha de elite como yo- dijo Sasuke con total arrogancia mientras recibía gritos de Sakura de que Naruto debía entregarle esa Katana a Sasuke ya que la merecía más que Naruto, esto causo que todos la vieran con pena y Mikoto negara por la arrogancia de su hijo que empezaba a hartarle

-no, esa espada será mía ya que yo seré el próximo dios de los ninjas y por derecho me pertenece- dijo Menma con arrogancia a lo que Kushina negó con la cabeza y culpa Minato por la forma de ser de Menma ya que eso de la profecía de Jiraiya se le había subido a la cabeza

\- ¿y que les hace pensar que les hare caso y se las daré? - pregunto Naruto generando enojo en ambos chicos

-por derecho me pertenece al igual que ese estilo ya que yo seré el próximo dios de los ninjas- dijo Menma con más arrogancia

-yo la merezco más ya que soy un Uchiha de elite y aquel que vengara a él clan- dijo Sasuke, luego ambos se lanzaron en contra de Naruto intentando quitarle la Katana, pero Naruto los esquivo con facilidad y les dio un golpe en la mejilla mandándolos a volar y chocando con la pared

-si vuelven a atreverse a tratar de tocar mi Katana no me hare responsable por lo que pueda pasarles- dijo Naruto en un tono frio causando que Menma y Sasuke desistieran -disculpe los problemas que le causamos- dijo Naruto a Tsunami la cual asintió aceptando las disculpas

-Naruto podrías decirnos ¿Quién te dio esa Katana? - pregunto Kakashi viendo como Sasuke y Menma le dirigía una mirada molesta a Naruto

-me la dio una persona muy importante para mí, esa persona fue la que me entreno por 9 años fuera de la aldea- contesto Naruto recordando a Hagoromo

-y ¿Dónde se encuentra esa persona en este momento? - volvió a preguntar Kakashi causando que Naruto y Ahri pusieran una cara melancólica

-el murió hace tiempo por el único enemigo que pudo vencerlo… el tiempo, pero antes de su muerte me dejo esa Katana como recuerdo- dijo Naruto de manera Melancólica mientras recordaba todo lo que paso cuando estuvo entrenando en Uzu y causando que algunas lágrimas le brotaran de los ojos a Kushina ya que aún se culpaba de dejar solo a su ahora novio / prometido secretos

-lo siento, no quería traer malos recuerdos a tu mente- dijo Kakashi disculpándose con Naruto

-no se preocupe, después de todo también tuve muy buenos recuerdos de el- dijo Naruto ya más animado sacándole leves sonrisas a las chicas de su equipo hasta que Kakashi decidió hablar nuevamente, pero de manera seria

-bueno dejando eso de lado, chicos tengo que decirles algo- dijo Kakashi llamando la atención del equipo 7, Tazuna y su hija -Zabuza sigue vivo- dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo a los del equip los 2 civiles que se encontraban en la sala

-pero Kakashi-sensei, nosotros vimos como ese ANBU lo mato- dijo Sakura sin poder creer lo que dijo su sensei

-las agujas Senbon no pueden matar a una persona a menos de que le den en un punto vital y aun así no matan al instante amenos de que te den en el corazón- dijo Naruko llamando la atención de todos

-eso es verdad, entonces Kakashi-Nii, ¿qué haremos? – pregunto Kasumi mientras que Kakashi se quedaba pensando unos momentos hasta que hablo

-pues yo creo que tenemos una semana antes de que se recupere Zabuza, así que aprovecharemos para entrenar para cuando lo tengamos que enfrentar nuevamente- dijo Kakashi mientras se ponía de pie -vamos al bosque ahí podremos entrenar- dijo Kakashi mientras salía de la casa y el quipo 7 salía siguiéndolo, por su parte el equipo 11 también se fue con ellos no sin antes de que Naruto dejara 5 clones para cuidar de la familia del constructor, al llegar a una parte del bosque Kakashi se detuvo para luego hablar

-bien este es un buen lugar- dijo Kakashi dejando intrigados a los del equipo 7

\- ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento haremos Kakashi-sensei? - pregunto Sakura con confusión

-escalaran arboles con los pies usando chakra para adherirse a la corteza del árbol- dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo a Sasuke y a Sakura por enterarse de que eso se podía hacer, aunque Menma ya sabía un poco hacerlo, por su parte el equipo 11 estaban que no lo creían, enserio ese equipo aun no sabía escalar en los arboles con los pies -además también les ayudara a mejorar su control de chakra- decía Kakashi con una de sus sonrisas de ojo

-kakashi ¿encerio apenas les vas a enseñar eso a tus alumnos? - pregunto Kushina con cara de no creerlo

-si Kushina-sama y si me lo permite, sus estudiantes también deberían hacerlo para que lo aprendan- dijo Kakashi preguntándose por qué la pregunta, aunque el suponía que Naruko y Natsumi ya sabrían hacerlo ya que de seguro Kushina las entreno

-eso ya lo sabemos hacer Kakashi-sensei, además de que también sabemos caminar sobre el agua y sobre una cascada y balancear un Kunai mientras subimos por la cascada- dijo Ahri dejando asombrado a Kakashi por el nivel de control de chakra que tenía el equipo de Mikoto, Kushina y Kasumi

-oh mira una manzana- dijo Naruto para luego empezar a escalar un árbol y subir por el tronco de este hasta llegar a donde estaban unas manzanas para luego tomarlas y colgar de cabeza mientras comía una, luego bajo de un salto y se puso a lado del equipo 11 y les dio una manzana a cada una de las chicas, Sasuke miro con furia el que Naruto supiera hacer algo que el no, Menma también se molestó un poco ya que el aun no podía dominar ese ejercicio y solo llegaba a la cuarta parte del arbolo, Sakura por su parte noto la cara de molestia de Sasuke y trato de animarlo

-Sasuke-kun, no te preocupes, seguro y lograras realizar este entrenamiento- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tratando de animar a Sasuke

-cállate, solo eres una molestia y estorbas- dijo Sasuke desquitando su ira con Sakura

-oye, no le hables así, ella solo trato de animarte- dijo Naruto un poco molesto

-eso a mí no me importa, ella no me importa en lo más mínimo, lo único que me importa es vengar a mi clan. - dijo Sasuke causando que Sakura empezara a derramar algunas lágrimas al oír las palabras de Sasuke, sus palabras le hirieron y le rompieron el corazón, Sakura no lo soporto y salió corriendo de ahí

-eres un idiota- dijo Naruto para luego seguir a Sakura para tratar de animarla

\- ¿Cuándo dejaras de actuar como in idiota hermano? - dijo Satsuki siguiendo a Naruto al igual que Naruko y Natsumi

-vallamos con ellas- dijo Mikoto viendo con reprobación a si hijo el cual no le dio la mínima importancia a la mirada de su madre, Kushina y Kasumi asintieron y siguieron a las chicas

-bien, ahora comencemos el entrenamiento para ser más fuertes Sasuke- dijo Menma residiendo un asentimiento de Sasuke y ambos empezaron a practicar el subir el árbol concentrando chakra en sus pies

Mientras tanto Naruto había logrado alcanzar a Sakura ya que esta se detuvo detrás de un árbol mientras lloraba, Sakura estaba tan destrozada sentimentalmente que no oyó como alguien se acercaba

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Naruto poniéndose de cuclillas frente e Sakura la cual solo alzo la vista con lágrimas en sus ojos -no te preocupes, él no sabe apreciar los sentimientos que tienes por él, solo es un idiota obsesionado- dijo Naruto tratando de consolar a Sakura la cual solo abrazo a Naruto queriendo desahogarse, no le importaba con quien fuera, Naruto se sorprendió por el repentino acto de Sakura pero devolvió el abrazo y empezó a acariciar la espalda de Sakura tratando de calmarla. Las demás chicas del equipo 11 habían llegado, pero al ver el estado en que se encontraba Sakura y la forma en la que Naruto la abrazaba decidieron dejarlos por unos momentos. Sakura lloro desahogando todo el dolor que las palabras de Sasuke le causaron, después de unos minutos se calmó y entonces las demás chicas del equipo 11 se acercaron

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto Sakura sorprendida al ver a las chicas del equipo 11

-veníamos a ver si te encontrabas bien, después de todo Sasuke puede ser algo idiota haberes- dijo Satsuki siendo apoyada por Naruko y Natsumi

-sí, ya me siento mejor, pero fue doloroso para mí, después de todo él es mi primer amor y desde pequeña me ha gustado- dijo Sakura con una cara triste

-sé que es difícil, pero debes superarlo, si l no te ama deberías tratar de buscar a alguien que si lo haga, a alguien que sepa apreciar y aceptar cada parte de ti, después de todo eres una chica muy linda y no tendrías problemas en encontrar a un chico que te haga feliz, aunque solo tendrías que enfocarte más en tu entrenamiento para demostrar que no eres solo una cica débil que necesita ser protegida siempre- dijo Naruto causando un leve sonrojo en Sakura al oír que Naruto la llamo linda, las demás chicas sonrieron ante las palabras de Naruto y asintieron a lo ultimo

-creo que tienes razón, siempre me preocupe por mi aspecto, solo para lucir bien frente a Sasuke y descuide mi entrenamiento ninja- dijo Sakura después de haber reflexionado con las palabras de Naruto

-ya se, que ella también nos acompañe en nuestro entrenamiento- dijo Naruko alegremente

-mmmmm, pero nosotras ya vamos muy avanzadas, se le dificultara un poco, además nosotras usamos los clones de sombra gracias a nuestras grandes reservas de chakra- dijo Naruko a lo cual las demás chicas asintieron y Sakura supo una vez más que por estar persiguiendo a Sasuke era al parecer la más débil de los graduados

\- pero eso yo lo puedo arreglar, además Kushina, Mikoto y Kasumi podría ayudarme a entrenarla para aumentar sus reservas de chakra- dijo Naruto a lo cual las mencionadas asintieron

-bueno, entonces está decidido, nosotros entrenaremos a Sakura para que se vuelva tan fuerte como nosotras- dijo Kasumi a lo cual Sakura se sorprendió al ver que tan amable era el equipo 11

-muchas gracias- dijo Sakura sonriéndoles a el equipo 11

-bueno comencemos- dijo Kushina para después empezar a ponerle un entrenamiento Sakura para que pudiera aumentar sus reservas de chakra al menos a un nivel Chunin bajo, para que pudiera hacer de perdida 5 clones de sombra, esto con el fin de empezar a enseñarle el cómo dominar el cosmos. La tarde se fue volando y ya era de noche, Sakura estaba cansada, nunca en su vida había entrenado tanto ni hecho tanto esfuerzo físico, pero se prometió que aguantaría para lograr ser aún más fuerte, Kushina la había puesto a hacer flexiones abdominales sentadillas, correr dándole vueltas a un lago que encontraron, después la puso a caminar sobre los árboles, pero Sakura noto que tanto Naruto como las chicas del equipo 11 se sentaban en pose de loto y cerraban los ojos dando a entender que meditaban, esto le extraña Sakura ya que no sabía que hacían, pero se dijo a si misma que les preguntaría lo que hacían después.

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor de la casa de Tazuna, Menma y Sasuke devoraban la comida mientras miraban con furia a Naruto, Naruko, Natsumi, Sakura y Satsuki platicaban animadamente entre ellas, Kakashi, Mikoto, Kushina y Kasumi miraban a sus Genins y Kakashi solo miraba con asombro el cambio de actitud de Sakura y con reprobación a Sasuke y Menma por su actitud, todos estaban cenando, pero en ese momento entro un niño

-Inari llegaste- dijo Tsunami viendo como el mencionado se sentaba en una silla junto a ella y miraba el plato que tenía frente a el

\- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? - pregunto Inari mirando a los de Konoha

-ellos han venido para proteger a tu abuelo mientras termina el puente- dijo Tsunami a lo que Inai hiso una mueca de molestia

-será mejor que se vayan, o Gato los matara- dijo Inari, Naruto supo que el chico había sufrido, lo podía ver en sus ojos

-no te preocupes niño, nosotros nos encargaremos de ese tal Gato, después de todo yo seré el próximo dios de los ninjas, así que soy invencible. - dijo Menma con arrogancia generando una cara de disgusto en los presentes

nota que ustedes han tenido una vida cómoda, ustedes no saben ni un poco lo que es el dolor ni lo que estamos pasando en el pueblo en estos momentos, así que será mejor que regresen a sus cómodas vidas en su aldea- dijo Inari para luego oír a alguien azotar su mano contra la mesa, todos dirigieron su vista a Naruto el cual tenía la mirada ensombrecida

-niño, no justes a todos por el comportamiento o las palabras de esos dos idiotas, después de todo ni tu ni ellos tuvieron que sufrir el maltrato de los aldeanos, yo desde los 4 años fui expulsado del orfanato en el que estaba ya que mi padre me abandono y se llevó a mi madre inconsciente y a mis hermanos, olvidándome a mí en las afueras de la aldea, tu no tuviste que huir de una turba de aldeanos furiosos en tu cumpleaños, no tuviste que aguantar golpizas de los aldeanos casi dejándote al borde de la muerte en un charco de tu propia sangre, eso niño es lo que yo tuve que soportar a lo años de edad, dime tu lo hubieras soportado, vivir solo sin conocer a tu padre o madre y que la gente de este pueblo te hubiera golpeado hasta casi matarte por creer que eres el culpable de una tragedia en la cual tu apenas eras un recién nacido- dijo Naruto, sus palabras cada vez calaban más y más en el niño, Kushina solo bajaba la mirada sabiendo que en parte era su culpa -discúlpenme saldré a entrenar un poco- dijo Naruto sin que nadie lo detuviera, Tsunami y Tazuna tenían unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos al oír las palabras de Naruto

\- ¿es verdad lo que dijo? - pregunto Tazuna mirando a Kakashi

-cada palabra, la gente del pueblo lo ve como un monstruo, constantemente lo golpeaban y lo dejaban en un charco de su propia sangre, casi al borde de la muerte, pero afortunadamente siempre llegábamos para impedir que lo mataran, también es verdad que fue expulsado del orfanato a la edad d años, había veces en que algunos Shinobis lo atacaban lanzándole técnicas de fuego o armas ninja- decía Kakashi mirando con tristeza, por su parte Tazuna y Tsunami no podían creer lo que el chico tubo que vivir a tan temprana edad

Al día siguiente, Naruto se encontraba recostado debajo de la sombra de un árbol, se había pasado la noche entrenando algo alejado de ahí con el propósito de sacar toda la molestia que le genero el niño al recordarle su dolorosa infancia, al terminar decidió recostarse unos momentos, pero sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. En ese momento una persona pasaba por ahí, al ver a Naruto la persona se acercó, al llegar la persona reconoció al chico, tenía la intención de matarlo, pero al final no lo hiso

-despierta, podrías enfermarte si te quedas aquí- dio la persona mientras movía a Naruto con su mano para despertarlo. Naruto abrió lentamente, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de una chica

-un ángel- dijo Naruto causando un leve sonrojo en la chica, Naruto abrió sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz -. hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Naruto a la chica la cual tenía un leve sonrojo aun

-estaba recogiendo plantas medicinales para un amigo, ¿y tú, porque estabas dormido aquí? - contesto y pregunto la chica

-estaba entrenado para proteger a mis seres queridos- dijo Naruto a lo cual la chica sonrió

-entonces serás muy fuerte-dijo la chica

-te ayudare a recoger las plantas que necesites- dijo Naruto a lo que la chica asintió aceptando la ayuda -por cierto, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Cómo te llamas tu? - pregunto Naruto a la chica

-yo soy Yuki Haku- dijo la chica al tiempo que terminaban de recoger las hiervas -muchas gracias por ayudarme- decía Haku para luego caminar un poco y detenerse para luego girar para ver a Naruto -por cierto, soy hombre- dijo Haku a lo cual Naruto se rio - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - pregunto confundida Haku

-de que dices que eres hombre cuando en realidad no lo eres- dijo Naruto causando cierto desconcertó en Haku

\- ¿a qué te refieres? - pregunto Haku tratando de fingir que no sabía de lo que hablaba Naruto

-bueno, pues disimulas bien tu paso, pero aún se puede apreciar el vaivén de tus caderas, además no tienes la manzana de adán y por ultimo cuando te agachaste para despertarme se te abrió un poco el kimono y déjame decirte que tienes mucho pecho para ser un hombre- dijo Naruto causando un leve sonrojo en Haku -no sé qué es lo que te obliga a estar con Zabuza pero solo quiero que le digas que le propongo el venir conmigo a Konoha para que puedan hacer su vida de nuevo- dijo Naruto para luego irse sin darle oportunidad a Haku de contestar

-rayos, debía haberlo matado, pero creo que le diré a Zabuza-sama lo que me dijo Naruto-kun para dijera a Zabuza-sama, solo espero y no mienta- dijo Haku para luego sonrojarse por como llamo a Naruto para luego irse hacia la cabaña en donde se encontraba Zabuza descansando

Naruto llego a la casa del Tazuna, al entrar vio como todos estaban desayunando por lo cual se les unió, después de eso Kakashi dijo que irían a seguir entrenando, el equipo 11 también se fue a su entrenamiento de dominar el cosmos, ya las chicas podían sentir un cosmos a un kilómetro de distancia, mientras que Sakura seguiría con el entrenamiento que Kushina le puso. Naruto dejo 10 clones para que ayudaran en casa de Tsunami y mando a otros 100 para ayudar a Tazuna en el puente, mientras el original siguió al equipo 7 para ver que tanto habían progresado, vio que Sasuke ya podía escalar medio árbol al igual que Menma, pero entonces sintió un cosmos que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos, las chicas del equipo 11 también lo sintieron y llamaron a Sakura para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba Naruto.

-así que tú eres al que he venido a buscar- dijo una voz que parecía venir de todos lados, esto causo que Kakashi, Sasuke y Menma se pusieran en pose de defensa al tiempo que el equipo 11 llegaba

-muéstrate- dijo Kakashi tratando de identificar de donde venia la voz

-ustedes no son nadie para darme ordenes, pero permitiré que me vean- dijo la voz al tiempo que un aura de color plateada aparecía a unos metros de ellos, lentamente una figura fue apareciendo hasta que se pudo ver completamente, era un hombre de unos 25 años, traía una armadura de color azul, tenía el cabello de color negro al igual que sus ojos

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Menma sin recibir respuesta

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Naruto el cual si obtuvo respuesta

-soy un caballero de plata, de la constelación de Sagita, Ptolemi de Sagita- se presentó el hombre causando molestia en Menma al ver que no le respondió a él si no a Naruto

-no me importa quien seas, yo te derrotare- dijo Menma con enojo

-por favor, tu solo eres un chiquillo, no siento una pisca de cosmos en ti, no podrás derrotarme- dijo el caballero de Sagita causando que Menma se enojara más, las chicas del equipo 11 se sorprendieron al ver a un caballero de plata, si bien Naruto era un caballero dorado, querían ver que tanta diferencia había entre uno de plata y uno dorado

-maldito y te derrotare- dijo Sasuke para luego lanzarse en contra del caballero al igual que Menma

-no esperen- dijo Kakashi, pero ninguno le hiso caso

-*KATON GOKAKYU NO JUTSU (ESTILO DE FUEGO: GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO) *- exclamo Sasuke después de hacer unas poses de manos y de su boca salió una gran bola de fuego en dirección del caballero

-ahora yo, *FUTON: RENKUDAN (ESTILO DE VIENTO: BALA DE AIRE DEL VACIO) *- exclamo Menma y de su boca salió una esfera de aire que al entrar en contacto con la bola de fuego de Sasuke causo que esta creciera aún mas

-esto es patético- dijo el caballero de Sagita mientras agitaba su mano hacia un lado y deshacía por completo la bola de fuego cosa que sorprendió a todos -ahora verán el poder de un caballero de plata- dijo Ptolemi -*YUREI NO YA (FLECHA FANTASMAL) *- exclamo Ptolemi y lanzando un puñetazo al aire se vieron como varias flechas se empezaron a dirigió hacia todos los presentes. Naruto al ver esto se movió rápidamente y se posiciono frente a todos

-*GARASU KABE (MURO DE CRISTAL) *- exclamo Naruto para que luego se creara un muro de cristal en el cual rebotaron todas las flechas y se dirigieron hacia el caballero de Sagita el cual logro eludir todas las flechas

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes la técnica del caballero de Aries? - pregunto el caballero de Sagita, pero se sorprendió al sentir un gran cosmos emanando del chico, superior a cualquier otro cosmos que haya sentido, incluso entre los caballeros dorados

-mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, caballero dorado de Virgo- dijo Naruto mientras emanaba un aura dorada a lo que el caballero de plata se inclinó ante el

-me disculpo ante mi comportamiento señor- dijo el caballero de plata ya que, al sentir el cosmos de Naruto, supo que no tenía oportunidad contra él, pero además de que el matriaca le había ordenado el entregarle una misión a el caballero de Virgo. Por otra parte, Kakashi se sorprendo ante el comportamiento del individuo y aún más por cómo se refirió a Naruto, aunque también se sorprendió al ver a Naruto emanar esa aura que le intrigaba mucho y obtendría respuestas. Por otra parte, Sasuke y Menma se sorprendieron al ver como de rápido Naruto apareció frente a ellos y por la técnica que uso para defenderlos, sin duda lo obligarían a enseñarles todo lo que sabia

\- ¿Qué es lo que bienes a hacer aquí? - pregunto Naruto al caballero de plata

-el patriarca quiere que acompañe a Aioria de Leo para acabar con los caballeros de bronce traidores y con una chica que se autoproclama Athena de nombre Saori Kido, dijo que debían reunirse en tres días en Japón- dijo Ptolemi a lo que Naruto asintió

(así que ya sabe sobre mí y además está enviando a otros caballeros dorados para matar a Saori, bueno aprovechare esto para conocerla y evitar que ese tal Aioria le haga algo) pensó Naruto para sí mismo -de acuerdo, iré de inmediato, puedes volver al santuario y dile al patriarca que me reuniré con Aioria en dos días- dijo Naruto a lo que el caballero asintió y empezó a caminar alejándose de los ninjas. Las chías sonrieron y se sorprendieron al ver la diferencia de poder entre un caballero dorado y uno de plata, luego les intrigo el que Naruto aceptara esa misión de ese hombre que era el patriarca

-espera, aun no terminamos- grito Menma al caballero de plata que solo lo ignoro, él y Sasuke iban a volver a arremeter, pero Kakashi los detuvo

-vasta, no busquen peleas que no podrán ganar, ya se debieron de haber dado cuenta, el deshizo su técnica con una sola mano- dijo Kakashi a lo que los dos chicos solo apretaron sus puños y voltearon a ver a Naruto

-te exijo que me enseñes esa técnica con la que repeliste el ataque de ese sujeto- dijeron Menma y Sasuke con suma arrogancia

-no, no le enseñare ninguna técnica a un par de arrogantes, además ni siquiera podrían usarla porque les falta la fuente de esa energía- dijo Naruto causando que los chicos se enfurecieran, pero no hicieron nada ya que lo obligarían a que les enseñara esa técnica cuando regresaran a la aldea

-Naruto, ¿Qué fue esa técnica que usaste y esa aura? - pregunto Kakashi con intriga, pero vio que el equipo 1 1 no estaba sorprendido y eso le dio a entender que ellas sabían sobre esa aura de Naruto y a lo que se refirió con caballero de Virgo

-te lo contare después, ahora tengo que retirarme, tengo que cumplir con la misión que me encargo el patriarca del santuario- dijo Naruto con seriedad e intrigando un poco a Kakashi ya que estaban en una misión y además no conocía ese lugar llamado santuario

\- ¿a qué te refieres? - pregunto Kakashi

-como dije te lo contare luego, o puedes preguntarles a las chicas, ellas te explicaran a que me refiero, pero solo a ti, Menma y Sasuke no están preparados para oír eso y menos si siguen con esa actitud arrogante- dijo Naruto a lo que Kakashi asintió y Menma y Sasuke se molestaron -bueno me despido, volveré en 4 días, un día antes de que Zabuza se recupere- dijo Naruto para luego caminar hacia donde el caballero de Saguita se dirigió, esto lo vieron las chicas y suspiraron deseándole suerte mentalmente a Naruto

-ok, podrían explicarme- dijo Kakashi mirando al equipo 11

-volvamos a la casa de Tazuna, se los explicaremos en privado, pero como dijo Naruto-kun, ni Menma ni Sasuke pueden venir, se quedarán entrenando aquí- dijo Mikoto a lo que Kakashi asintió

-bien, ya la oyeron, se quedarán entrenando, dejare un clon para que supervise su entrenamiento- dijo Kakashi viendo como los chicos querían protestar -sin peros, yo soy su sensei y harán lo que yo les diga- dijo Kakashi a lo que los dos asintieron con enojo. Kakashi luego creo un clon y lo dejo cuidando de Menma y Sasuke los cuales siguieron con su entrenamiento de escalada de árboles. Mientras que el equipo 11, Kakashi y Sakura se dirigían hacia la casa de Tazuna

\- ¿Por qué Sakura si puede acompañarnos y ellos dos no? - pregunto Kakashi refiriéndose a el par de arrogantes

-por el hecho de que a ella la estamos entrenando para que pueda usar eso- dijo Kushina refiriéndose al aura que desprendió Naruto

-Naruto nos enseñó a usarla y nosotras le enseñaremos a Sakura mientras él no está, además solo podemos enseñarle a quien él apruebe. - dijo Kasumi sorprendiendo Kakashi de que su hermana también pudiera usar esa energía

-ya veo- dijo Kakashi, cuando llegaron a la casa de Tazuna, los ninjas fueron a un cuarto y pusieron un sello y silencio y le contaron a Kakashi todo lo que Naruto les conto sobre los caballeros, cosa que dejo sorprendido a Kakashi

-entonces me están diciendo que ese sujeto de no ser por Naruto hubiera podido matarnos a todos- dijo Kakashi con asombro

-así es, un caballero de broce es tan fuerte como un Jounin o incluso más, el que apareció frente a ustedes en el bosque era un caballero de plata, según Naruto ellos pueden ser tan fuertes como un Kage o dos- dijo Kushina con seriedad

-menos mal que no fue otro caballero de Oro- dijo Ahri suspirando de alivio

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto Kakashi, aunque sabia la respuesta quería saber que tanta defenecía había

-los caballeros de oro pueden vencer a cualquier Bijuu, ya que ellos se mueven a la velocidad de la luz y sus técnicas son tan destructivas que pueden destruir fácilmente todo el monumento Hokage- dijo Mikoto causando que Kakashi se sorprendiera para luego estremecerse al recordar que las chicas le dijeron que Naruto era un caballero dorado

-Kakashi, esta información no debe ser revelada a nadie a menos de que Naruto lo diga, ni siquiera a el Hokage- dijo Kushina con seriedad

-comprendo, no se preocupe lo guardare en secreto- dijo Kakashi ya que no quería tener a Naruto de enemigo

-bueno, volvamos a nuestro entrenamiento, no te preocupes le diremos a Naruto-kun si puede te permite entrenar para usar esta energía- dijo Kasumi a su hermano el cual solo asintió

DOS DIAS DESPUES

Naruto había llegado a Japón, se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde se vería con Aioria el cual era un bosque que se encontraba cercas de un hospital, al llegar vio que no había nadie por lo cual decidió suprimir su cosmos y relajarse en un árbol, Naruto traía puesta su armadura de Virgo, de hecho no sabía como pero la armadura le parecía cómoda, pero de pronto escucho los gritos de un chico y algunos sonidos de batalla, también los gritos de una chica lo cual quería decir que la chica estaba peleando con el chico. Naruto abrió los ojos y miro a una chica de pelo verde, en su cabeza traía una tipo diadema de color morado que tenía la figura de una serpiente, sus ojos eran de color verdes, traía un peto de color morado y unas protecciones para los brazo de color morado, vestía con unas mayas de color verdes, traía unos calentadores rosas en sus tobillos, además traía unos tacones de color amarillos, en sus rodillas parecía traer unas protecciones de color Morado, traía una especie de traje de entrenamiento que asimilaba a un traje de baño escolar pero este era de licra y de color café, en su cintura traía amarrada una cinta amarilla, si Naruto pudiera adivinar, la chica tenía unos pechos de copa C y tenía un buen rasero, redondo y voluptuoso, además al parecer ella era una Amazona de plata. Naruto vio como esta chica atacaba a un chico que perecía recién salido del hospital, Naruto lo ayudaría si no fuera porque el parecer el chico no quería pelear y estaba eludiendo muy bien los ataques de la chica

-detente- grito el chico eludiendo un ataque de la chica la cual se le notaba que estaba enojada o molesta por el hecho que el chico la evadió

\- ¿Por qué no me atacas? - pregunto la chica al chico que solo se ponía de pie con la ropa un poco sucia y manchada de tierra - ¿Por qué Seiya? - pregunto la chica al chico ahora conocido como Seiya

-nunca lo hare, eso jamás lo hare Shaina- dijo Seiya a la chica de nombre Shaina

\- ¿por qué? - volvió a preguntar Shaina mientras apretaba su puño y empezaba a derramar algunas lágrimas para luego empezara a sollozar

(esto es interesante) pensó Naruto para sí mismo mirando la interacción de los dos frente a él, los cuales al parecer aún no se percataban de su presencia, la chica se limpió sus lágrimas y adopto una pose ofensiva

-agggg, muere Seiya- dijo Shaina empezando a lanzarle golpes a Seiya el cual solo los esquivaba mientras retrocedía, pero en un golpe el chico de nombre Seiya logro aprisionar el brazo de la chica y evitar que le diera otro golpe

-no sé porque quieres hacerme daño, pero yo no voy a pelear- dijo Seiya lo que sorprendió a la achica la cual le dio un manotazo y se alejó un poco de Seiya quedando de espaldas, pero de pronto ambos vieron como una estrella dorada caía cercas de donde estaban ellos. Naruto también vio la estrella y se dio cuenta de que Aioria había llegado

\- ¿de dónde proviene este cosmos? - pregunto Seiya sintiendo un cosmos cercas de el

-yo también lo siento, es muy poderoso, será que…- dijo Shaina para después correr hacia Seiya – debemos huir o nos mataran- dijo Shaina con preocupación en su voz

\- ¿de qué hablas? Hace unos instantes me querías matar y ahora estas diciendo que huyamos- dijo y pregunto Seiya un poco confuso. Por su parte Naruto también sintió el cosmos de Aioria, pero decidió no intervenir, quera saber que harían los dos chicos

-este cosmos pertenece a alguien poderoso- dijo Shaina seriamente, pero no pudieron hacer nada ya que el cosmos que sentían los empezó a absorber hasta estrellarse en dos árboles, Naruto al ver esto los siguió hasta donde se estrellaron ambos chicos, solo para ver a un hombre de armadura dorada salir de un aura dorada

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto Seiya

-yo soy el caballero dorado Aioria de Leo- dijo el hombre conocido como Aioria -Seiya, no esperaba verte de este modo- dijo Aioria mirando a Seiya

\- ¿cómo?, se supone que Sagitario era el único que tenía la armadura dorada- dijo Seiya un poco sorprendido

-Es Natural que no lo sepas, incluso a nosotros los caballeros dorados no se nos ha dicho la situación real- dijo Aioria de manera Neutra

-así que existen más armaduras doradas- dijo Seiya para sí mismo

-así es, de hecho, se supone que me reuniría aquí mismo con otro caballero dorado, pero al parecer aun no llega- dijo Aioria poniendo un poco nerviosa a Shaina por el hecho de que talvez tendrían que enfrentarse a dos caballeros dorados - ¿en dónde se encuentra la armadura dorada de Sagitario? - pregunto Aioria con imponencia en su voz

-eso debería preguntártelo yo, hemos estado buscándola sin parar- dijo Seiya mirando seriamente a Aioria

-veo que no mientes, de todas formas, eso no importa ya que tu futuro está decidido- dijo Aioria a lo que Shaina supo a qué se refería Aioria

-Aioria ¿estás pensando en acaba con él? - pregunto Shaina

-vete de aquí Shaina, no tienes nada que ver en esto- dijo Aioria de manera seria

-espera, yo me encargare de él- dijo Shaina, pero Aioria pareció no hacerle caso

-Shaina, jamás podrías matar a Seiya, sabes muy bien que el ya supero tu poder- dijo Aioria a lo que Shaina solo aparto la mirada si sigues cubriendo a Seiya tú también serás una traidora y tendré que matarte- dijo Aioria mientras daba unos pasos hacia enfrente

-. así que a ti también te mandaron para acabar con los caballeros de Bronce- dijo Seiya mirando fijamente e Aioria

(creo que me mantendré oculto un poco más, después de todo no sé qué tan fuerte sea ese caballero de Leo, aunque no creo que sea más fuerte que Regulus-sensei) pensó Naruto desde su posición

-no sé cómo te lavaron el cerebro, pero lo cierto es que el santuario actual no es el mismo que cuando yo entrene ahí—dijo Seiya molestando un poco a Aioria

-reglas son reglas- dijo Aioria ya que él estaba decidido a limpiar el nombre de su hermano. Seiya al ver avanzar a Aioria hacia él, adopto una pose de pelea, pero Shaina se puso frente a él también lista para pelear

-Seiya, escapa- dijo Shaina para luego lanzar un golpe con como energía a Aioria

Que desperdicio- dijo Aioria para luego apuntar su dedo índice a Shaina y de este saliera un rayo dorado de cosmos que deshizo la técnica de Shaina. Shaina al ver su técnica ser destruida por el ataque de Aioria, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe el cual nunca llego, al abrir nuevamente los ojos pudo observar que estaba siendo cargada de manera nupcial y lo primero que pudo ver fue el peto de una armadura dorada, muy diferente a la de Aioria ya que al parecer el peto era también parte de las hombreras. Al levantar más su vista pudo ver a un chico al parecer de unos 17 años, sus ojos azul zafiro, su cabello de color rubio casi dorado y 3 marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla. Naruto se había movido rápidamente al ver el ataque de Aioria y había salvado a la chica ya que de haberlo recibido hubiera sufrido mucho daño

\- ¿estás bien? - pregunto Naruto a la chica con una sonrisa amigable

-sí, estoy bien- dijo Shaina un poco aturdida, Naruto la bajo para que pudiera estar de pie ella misma, al bajarla se dio media vuelta lo que causo que su capa blanca ondeara un poco en el aire

-así que tú eres el otro caballero que se reuniría conmigo- dijo Aioria viendo a Naruto

\- ¿el otro caballero? - pregunto Seiya sin perder su pose de pelea ya que talvez se enfrentaría a los dos caballeros

-me presento, soy Uzumaki Naruto, caballero dorado de Virgo- se presentó Naruto

\- ¿Por qué salvaste a Shaina?, ella decidió revelarse en contra del santuario y el castigo por eso es la muerte- dijo Aioria mirando seriamente a Naruto como si estuviera estudiándolo, si bien su ataque no fue a la velocidad de la luz, eso no quitaba el hecho de que cuando lanzo su ataque Shaina estaba frente a él y en un parpadeo ya no estaba, además de que el chico parecía ser menor a él.

-no soy de los que dejan que otros lastimen a una mujer solo por seguir las reglas de un lugar, no sin que se lo merezca o no tengan una justificación aceptable para sus acciones- dijo Naruto seriamente

\- ¿entonces tú también te revelaras contra el santuario? - pregunto Aioria preparándose para pelear contra Naruto si era necesario

-no, yo solo he venido a cumplir con las órdenes del patriarca, mi misión era venir a encontrarme contigo, nunca me ordenaron el matar a ningún caballero, solo estoy aquí como una póliza de seguro en caso de que no puedas contra los caballeros de broce- dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros -además sabes muy bien lo que pasaría si dos caballeros de oro pelean, y no creo que el patriarca tenga tanto tiempo- dijo Naruto volviendo a si mirada seria, esto hiso desistir a Aioria ya que era verdad, tenía que terminar su misión cuanto antes

\- ¿entonces solo te quedaras mirando el combate? - pregunto Aioria mirando a Naruto con los ojos entre cerrados

-podría decirse, pero creo que revisare a la chica para ver si no tiene heridas graves- dijo Naruto a para luego dirigirse hacia Shaina (además, quiero ver que tan fuertes son estos caballeros de bronce, veré si son lo suficientemente fuertes como para proteger a Saori y ver si su voluntad se quebranta o no) pensó Naruto para sí mismo al tiempo que llegaba con Shaina -te revisare para ver si no has sufrido alguna herida- dijo Naruto

-estoy bien- dijo Shaina con un poco de desconfianza

-por lómenos déjame revisarte, así podre estar más tranquilo, además yo puedo revisar si tienes heridas externas o internas sin la necesidad de que te quites tu armadura- dijo Naruto, Shaina se sorprendió y acepto a que Naruto la revisara, al ver que Naruto desprendía un aura verde de su mano se puso un poco nerviosa, luego se sonrojo un poco al ver que Naruto pasaba su mano por su vientre sin tocarla, para luego ver que ascendía y pasaba por encima de sus pechos, en ese momento ella sentía una calidez inmensa en su corazón, algo que nunca había sentido ya que ella desde niña había sido criada y entrenada para convertirse en una Amazona

Mientras tanto con Seiya y Aioria

Aioria había levantado nuevamente su dedo y le disparo una ráfaga de cosmos a Seiya el cual salió volando unos cuantos metros al recibir el impacto, Seiya se recompuso lentamente mientras de la comisura de sus labios salía un poco de sangre

\- ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?, tan solo con la punta de su dedo me derribo, pero lo único que vi fue un destello- dijo Seiya en voz baja para luego limpiarse la sangre de su boca

-Seiya, por atreverte a desafiar al santuario morirás- dijo Aioria al tiempo que Seiya se ponía de pie

-Aioria, ¿Qué te hace seguir las ordenes de ese patriarca corrupto?, Marín me conto lo que tu hermano hiso y como ese usurpador del poder envió a alguien para que lo mataran- dijo Seiya causando un poco de molestia en Aioria

-jamás entenderías el que todos te llamen hermano del traidor, y yo solo sé que lo revindicare- dijo Aioria causando un poco de molestia en Naruto al lograr oír eso ya que le recordó a su infancia. Aioria le conto a Seiya el cómo fue su hermano y después el cómo los soldados lo insultaron al enterarse de lo que hiso Aioros

-Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, hubiera creído en mi hermano, dijeran lo que dijeran- dijo Seiya con una mirada de determinación – yo creo en nuestra Athena, Saori, y si insistes en matarla junto a mis camaradas, entonces tendré que pelear- dijo Seiya quitándose la bata que traía del hospital, quedando solo en unos pantalones blancos

(baya, tiene determinación y confianza) pensó Naruto viendo a Seiya por el rabillo del ojo. Seiya uso su técnica de meteoros de Pegaso, pero al parecer no le hacía nada a Aioria. Luego Aioria le dijo a Seiya que los caballeros dorados se movían a la velocidad de la luz y que su ataque era tal lento como una tortuga

-tú lo quisiste, -*RAION NO GOON (RUGIDO DEL LEON)*-exclamo Aioria y de su puño salió un rayo de cosmos dorado, Naruto sorprendió y se maldijo por distraerse ya que vio como Shaina se interpuso entre el ataque de Aioria así recibiéndolo ella, Naruto rápidamente se acercó y reviso a Shaina la cual quedó inconsciente, Naruto se la llevo de nuevo a un árbol y la empezó a curar con chakra médico -Seiya, te perdonare la vida por el acto de Shaina, así que mejor sigue tu camino- dijo Aioria dándose media vuelta y caminando unos pasos

^pasa como en el anime hasta que llegan los caballeros de plata, excepto que Aioria no cura a Shaina ya que Naruto lo hiso^

-nos encargaremos de ellos otro día, retirémonos- dijo Aioria a Naruto el cual asintió y tomo de manera nupcial a Shaina

-bueno, supongo que será lo mejor, ella necesita descansar un poco- dijo Naruto para luego ambos empezar a caminar, pero se detuvieron al escuchar una voz

-eres suave Aioria, al igual que ese otro caballero, ellos deberían ser castigados- dijo la voz del hombre que se escuchaba por todos lados -ustedes son dos caballeros dorados, ¿Por qué no los matan aquí mismo?, no debería ser una tarea difícil para ustedes- dijo la voz del hombre

\- ¿Quiénes son? - pregunto Aioria solo para que tres figuras aparecieran saltando de un árbol y cayendo detrás de Seiya

-los caballeros de plata- dijo Seiya adoptando una pose de combate hacia los caballeros de plata

En otro lado, una chica de al parecer unos 13 años, tenía cabello morado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, un collar de perlas rojas en su cuello, ojos azules y vestía con un vestido blanco de una sola pieza, esta chica tenía pechos de copa D, bastante grandes para su edad, unas piernas tersas y un trasero en forma de corazón, el cual no se podía apreciar por el vestido que traía puesto. Esta chica era Saori Kido, la reencarnación de Athena en esta era

(¿Qué pasa?, siento como un cosmos me está llamando, además desde hace unas horas siento un cosmos familiar muy cercas de aquí) pensó para sí misma Saori mientras su cosmos se encendía y al parecer respondía al llamado del otro cosmos desconocido

Regresando con Naruto y Aioria

\- ¿me siguieron por órdenes del patriarca? - pregunto Aioria a lo que los caballeros de plata rieron arrogantemente

-así es, ahora sabemos que nunca dejaras de ser el hermano del traidor, pero es una sorpresa que también otro caballero dorado se revele contra el santuario- dijo uno de los caballeros de plata el cual tenía el cabello azul, ojos negros y su arpadura era de color purpura

-mentira, nosotros los caballeros dorados siempre cumplimos con nuestras misiones- dijo Aioria a lo que Naruto solo se quedaba en silencio

-si es así ¿Por qué no han matado a Seiya y Shaina?, después de todo ellos son traidores del santuario- dijo el mismo caballero de plata a lo que sus compañeros asintieron

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - dijo Aioria un poco molesto por el hecho de que dudaran de el

-si te es penoso hacerlo, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos- dijo el mismo caballero

-cierto, yo lo are y con gusto- dijo el otro caballero el cual era más grande y de compleción musculosa, tenía el cabello largo de color plateado, ojos de color negros y su armadura era de color verde jade. Este caballero se acercó a Seiya murmurando cosas sobre que vengaría la muerte de sus compañeros de plata -¿Qué dicen ustedes caballeros dorados?.- pregunto el hombre a Naruto y Aioria los cuales no respondieron, Naruto sabía que el chico tenía una fuerte voluntad y eso siempre le daría el poder necesario para levantarse una y otra vez para lograr vencer lo que se oponga entre él y su objetivo -ahora sabrás lo que significan los golpes y las técnicas del caballero de Argeti- dijo el caballero realizando algunos movimientos con sus brazos para realizar su técnica, la cual fue un torbellino que arrastro a Seiya y lo elevo en el aire

-no es de sorprender eso, después de todo Argeti es el más fuerte de los caballeros de plata- dijo el otro caballero el cual tenía el pelo color rojo, ojos negros y su armadura era de color gris. Los caballeros solo veían como Seiya caía al suelo, pero fue atrapado por el mismo caballero de pelo rojo

-Deios- dijo Argeti mirando a su compañero que tenía agarrado a Seiya con sus pies

-yo también vengare a nuestros camaradas- dijo Deios para luego soltar a Seiya y darle una patada en la cara volviéndolo a elevar, pero nuevamente fue detenido por el otro caballero de plata

-no se olviden de mi Sirius, el caballero del Can mayor- dijo el caballero conocido como Sirius el cual deja Seiya en medio de los tres -quisiera saber quién le dará el golpe final- dijo Sirius, Naruto sabía que si hacia algo para ayudar al chico en este momento, el santuario lo sabría y tratarían de hacerle algo a sus chicas o a la gente importante para él mientras él no está, ya que si el caballero de Sagita lo encontró, este pudo decirle al patriarca en donde estaba y quienes estaban con él. Naruto luego empezó a sentir un cosmos que venía, era un gran cosmos, pero luego observo como Seiya era lanzado al aire y los tres caballeros de plata se lanzaban hacia sella para golpearlo, pero Seiya fue envuelto en un aura dorada solo para ver como la armadura de Sagitario revestía a Seiya. Aioria les advirtió a los caballeros de plata, pero fue tarde, Seiya en un resplandor los derroto

(vaya, así que la armadura le ayudo para derrotar a sus enemigos) pensó Naruto solo para ver a Aioria poniéndose su casco

-no puedo creer lo que paso, pero ahora que lo he visto con mis ojos, tengo que comprobarlo- dijo Aioria para luego voltear a ver a Seiya -ven Seiya, demuéstrame que la armadura de Sagitario te protegió por una buena razón- dijo Aioria causando que Naruto levantara una ceja

-supongo que esto es inevitable- dijo Naruto retrocediendo un poco, pero logro sentir como un cosmos conocido para él se acercaba a ellos, pero nuevamente dirigió su vista Aioria solo para ver como Aioria usaba un golpe envuelto en cosmos que destrozo varios árboles ya que Seiya había logrado saltar para esquivarlo a una buena velocidad que se comparaba con la mínima de los caballeros dorados (así que la armadura le está ayudando para pelear) pensó Naruto ya que sabía que la armadura tenía voluntad propia y esta podía ayudar a su portador ya sea elevando sus fuerzas o su velocidad. Naruto luego vio como Seiya caía en dirección a Aioria y usaba un ataque que mandaba golpes de cosmos que asemejaban meteoros azules, Aioria logro esquivar unos, pero Seiya al caer al piso uso nuevamente su técnica y mando a volar a Aioria al acertarle un par de meteoros

-no puedo creerlo, logre golpear a Aioria- dijo Seiya viendo como había arboles destrozados en dirección a donde Aioria fue mandado a volar, Seiya luego mira a Naruto -ahora sigues tu- dijo Seiya a lo que Naruto sonrió

-no creas que puedes derrotar a un caballero dorado solo por usar una armadura dorada, y mucho menos si la acabas de obtener, tus golpes y velocidad no son tan fuertes como los de nosotros- dijo Naruto con media sonrisa -. mira- dijo Naruto señalando en direcciona donde Aioria fue mandado. Seiya volteo a mirar a donde Naruto le señalaba solo para ver a Aioria caminando hacia el

-él tiene rezón, crees que cambias te por usar la armadura dorada de un caballero- dijo Aioria mientras caminaba hacia Seiya, Aioria luego se quitó su capa -*KASAI KAPUSERU (CAPSULA DE FUEGO) *-exclamo Aioria y de su puño salió una esfera de energía dorada que impacto en Seiya y logro derribarlo -una armadura dorada prestada, no es suficiente para vencer a un caballero dorado que la gano- dijo Aioria parado frente a Seiya. Aioria iba a darle un golpe envuelto en cosmos nuevamente a Seiya, pero se detuvo al oír una voz

-detente- grito un chico de al parecer la misma edad que Seiya, este chico era rubio, ojos azules, traía una camisa de color azul y unos pantalones y color negros, detrás de esta venia otro chico de la misma edad, de cabello verde y ojos azul verdoso, traía un pantalón blanco con tirantes y una camisa verde, ambos chicos corrieron hasta estar cercas del lugar, solo para detenerse en sorpresa al ver a su amigo

-mira Shun es seiya- dijo el rubio

-y la armadura que suponíamos perdida la tiene Seiya- contesto el chico de pelo verde de nombre Shun

-Hyoga, Shun, corran, vallase ahora- dijo Seiya débilmente aun estando en el suelo

\- ¿Qué dices? - pregunto el rubio conocido como Hyoga solo para dirigir su vista a los otros dos sujetos

-son caballeros dorados, Aioria de Leo y Naruto de Virgo- dijo Seiya solo para que Hyoga se sorprendiera al verlos

-mira las armaduras que llevan puestas- dijo Hyoga sorprendido

-es cierto, hay más de una armadura dorada- dijo Shun sorprendido también, a lo cual Aioria sonrió arrogantemente cosa que disgusto un poco a Naruto

-Seiya, tú serás el primero- dijo Aioria levantando su puño preparándose para atacar a Seiya. Hyoga y Shun trataron de atacar a Aioria, pero este solo levanto su brazo izquierdo y los repelió expulsando una pequeña ráfaga de cosmos de su antebrazo -insensatos, se atreven pelear contra mí, un caballero dorado, aun sin sus armaduras, que bella amistad tiene- dijo Aioria dirigiendo su vista hacia Shun y Hyoga

-no podríamos considerarnos amigos si dejáramos que mataras a Seiya- dijo Hyoga a lo que Naruto sonrió y tuvo que darle la razón al chico

-no importa lo fuerte que sean los enemigos, arriesgaremos nuestra vida para proteger a nuestros amigos- dijo esta vez Shun, en ese momento Naruto supo que los chicos eran de buen corazón y decidió ayudarlos, aunque esperaría para ver si ellos podían reforzar sus palabras

Entonces los matare en nombre de Athena. - dijo Aioria preparándose para atacar a los tres chicos

-estas equivocado Aioria, tu no luchas por la verdadera Athena- dijo Seiya intentando ponerse de pie

-que necio eres Seiya, acaso no sabes cuando estas derrotado y ahora insinúas que lucho por algo equivocado- dijo Aioria mirando a Seiya

-Aioria, ¿de verdad crees que la verdadera Athena está en ese santuario?, porque yo te aseguro que no es así. - dijo Hyoga a lo que Aioria lo miro un poco molesto

-solo son tonterías, el santuario es donde la diosa Athena renace, y si no es en el santuario en donde más estaría- dijo Aioria de manera confiada

No es así, te aseguro que ese santuario ya está en manos del mal y esta corrupto- dijo Shun causando que Aioria se molestara

-cómo te atreves a decir tal cosa, ustedes son los que están mal y luchan en contra de Athena- dijo Aioria preparándose para pelear

-no nos vencerás- dijo Hyoga también preparándose al igual que Shun

-* KASAI KAPUSERU (CAPSULA DE FUEGO)-* exclamo Aioria y dando un puñetazo en dirección de Hyoga y Shun, de su puño salió una ráfaga de energía que mando a volar a ambos chicos – ahora cumplí con mi objetivo, el cual era que ustedes debían morir- dijo Aioria para luego centrarse en Seiya

-aún no lo comprendes- dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie

-todo esto fue de acuerdo al deseo de Athena, hasta nunca- dijo Aioria para después tratar de golpear a Seiya, pero fue detenido al sentir un gran cosmos. Naruto por su parte sonrió reconociendo el cosmos. Aioria y Seiya dirigieron su vista hacia unos árboles, solo para ver a una chica de pelo morado caminar hacia ellos envuelta en un aura dorada. Naruto en ese momento recostó cuidadosamente a Shaina bajo un árbol y empezó a caminar hacia la chica

\- ¿pero que es este gran cosmos? - pregunto Aioria retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos solo para ver como Naruto pasaba por un lado de él.

-detente- dijo Seiya, pero cayo de rodillas al sentir dolor en su costado -no te acerque s a Saori- dijo Seiya estirando su mano para tratar de detenerlo. Naruto se acercó a la chica la cual solo miraba neutralmente a los dos dorados

-Saori, por fin conozco a tu reencarnación- dijo Naruto para después poner una rodilla en el suelo e inclinarse ante la chica, esto sorprendió tanto a Aioria como a Seiya, al oír la voz de Naruto Saori sonrió

-veo que has crecido, Naruto- dijo Saori sonriéndole a Naruto -levántate, sabes que nunca me gusto que te inclinaras ante mi- dijo Saori ya que recordaba muy bien lo que el espíritu de Athena entrenaba a Naruto, de hecho, ella recordaba todo lo que el espirito de Athena paso con Naruto y los sentimientos que despertaron en ella. Naruto se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Saori para luego besarle el dorso de la mano

-como desees Saori-chan- dijo Naruto regalándole una sonrisa a Saori de las que solo él sabe dar, esto causo que Saori se sonrojara levemente

-espera, ¿qué pasa aquí? - preguntaron unos confundidos Seiya y Aioria al tiempo que Hyoga y Shun se ponían de pie

-yo conozco a Athena desde hace mucho, de hecho, fui elegido por ella para ser el caballero dorado de Virgo- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Seiya y Aioria a lo que Saori solo asintió

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Aioria confuso

-ella es la verdadera Athena, Aioria, el cómo lo sé o te lo puede decir sin su permiso- dijo Naruto mirando a Saori la cual miro seriamente a Aioria

-Aioria, arles no es quien tú crees, él está del lado de la pura maldad- dijo Saori con seriedad -mi abuelo, me dijo que yo fui salvada por Aioros cuando yo era una beba, el arriesgo su vida para salvar la mía- dijo Saori a lo que Aioria quedo sorprendido

\- ¿Cómo, Aioros mi hermano, ese traidor? - pregunto Aioria a lo que Naruto y Saori lo miraron con lastima por pensar así de su hermano

-yo no lo considero un traidor, Aioros fue en caballero que lucho por la verdad hasta el final. Arles trato de matarme y después tomo el control del santuario y de mis caballeros, los puso en mi contra-. Dijo Saori a lo que Aioria se sorprendió al escuchar eso

-lo que dice Saori es verdad Aioria- dijo Naruto al tiempo que Saori empezaba a emanar su cosmos

-cómo puedes ver Arles no está del lado de la verdadera Athena, ahora sé que entenderás quien está del lado de la justicia y de la verdadera Athena. - dijo Saori emanando su cosmos

(esta chica, emana un cosmos muy superior al de los caballeros dorados) pensó para sí mismo Aioria para luego sentir como Naruto empezaba a emanar su cosmos (incluso el, su cosmos es casi tan grande como el de esta chica, puedo sentir que también es muy superior al de los demás caballeros dorados) pensó Aioria al tiempo que retrocedía un paso al sorprenderse por el cosmos de Naruto

(que es esto, este sujeto desprende un cosmos casi tan grande como Saori) pensaron sorprendidos Hyoga, Shun y Seiya

(entonces ella es…) pensó Aioria al darse cuenta por fin de que lo que Naruto le dijo era verdad. En ese momento Aioria vio como la silueta de la estatua de Athena aparecía sobre Saori. Luego Saori comenzó a explicarle lo que sucedió el día en que Aioros murió, Saori lo sabía ya que el espíritu de Athena siempre observa a su reencarnación hasta el día en que su reencarnación despierte su espíritu y así pueda saber quién es. -así fue como yo y la armadura de Sagitario fuimos entregados a un hombre llamado Mitsumasa Kido por Aioros- dijo Saori después de contarle lo que había pasado en realidad

-entonces todo lo que creí por 13 años era incorrecto- dijo Aioria sorprendido ante el relato de Athena

-entonces mi abuelo, el señor Mitsumasa hiso todo lo posible para esconderme a mí y a la armadura de Sagitario. Seiya y sus amigos fueron elegidos por mi abuelo para protegerme- dijo Saori a lo que Naruto tan solo miraba a los tres chicos presentes y les daba una sonrisa amable -cuando desperté como Athena, Arles empezó a enviar a sus caballeros de plata para tratar de matarme y así seguir controlando a ustedes y el santuario- dijo Saori a lo que Aioria ya no sabía que creer

-si lo que dices es cierto, entonces mi hermano no fue… un traidor- dijo Aioria para luego negar con la cabeza a lo ultimo

-si eres un verdadero caballero dorado tu deber no es matarnos, si no al que oso tomar el control del santuario asesinando al anterior patriarca y evitando que el nuevo se enterara- dijo Saori a lo que Aioria la miro con los ojos entre cerrados lo cual fue captado por Naruto

\- ¿puedes probarlo? - pregunto Aioria sorprendiendo a Naruto -puedes probar que lo que me dices es cierto- dijo Aioria ya que quería saber si lo que dijo Saori era verdad, ya que su cabeza estaba revuelta en estos momentos

-Aioria, si piensas que te dejare atacar a Saori-chan solo por un capricho tuyo entonces estas equivocado- dijo Naruto de manera seria y posicionándose frente a Saori protegiéndola

-no te metas, necesito saber si lo que ella dice es verdad, si lo que dice es verdad, entonces Athena podrá detener uno de mis ataques-. Dijo Aioria con severidad

-el que ella sea Athena no le da inmunidad a ataque físicos, ella es como cualquier humano, no solo porque sea la reencarnación de Athena quiera decir que pueda detener un ataque a la velocidad de la luz y menos sin una armadura- dijo Naruto seriamente ya que era ilógico que un humano pudiera detener un ataque así, aun si Saori era una diosa su cuerpo era humano y si no era entrenado era imposible resistir el ataque de un caballero, era algo Ilógico

\- ¿entonces cómo sé que está diciendo la verdad? - pregunto Aioria desesperadamente

-tu dijiste que querías a tu hermano, el amor fraternal entre hermanos y el vínculo sanguíneo que tienen los hace confiar ciegamente en ellos, si en verdad querías a tu hermano entonces porque dudas de que lo que dijo Saori-chan es verdad- dijo Naruto, Aioria bajo la cabeza sabiendo que lo que Naruto dijo era cierto, el admiraba a su hermano y sabía que debía creer en su hermano, levanto la vista mirando a Saori solo para ver la silueta de su hermano sobre Saori el cual al parecer lo miraba con reprobación, Aioria se sorprendió al verlo y supo que lo que había pedido estuvo mal

-tienes razón, soy un estúpido por intentar pedir eso y no creer en mi hermano- Dijo Aioria sonriendo amablemente -no sé si es verdad lo de que tú seas la verdadera Athena o no, pero creeré en mi hermano Aioros, si eres la verdadera Athena ve al santuario y demuéstralo derrocando al patriarca- dijo Aioria viendo a Saori, después de eso la armadura de Sagitario se desprendió del cuerpo de Seiya y volvió a su forma original

-Seiya, ¿vedad? - pregunto Naruto acercándose a Seiya el cual solo asintió -tienes una gran voluntad, serás muy fuerte en el futuro- dijo Naruto poniendo su mano en el hombro de Seiya -sin embargo, debo decirte que existen 9 armaduras más de oro aparte de las que están aquí presentes, osease que son 12 armaduras doradas en realidad- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Seiya, Hyoga y Shun

-entonces eso significa que hay 12 caballeros dorados- dijo Hyoga a lo que Shun asintió

-eso es verdad, en realidad abemos 12 caballeros dorados, actualmente solo 11 ya que mi hermano murió hace tiempo, sin embargo, no deben tomarnos a la ligera, nosotros somos los más poderosos entre los caballeros de Athena- dijo Aioria para después mirar a Naruto -pero nunca había sentido un cosmos tan grande como el tuyo- dijo Aioria con algo de intriga

-cómo te dije, yo fui entrenado y elegido por Athena para ser caballero, por lo cual mi cosmos es muy grande- dijo Naruto a lo que Aioria asintió recordando eso

\- ¿pero ¿cómo es que conoces a Saori? - pregunto Seiya

-eso se los contare yo luego- dijo Saori ya que sabía que Seiya y los demás tenían derecho a saber cómo conocía a Naruto. luego Aioria camino hacia Athena y se arrodillo ante ella

-Athena, perdóname por intentar usar los puños en tu contra- dijo Aioria con arrepentimiento

-Aioria, ahora pelearas por la verdad y la justicia, ¿no es así caballero? - pregunto Saori con amabilidad

-sí, juro por mi vida que lo are- dijo Aioria para después ponerse de pie y mirar a Naruto

-gracias por hacer que me diera cuenta del error que intentaba cometer, después de todo tienes razón, si esta chica es Athena en realidad, ella tiene un cuerpo humano y puede recibir daño físico, aunque sea una diosa sin entrenamiento o armadura puede recibir severos daños- dijo Aioria a lo que Naruto sonrió

-no te preocupes, después de todo no paso- dijo Naruto extendiendo su puño a Aioria

-je, creo que tienes razón-. Dijo Aioria correspondiendo el gesto para luego mirar a Shaina - ¿Qué pasara con ella?, si vuelve al Santuario la mataran- dijo Aioria a lo que Naruto hablo

-la llevare conmigo a mi lugar de origen, después de todo antes de venir estaba en medio de una misión-dijo Naruto generando intriga en Aioria

\- ¿de dónde bienes? ¿Qué tipo de misión? - pregunto Aioria con intriga

-oh, yo soy del continente elemental, en donde existen los ninjas y actualmente estaba en una misión de cuidar a un constructor de los ataques de un mafioso que se apodero del pueblo en el que vive dicho constructor y por culpa de ese mafioso el pueblo sufre pobreza y hay mucho niños huérfanos- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo y llenando de enojo a los presentes, aunque Saori solo tenía una mirada triste

-entonces te ayudare a vencer a ese maldito, mira que causar pobreza en un pueblo y hacer que varios niños queden huérfanos, quisiera ir contigo- dijo Aioria apretando su puño

-yo también, no puedo dejar que esos niños sufran- dijo Seiya al igual que Aioria

-descuiden, estoy con mi equipo, después de todo como apenas volví hace poco a mi aldea, tuve que empezar desde el rango más bajo el cual es Genin, mi equipo está conformado con 5 Genins contándome y 3 Jounins que son nuestros senseis, además hay otro equipo de 3 Genins y 1 Jounin- dijo Naruto relajando un poco a los presentes

-un caballero dorado que es de rango más bajo en su lugar nata- dijo Seiya con sorpresa

-sí, pero un caballero de bronce está al nivel de un Jounin- dijo Naruto sonriendo

-ya veo, pero aun así me gustaría ir contigo, además sirve que veo como es tu continente- dijo Aioria a lo que Naruto asintió

-bien, después de todo debo regresar ya que a mi equipo les estoy enseñando a usar el cosmos- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo un poco a Aioria y a los de bronce

-entonces una vez este haya te ayudare a entrenarlas, me quedare por 2 semanas y después regresare al santuario- dijo Aioria a lo que Naruto asintió

-nosotros tenemos que prepararnos para visitar el santuario, iremos en 3 semanas- dijo Saori a lo que Seiya, Shun y Hyoga asintieron

-muy bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos ya, después de todo el viejo es largo- dijo Naruto acercándose a Saori -nos vemos Saori-chan, nos veremos nuevamente y en un futuro quisiera que vinieras conmigo para mostrarte el lugar de donde vengo- dijo Naruto a lo cual Saori asinino para que luego Naruto le besara el dorso de la mano causándole un sonrojo más grande

-claro Naruto-kun, me encantaría eso- dijo Saori

-Naruto, en el viaje de regreso a tu país, me gustaría que me explicaras sobre cómo es que tú y Athena se llevan tan bien- dijo Aioria a lo que Naruto miro a Saori la cual asintió

-Claro, ahora en marcha- dijo Naruto para luego recoger a Shaina y caminar sin rumbo fijo -no te olvides de tu capa- dijo Naruto a lo cual Aioria asintió y fue por su capa para después ponérsela

-cuídate Naruto-kun- dijo Saori a lo cual Naruto solo se giró y le sonrió

-claro, nos vemos Saori-chan- dijo Naruto para luego seguir caminando siendo seguido por Aioria

\- ¿Saori, podrías contarnos el cómo conoces a ese caballero dorado? - pregunto Hyoga a lo que Saori giro a verlo

-bueno, creo que podría, primero él no es muy grande, apenas y tiene 15 años- dijo Saori sorprendiendo a los 3 chicos

-pero parece de 17, además se supone que nosotros entrenamos por 6 años para ser caballeros de bronce, ¿cómo es posible que él sea un caballero dorado si entreno casi el mismo tiempo que nosotros? - pregunto Shun con verdadera intriga

-vayamos devuelta a el hospital para que Seiya descanse, ahí les contare todo- dijo Saori residiendo un asentimiento de los tres caballeros de bronce los cuales tomaron la armadura dorada y se fueron junto con Saori al hospital en donde Saori les conto el cómo conocía a Naruto y el entrenamiento que este resido, solo omitió las habilidades de Naruto y algunas cosas como el entrenamiento del chakra y los regalos de los dioses

Un día después, Naruto y Aioria iban en un barco de camino a Nami, iban a medio camino, Shaina aún estaba inconsciente por el ataque de Aioria, Naruto y Aioria se encontraban recargados en el mástil del barco en el que iban, ambos ya no tenían puestas sus armaduras ya que las habían guardado en sus cajas. Naruto ya le había contado sobre cómo conoció a Saori, o mejor dicho Athena, lo cual Aioria agradeció ya que con eso despejo sus dudas de que Saori era Athena, Naruto también le conto que a donde iban la energía que dominaban se llamaba chakra y no conocían el cosmos, pero que solo hiciera algunas poses de manos para simular el moldear esta energía, así ocultando el uso del cosmos, claro que tratarían de evitar lo más posibles las peleas. También Naruto le conto sobre cómo se regían y algunas de las habilidades de los ninjas. Aioria se sorprendió al oír el cómo Naruto conoció a Athena y supo en ese momento que Naruto era el más poderoso de todos los caballeros dorados, sonrió por el hecho de que Naruto usaba el cosmos haciendo esas llamadas poses de manos para simular el usar el chakra, Aioria tuvo que aprenderse cada una de las poses de manos, una suerte que él podía moverse a la velocidad de la luz, por lo cual el hacer las poses de manos sin equivocarse seria como hacerlo a una velocidad aceptable para un Jounin o Chunnin. También se sorprendió al enterarse que con esa energía llamada Chakra podían controlar o hacer ataques con los 5 elementos.

Actualmente Naruto y Aioria estaba recargados en el mástil del barco y estaban platicando de algo sin sentido o eso hasta que a Naruto se le ocurrió algo

\- ¿oye, recuerdas que te Conte que estaba entrenando a los miembros de mi equipo para que usen el cosmos? - pregunto Naruto a lo que Aioria asintió

-sí, ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Qué tanto han avanzado? - pregunto Aioria con curiosidad

-bueno, mi equipo son puras chicas y ellas ya pueden sentir un cosmos a un kilometro de distancia, eso gracias a los clones de sombra que crean con ayuda del chakra- dijo Naruto

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas entrenadoras? - pregunto Aioria intrigado y un poco sorprendido

-como uno o dos meses- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Aioria

\- ¿Cómo, el tan solo despertarlo tarda casi medio año como mínimo? - pregunto Aioria sorprendido

-los clones de sombra son una técnica basada en chakra, estos con réplicas exactas de ti que cuando son disipadas la experiencia que consiguen vuelve al original, esto hace que los entrenamientos y técnicas se aprendan más rápido, en pocas palabras si tardaste 2 semanas en dominar el plasma relámpago, con uno de estos clones lo hubieras logrado en una semana- dijo Naruto a lo que Aioria asintió un poco más calmado

-ya veo, es una técnica muy útil- dijo Aioria mirando al horizonte

-y que lo digas, creo que, si siguen a este ritmo o usando más clones, lograrían acceder al rango de caballero de plata en menos de 6 meses o en un año- dijo Naruto a lo que Aioria asintió

-así que planeas tratar de convertirlas en amazonas de plata ya que los caballeros de plata fueron vencidos por Seiya y sus amigos- dijo Aioria a lo que Naruto asintió -bueno, creo que poder ayudarte en entrenarlas- dijo Aioria a lo que Naruto le agradeció y le dio una sonrisa amigable

\- ¿oye, que dices si les jugamos una broma a los de mi equipo? – pregunto Juguetonamente Naruto

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes 13? - pregunto Aioria por la forma infantil de su compañero

-no, tengo 15- contesto Naruto sorprendiendo a Aioria el cual sonrió sabiendo que el chico lo empezaría a sorprender cada vez con algo nuevo

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? - pregunto Aioria siguiéndole el juego a Naruto el cual le conto su idea -sabes, creo que será divertido ver sus caras- dijo Aioria después de oír el plan de Naruto

-verdad, solo no te pases un poco con los dos que te dije- dijo Naruto a lo cual Aioria asintió

-descuida, no le hare casi nada de daño a esos dos chicos, Menma y Sasuke me parece- dijo Aioria -después de todo la gente arrogante me enferma, sé que yo soy un poco arrogante y confiado, pero cambiare, seré un hombre nuevo gracias al conocer la verdad sobre mi hermano- dijo Aioria a lo que Naruto sonrió

-me alegra oír eso, bueno, volvamos a dentro, falta un día más para llegar- dijo Naruto a lo que Aioria asintió y ambos entraron a un cuarto en donde ellos y Shaina descansaban

Al día siguiente

Naruto y Aioria habían desembarcado, Naruto cargaba a Shaina la cual aún estaba inconsciente, ambos caminaron por un rato hasta estar a un kilómetro y 200 metros del pueblo de Nami

-bueno ya sabes que hacer, yo me adelantare con Shaina y la dejare en la casa en la que nos hospedamos, suprime tu cosmos al máximo para que no te detecten cuando estés a unos 20 metros puedes dejar de hacerlo para que te detecten, pero déjalo de perdida a un nivel de plata, además si no mal recuerdo mañana es cuando el ninja renegado atacara y creo que el mafioso de nombre Gato también- dijo Naruto a lo cual Aioria sintió

-claro, no te preocupes, además ya quiero ver las caras de los que te acompañan al verme- dijo Aioria mientras que vestía su armadura dorada nuevamente al igual que Naruto -pero recuerda que después tienes que mostrarme el lugar ya que quiero conocer más a fondo tu aldea y tu continente. - dijo Aioria a lo que Naruto sonrió

-dalo por hecho- dijo Naruto para luego comenzar a caminar rumbo a Nami con Shaina en sus brazos

(esto será divertido, hace mucho que no sentía esta emoción, supongo que es algo que lo caracteriza a él, el poder de cambial a la gente) pensó Aioria viendo a Naruto alejarse.

Naruto camino durante unos minutos hasta que llego a la casa de Tazuna, al llegar toco la puerta la cual fue abierta por Tsunami la cual se sorprendió y se sonrojo levemente al ver a Naruto con sus armaduras

-Naruto-kun ¿Dónde estabas?, hace 4 días que no te veía- dijo y pregunto Tsunami solo para sonrojarse por como llamo a Naruto

-tuve que hacer una misión especial Tsunami-chan- dijo Naruto a lo que Tsunami se sonrojo y después vio que Naruto traía a una chica

-oh, pasa- dijo Tsunami haciéndose para un lado para que Naruto pasara - ¿Quién es la chica? - pregunto Tsunami, aunque le intrigo un poco la vestimenta de la chica ya que nunca había visto ese tipo de vestimenta

-ella, bueno, ella una de mis compañeras, pero esta inconsciente desde hace 2 días, recibió un ataque muy fuerte y no ha despertado, pero aún vive- dijo Naruto a lo que Tsunami asintió

-vamos, llevémosla a tu habitación- dijo Tsunami refiriéndose a la habitación en donde se quedaban el equipo 11. Naruto asintió y ambos caminaron hasta dejar a Shaina en la habitación que Tsunami le dio al equipo 11, luego de dejarla recostada en la cama Naruto y Tsunami salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la sala

\- ¿Tsunami-chan, sabes en donde están todos? - pregunto Naruto refiriéndose a los Shinobis de la hoja

-sí, fueron a entrenar al bosque, Kushina-san, Kasumi-san, Mikoto-san y sus alumnas dijeron que iban a ver cómo iba el entrenamiento del equipo de Kakashi-san- contesto Tsunami a lo que Naruto asintió

-gracias Tsunami-chan, iré a verlos para que sepan de mi regreso, nos vemos después- dijo Naruto para después darle un beso en la mejilla a Tsunami causándole un intenso sonrojo, luego de eso Naruto salió de la casa y emitió un gran pulso de cosmos que era la señal para que Aioria comenzara a moverse

(ya es hora, veamos que tan bien sale este plan) pensó Aioria para sí mismo al tiempo que suprimía su cosmos completamente

Naruto camino siguiendo los rastros de Chakra que sentía, camino por un par de minutos hasta que llego cercas de donde estaba el equipo 11 y el equipo 7, sonrió al ver que Sasuke y Menma habían logrado llegar a la cima del árbol, luego amplio aún más su sonrisa al detectar el cosmos de Aioria a un nivel de caballero de plata, vio a sus chicas y observo que ellas también se dieron cuenta

-Kakashi, se acerca otro como el de hace unos días- dijo Kasumi a su hermano. Kakashi entendió el significado de esas palabras y se puso en guardia ya que sabía que Naruto no estaba hai

-Sasuke, Menma vengan inmediatamente, alguien se acerca, al parecer es otro sujeto como el de hace unos días- dijo Kakashi percatándose muy tarde de lo que dijo ya que sabía que Menma y Sasuke estaban furiosos por el hecho de que el hombre de hace unos días deshizo su técnica fácilmente y ahora ellos creerían que al terminar este entrenamiento podrían hacerle frente a uno que era similar a ese hombre.

-bien, ahora si le demostraremos a ese sujeto que podemos vencer -dijo Menma parado delante de Kakashi al igual que Sasuke, Kakashi iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Mikoto

-preparados, ya llega- dijo Mikoto sintiendo el cosmos del hombre desconocido muy cercas. Unos segundos después pudieron observar un Aura dorada, esto hiso estremecer a los Jounins y al equipo 11 que ya sabían que significaba esa aura dorada, pero les aterro el que no fuera el cosmos de Naruto. todos pudieron observar como del aura dorada salía un tipo con una armadura dorada que le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo, en su cabeza traía un casco que asimilaba la melena de un león, ^ya sabemos cómo es Aioria así que no lo describiré^

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Sasuke arrogantemente

-deberías aprender a dirigirte mejor a tus mayores- dijo Aioria de manera calmada y viendo al chico secamente

-tu no me darás ordenes, soy un Uchiha de elite y nadie puede superarme- dijo Sasuke arrogantemente a lo que Aioria lo miro con burla

-ahora yo el futuro dios de los ninjas te ordeno que te presentes- dijo Menma arrogante mente

-ustedes, ja, no podrían hacerme ni un rasguño, además el autoproclamarse un dios es un pecado muy grave- dijo Aioria seria mente

(vaya, sí que se toma su papel encerio) pensó Naruto escondido detrás de un árbol con su chakra y cosmos suprimido totalmente

-Menma, Sasuke retrocedan, no tienen oportunidad contra el- dijo Kakashi seriamente, pero fue ignorado por los dos chicos

-ahora veras- dijo Sasuke trazando sellos de manos *KATON: OSENKAN NO JUTSU (ESTILO DE FUEGO: FLOR DEL FENIX) *- exclamo Sasuke lanzando 5 bolas de fuego que salieron en contra de Aioria el cual no se movió de su lugar y recibió las bolas de fuego directas, Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente creyendo que ya había acabado con el

-vaya, pero que técnica tan inservible, esto ni siquiera está caliente para mí- dijo Aioria cuando la nube de humo se dispersó sorprendiendo a todos por el hecho que el hombre no tenía un rasguño, ni siquiera su capa blanca

-ahora veras- dijo Menma creando un clon y con ayuda de este formando un Rasengan, al terminar de formarlo corrió directamente contra Aioria el cual lo miro con duda. Menma corrió directamente a Aioria y al estar cercas de él intento asestarle el Rasengan, pero Aioria lo agarro de la muñeca y lo azoto en el suelo causando que el Rasengan impactara en el suelo

-esto es patético, mira que atacar de frente a tu enemigo, ¿Qué acaso eres suicida o qué? - pregunto Aioria para luego lanzar a Menma hacia Kakashi, Menma al ser lanzado reboto algunas veces en el suelo y llego barriéndose hasta los pies de Kakashi, Sasuke al ver esto intento atacar a Aioria también de frente y con un Kunai, pero el resultado fue el mismo que Menma

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres aquí? - pregunto Kushina en guardia, aunque sabía que ni todos ellos podrían contra el sujeto frente a ellos

-soy Aioria, caballero dorado de Leo y he venido a Matar a Uzumaki Naruto- dijo Aioria sorprendiendo a todos los presentes (jajajaja, esto será divertido) pensó Aioria viendo las caras de sorpresa de los presentes

-pero Naruto-kun no está aquí, se supone que debió reunirse contigo para encargarse de otros caballeros traidores, o eso según el caballero de plata que vino hace 4 días- dijo Naruko un poco temerosa

-así fue, pero surgieron algunas complicaciones y no pudimos deshacernos de los caballeros de broce ya que Naruto traiciono al santuario y se unió a ellos, ahora mi deber es asesinar a Naruto por traicionar al santuario- dijo Aioria severamente

(bien aquí es donde entro yo) pensó Naruto para después dejar sentir un poco de su cosmos al tiempo que salía de detrás de un árbol

-así que estás buscándome- dijo Naruto saliendo de unos árboles, las chicas se alegraron al ver que Naruto había llegado, pero se sorprendieron al ver que traía sea armadura dorada, aunque se sonrojaron un poco al ver que con la capa se miraba muy bien ya que le daba un porte elegante de guerrero

-así es, me enviaron para matarte por revelarte en contra del santuario- dijo Aioria siguiendo el plan de Naruto

-me revelen contra del santuario ya que descubrí la verdad, el patriarca mienta, él no está de lado de la verdadera Athena- dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a todos

-eso es mentira, como osas decir tal blasfemia- dijo Aioria actuando furioso

-es la verdad, reconsidera y date cuenta de la verdad- dijo Naruto seriamente

-las órdenes del patriarca lo son todo y sus órdenes fueron el matarte así que prepárate- dijo Aioria causando que Naruto suspirara

-sabes lo que pasaría si nosotros dos luchamos, pero no queda de otra- dijo Naruto solo para que después ambos encendieran sus cosmos al nivel medio de un caballero de oro, ambos fueron rodeados por un aura dorada cosa que sorprendió a todos y más al equipo 11 al sentir el cosmos de ambos

-prepárate- dijo Aioria para después arremeter en contra de Naruto a una gran velocidad, ambos intercambiaban y bloqueaban mutuamente golpes, luego de unos minutos así se separaron -no lo haces nada mal, pero veamos si puedes con esto- dijo Aioria retrocediendo u puño al tiempo que se envolvía en un aura dorada -*KAISA KAPUSERU (CAPSULA DE FUEGO)*- exclamo Aioria lanzando un golpe en dirección de Naruto el cual la recibió de lleno y fue mandado a estrellarse en contra de unos árboles rompiéndolos en el proceso. Los presentes no vieron nada, solo vieron un destello antes de ver a Naruto salir disparado en contra de los arboles a una gran velocidad. -vamos, no creo que este ataque te haya matado así que sal- dijo Aioria solo para ver como Naruto caminaba aparecía de entre los escombros y caminaba hacia el

-tú lo quisiste- dijo Naruto el cual le había dicho a Aioria que solo usaría los ataques de Virgo, Naruto junto sus manos y en medio de estas apareció una mini galaxia -*OOOMMMM*- dijo Naruto para después juntar sus manos desapareciendo la galaxia, luego metió su mano derecha dentro de su mano izquierda y de esta saco un rosario de 108 cuentas -*SUPIRITTSU NO YOBIDASHI (INVOCACION DE ESPIRITUS)*- exclamo Naruto alzando su mano derecha con el rosario al aire, sobre Naruto aparecieron varas calaveras de color grises arremolinadas, luego Naruto bajo su brazo y lo apunto hacia Aioria y las calaveras salieron disparadas a una gran velocidad que ni Kakashi con su Sharingan pudo veras. Aioria recibió el impacto de lleno y salió disparado atravesando una gran cantidad de arboles

-*RAKURAI DEN´ATSU (RELAMPAGO DE VOLTAGE) *- se oyó desde la dirección en que Aioria fue a impactar, solo para que vieran una esfera de relámpagos amarillos dirigirse a una gran velocidad hacia Naruto el cual solo cerro los ojos y junto sus manos como cuando creo la mini galaxia

-*KAAAANNN*-exclamo Naruto solo para ser rodeado por un escudo de color dorado que bloqueo la técnica de Naruto. todos vieron como de entre los arboles salía Aioria

-en verdad que eres fuerte- dijo Aioria acercándose a Naruto el cual abrió los ojos y bajo sus manos causando que el escudo desapareciera

-lo mismo digo- dijo Naruto para caminar hacia Aioria y al estar frente a frente ambos chocaron sus puños desconcertando a los ninjas

-ayer ¿Qué acaba de pasar? - pregunto una confundida Satsuki

-bueno, digamos que Aioria nunca vino a matarme, de hecho, somos amigos y juntos nos revelamos en contra del santuario-. Dijo Naruto para después el y Aioria se soltarán riendo par las caras de estupefacción de los presentes

-jajajajajajaja, tenías razón, ver sus caras fue muy divertido- dijo Aioria riendo

-jajajaja, verdad que si, dijo Naruto riendo solo para caer al suelo por una piedra que le dio en la cabeza, volteo hacia las chicas y vio a Natsumi con la mano extendida dando a entender que fue ella quien arrojó la piedra

-Baka, sabes lo asustadas y preocupadas que estábamos- dijo Natsumi un poco enojada a lo que las demás asintieron molestas

-perdón, solo quería jugarles una bromita- dijo Naruto con arrepentimiento lo que hiso que las chicas se sintieran menos molestas

-bueno, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí- dijo Kushina un poco más relajada

-Es verdad, ahora podrás ayudarnos más en nuestro entrenamiento y a Sakura con el suyo- dijo Naruto a lo que Naruto solo sonrió, escuchar eso causo que Menma y Sasuke se enfurecieran ya que vieron sorprendidos y furiosos el combate de Naruto contra el sujeto que los venció fácilmente

-tu, te ordeno que me entrenes también a mi- dijo Menma arrogante mente

-y a mí también- dijo Sasuke a los dos caballeros

-no, mientras sigas con esa arrogancia y ese deseo de vengar a tu clan, no lo hare- dijo Naruto a lo que Aioria asintió a las palabras de Naruto

-yo tampoco, después de todo puedo ver que tu corazón esta corrompido por el odio, pero aún tiene vuelta atrás- dijo Aioria seriamente, Menma y Sasuke se molestaron y se fueron de ahí rumbo a otro lugar para entrenar y tratar de imitar las técnicas que usaron Naruto y Aioria, aunque no sabían cómo lo harían ya que en ningún momento usaron sellos de manos

\- ¿bien, porque no vamos a casa del constructor y nos cuentas todo lo que paso en tu misión? - pregunto Kushina a lo que Naruto asintió

-claro, vamos- dijo Naruto para luego mirar a Aioria -vamos, después de todo debes descansar del viaje- dijo Naruto a lo que Aioria asintió y siguió a el grupo hasta llegar a la casa de Tsunami, al llegar todos se sentaron en la sala y Naruto les conto lo que paso en su misión, luego les presento a Aioria ya que Tsunami no lo conocía, al terminar de contarles todos estaban impresionados por lo que había pasado en su misión y aún más cuando Naruto les dijo que la armadura de Sagitario protegió a un caballero de broce y este con la ayuda de la armadura logro derrotar a tres caballeros de plata en un movimiento

-vaya, es impresionante el poder que tienen- dijo Kakashi asombrado

-aunque lo veas así, el poder no es todo en este mundo, el verdadero poder se obtiene cuando proteges a alguien valiosos para ti. - dijo Aioria a lo que Naruto asintió con una sonrisa, en ese momento Naruto y Aioria sintieron la pulsada de cosmos que indicaba que Shaina había despertado

-si me disculpan iré a ver a como esta Shaina- dijo Naruto a lo que todos asintieron

-iré contigo, después de todo le debo una disculpa- dijo Aioria

-de acuerdo, luego bajaremos para presentársela- dijo Naruto mirando a todos en la sala. Naruto y Aioria subieron las escaleras al segundo piso, luego entraron a la habitación en donde se encontraba Shaina, al abrir la puerta pudieron ver a Shaina sentada en la cama viendo para todos lados -que bueno que despiertas- dijo Naruto entrando a la habitación, Shaina en ese momento se sorprendió al ver a los dos caballeros dorados entrar, se puso algo tensa ya que recordó como Aioria le dijo que el santuario había enviado para matar a los traidores

-Shaina, quiero disculparme por atacarte, también quiero decirte que no tienes por qué temerme, después de todo Naruto hiso que abriera los ojos y me di cuenta de que Seiya y su amiga no son traidores, ellos luchan por la verdadera Athena- dijo Aioria sorprendiendo un poco a Shaina por el hecho de que Aioria le pidió disculpas

-acepto tus disculpas, pero ¿Cómo que seiya y sus amigos luchan por Athena?, se supone que Athena está en el santuario, aunque eso explicaría lo que sentí cuando yo y Yamian intentamos secuestrar a la chica, además eso explicaría porque el patriarca quería que la lleváramos viva- dijo Shaina reflexionando sobre las cosas que pasaron -bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿en dónde nos encontramos?- pregunto Shaina ya qué no reconocía el lugar

-estamos en mi país por decirlo así- dijo Naruto

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Shaina curiosa

-estamos en el continente elemental, en el pueblo de Nami No Kuni (el país de la ola), actualmente estamos de invitados en una casa civil ya que mi equipo y yo estábamos en una misión brindándole apoyo a otro equipo- dijo Naruto a lo que Aioria asintió dando fe de ello

-ya veo, ¿pero porque estamos aquí? - pregunto curiosa Shaina

-bueno, decidimos traerte aquí por el hecho de que no podrás volver al santuario, no a menos de que quieras que te maten ya que se te considero una traidora después de irte sin permiso- dijo Aioria a lo que Shaina se sorprendió un poco ya que sabía de las consecuencias que tenía el haberse ido así

-por eso te trajimos aquí, aquí no tendrás que preocuparte por que el santuario envié a matarte ya que este continente es un poco grande, pero tiene muchas aldeas, además estarás conmigo y yo te protegeré- dijo Naruto logrando sacarle un pequeño sonrojo a Shaina ya que nunca se esperó que Naruto le dijera esas palabras ya que ella nunca supo lo que era que alguien se preocupara por ella

-bien bajemos, después de todo hay que presentársela a los demás- dijo Aioria a lo que Naruto asintió

\- ¿a los demás? - pregunto Shaina un poco confusa

-sí, ya te dije que mi equipo y yo estábamos en una misión, y todos ellos están abajo esperando para que te presentemos, por cierto, toma, tu mascara- dijo Naruto para luego ofrecerle una máscara gris a Shaina la cual apenas se dio cuenta de que no traía su máscara por lo cual se sonrojo recordando la ley sobre lo que debían hacer las Amazonas si un hombre las veía sin mascara, Aioria fue su amigo de la infancia así que ella podía pasar por alto el que él lo viera, pero Naruto era algo diferente

-de acuerdo vayamos- dijo Shaina poniéndose su máscara para luego tratar de levantarse, pero gimió de dolor al sentir su costado dolerle, esto lo noto Naruto y se acercó a ayudarla

-tranquila, déjame hacer algo para calmar el dolor. - dijo Naruto para luego envolver su mano en chakra verde y poniéndolo en el costado de Shaina, Shaina sintió como el dolor disminuía hasta desaparecer -listo, eso aliviara el dolor- dijo Naruto a lo que Shaina asintió en agradecimiento. Luego Shaina intento levantarse y para su sorpresa esta vez no sintió dolor, logro ponerse de pie, pero se tambaleo al sentir sus piernas débiles, nunca cayó al suelo ya que Naruto el sujeto de su cintura -vamos yo te ayudo- dijo Naruto para luego pasar uno de los brazos de Shaina por detrás de su cuello y ayudarla a caminar

-gra… gracias- dijo Shaina sintiendo un calor indescriptible en su ser, además podía sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente y sentía una sensación extraña en el estómago, Aioria sonrió al ver la como actuaba Sahina ya que supo lo que le pasaba, pero sin dudas tendría que hablar con Naruto ya que al parecer la chica Athena parecía sentir lo mismo y las chicas de su equipo también, aunque estas lo mostraban más libremente. Los tres caballeros bajaron hasta llegar a la sala en donde las chicas del equipo 11 y Tsunami tenían una mirada celosa dirigida a Shaina por el cómo Naruto la traía -chicas, ella es Shaina, amazona de plata de la cobra- dijo Naruto presentando a la chica y sorprendiendo a los presentes al conocer a una amazona de nivel de caballero de plata aunque se les hacía raro el que usara mascara -Shaina ellas son mi equipo, nuestras Jounin, Kushina, Mikoto y Kasumi, y mis compañera Naruko, Natsumi, Ahri y Satsuki- dijo Naruto presentando a su equipo

-un gusto en conocerlas- dijo Sahina para después Naruto la llevara a un sillón para que se sentara

-el gusto es nuestro- respondieron las mencionadas

-oh, él es Kakashi, es hermano menor de Kasumi, luego ella es Sakura, es la estudiante de Kakashi y ella es Tsunami, es la hija del hombre que pidió la misión- dijo Naruto presentando a los demás

-un gusto- dijeron los 3 mencionados. Después de eso el día siguió normalmente., los caballeros salieron a ver el pueblo y a conseguir algo de ropa ya que no podían seguir con su armadura todo el tiempo, lo que vieron los llenos de furia, ya que por las calles se veían niños con signos de desnutrición, varias casas en ruinas y tiendas con poca mercancía

-esto es lo que ese maldito de Gato está causando- dijo Naruto a lo que los caballeros lo voltearon a ver

-no puedo creer que alguien sea tan cruel como para hacer esto- dijo Shaina mirando a su alrededor

-por eso es que nosotros decidimos continuar con esta misión, aunque el constructor mintiera- dijo Naruto solo para ver como de una tienda dos hombres con Katanas sacaban a otro hombre de una tienda de manera brusca, detrás después vieron como otros dos hombres sacaban a lo que parecía ser la esposa y la hija del hombre

-esos malditos- dijo Aioria queriendo ir a atacar a los sujetos de Katanas, pero Naruto los detuvo

-yo me encargare, después de todo mi equipo y yo fuimos enviados para ayudar a recuperar a este pueblo- dijo Naruto para después empezar a caminar hacia el grupo

Los hombres de Katana habían sacado al hombre de su tienda, junto a su esposa e Hija

-por favor, no nos queda nada, vinieron hace poco por el dinero y las ventas no han ido bien- dijo el aldeano

-eso no nos importa, si no pagas los impuestos a Gato-sama te mataremos y usaremos a tu esposa e hija para que paguen con sus cuerpos- dijo uno de los hombres con Katana

-será mejor que dejen a esas personas en paz si no quieren morirse- dijo Naruto llegando a con los hombres. Los hombres de Gato miraron la armadura de Naruto y sonrieron con codicia

-tu jajajaja, será mejor que nos des esa armadura y te vayas a no ser que quieras morir mocoso- dijo uno de los hombres

-no se los repetiré, váyanse y nunca vuelvan o mueran- dijo Naruto seriamente a lo que los hombres se molestaron

-tú lo quisiste mocoso, ahora muere- dijo un hombre lanzándose con su Katana junto a otro en contra de Naruto el cual solo levanto su puño hacia enfrente y en un destello mando a volar a los dos hombres lejos de ahí, los otros dos hombres de Katana miraron como sus compañeros salían volando después de que el chico emitiera un resplandor, luego vieron como sus compañeros caían de cabeza rompiéndose el cuello en el proceso

-maldito, ahora mataremos a estas personas- dijo uno de los dos hombres restantes, pero sufrieron el mismo destino que sus compañeros, el hombre y su familia lo miraban con temor ya que no sabían que les haría el chico frente a ellos

\- ¿están bien? - pregunto Naruto ofreciéndoles la mano al hombre para que se pusiera de pie al tiempo que Shaina y Aioria llegaban y ayudaban a la hija y la esposa del hombre para que se pusieran de pie

-sí, muchas gracias, disculpe que no tengamos nada para ofrecerle, pero como vera el estado del pueblo no es muy bueno en este momento- dijo el hombre ya de pie

-no se preocupe, de hecho, me gustaría ayudarle- dijo Naruto para después crear 5 clones de sombra lo que sorprendió a Aioria y Shaina dispérsense y ya saben que hacer- dijo Naruto a lo que sus clones asintieron

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - pregunto Shaina sorprendida, aunque Aioria era el que estaba menos sorprendido ya que Naruto le había contado sobre ellos

-después te lo contare, ahora are algo para ayudar un poco a este pueblo- dijo Naruto para después empezar a hacer sellos de manos -*ONMYOTON: JINZEI NO SOZO (ELEMENTO YING-YANG: CREACION DE VIDA)*- exclamo Naruto poniendo una mano en el suelo y otra en un árbol cercano, todos miraron con asombro como del suelo salían vegetales por variedad, de el árbol empezaron a crecer varas frutas y lo mismo en los arboles de alrededor del árbol que Naruto toco -listo, pueden tomar lo que gusten, no se preocupen los clones que hice hicieron lo mismo en otras partes del pueblo- dijo Naruto a lo que el hombre asintió sorprendido

-muchas gracias, no sé cómo podremos pagarle esto- dijo el hombre casi al punto de arrodillarse, pero Naruto lo había detenido

-por favor, no haga eso, solo dígame en donde hay una tienda en donde podamos comprar ropa- dijo Naruto a lo que el hombre asintió y le dijo en donde podrían comprar ropa, Naruto agradeció y empezó a caminar siendo seguido por Shaina y Aioria

\- ¿Naruto como hiciste eso? - pregunto Aioria con intriga

-es una de mis habilidades, yo tengo la capacidad de usar el elemento yin y yang, esto me da la posibilidad de crear cosas de la nada- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a los dos. Luego de eso caminaron hacia la tienda de ropa, al llegar entraron y eligieron algo de ropa para no llevar siempre su armadura. Aioria ahora vestía con unos pantalones de combate negros, unas sandalias ninja, le sorprendió lo cómodas que eran, además traía una camisa de manga larga de color azul. Shaina por su parte traía unos pantalones un poco ajustados de color morados, una camisa de manga corta de color amarilla la cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, resaltando aún más sus pechos de copa D, unas sandalias ninja de color negras, pero algo que destaco fue que aun traía su máscara puesta

-Shaina-chan, ¿Por qué aun traes tu mascara? - pregunto Naruto con curiosidad y generando un sonrojo en Shaina por como la llamo Naruto el cual camino hacia Shaina y le quito la máscara, Shaina no pudo evitar que se la quitara ya que estaba nerviosa por como Naruto se acercó a ella -bien, así te ves mejor- dijo Naruto a lo que Shaina se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

-Naruto, veras, las amazonas usan la máscara por una ley que dice que…- dijo Aioria contándole al oído lo que decretaba la ley de las amazonas y su mascara

-espera ¿qué? - pregunto Naruto sorprendido después de escuchar lo que Aioria le conto, luego giro su vista a Shaina -ósea que tu…- dijo Naruto a lo que Sahina lo miro fijamente

-así es, ahora tengo que elegir entre amarte o matarte- dijo Shaina y aunque ella sabía que no era rival para un caballero dorado no le importaba, después de todo no tenía la intención de matarlo

-pero podrías hacer una excepción, digo si te estarás escondiendo aquí, deberás dejar de usar tu mascara para evitar que te encuentren- dijo Naruto a lo que Aioria lo pensó y le encontró la lógica

-eso es verdad, pero fue una ley que Athena decreto- dijo Aioria para luego voltear a ver a Shaina - ¿Qué harás Shaina, intentaras matarlo? - pregunto Aioria ya sabiendo lo que sentía Shaina, pero quiera que ella lo admitiera

-no- fue lo que contesto Shaina en un susurro, pero pudo ser oído por Aioria y Naruto

-entonces ¿lo amas? - pregunto Aioria causando un sonrojo en Shaina la cual solo susurraba palabras inentendibles -no entiendo- dijo Aioria a lo que Shaina se ruborizo mas

-lo amo- dijo Shaina sorprendiendo a Naruto -de hecho, nos lo que es amar, pero cuando estoy cercas del mi corazón palpita fuertemente, además cada vez que oigo su voz siendo algo extraño en el estómago- dijo Shaina a lo que Aioria sonrió

-eso es amor, en verdad lo amas- dijo Aioria para luego ver a Naruto el cual estaba sorprendido -Naruto, ¿Qué aras, le corresponderás? - pregunto Aioria causando que Naruto reaccionara

-bueno, no lose, digo, ella es muy linda y mentiría si digo que no me siento atraído por ella, pero aquí tenemos algunas leyes, y actualmente estoy bajo una de ellas- dijo Naruto intrigando a Aioria

\- ¿Cuál ley? - pregunto Aioria con intriga

-pues, aquí existen clanes que se denominan por cierta habilidad que solo ellos pueden hacer, pero cuando un clan esta casi extinto y sus miembros son escasos, si hay un hombre aún vivo, ese hombre tiene que ejercer la poligamia para que el clan pueda volver a resurgir y así evitar que se pierda la habilidad que el clan puede hacer- explico Naruto a lo que Aioria quedo pensativo

-en pocas palabras tendrás que casarte con varias mujeres para resurgir tu clan- dijo Aioria a lo que Naruto asintió

-exacto, algunas de las chicas de mi equipo son mis prometidas, además tengo otras dos en mi aldea, dijo Naruto a lo que Aioria se sorprendió al igual que Shaina

\- ¿Qué aras al saber esto Shaina? - pregunto Aioria viendo como Shaina miraba a Naruto seriamente

-ya he tomado mi decisión y yo no soy de las que se retractan de algo, así que tendré que aprender a compartir a Naruto- dijo Shaina de manera seria

-bien, que les parece si regresamos a la casa para explicarles lo que sucedió a las chicas- dijo Naruto con un poco de nerviosismo

-bien, además tenemos que ver en que le ayudamos a tu equipo con respecto al uso del cosmos- dijo Aioria a lo que Naruto asintió

-por cierto, Shaina-chan, ya no te pongas tu mascara, me gustaría que dejaras tu hermoso rostro sin cubrir- dijo Naruto generando un rubor en Shaina

-Shaina, es verdad ya no tienes que usarla, después de todo ya tomaste la decisión de amar a Naruto- dijo Aioria para luego recoger su caja de armadura

-de acuerdo supongo que tienes razón- dijo Shaina tomando la caja de su armadura

-oh, esperen, no tienen porqué cargar sus armaduras así- dijo Naruto haciéndoles señas a Shaina y Aioria para que bajaran sus cajas de araduras

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto Shaina

-pues, yo puedo almacenar las armaduras en este pergamino usando una técnica de sellado, después cuando la necesite puedo sacarlas- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a los dos, pero decidieron no preguntar ya que de seguro había muchas cosas más que no sabían. Naruto luego de eso sello las tres cajas de armaduras en un pergamino y lo guardo en su porta Shuriken, después de eso fueron a la casa de Tazuna y les explicaron lo que paso entre Shaina y Naruto a las chicas de Naruto, las cuales se lo tomaron un poco bien ya que por una parte ahora tendrían a una mujer que les ayudara en su entrenamiento de cosmos y por otro lado por el hecho de que ellas sentían que su Naruto debía tener esposas fuertes para darle hijos fuertes. Después de eso se enteraron de lo que Tsunami sentía por Naruto y las chicas la animaron a confesarse, si bien Tsunami era una civil, las chicas saben que lo que sentía por Naruto era real y la aceptaron así. Tsunami se le declaro a Naruto y este le explico lo de la ley de reconstrucción de clanes, pero Tsunami le dijo que eso ya lo sabía ya que las chicas se lo dijeron pero que aun así quería estar con él, Naruto acepto los sentimientos de Tsunami y se hicieron novios.

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en el puente a excepción de Naruto y Aioria ya que Sahina se había ido con el equipo 1 cuidar de Tazuna ya que hoy era el día en el cual Zabuza atacaría, pero Shaina iba por el hecho de que quería conocer más de Naruto y conocer a las chicas con las que compartiría a Naruto.

Naruto y Aioria estaban desayunando tranquilamente en compañía de Tsunami e Inari el cual se alegró de que Naruto se convirtiera en su nevo Oto-san. Se encontraban tranquilos hasta que la puerta fue destrozada y entraron dos hombres con Katanas

-vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí. - dijo uno de los dos hombres viendo a Tsunami siendo abrazado por Inari con miedo reflejado en el rostro de ambos

-compañero, Gato nos pidió al niño y dijo que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos con la mujer, pero primero tenemos que deshacernos de estos dos sujetos- dijo el segundo hombre a su compañero refiriéndose a Aioria y Naruto. Aioria se irrito por dos cosas, la primera interrumpió su comida y la segunda, habían ofendido a una mujer la cual era una de las chicas de su amigo, estaba a punto de eliminar al par de sujetos, pero recordó que había un niño presente por lo cual solo los golpearía para sacarlos de la casa y ahí acabar con ellos, pero no pudo hacer nada ya que de repente sintió como el cosmos de Naruto se encendía

-ustedes par de idiotas, se atrevieron a irrumpir nuestra comida, y no solo eso sino que además se atrevieron a insultar mi chica la cual por su culpa está asustada al igual que su hijo- dijo Naruto cada vez más aumentando más y más su cosmos a lo que su Aura dorada se hacía más grande, los dos hombres sintieron miedo al ver el aura de Naruto -solo por eso los hare desaparecer- dijo Naruto para después levantar sus brazos y cruzar sus muñecas sobre su cabeza

(no puede ser, también puede usarla) pensó Aioria reconociendo la técnica

-ahora desaparezcan *BETSU NO JIGEN E (A OTRA DIMENSION)*- exclamo Naruto bajando sus brazos a ambos lados frente a él como si apuntara a las orillas de los dos sujetos, al bajar las manos detrás de los hombres se formó una grieta la cual se expandió hasta absorber a los dos hombres, lo único que pudieron ver todos fue como en el fondo de la grieta aparecía el universo y al parecer una tipo red morada actuaba como un pasillo o paredes que arrastraban a los dos hombres, luego Naruto dejo de emanar su cosmos y bajo los brazos solo para ver como la grieta se cerraba, luego Naruto se giró hacia Tsunami e Inari -¿están bien?- pregunto Naruto a lo que Tsunami asintió sorprendida para luego reaccionar y sonreír

-sí, estamos bien gracias a ti- dijo Tsunami al tiempo que ella e Inari abrazaban a Naruto

-Naruto, nunca creí que pudieras usar la técnica del caballero de Géminis- dijo Aioria, si bien Naruto le había dicho las habilidades que podía usar, se le había olvidado el mencionar la otra dimensión

-sí, creo que olvide mencionarlo- dijo Naruto rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza lo que causo que a los presentes les saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza -pero dejemos eso para más tarde, ahora debemos ir al puente para ayudar a los demás, además siento varios chakras débiles acercándose desde lo lejos, son más de 500, supongo que debe ser Gato y otros mercenarios que contrato- dijo Naruto a lo que Aioria asintió

-supongo que las negociaciones entre ese sujeto Zabuza y ese hombre Gato no salieron bien- dijo Aioria

-lo más seguro, ahora andando- dijo Naruto a lo que Aioria asintió y ambos salieron rumbo al puente

Mientras tanto en el puente, una neblina comenzó a cubrir el puente

-atentos, ya están aquí- dijo Kakashi al tiempo que todos se reunían y protegían a Tazuna ya que los demás constructores no se presentaron a trabajar ese día. , mientras que a lo un poco más alejados se podían observar a 6 figuras

-veo que trajiste refuerzos Zabuza- dijo Mikoto viendo a los que venían con Zabuza, los cuales eran el ANBU cazador que se toparon en el bosque cuando llegaron, un Jounin de Kumo rango A en el libro bingo, dos Chunin, uno de Suna y otro de Kusa de rango C en el libro bingo y un Chunin de Iwa de rango A

-donde está el chico rubio, tengo algo que discutir con el- dijo Zabuza lo que causo algo de molestia en Kakashi al creer que los estaba subestimando

-él no está en estos momentos, pero nosotros nos encargaremos de ti- dijo Kakashi al tiempo que se descubría su ojo izquierdo

-Kakashi, tu encárgate de Zabuza, Sasuke, Menma, creo que ustedes podrán con el renegado de Suna, Ahri, Satsuki, ustedes encárguense del ANBU, Mikoto encárgate del Chunin de Kusa, Kasumi encárgate del Chunin de Iwa, yo me enfrentare a el Jounin de Kumo- dijo Kushina para luego voltear a ver a Shaina y sus hijas -Naruko, Natsumi, cuiden al constructor, Shaina-san, por favor ayúdelas- dijo Kushina a lo que Shaina asintió y fueron a proteger al constructor

-vayan y acaben con ellos- dijo Zabuza a lo que los renegados asintieron y todos se lanzaron al combate

MIKOTO VS CHUNIN DE KUSA

Mikoto y el Chunin se enfrascaron en una pelea de Taijutsu, el Chunin podía seguirle el paso a Mikoto con algo de dificultad ya que Mikoto se había vuelto más rápida gracias al entrenamiento de Naruto, el Chunin en una oportunidad tomo distancia y trazo sellos de manos

-*DOTON: DORYUDAN (ESTILO DE TIERRA: DRAGON DE TIERRA) *- exclamo el Chunin y del suelo salió un gran dragón de tierra en contra de Mikoto la cual no vio de otra más que usar eso para cubrirse. El dragón impacto en Mikoto y el Chunin solo sonrió arrogantemente -jajaja, eso te pasa por enfrentarte a m- dijo el Chunin riendo estrepitosamente, pero dejo de reír cuando el polvo se dispersó ya que pudo ver a Mikoto sin ni un rasguño, mientras era rodeada por unas costillas espectrales de color Azul cielo

-no creí que tuviera que usarlo, mejor terminare rápido para que no me dañe tanto el efecto secundario de usar mi Mangekyou Sharingan- dijo Mikoto para sí misma, luego vio como el Chunin estaba sin moverse por lo cual decidió aprovechar eso y usando un poco más de chakra hiso que apareciera un brazo hecho de huesos, también en forma espectral, Mikoto uso ese brazo para atrapar al Chunin el cual no lo esquivo, al agarrarlo Mikoto hiso que el brazo apretara el agarre contra e Chunin quebrándole así algunas costillas las cuales perforaron sus pulmones y una su corazón así matándolo al instante, Mikoto luego de eso desactivo su Mangekyou Sharingan al tiempo que las costillas y el brazo espectral desaparecieran -me alegra haber terminado rápido- dijo Mikoto para luego dirigir su vista hacia un lugar inespecífico -así que ya viene, bueno mejor lo esperamos y veremos que sucede, además así con ellos aquí será mucho más fácil todo- dijo Mikoto sintiendo como el cosmos de Aioria y Naruto se acercaba a ellos por lo cual decidió ayudar a cuidar al constructor

EN LA PELEA DE KUSHINA CONTRA EL JOUNIN DE KUMO

El Jounin de Kumo había lanzado un par de Kunais en contra de Kushina la cual los esquivo al tiempo de que ella también lanzaba un par de Kunai en contra del Jounin de Kumo el cual solo los bloqueo con otro Kunai que traía en su mano, Kushina luego corrió con Kunai en mano así iniciando una lucha con Kunai contra el Jounin de Kumo, Kushina lentamente hacia retroceder al Jounin ya que su velocidad era superior y en un descuido del Jounin, Kushina logro hacerle un ligero corte en su brazo donde traía el Kunai causando que el Jounin soltara el Kunai, pero el Jounin logro retroceder antes de que Kushina intentara hacer otro ataque

-maldita, te venceré y luego te venderé a Kumo para así comprar mi inmunidad, ya que por lo que se el Sandaime Raikage siempre estuvo obsesionado con los Keken Genkai y siempre quiso a un Uzumaki, de seguro si hijo es igual, así que ahora té venceré y te entregare al Yondaime Raikage a cambio de que me quite del libro bingo- dijo el Jounin de Kumo causando molestia en Kushina al recordar la noche en que 4 ninjas de Kumo la quisieron secuestrar

-si estas tan seguro ataca, Ahora ya no me contendré- dijo Kushina al tiempo que desprendía un Aura plateada con pequeñas partes rojas, el Jounin se sorprendió un poco por el aura pero lo ignoro y empezó a hacer sellos de manos (así que Ninjutsu, debo darme prisa, aun no logro acostumbrarme a usar el cosmos, además aun me cuesta pelear sin usar mis cadenas) pensó Kushina al tiempo que veía como el ninja de Kumo trazaba sellos de manos

-*RAITON: OKAMI NO SHURYO (ESTILO DE RAYO: CACERIA DE LOBOS) *- exclamo el Jounin y de sus manos salieron 4 relámpagos hacia un lado de este para luego tomaran la forma de 4 lobos hechos de rayos, luego el ninja apunto sus manos hacia Kushina causando que los 4 lobos se abalanzaran en contra de ella. Kushina evadía fácilmente a los 4 lobos ya que su entrenamiento para dominar el cosmos y para lograr estar al grado de un caballero, la hicieron más veloz, el Jounin miro esto con furia ya que Kushina estaba evadiendo fácilmente a los lobos de su Jutsu

-*FUTON: RENKUDAN (ESTILO DE VIENTO: BALA DEL VACIO)*- exclamo Kushina para después lanzar 4 esferas de aire que impactaron en los 4 lobos destruyéndolos, luego volteo hacia el Jounin solo para ver como 5 kunais se dirigían hacia ella los cuales ya estaban muy cercas y no le darían oportunidad de esquivar o hacer una técnica para cubrirse por lo cual cerro los ojos (perdón Naruto-kun, supongo que nunca pude estar a tu lado, ni como tu madre, ni como tu prometida, al menos me llevare el recuerdo de nuestro primer beso) pensó Kushina recordando cuando Naruto y ella estaban teniendo un combate de Taijutsu para ver que tanto habían mejorado en la velocidad, pero en un mal movimiento Kushina cayó sobre Naruto, cuando cayeron accidentalmente los dos unieron sus labios en un beso, ninguno de los dos supo que hacer en ese momento así que por instinto ambos correspondieron el beso, al terminar ese recuerdo Kushina espero el dolor de los Kunais incrustándose en su piel, pero en vez de eso solo escucho el choque del metal, al abrir los ojos se sorprendió ante lo que veía

-maldición, me olvide de su Keken Genkai-Dijo el Jounin al ver como Kushina rechazo los Kunai

(es cierto, al estar comprometida con Naruto-kun y al besarnos, logre recuperarlas) pensó Kushina recordando lo que necesitaba para recuperar sus cadenas de adamantina y viendo como estas mismas salían de su espalda y estaban apuntando hacia el Jounin. Kushina reacciono al instante y empezó a atacar con sus cadenas, el Jounin solo esquivaba los ataques de las cadenas de Kushina, esquivándolos con dificultad, Kushina sonreía ya que ahora si podía pelear a gusto ya que ahora su Taijutsu estaba completo, Kushina ataco al Jounin con una serie de golpes de los cuales el Jounin pudo bloquear unos pocos ya que tenía que defenderse de las cadenas de Kushina. El Jounin estaba cada vez más acorralado ya que las cadenas de Kushina y los golpes de esta eran difíciles de bloquear, pero en un descuido del Jounin Kushina utilizo sus cadenas para amarrar una de las piernas de su adversario para luego elevarlo al aire, dejándolo colgando de cabeza y dejándolo totalmente desprotegido, el Jounin intento pedir piedad pero Kushina en un movimiento de sus cadenas atravesó el pecho del ninja así terminando con su vida -menos mal que ya termine- dijo Kushina desapareciendo sus cadenas y sintiendo los cosmos de Naruto y Aioria -bueno, ahora que ellos vienen supongo que solo iré a ayudar a cuidar del constructor, después de todo confió en que los demás puedan con sus adversarios- dijo Kushina para sí misma para después dirigirse hacia donde estaba el constructor

EN LA PELEA DE KASUMI Y EL CHUNIN DE IWA

Kasumi se levantó su bandana así descubriendo su ojo derecho solo para dejar ver su Sharingan pero a diferencia de Kakashi esta no tiene una cicatriz, ella había recibido ese ojo de su amiga como última petición de esta antes de que muriera, pero ese no es el caso en este momento, Kasumi se preparó para pelear contra el Chunin frente a ella, si bien ella era un Jounin, sabía que el sujeto frente al hacia casi dos o más años que dejo su aldea y ella sabía que los renegados algunas veces se volvían más fuertes por lo cual no se confiaría. El Chunin se abalanzo en contra de Kasumi así enfrascándose en un duelo de Taijutsu, el Chunin lanzaba golpes los cuales eran bloqueados por Kasumi con algo de facilidad ya que al parecer este Chunin no había entrenado casi nada después de haber desertado de su aldea, Kasumi quiso terminar rápido por lo cual tomo distancia del sujeto a lo que este creyó que era mucho para ella por lo cual sonrió arrogantemente

-vamos preciosa, sabes que no me ganaras, ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco?, talvez te perdone la vida- dijo el Chunin de forma confiada

-no gracias, a mí ya me gusta alguien más, además preferiría morí antes que estar contigo o con alguien como tu- dijo Kasumi causando que el Chunin se enojara

-maldita, pagaras por esas palabras- dijo el Chunin trazando sellos de manos -*DOTON: JIMEN NO SUTEKUSU (ESTILO DE TIERRA: ESTACAS DE TIERRA) *- exclamo el Chunin para luego poner sus manos en el suelo y de este empezaran a brotar picos de tierra que iban en dirección a Kasumi la cual solo salto hacia un lado para esquivarlos

-vaya, pero que técnica tan predecible y lenta- dijo Kasumi para después trazar sellos de manos -*FUTON: DORIRU O KAISHI SURU (ESTILO DE VIENTO: LANZA PERFORADORA)*- exclamo Kasumi al tiempo que en su mano se creaba una especie de lanza de viento, luego Kasumi la lanzo al Chunin el cual no vio la lanza hasta cuando estuvo cercas de él, intento esquivarla pero no pudo hacerlo por completo y la lanza logro darle en una pierna, Kasumi decidió terminar eso con la técnica que ella y su hermano habían desarrollado juntos, Kasumi empezó a concentrar chakra Raiton en su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda sujetando la muñeca de su mano derecha, lentamente un chirrido como de aves se empezó a escuchar, después de unos segundos la mano de Kasumi estaba envuelta en rayos y estos producían un sonido como de miles de pájaros pillando, rápidamente Kasumi corrió de frente al Chunin ya que no se podía mover -*CHIDORI (MILLAR DE AVES)*- exclamo Kasumi al tiempo que atravesaba el pecho del Chunin con su técnica así terminando con su vida, luego saco su mano del pecho de su oponente y con un trapo se limpió la sangre de su mano y luego desecho ese trapo -ah, así que ahí vienen, bueno supongo que con ellos dos aquí será más fácil, pero creo que llegaran cuando todo termine, bueno mientras iré a ayudar a proteger al constructor- dijo Kasumi al tiempo que se volvía a cubrir su ojo derecho con su bandana para después ir a ayudar a proteger al constructor

EN LA PELEA DE SATSUKI Y AHRI

Ahri y Satsuki se habían abalanzado en contra de Haku la cual se impresiono de la velocidad de las chicas por lo cual decidió ponerse seria y logro quedar a la par de las dos chicas, aunque si bien Ahri se contenía ya que no sentía maldad en Haku, después de unos cuantos golpes las tres chicas pusieron distancia de promedio y Haku creo su Jutsu de los espejos así encerrando a Ahri y Satsuki

-Satsuki, no siento maldad en nuestro oponente, supongo que se debió de haber topado con él y debió de haber hablado con él para proponerle algo a Zabuza- dijo Ahri en voz baja para que solo ella y Satsuki oyeran

\- ¿entonces qué hacemos? - pregunto Satsuki en voz baja

-tengo una idea, pero es arriesgada, pero primero probare con el dialogo, ayer si eso funciona- dijo Ahri a lo que Satsuki asintió, aunque no muy segura ya que para los ninjas no era algo normal el dialogar con tu enemigo -oye, ¿tú y Naruto hicieron alguna clase de trato o algo así? - pregunto Ahri viendo a un cristal en los que se reflejaba la figura de Haku

-vaya, veo que tú no eres del tipo que ataca sin pensar o sin conocer las razones de su oponente- dijo Haku un poco aliviada de no tener que combatir -así es, Naruto nos hiso una propuesta a mí y a Zabuza-sama, nos propuso el acompañarlo a Konoha y comenzar una vida nueva- dijo Haku al tiempo que salía de sus espejos ya que por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en las chicas

-lo supuse, ¿dime cual fue su respuesta? - pregunto Ahri

-Zabuza-sama dijo que quiera combatir contra Naruto y después de eso le daría su respuesta- dijo Haku a lo que Ahri ahora ya estaba segura de que el sujeto frente a ella era una chica ya que su voz la delataba

-bueno, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto Ahri

-Haku, Yuki Haku- contesto Haku solo para ver a Ahri sonreír y asentir ligeramente

-ya veo, ahora que tal si peleamos un poco solo para medir si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para estar al lado de Naruto-kun-. Dijo Ahri sorprendiendo a Haku

-así que tú también te diste cuenta- dijo Satsuki sorprendiendo aún más a Haku

\- ¿esperen ustedes dos lo sabían? - pregunto Haku

-tu voz- dijeron ambas al unisonó solo para que Haku se quitara la mascara

-supongo que ya no hay necesidad de portar esto- dijo Haku dejando ver su rostro

-bueno, empecemos- dijo Ahri para después lanzarse en contra de Haku y enfrascarse en un combate de Taijutsu, amabas chicas lanzaban y se contrarrestaban golpes -eres buena, dijo Ahri para después dar un golpe de derecha que Haku esquivo

-gracias, tu tampoco lo haces mal- dijo Haku lanzando un golpe de izquierda que Ahri esquivo, pero luego Haku tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivar una patada de Satsuki

-no te olvides que somos dos- dijo Satsuki sonriendo

-no me olvide de eso- dijo Haku la cual iba a atacar a las dos chicas, pero tuvo que saltar de nuevo hacia atrás para esquivar una bola de fuego que venía en su dirección, luego tuvo que entrar a uno de sus espejos para evitar un Rasengan que venía directo a ella. Sasuke y Menma habían terminado con su oponente con algo de dificultad ya que tuvieron que emplear una estrategia en la cual usaron un Jutsu combinado, Sasuke una bola de fuego y Menma una bala de aire así potenciándola, su oponente el esquivo paro quedo un poco segado por el humo, luego Menma le asesto un Rasengan al hombre solo para ser rematado por Sasuke con una flor del fénix. Luego de derrotar a su oponente ambos vieron como Ahri y Satsuki peleaban contra Haku por lo cual, guiados por su ego por haber vencido a un Chunin, creyeron que podrían contra el ANBU también, así que se fueron a atacar

\- ¿Qué demonios les pasa?, esta es nuestra pelea- dijo Satsuki con molestia a su hermano y a Menma

-cállense, el dios de los ninjas se encargará de ella- dijo Menma arrogantemente

-no, solo un Uchiha de elite puede derrotarla- dijo Sasuke con arrogancia. Ahri y Satsuki le dieron una mirada a Haku la cual decía ¨hazlos sufrir¨, Haku entendió esa mirada y les respondió con otra que decía ¨así lo aré¨

^esta pelea pasa como en el anime solo que Haku no deja en estado de muerte a ninguno de los dos, pero si inmovilizados, luego deseo desase sus espejos y se da cuenta de que Zabuza estaba a punto de ser asesinado por Kakashi por lo cual se mueve rápido para intentar salvarlo^

Kakashi estaba a punto de matar a Zabuza con la técnica que ella y su hermana crearon, pero la uso en menor medida, estaba a punto de asesinar a Zabuza con su Chidori pero se sorprendió al ver a una chica la cual al parecer era el ANBU que estaba junto a Zabuza, pero era muy tarde, él no podría parar su técnica, no a tiempo para evitar el matar a la chica, pero para su sorpresa alguien detuvo su mano antes de que lograra asestarle al técnica a la chica frente a él, quedándose solo a un par de centímetros del pecho de la chica. Kakashi miro hacia atrás solo para ver a Naruto deteniendo su brazo, si bien él no quería matar a la chica, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Naruto lo haya detenido de atacar a un enemigo

-Naruto ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué me detuviste? - pregunto Kakashi

-Kakashi-sensei, ellos ya no son nuestros enemigos, miré- dijo Naruto para luego señalar al otro lado del puente en donde se veían a más de 500 mercenarios con Katanas, lanzas y demás armas, mientras que frente a ellos había un hombre un poco bajito, vestía traje de negocios negro y traía unos lentes oscuros

-eso mismo te quería decir Kakashi- dijo Zabuza al tiempo que era liberado de los perros de Kakashi el cual seguía con su ojo descubierto, las chicas al ver a Naruto se alegraron y Kasumi se volvió a descubrir su Sharingan al ver a los mercenarios que estaban del otro lado del puente, Mikoto también activo su Sharingan mientras que Ahri y Satsuki traían a unos inconscientes Menma y Sasuke los cuales quedaron así por las agujas Senbon de Haku

-vaya, vaya, así que el demonio de la niebla no es más que un fraude- dijo el hombre de baja estatura

-Gato- dijo Zabuza algo molesto con el hombre

-sabes me has decepcionado, pero no importa, después de todo no planeaba pagarte, eres muy caro, además con lo que te iba a pagar pude contratar a todos estos mercenarios- dijo el hombrecillo conocido como Gato

-eso ya lo sabía, por eso vine a aceptar una mejor oferta que me hicieron- dijo Zabuza alegrando a Naruto y Haku e intrigando un poco a Kakashi

\- ¿Qué oferta? - pregunto curioso Kakashi

-luego te contare- dijo Naruto adelantándose unos pasos al igual que Aioria

-así que tú eres ese mafioso llamado Gato, tu eres el causante de tanto sufrimiento de este pueblo- dijo Aioria un poco molesto con el hombre

-jajajaja, así es, yo controlo todo en este pueblo, no hay nadie que se me oponga ya que si lo hacen mis mercenarios los matan- dijo Gato riendo como demente -ahora les ordeno que maten a todos los hombres, solo tráiganme a las mujeres, ellas me podrían servir- dijo Gato causando que Naruto y Aioria se molestaran un poco

-demonios, nuestro combate me dejo sin chakra- dijo Kakashi con algo de cansancio

-igual a mi- dijo Zabuza al igual que Kakashi

-no se preocupen, de esto nos encargamos nosotros- Dijo Naruto mirando a los mercenarios -Aioria, hagámoslo- dijo Naruto a lo que Aioria asintió ya siendo a lo que Naruto se refería y ya sabiendo que poses de manos usar para simular el uso de sus técnicas, algo ilógico ya que cuando le jugaron la broma a el equipo 11 y 7 no usaron sellos de manos

-de acuerdo hagámoslo- dijo Aioria para después ambos caminar unos pasos hacia los mercenarios mientras trazaban los mismos sellos de manos. Los mercenarios vieron esto y sonrieron burlonamente solo para después correr hacia los dos con sus armas listas para atacar

-listo- dijo Aioria a lo que Naruto asintió

-ustedes morirán aquí- dijo Naruto para después el y Aioria hicieran su técnica

-*RAKURAI PARAZUMA (PLASMA RELAMPAGO) *- exclamaron Naruto y Aioria para después lanzar un puñetazo al frente el cual destello un poco solo para crear miles de rayos dorados los cuales eran aleatorios y formaban la silueta de una red por la rapidez y la aleatoriedad con la que iban los rayos. Kakashi, Mikoto y Kasumi se sorprendieron ya que ellos muy apenas podían ver los rayos ya que iban casi a la velocidad de la luz, se aterraron ya que intentaron contarlos, pero no pudieron por la velocidad a la que iban, pero de algo estaban seguros, fueron miles si no es que millones de rayos. Los mercenarios solo vieron un resplandor antes de empezar a sentir varios golpes de todas direcciones y a una velocidad que solo les hacía sentir como si estuvieran rodeados de puños quo los atacaban sin piedad, todo en unos cuantos segundos. Fueron 3 segundos lo que duro el resplandor y los gritos de dolor de los mercenarios, cuando termino el resplandor se pudieron ver a los mercenarios muertos, de sus bocas brotaba sangre al igual que de varias partes de su cuerpo, en el piso del puente solo se podían ver miles de rayas que se cruzaban unas con otras en todas direcciones. Naruto y Aioria al terminar su técnica retrocedieron su brazo con a mano extendida como si fuera una espada, luego de eso Naruto se dirigió hacia Gato el cual miro con terror a los dos hombres ya que en menos de 3 segundos terminaron con todos sus mercenarios

-p…por… por f…favor, no… me mates- dijo con miedo Gato al tiempo que Narro se acercaba a el

-la gente de este pueblo sufrió e imploraron porque no les hicieras daño, incluso aquellos a los que mataste y ahora que estas en su situación ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu tendrás lo que ellos no? - pregunto Naruto en un tono de voz frio

-te daré lo que quieras, dinero, mujeres, lo que sea, prometo cambiar y no volver a abusar de las personas nunca más, pero no me mates- dijo Gato casi rogando por su vida

-tu corazón esta corrompido completamente, no cambiaras y eso se ve desde lejos, pero si te sirve de algo, yo no te matare- dijo Naruto sacándole una mínima esperanza a Gato -pero no puedo decir lo contrario de ellos- dijo Naruto solo para mirar detrás de el en donde se veía a todos los aldeanos del pueblo armados con herramientas de jardinería y cosas así, todos siendo liderados por Inari. Naruto tomo a Gato y lo arrastro hasta estar cercas de los aldeanos en donde Naruto le arrojo a Gato -. hagan lo que quieran con el- dijo Naruto a lo que los aldeanos solo tomaron a Gato y se lo llevaron, solo se podían oír los gritos de dolor de Gato -bueno, todo aquí está terminado, terminemos este puente- dijo Naruto para después crear más de 1000 clones de sombra sorprendiendo a todos

-de acuerdo- dijo Tazuna el cual fue el primero en reaccionar

-Tazuna-san, mis clones estarán a su mandato- dijo Naruto a lo que los clones asintieron y Tazuna empezó a dar órdenes para seguir con la construcción del puente, mientras que el original volvió con todos a la casa de Tazuna en donde dejaron a Menma y Sasuke en uno de los cuartos para que descansaran ya que seguían inconscientes, luego Naruto les conto a su equipo y a Kakashi lo que había hablado con Haku y la propuesta que le hicieron Zabuza

\- ¿pero crees que Minato los deje quedarse? - pregunto Kushina resaltando un punto

-no lo sé, pero si no los acepta yo me iré de la alea con ellos- dijo Naruto con una mirada que denotaba que hablaba encerio

-si tú te vas nosotras nos vamos contigo- dijo Naruko a lo que Natsumi, Satsuki y Mikoto asintieron

-Gaki, no puedo dejar que hagas eso por nosotros, no puedo hacer que desertes de tu aldea solo por ayudarnos- dijo Zabuza con clama

-Zabuza, hay personas que merecen una segunda oportunidad, pero de igual manera hay otras que no pueden cambiar, pero ustedes están entre las personas que merecen una segunda oportunidad y su Minato no accede a dejaros unirse a la aldea, me iré de Konoha con ustedes y la gente que quiera venir conmigo- dijo Naruto pasando la vista por todos solo para recibir asentimiento de las chicas

-bueno, yo no sabría qué hacer, por un lado, Minato es mi Sensei y no podría traicionarlo, pero por otro lado Kasumi es mi hermana y si ella seba supongo que me iría con ella ya que para mí la familia es lo más importante- dijo Kakashi causando una sonrisa en su hermana

-bien, entonces está decidido, una vez el puente se termine regresaremos a Konoha y Zabuza y Haku nos acompañaran, Kakashi, diles a Menma y Sasuke que si atacan a alguno de ellos dos se las verán conmigo, así que será mejor que los mantengas a raya a no ser que quieras llevarlos inconscientes cargando durante todo el camino de regreso- dijo Naruto a lo que Kakashi suspiro sabiendo que tendría que poner mano dura en Sasuke y Menma para evitar que atacaran a Zabuza Haku

-de acuerdo, cuenta conmigo- dijo Kakashi resignado

-bien, ahora, Naruto-kun, te quería pedir si Kakashi-Nii podría entrenar con nosotras para empezar a dominar esa energía- dijo Kasumi a Naruto el cual se mantuvo pensativo unos momentos para luego mirar a Aioria el cual asintió

-de acuerdo, podrá entrenar con nosotros- dijo Naruto alegrando a Kasumi y a Kakashi -Kakashi ¿Cuántos clones de sombra puedes hacer? - pregunto Naruto queriendo ver que tanto tendrían que trabajar

-puedo crear entre 15 y 20 clones de sombra, estando al 100 puedo crear 25- dijo Kakashi ya que este era el que tenía mejor control de chakra entre él y su hermana

-bien, desde mañana empezaras a entrenar con nosotros, envía un clon para que entren a Menma y Sasuke, así evitaremos que nos vayan a espiar- dijo Naruto seriamente

\- ¿pero porque ellos no pueden aprender esto? - pregunto Kakashi

-sabes muy bien cómo es su actitud, si les enseñamos esto, a la primera oportunidad desertaran de la idea y harán lo que quieran, en caso de Menma someterá a todos los que él quiera bajo su control y si se reúsan simplemente los matara, en caso de Sasuke el desertara de la idea e ira a cobrar su venganza y después de eso seguramente hará lo mismo que Menma y en un punto dado ambos intentaran controlar al otro y se mataran mutuamente, o bien se unirán para poner a todos bajo su control y eso causaría que las personas se revelaran en contra de ellos y eso los llevaría a matarlos- dijo Naruto guardándose para él lo de que también era probable que los caballeros los vinieran a destruir por quebrantar la paz. Kakashi pensó detalladamente en las palabras de Naruto y tubo que estar de acuerdo con lo que Naruto decía, según el actuar de los dos chicos era muy probable que hicieran eso si aprendían a controlar esa energía y esas técnicas que Naruto, Aioria y Shaina usaban

-tienes razón, ¿pero no crees que Menma le dirá a Minato-sensei y este te obligara a entrenarlos o el consejo civil? - pregunto Kakashi a lo que Naruto negó

-no lo creo, después de todo Danzo-jiji esta de nuestra parte al igual que Hirusen-jiji, además hay ciertas leyes establecidas por el segundo Hokage que les impedirán el obligarme a entrenarlos o entregarles algo que me pertenecen- dijo Naruto a lo que Kakashi asintió -pero espero y no llegamos a eso- dijo Naruto intrigando a todos

\- ¿Por qué Naruto-kun? - pregunto Mikoto

-pues tendríamos que revelar el secreto de nuestra relación- dijo Naruto intrigando a Kakashi

\- ¿relación? ¿Qué tipo de relación? - pregunto Kakashi a lo que Naruto suspiro sabiendo que tenía que contarle la relación que tenía el con las chicas de su equipo para evitar que Kakashi desconfiara de ellos

-buen pues las chicas de mi equipo son mis prometidas, además de que yo soy el líder del clan Uzumaki y no Kushina- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Kakashi

\- ¿Por qué dices que Kushina-sama no es la líder del clan Uzumaki? ¿además como estas comprometido con Kushina y sus hijas si tú eres…? - pregunto Kakashi dejando la última pregunta al aire

-bueno, Kushina dejo de pertenecer al clan Uzumaki al igual que sus hijas por el hecho de que abandonaron a uno de su familia aun sin quererlo, esto causo que quebrantaran una de las leyes del clan Uzumaki ¨nunca abandonar a la familia¨, por eso no pueden usar las cadenas de chakra a no ser que se comprometan con el líder actual y demuestren que su compromiso es verdadero de alguna manera- dijo Naruto explicándole a Kakashi el cual entendió al instante

-ya veo, así que para recuperar su Keken Genkai se tenían que comprometer contigo y demostrar que iban encerio de alguna manera- dijo Kakashi a lo que Naruto asintió

-bueno supongo que es algo normal en estos tiempos- dijo Zabuza entrando a la conversación -digo, después de todo es la era Shinobi, aquí si un clan esta por desaparecer se usa la poligamia y puede llegar incluso al incesto- dijo Zabuza restándole importancia y generando un fuerte sonrojo en Kushina, Naruko y Natsumi al imaginarse a ellas y a Naruto haciendo cosas pervertidas, de igual manera a Mikoto, Satsuki y Kasumi, la cual fue vista por Kakashi y solo le dirigió una mirada a Naruto

-Naruto, lastima a mi hermana y te castrare- dijo Kakashi olvidándose de que Naruto era más fuerte que él, ya que por su hermana será capaz de todo

-ha. Hai- dijo Naruto nervioso y protegiéndose su zona sagrada, también olvidándose de que era más fuerte que Kakashi. Aioria y los presentes solo se soltaron riendo por la cara de terror de Naruto

-bueno ya dejando eso de lado, quisiera que Zabuza y Haku también entrenaran con nosotros- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos

\- ¿a todo esto, que clase de entrenamiento es? - pregunto Zabuza intrigado

-es un entrenamiento especial, lo sabrás cuando lo veas o sientas- dijo Naruto a lo que Aioria asintió ya que ambos sabían que en el corazón de Zabuza había un poco de odio, pero podía ser purificado fácilmente, en cambio en Haku o haba nada de odio

-bien, descansemos un poco, mañana iniciaremos con el entrenamiento, yo y Shaina les ayudaremos- dijo Aioria a lo que todos asintieron y se fueron a descansar, aunque Kushina y Mikoto le ayudaron a Tsunami a preparar la cena.

Al día siguiente Naruto envió a otros 1000 clones para ayudar a Tazuna el cual estaba seguro que con esa cantidad de clones que enviaba Naruto terminarían el puente en un día más. Kakashi hiso lo que le pidió Naruto, mando a un clon suyo a entrenar a Menma y Sasuke, ahora les enseñaría a como caminar sobre el agua, pero no sin antes tener que calmarlos y evitar que atacaran a Zabuza y Haku. Luego de eso Naruto, Aioria y Shaina se llevaron a todos a un lugar apartado del pueblo para poder entrenar sin que los interrumpieran, luego a los nuevos les dieron una rutina de entrenamiento para empezar, solo 300 sentadillas abdominales y lagartijas con pesos de 30 kilos cada uno, además de correr alrededor de un lago unas 30 veces, a las chicas que ya estaban más avanzadas les incrementaron los pesos de 30 a 60 y les pusieron a hacer el doble que a los nuevos, todos se quedaron pálidos ante el nuevo entrenamiento, pero se sorprendieron aún más cuando Naruto y Aioria se pusieron sellos de gravedad de 200 kilos y Shaina de 150, y ellos empezaron a hacer 5 veces más lo que les habían puesto. Aunque Aioria y Shaina se sorprendieron cuando Naruto les conto de los sellos de gravedad ya que supieron que eso sería más cómodo para entrenar y sin que la gente se diera cuenta de que con solo caminar estaban entrenando su velocidad al traer más peso encima.

Dos días después el puente fue terminado y el equipo 11 y 7 junto a los caballeros partieron a Konoha, Naruto se despidió de Tsunami prometiendo venir por ella un día para llevarla a vivir con él a Konoha y también a Inari, los ninjas de Konoha tardaron 1 día entero en llegar a Konoha nuevamente, al llegar a Shaina y a Aioria les salió una gota en la cabeza al ver a los guardias de la aldea durmiendo, le preguntaron a Naruto y este solo les dijo que los ignoraran que era normal, esto les hiso preguntarse a los dos caballeros el cómo la aldea seguía en pie con esos dos de guardias, incluso les intrigaba que soñaban, talvez soñaban con seguir durmiendo en el trabajo o soñar con soñar, si es que eso se podía. El grupo siguió avanzando hasta la torre Hokage en donde al llegar entraron y se dirigieron hacia la secretaria del Hokage la cual les dio el permiso para que pasaran y así lo hicieron, al llegar frente a la oficina del Hokage Naruto toco la puerta solo para recibir un pase de adentro

-misión cumplida Sandaime-sama, Hokage-sama- dijo Kakashi entrando por la puerta siendo seguido de su equipo, el equipo 11 y los que venían con ellos, a Hirusen y Minato les intrigo la presencia de las 4 personas presentes aparte de los dos equipos frente a él, pero le restaron importancia

-muy bien, aquí esta su paga- dijo Hirusen dándoles un sobre con dinero a cada uno de los integrantes de equipo

-chicos pueden retirarse- dijo Kakashi a su equipo los cuales salieron de la oficina, pero Kakashi se quedó al igual que el equipo 11

-Naruto, ¿Quiénes son ellos? - pregunto Minato fingiendo amabilidad

-Hokage-sama con su permiso quisiera que dejara unir a la idea a Zabuza Momochi y su hija Haku- dijo Naruto actuando amablemente

-pero ellos son renegados de Kiri- dijo Minato seriamente

-si no los deja quedarse, yo me iré con ellos- dijo Naruto tensando un poco a Minato ya que en los tratados de alianza que había enviado recientemente para actualizar los antiguos, decía claramente que el hijo mayor se llamaba Naruto y si este se iba de la aldea perdería su alianza por lo cual tragándose su enojo accedió

-de acuerdo, podrán unirse, pero serán vigilados por 2 meses por ANBUS según el protocolo- dijo Minato apunto de sellar un papel para unir a los mencionados a la aldea, pero Naruto hablo

-me encargare de su vigilancia, por lo que tengo entendido si un ninja de la aldea se hace responsable de cuidar de ninjas nuevos, se puede saltear la vigilancia ANBU- dijo Naruto molestando un poco a Minato ya que quería tener vigilados a Zabuza y su hija para ver si serian buenas elecciones para fortalecer más su aldea

-muy bien, pero si algo sucede sabes que es lo que pasara- dijo Minato y aunque no lo quisiera debía obedecer la ley, además por más que quisiera matar a Naruto sabía que debía mantenerlo vivo, al menos hasta que las alianzas se firmaran

-bien, ¿ellos también se unirán como ninjas? - pregunto Minato apuntado a Shaina y Aioria

-no, nosotros somos civiles que venían por turismo y Naruto nos ofreció el dejarnos quedarse en su casa- dijo Aioria siguiendo el plan acodado por Naruto

-de acuerdo, ¿son pareja?, es necesario saberlo para el registro de la idea- dijo Minato

-no, somos hermanos- dijo Shaina a lo que Minato asintió y firmo los papeles

-bien, Sandaime-sama, podría firmarlo también- dijo Minato pasándole el documento a Hirusen el cual asintió y lo firmo -y por favor, encargase de acomodar a los nuevos ninjas, yo tengo mucho papeleo que firmar- dijo Minato mientras firmaba papeles

-de acuerdo, Zabuza después de los 2 meses que Naruto estará vigilándote, entraras como un Jounin de la aldea, serás el cuarto sensei del equipo 11 ya que está un poco desequilibrado este equipo- dijo Hirusen a lo cual Zabuza asintió -Haku, como aun tienes 15 años, te pondremos como Genin y te integrare al equipo de Naruto, después de todo les falta un integrante para ser 6 Genins, así 2 Jounins podrán encargarse de 3 Genins cada uno y así en los exámenes Chunin podrán dividir su equipo en 2-. Dijo Hirusen a lo que todos asintieron -ahora dado que ustedes son civiles, no podemos integrarlos a las filas ninja y como dijeron que se quedarían en casa de Naruto pues solo me queda darles la bienvenida a Konoha y disfruten su estancia- dijo Hirusen a lo que Shaina y Aioria agradecieron. Luego de eso todos salieron de la torre Hokage dejando trabajar a Hirusen y Minato ya que Danzo se encontraba en su guarida. El grupo camino hasta estar cercas de la mansión Uzumaki

-bien, nosotros aquí nos separamos- dijo Kakashi refiriéndose a él y su hermana

-bueno, pero recuerda que mañana nos veremos a las 7 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 11 y recuerda mandar un clon para el entrenamiento de tu equipo- dijo Naruto a lo cual Kakashi asintió

-no te preocupes Naruto-kun, yo me encargare de recordárselo- dijo Kasumi a lo que Naruto asintió

-bueno nosotras también nos despedimos, debemos regresar a nuestra casa- dijo Mikoto para luego darle un corto beso en los labios a Naruto

-nos vemos luego Naruto-kun- dijo Satsuki para luego hacer lo mismo que su madre, después de eso las dos mujeres Uchiha se dirigieron a su casa así dejando al grupo Uzumaki, a Zabuza y Haku y los dos caballeros

-bien, vamos a casa a descansar- dijo Naruto para después todos asentir e ir a la mansión Uzumaki para darles habitaciones para que se queden los nuevos integrantes de la aldea

FIN CAPITULO 5


	6. CAPIULO 6

NARUTO LA REENCARNACION DE RIKUDOU SEININ Y EL NUEVO CABALLERO DORADO

-CUIDADO CON ESO- PRESONAJE HABLANDO

(QUE HABRA PARA EL DESAYUNO) PERSONAJE PENSANDO

\- (OYE ME ESCUCHAS)- PERSONAJE HABALANDO MENTALMENTE

^ESO DEBIO DOLER^ NOTA O OPINIION MIA

*RASENGAN* JUTSU O TECNICA

CAPITULO 6: PARTIDA DEL CABALLERO DE LEO AL SANTUARIO Y EL PEDIDO DE KIRI

Dos días después de que legaron de Nami, los habitantes de la mansión Uzumaki se mantuvieron haciendo misiones de rango "C" a las cuales enviaban clones mientras los originales entrenaban en el campo de entrenamiento 11 , Aioria y Shaina los acompañaron para ayudarlos en su entrenamiento, Kakashi como Naruto lo había dicho, enviaba a un clon para que asistiera a los entrenamientos con el equipo 11, por su parte Sakura también enviaba un clon ya que había logrado hacer 5 clones antes de que sus reservas de chakra estuvieran casi agotadas, pero el caso era que al clon de Sakura, el clon de Kakashi solo la ponía a hacer ejercicios físicos y control de chakra, esto mientras los originales entrenaban en el uso del cosmos, por otro lado al día siguiente de regresar de la misión en Nami, Naruto se topó con Ino a la cual decidió que también la entrenaría en el uso del cosmos, después de todo era una de sus amigas de la infancia, Ino acepto y Naruto sabiendo que Ino tenía reservas de chakra considerables le enseñó el Kage Bunshin y le dijo que enviara un clon a los entrenamientos con su equipo, que ya luego él se encargaría de explicarle a Azuma si descubría que era un clon, Ino asintió y envió un clon de sombras a los entrenamientos con el quipo 10, a Ino le pusieron un mínimo de entrenamiento junto a Sakura, hacían 150 repeticiones de sentadillas abdominales y lagartijas además de darle 20 vueltas a un lago que estaba en el campo de entrenamiento 11, esto con sellos de gravedad de 15 kilos, cabe mencionar que las chicas terminaron igual de cansadas que los demás a excepción de Naruto, Shaina y Aioria, el segundo día fue lo mismo solo que esta vez Naruto dejo a las chicas y a Kakashi entrenando su físico mientras 20 clones de ellos, 5 de Sakura e Ino meditaban para despertar su cosmos en caso de Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, Zabuza y Haku, o para lograr controlarlo en caso de las chicas del equipo 11, Naruto los había dejado entrenando siendo supervisados por un clon ya que le había prometido a Aioria el enseñarle la aldea, pero a esto se les unió Shaina ya que ella quería conocer el lugar en el que viviría a partir de ahora, Naruto también aprovecharía esto para recoger algunos ingredientes que Kaguya le pidió comprar para la cena por lo cual lo primero que visitaron fue el mercado y el distrito comercial, Aioria y Shaina se sorprendieron al ver los precios tan económicos de las cosas ya que de donde ellos venían las cosas costaban mucho más, lo siguiente en visitar fue el parque, luego los compuestos de los clanes en donde Naruto aprovecho para dejarle los ingredientes que Kaguya pidió, luego de eso Naruto los guía por toda la aldea, incluyendo la zona roja la cual eran los barrios pobres y en donde estaban ubicados los burdeles, los tres terminaron el recorrido casi al anochecer así que se dispusieron a irse a la mansión Uzumaki, pero como ya estaban muy cansados Naruto tubo una idea

-volvamos a la mansión, según los recuerdos de m clon, todos terminaron su entrenamiento y se fueron a descansar- dijo Naruto a lo que Aioria y Shaina asintieron

-estoy de acuerdo, además ya tengo un poco de hambre- dijo Aioria a lo que Naruto asintió dando a entender que él también tenía hambre

-bien, vamos pues- dijo Shaina dando media vuelta para regresar, pero Naruto la detuvo

-espera, no necesitaremos caminar, solo sujétense de mi- dijo Naruto cosa que extraño a Aioria y Shaina, pero estos aun así lo hicieron, Aioria tomo a Naruto del hombro y Shaina lo tomo de la mano -bien ahora vámonos- dijo Naruto para después desaparecer en un destello dorado

Kushina y Mikoto junto a las hijas de ambas se dirigían hacia la mansión Uzumaki ya que Kushina había invitado a Mikoto y Satsuki a cenar en la mansión Uzumaki a lo cual ellas aceptaron, las 5 mujeres iban platicando, pero al llegar a la puerta de entrada al jardín de la mansión se asustaron al ver un destello amarillo, Kushina creyó que Minato había ido a hablar con ella, pero se sorprendió al ver que quien apareció no fue Minato

-Naruto-kun- dijo una sorprendida Kushina

-oh, hola Kushina-chan, chicas, ¿qué hacen afuera de la casa? - pregunto Naruto al ver a las 5 chicas frente a el

-pues Kushina nos invitó a cenar, por lo cual apenas venimos de mi casa- dijo Mikoto a lo que Naruto asintió

-bueno ¿qué tal si entramos? - pregunto Naruto a lo que todos asintieron

-Naruto ¿Cómo aprendiste el Hiraishin de Minato? - pregunto Kushina un poco menos sorprendida mientras todos entraban a la mansión

-oh, eso, ¿recuerdas la misión que tuvimos de atrapar a tora en la noche, una semana antes de ir a la misión en Nami? - pregunto Naruto a lo que Kushina sintió

-sí, lo recuerdo- dijo Kushina no entendiendo por qué la mención de ese día

-bueno, recuerdas que lo perseguimos por la zona roja de la aldea, más exactamente por el lugar en donde esta los burdeles? - pregunto Naruto a lo que Kushina asintió un poco molesta al recordar las miradas que las mujeres le daban a Naruto mientras buscaban al endemoniado animal

-si lo recuerdo, al igual que las miradas de esas zorras- dijo Kushina a lo que Naruto rio nerviosamente al ver a Kushina molesta

-bueno, el caso es que mientras lo buscábamos, un flash en la parte trasera de él callejón que da a la entrada trasera de un burdel llamo mi atención y pensé que talvez el gato se había ido por ahí, cuando fui a ver no lo encontré por lo cual empezó a buscar indicios o pistas de que tora haya estado en ese lugar, pero no encontré nada a excepción de un sello muy complejo, me puse a estudiarlo por unos momentos y logre descifrarlo, era un sello de espacio-tiempo que se usa para teletransportar cosas de un lugar a otro, por lo cual lo copie y al regresar a casa me puse a inspeccionarlo mejor, entonces me di cuenta de que era el mismo sello que Minato usa en sus Kunai para usar su Hiraishin así que hice lo mismo, lo amarre a un Kunai y me puse a practicar, justo el día antes de que el caballero de plata apareciera logre dominar el Hiraishin sin sellos, y ahora puedo usarlo con solo pensar el lugar al cual quiero ir- conto Naruto dejando impresionada a Kushina al oír que Naruto domino el Hiraishin en menos de 2 semanas, además se preguntaba desde cuando Minato tenía ese sello ahí, no es que le importara ahora pero se preguntaba si había una posibilidad de que Minato la engañara con las mujeres de ese burdel

-es sorprendente, una cosa más en la que le ganas a Minato- dijo Kushina ya que Naruto les había contado que sabía hacer el Rasengan el mismo día que les conto lo de los caballeros

-bueno no es para tanto, pero aún hay más cosas en lo que le gano a ese hombre- dijo Naruto a lo que Kushina no pudo evitar imaginarse en que más le ganaba Naruto a Minato, esto causo que se pusiera roja dejando en vergüenza a su cabello mientras que de las orejas le salía vapor y de su nariz salía un hilo de sangre, Kushina rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para desviar esas imágenes

-bu…bueno, yo iré a ayudarle a Kaguya a preparar la cena- dijo Kushina para después salir corriendo a la cocina

(que le habrá pasado) se preguntó a si mismo Naruto al ver a Kushina salir corriendo hacia la cocina, pero sin saber de qué 5 mujeres habían escuchado la conversación. La cena paso tranquila, después de cenar Kushina le ofreció a Mikoto y su hija quedarse a dormir a lo que las dos aceptaron y Kushina les dio una habitación en la mansión para que se hospedaran

Una semana después

En esta semana las chicas del equipo 11 hicieron un gran avance al igual que Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, Sakura e Ino, esas últimas dos casi lograban alcanzar el nivel de las chicas del equipo 11, pero Kakashi, Zabuza y Haku ya las habían alcanzado. Naruto, Aioria y Shaina decidieron que era hora de enseñarles algunas técnicas a base de cosmos por lo cual decidieron reunir a todos

-lo primero que les queremos decir es que nos sorprendieron, en verdad nunca imaginamos que ustedes avanzarían tan rápido en su entrenamiento- dijo Shaina logrando sacarles una sonrisa a los presentes

-y aunque a Sakura e Ino aún les falte para lograr acostumbrarse o dominar su cosmos, hemos decidido enseñarles a todos ustedes unas técnicas a base de cosmos, a Sakura e Ino se les complicara hacerlo ya que aún no se acostumbran a el uso de su cosmos y dado que aún no saben usarlo correctamente, les cansara, no porque se les agote ya que el cosmos en infinito, sino más bien por la sensación de pérdida de energía- dijo Aioria a lo que todos asintieron y Sakura e Ino se propusieron entrenar más duro

-además a mí y a Aioria nos ha quedado claro que Naruto tenía razón- dijo Shaina extrañando a los presentes

\- ¿razón en qué? - pregunto Naruko un poco extrañada por la sonrisa de Aioria y Shaina

-en que ustedes si siguen entrenando a este ritmo o lo incrementan, lograran convertirse en caballeros de plata o amazonas de plata según sea el caso, en menos de 3 meses, aunque solo en nivel ya que tendrían que conseguir su armadura en el santuario ya que después de que todos los caballeros de plata murieran, sus armaduras regresaron al santuario en donde esperan al caballero de Aries para que las reparen- dijo Shaina a lo cual las chicas se sorprendieron al saber que Naruto allá las estaba considerando lo suficientemente fuertes como para ser Amazonas, o en caso de Kakashi y Zabuza, caballeros

\- ¿es encerio? - pregunto Kushina mirando a Naruto el cual solo asintió

-bueno, ahora volviendo al tema, les enseñaremos algunas técnicas a base de cosmos, cada quien les enseñara una diferente y Naruto les enseñara la que el crea conveniente para cada uno de ustedes- dijo Aioria solo para que Naruto diera un paso al frente

-yo les enseñare una técnica según sus afinidades o una que se adecue más a su estilo de batalla- dijo Naruto para luego crear 12 clones para que cada uno le enseñara a alguien diferente -cada quien vaya con uno de mis clones, solo una a una le enseñare yo una técnica que crea correspondiente a su estilo de pelea- dijo Naruto a lo cual todos se fueron con un clon y Naruto original se quedó con Kushina -muy bien, a ti Kushina-chan te enseñare las agujas escarlata así para que tengas ataques de corta y larga distancia- dijo Naruto a lo que Kushina asintió y Naruto comenzó a enseñarle el cómo realizar las agujas escarlata

-Satsuki-chan, a ti te enseñare la revolución estelar- dijo el clon de Naruto a lo que Satsuki asintió extrañada ya que no sabía que tan fuerte era esa técnica, pero si Naruto decidía que esa era la adecuada para ella, ella lo aceptaría con gusto

-Mikoto-chan, a ti te enseñare la sepulcrura de almas- dijo el clon de Naruto a lo que Mikoto asintió, aunque le intrigaba por qué se llamaba así esa técnica

-Kasumi-chan a ti te enseñare el relámpago de voltaje- dijo el clon de Naruto a lo que Aioria sonrió al ver que Naruto le enseñaría una de sus técnicas a una de sus chicas

-Haku-chan a ti te enseñare el polvo de diamantes- dijo el clon de Naruto a lo que Aioria y Shaina no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con la decisión de Naruto ya que la chica controlaba el hielo así que le caían de poca las técnicas del caballero de Acuario

-Sakura-chan a ti te enseñare las rosas pirañas- dijo el clon de Naruto ya que sabía que Sakura tenía una puntería no excelente, pero si aceptable para poder lanzar varias rosas hacia su enemigo, a Sakura le intrigo un poco por qué le enseñaría un ataque con rosas, pero no cuestiono

-Ino-chan a ti también te enseñare las rosas pirañas- dijo el clon de Naruto algo que alegro a Ino ya que ella amaba las plantas y se sentía alegre al poder aprender una técnica que conllevara el uso de estas

-Naruko-chan a ti te enseñare una de mis técnicas la cual es la bendición de las tinieblas- dijo el clon de Naruto lo cual causo alegría en Naruko y unas miradas celosas de las chicas por el hecho de que Naruko aprendiera una de las técnicas de Naruto, pero luego recordaron que Naruto podía usar las técnicas de todos los caballeros dorados así que literalmente ellas también estarían aprendiendo una de las técnicas de Naruto

-Natsumi-chan a ti te enseñare el vuelo del dragón, esta técnica la conoce un caballero de bronce que fue entrenado por mi maestro el caballero de libra, pero yo te entrenare para que tú lo hagas a un nivel superior a ese caballero de bronce- dijo el clon de Naruto algo que puso muy feliz a Natsumi

-Ahri-chan a ti te enseñare la explosión de las galaxias- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Ahri ya que ella durante el entrenamiento de Naruto con los caballeros pudo ver lo devastadora que era esa técnica -te la enseñó a ti porque sé que serás cuidadosa y consciente del poder que tiene esta técnica y la destrucción que conlleva, además sé que tu podrás lograr hacer que la destrucción se centre en un solo punto y no se expanda- dijo el clon con una amorosa sonrisa a lo que Ahri sonrió feliz mente por las palabras de Naruto

-Kakashi a ti te enseñare la Excalibur ya que pude notar que tu Chidori se basa en cortar o perforar todo lo que tienes por delante- dijo Naruto a lo que Kakashi asintió aun desconociendo el poder que Naruto le daría

-Zabuza a ti te enseñare también la Excalibur ya que eres un espadachín y esta técnica se basa en cortar todo lo que tengas delante de ti- dijo el clon de Naruto a lo que Zabuza no pudo estar más feliz por la técnica que prendería

-muy bien, ahora todos saben que técnica aprenderán, cada uno de mis clones les ayudara a aprenderla, ustedes al aprender cómo se hace empezaran a prácticas usando clones de sombra para poder perfeccionarla, aunque les pido que la usen con la mínima cantidad de poder para no llamar mucho la atención, además de que cuando las dominen a todos les enseñare el muro de cristal ya que esta es una técnica de defensa- dijo Naruto a lo que todos asintieron y las más ansiosas eran las chicas del equipo 11 ya que sabían de que era capaz esa técnica, luego de eso cada quien se fue a entrenar con un clon de Naruto el cual creo otro clon para entrenar a Kushina

-vaya, creo que ya tienes muy bien organizados sus entrenamientos- dijo Aioria viendo como los clones de Naruto trataban de explicarles a los chicos y chicas el cómo crear las técnicas

-sí, después de todo si el santuario decide hacer algo en contra de nosotros o si otros dioses y sus soldados deciden alterar la paz sobre que están bien protegidas al saber alguna de las técnicas de los caballeros dorados- dijo Naruto a lo cual Aioria asintió

-aunque después de todo, algún día serán Amazonas y Caballeros de Athena, después de todo ellas desean ser iguales a ti- dijo Shaina a lo que Naruto sonrió feliz

-lo sé, pero es alavés me preocupa ya que puede que alguna ellas arriesgaran sus vidas para ayudar a mantener la paz en el mundo, pero yo me prometí el cuidar con mi vida a todas las personas que sean importantes para mí, y más a mis chicas- dijo Naruto con determinación lo cual les genero una sonrisa a Aioria y a Shaina, aunque esta última tenía también un leve sonrojo

-bueno, mejor vamos a supervisar los entrenamientos de sus clones que al parecer ya les agarraron el chiste a las técnicas- dijo Aioria viendo como cada chica y hombre creaban 6 clones de sombra

-sí que aprenden rápido- dijo Shaina para después empezar a caminar en dirección de los que estaban aprendiendo

-lo sé, me pregunto cuanto tiempo les tomara estar a nivel de un caballero dorado- dijo Naruto mientras el, Aioria y Shaina caminaban hacia los clones

-no lose, pero a este paso será pronto- dijo Aioria muy seguro de sus palabras

-bueno, solo te queda una semana, así que será mejor que la disfrutes antes de volver al santuario, aunque después de que Saori derroque al patriarca ustedes pueden venir a visitarnos cuando quieran. - dijo Naruto a lo que Aioria asintió

-tienes razón, bueno mejor volvamos al entrenamiento nosotros también- dijo Aioria a lo que los dos asintieron y comenzaron a entrenar también ellos, así paso la semana todos lograron avanzar en su entrenamiento para dominar la técnica que Naruto les enseñaba a cada uno, pero aún les faltaba el lograr controlar al 100% su cosmos para que pudieran realizar la técnica, Aioria junto a Naruto y Shaina estuvieron paseando por la aldea con el fin de que Aioria disfrutara de su estancia ya que al término de la semana se tendría que ir de regreso al santuario, aunque la semana paso rápido, Aioria sin duda se llevaría varios recuerdos y varios objetos como por ejemplo Naruto logro hacer que los sellos de almacenamiento funcionaran con cosmos por lo cual le dio uno a Aioria con varias cosas entre las cuales estaban varias fotos de todos los de la residencia Uzumaki, algunas de los entrenamientos con todos a los que les enseñaban el uso del cosmos, además de que Naruto lo llevo casi a seguido a Ichirakus por lo cual también llevaba una foto de una competencia de ver quien comía más ramen entre él y Naruto. actualmente vemos a Naruto, Shaina, Aioria, Naruko, Natsumi, Kushina, Mikoto, Satsuki, Ino, Zabuza, Kakashi, Sakura, Kasumi, Haku, Kaguya y Ahri en la puerta de entrada de la aldea, junto a unos Izumo y Kotetsu perdidos en el mundo de los sueños

-ha llegado la hora de que me valla- dijo Aioria a un vestido con un cambio de ropa idéntico al que compro en Nami

-Aioria, cuídate y ten cuidado con el patriarca, no te acerques a él, quédate en tu casa y si te manda a llamar solo cuéntale que tuviste que retirarte porque yo te traicione, esto hará que confié en ti y evitara que te haga algo- dijo Naruto de manera seria a lo que Aioria asintió

-bien, sé que tienes la fuerza para defender a todos aquí, así que eso are, aunque me siento mal por hacerte esto, pero será la única manera de ayudar a Saori en contra de Arles- dijo Aioria de manera seria

-Aioria, portavoz cuida de Casos cuéntale lo que paso y dile que estoy bien y dile a Marín lo que sucedió- dijo Shaina a lo que Aioria asintió con una sonrisa

-así lo hare, cuídate y se feliz junto a Naruto, aunque supongo que iras con él al santuario dentro de una semana- dijo Aioria a lo que Shaina asintió con una sonrisa

-me conoces bien- dijo Shaina a lo que Naruto sonrió

-bien, ustedes sigan entrenando y vuélvanse tan fuertes como nosotros y si logran obtener una armadura de plata tengan por seguro que nos vemos muy seguido- dijo Aioria a lo que todos asintieron

-claro que lo conseguiremos, después de todo fuimos entrenados por ustedes, y aunque sabemos que aún nos falta mucho tengan por seguro que no nos rendiremos- dijo Kakashi a lo que todos asintieron

-además, nosotras también acompañaremos a Naruto-kun a el santuario- dijo Naruko a lo que Natsumi asintió

-es cierto, nosotras también ayudaremos a Naruto-kun- dijo Natsumi apoyando a su hermana

-es verdad, además siempre he querido conocer que hay más allá del continente elemental- dijo Kushina sonriendo por las palabras de sus hijas

-es verdad, yo también me preguntaba eso- dijo Mikoto

-si Oka-san va yo también, no me quiero quedar con el emo de Sasuke- dijo Satsuki haciendo reír a los presentes

-yo también iría, después de todo no puedo dejar solo a mi prometido- dijo Kaguya a lo que las mujeres le dirigieron una mirada celosa

-nosotros podríamos ir, pero tendríamos que salir de misión para que no sospechen de nosotros- dijo Zabuza a lo que Naruto asintió en comprensión para tratar de calmar el ambiente

-por mi parte yo quisiera conocer a ese caballero de Acuario o a algún caballero que domine técnicas de hielo para así poder probar mi fuerza con la suya- dijo Haku a lo que Naruto sonrió ya que ya tenía a alguien en mente para eso

-nosotros no podremos ya que no pertenecemos a su equipo- dijo Sakura algo desanimada

-es verdad, después de todo Azuma-sensei dice que nuestro equipo solo se basa en la formación InoShikaCho, por eso es que siempre entrenamos en grupo- dijo Ino sabiendo que sus clones lo solucionarían, pero no podía irse más de un día fuera de la aldea

-es cierto, incluso si fuéramos su apoyo seguro que Sasuke y Menma intentarían combatir con los demás caballeros y terminarían haciendo que los maten- dijo Kakashi sabiendo que esos dos arrogantes eran un problema serio uno por culpa de su Sensei y otro por culpa del consejo

-no se preocupen, tendrán la oportunidad de ir a conocer el santuario, eso se los aseguro- dijo Aioria devolviéndoles al animo -bueno es hora de que me vaya, cuando este algo lejos de la aldea me pondré mi armadura y partiré a toda velocidad al muelle para que me lleve de regreso a Japón para de ahí dirigirme al santuario- dijo Aioria para luego despedirse y empezar a caminar alejándose de la aldea

-nos veremos pronto- dijo Naruto mientras veía a Aioria alejarse -bueno volvamos a casa, hoy descansaremos del entrenamiento, después de todo si entrenas a diario le aras mal a tu cuerpo- dijo Naruto a lo que todos asintieron y se fueron a sus casas. Pasaron dos días después de la partida de Aioria y esos dos días el equipo 11 los tomo para descansar y para enseñarle a Shaina todas las costumbres de la aldea

A un par de kilómetros de la aldea de la hoja se podían ver a 3 personas, dos hombres y una mujer, uno de los hombres era un hombre de unos 35 años, vestía con unos pantalones ANBU negros, sandalias ninja negras hasta los tobillos, además traía una camisa de malla y sobre esto traía un kimono de combate de color verde con los bordes blancos, un obi amarrado a su cintura era lo que cerraba su Kimono, además en este obi traía 2 porta Shurikens de su lado izquierdo, su cabello era de color azul claro, traía un par de amuletos como aretes y un parche en su ojo derecho, además traía un Hitayate amarrado a su frente con la insignia de Kirigakure

El otro hombre era un chico de unos 18 años, vestía con unos pantalones de color blancos con manchas cafés oscuras, traía un suéter de color azul grisáceo y un chaleco de color azul sobre este, en su espalda portaba una espada muy ancha y de dos mangos envuelta en vendas, traía vendas de color negro en los tobillos y pantorrilla y unas sandalias ninjas de color negras, su cabello era de igualmente color azul claro y sus ojos eran de color negro pero traía unos lentes los cuales estaban unidos a unos protectores e oídos, además traía un par de porta Kunais amarrados uno en cada pierna este portaba su placa de Kirigakure en su chaleco justo en el frente

La última, era una mujer de unos 17 años, vestía con un vestido de color azul que estaba abierto del lado de su pierna derecha mostrando que debajo de este traía una falda de color negra, en sus piernas traía unas mallas de rejilla y traía unas sandalias ninjas de tacón que llegaban hasta las rodillas estas siendo de un color gris, su cabello era de color castaño rojizo y le llegaba hasta las rodillas y este le cubría uno de sus ojos, tenía sus labios pintados de color rojo claro y sus ojos eran de color verdes, en su cintura traía un cinturón de color amarillo el cual mantenía cerrado su vestido el cual dejaba ver su escote, esta mujer tenía pechos de copa D, un trasero voluptuoso y redondo, ella traía el símbolo de Kirigakure en su cinturón

Las tres personas estaban saltando de rama en rama yendo de prisa a Konohagakure, uno pensaría que iban en una misión para atacar dicha aldea, pero sus ropas decían lo contrario ya que estaban un poco sucias, además en sus caras se podía ver la preocupación y un ligero rastro de cansancio

\- ¿Mei-sama, usted cree que el Hokage nos ayude? - pregunto el hombre del parche en el ojo a la mujer

-no lo sé Ao, pero solo podemos tener la esperanza de que así sea, nuestro pueblo depende de eso- dijo la mujer de pelo castaño rojizo conocida como Mei

-es verdad, la resistencia depende de que logremos convencer a el Hokage de enviar a Ninjas a apoyarnos- dijo el chico de 18 años

-lo sé Chojuro, pero ten en cuanta de que apenas hace un año han logrado recuperarse completamente del ataque que sufrieron hace bastante tiempo por el Kyubi- dijo Ao de manera seria

-solo nos queda tener la esperanza de convencerlo- dijo Mei la cual estaba decidida a hacer todo lo posible para salvar a su gente y terminar con la guerra de lunes de sangre de Kirigakure

-como sea, debemos apresurarnos para llegar lo antes posible- dijo Ao a lo que los otros dos asintieron y apresuraron más su paso, tardaron aproximadamente 20 minutos en llegar a las puertas de la aldea, al llegar se registraron y pidieron ver al Hokage por lo cual un ANBU los llevo, al llegar a la oficina del Hokage Mei le explico su situación a Minato e Hirusen junto a Danzo que hoy se encontraba hai

En otro lado de la aldea podemos ver a el equipo 11 en dirección de la torre Hokage ya que iban a pedir una misión y con la esperanzad e que Zabuza y Haku pudieran acompañarlos para empezar a trabajar en su trabajo en equipo, avanzaron hasta llegar a la oficina del Hokage, al llegar a fuera se escucharon las voces de los Hokages hablando, supusieron que era una charla como cualquier otra y entraron solo para encontrarse con tres personas que parecían haber estado en una batalla, pero lo que les extrañaba era que su banda ninja pertenecía a otra aldea

-Hokage-sama, por favor solo le pedimos algunos ninjas para que nos apoye a la resistencia de Kirigakure en la guerra de líneas de sangre- dijo Mei sin notar que el equipo 11 había entrado a la oficina, esto llamo la atención de Naruto, pero se queda en silencio para escuchar la conversación, los Hokages no le vieron el problema ya que Minato había tomado una decisión

-lo lamento, pero no podemos ayudarle, actualmente la mayoría de nuestros ninjas estando misión y si envió a ninjas a ayudarlos, mi aldea se quedaría sin protección- dijo Minato, aunque era más por el hecho de que se negaba a enviar a sus ninjas a la muerte

-por favor, reconsidérelo, nos bastaría, aunque sea con 10 o 20 ninjas- dijo Ao tragándose su orgullo por el bien de su pueblo

-ya se los dije, no puedo…- decía Minato, pero fue cortado por la voz de Naruto

-nosotros iremos a ayudarlos- dijo Naruto a lo que los de Kiri voltearon a ver quién había hablado solo para sorprenderse al mirar a Zabuza, iban a hablar, pero el Hokage se les adelanto

-Naruto, no puedo enviarlos a Kirigakure, ustedes son Genins y si esto fuera una misión seria de clase A o clase S- dijo Minato fingiendo ser amable y fingiendo preocupación

-sabes que no lo estaba pidiendo, "Oto-san"- dijo Naruto aunque lo último sonó más como burla lo cual no fue percibido por Minato el cual se sorprendió por oír esas palabras y se enojó un poco dado que en la última semana empezó a pensar más en si era cierto que el Kyubi nunca controlo a Naruto ya que no demostraba odio por la aldea, ni tampoco había intentado hacer algo en su contra, Minato suspiro, aun con todo eso rondando en su cabeza sabía que no podía dejar que Naruto muriera por las alianzas, además de que sabía muy bien que Naruto aun así ira a ayudar a los de Kiri, se le veía en los ojos

-muy bien, ustedes pueden encargarse de brindarles apoyo al bando de los renegados- dijo Minato algo que Mei internamente frunció el ceño ya que ellos habían ido a pedir ninjas de nivel Chunin o superior, no a un grupo de Genins, pero sabía que eso era mejor que nada además entre ellos estaba Zabuza, se había sorprendido al ver a Zabuza portando la insignia de la hoja, algo que tendría que averiguar en el camino

-muy bien, dado el estado de los de Kirigakure, lo más apropiado sería dejarlos descansar para el regreso, así que partiremos mañana- dijo Kushina a lo que los de Kiri no protestaron ya que era verdad que se sentían cansados por el viaje

-de acuerdo, pueden quedarse en nuestra casa, así ahorramos tiempo para no ir a buscarnos y así podemos partir a primera hora- dijo Naruto a lo que todos asintieron, aunque los de Kiri sorprendidos ante tal razonamiento de un Genin

-de acuerdo, Hokage-sama, le agradecemos el que nos apoyará, pero lo más que ofreceremos si la rebelión gana será un pacto de no agresión, no habrá alianza dado que solo está enviando a 6 Genins y 3 Jounins- dijo Mei con cierto disgusto a lo que Minato asintió

-lo sé perfectamente, y me parece justo- dijo Minato para después ver como el equipo 11 y los de Kiri salían de la oficina

-Minato ¿Por qué enviaste al equipo 11? - pregunto Hirusen con cierta curiosidad

-Hirusen-sama, usted sabe muy bien que con esto de las alianzas Naruto me tiene contra las cuerdas, no puedo negarle una misión ya que sé que ira si o si, y si se va sin mi permiso se le considerara un renegado y con él se irán las alianzas políticas que forme con las otras aldeas- dijo Minato de manera resignada

-entiendo, quien lo diría que él te acorralaría a ti de un modo u otro- dijo Hirusen con cierto tono de burla

-sí, después de todo esta última semana he estado reflexionando sobre lo que me dijeron ustedes hace unos años, sobre lo de la posibilidad de que Naruto fuera mi hijo y no el Kyubi- dijo Minato a lo que los dos ancianos se sorprendieron, pero no lo mostraron

-pero, sabes que ya es un poco tarde para lograr ganarte su perdón- dijo Danzo ya que él sabía que Naruto le tenía mucho rencor a Minato y que probablemente lo odiara

-lo sé, aunque aún no estoy seguro si en verdad es mi hijo, si en verdad lo es, hare lo posible para enmendar lo que hice hace 15 años- dijo Minato

-también debes controlar más a Menma, ya recibió varios reportes de quejas de algunas civiles sobre acoso sexual a sus Hijas por parte de Menma, al parecer cree que por el tener el chakra del Kyubi y porque le metiste la idea de el niño de la profecía, piensa que todos deberán obedecerlo y entregarle lo que él quiera- dijo Sarutobi sorprendiendo a Minato que él no se había enterado de nada de eso

-déjeme ver los reportes- Dijo Minato para luego Hirusen se los diera y Minato empezara a leerlos solo para sorprenderse por todos los que eran -tendré que hablar seriamente con Menma, esto que está haciendo no es correcto, aunque en parte soy culpable yo por haberle contado sobre el niño de la profecía, siendo que podría referirse a Naruko o Natsumi- dijo Minato a lo que Hirusen levanto una ceja al no oír la mención de Naruto

\- ¿te has planteado la posibilidad de que el niño de la profecía fuera Naruto? - pregunto Danzo de manera seria

-eso sería imposible, él no tiene el chakra del Kyubi- dijo Minato generando un poco de molestia de los ancianos

-Minato recuerda lo que decía la profecía "un hijo nacido de dos grandes héroes, el relámpago amarillo y la habanero sangrienta, este hijo tendrá en su interior el poder del Bijuu más poderoso, será elegido por aquella que gobierna sobre la tierra y su sabiduría es divina, será el que traiga paz al mundo así completando la tarea que su antepasado dejo, además será el guerrero más fuerte de la que gobierna sobre la tierra" dijo Hirusen recordándole las palabras que Jiraiya le dijo aquel día

-y por lo que sabemos ninguna mujer ha venido para llamar a Menma para solicitarle ser uno de sus guerreros, además aún no sabemos lo que significa lo de aquella que gobierna sobre la tierra y tiene una sabiduría divina, además por el camino que Menma lleva el no traerá la paz- dijo Danzo dejando a un pensativo Minato

-talvez tengas razón, pero aun así Naruko y Natsumi también pueden ser aquellas que habla la profecía- dijo Minato a lo que los dos ancianos estuvieron tentados a decirle por quien fue entrenado Naruto

-solo piénsalo bien Minato, porque podrías estar en un error- dijo Hirusen de manera seria para luego enfocarse en su papeleo al igual que Danzo y dejando a un Minato pensativo.

(y si tienen razón y si Naruto es el niño de la profecía, si es así solo me queda la esperanza de que no odie a la aldea y que no caiga en la oscuridad y en vez de paz traiga destrucción) pensó Minato para después ponerse a firmar su papeleo

Los de Kirigakure siguieron a el equipo 11 hasta la mansión Uzumaki en donde Kushina les dio unos cuartos para que se hospedara, luego les dijo que tomaran una ducha, esto mientras Naruto con un sello de Fuinjutsu reparaba la ropa de los de Kiri, ventajas de ser Uzumaki y poder crear tus propios sellos, la mansión Uzumaki tenía dos duchas por lo cual Mei uso una y Chojuro otra, después de Chojuro, Ao fue el siguiente en ducharse, al salir de la ducha los de Kiri se sorprendieron al ver su ropa como nueva

\- ¿cómo? - pregunto Mei con su ropa puesta y viendo que estaba en mejor estado que incluso hace unas semanas

-los Uzumakis somos expertos en Fuinjutsu, y dado que en mis misiones siempre destrozo mis ropas, pues decidí ahorrarme dinero al crear un sello que repara la ropa y la deja como nueva- dijo Naruto a lo que los de Kiri se sorprendieron ante eso

-debes de tener un buen nivel de Fuinjutsu para eso- dijo Ao a lo que Naruto solo se encogió de hombros

-soy nivel maestro, por lo cual estos sellos son como un juego de niños para mí- dijo Naruto restándole importancia y dejando sorprendidos a los de Kiri que empezaban a dudar que el chico fuera un Genin

-dejando eso de lado, ¿Zabuza me podrías decir por qué ahora eres un ninja de Konoha? - pregunto Mei a lo que Zabuza suspiro

-yo iré a ayudar a las chicas con la comida, así que los dejo para que hablen en privado- dijo Naruto para después levantarse e ir a la cocina en donde todas las chicas estaban ya sea cocinando, acomodando los trastos, limpiando la mesa o poniendo los platos. Zabuza al ver que Naruto se fue se centró en los que tenía en frente

-me uní a la hoja por una propuesta que el chico me hiso, la cual fue venir a iniciar una vida nueva aquí junto a mi hija adoptiva Haku, además ella es una Yuki, la última creo, por ella fue que acepte la oferta del chico de venir a Konoha, así ella podría estar segura y respaldada por una aldea en caso de que ocurriera algo, además el chico prometió cuidarla y sé que lo hará, después de todo es muy fuerte- dijo Zabuza dejando sorprendidos a los de Kiri ya que ellos sabían que Zabuza era un hombre frio y que no dudaba en usar a las personas como herramientas, Mei fue la primera en recuperarse

-veo que el estar lejos de la Guerra te cambio bastante- dijo Mei a lo que Zabuza negó

-de hecho cambie mi forma de pensar hace poco más de 2 semanas, justo cuando ese chico salvo a Haku de un ataque de un niña de su propia aldea el cual seguro mataría a Haku de haberla alcanzado, desde ese momento supe que a Haku la quería como a una hija, no, incluso desde antes, pero no me atrevía a demostrarlo, lo que paso en el puente de Nami No Kuni me cambio, además no es como si quisiera tener a ese chico de enemigo- dijo Zabuza generando una sonrisa en Mei al escuchar lo de Haku y un gesto de intriga en los tres al oír lo de que no quería a Naruto de enemigo

\- ¿Por qué dices eso de ese chico, él es solo un Genin no? - pregunto Ao con intriga

-créeme, no quieras tenerlo de enemigo, él es solo un Genin de nombre, no te puedo decir su verdadero nivel ya que jure guardarlo en secreto aun del Kage de esta aldea ya que el confía en mi para guardar el secreto de su verdadero poder- dijo Zabuza generando más intriga en los de Kiri ya que querían saber que tan fuerte era el chico

(que tan fuerte será, se ve como un simple chico, pero si lo que dice Zabuza es cierto…) pensaba Ao mirando hacia donde Naruto se había ido

(un chico de mi edad que es Genin solo de nombre, me pregunto que tantos misterios esconderá, bueno creo que eso solo lo descubriré de una manera) dijo Mei mirando hacia donde Naruto se había ido con una mirada seductora

(interesante, talvez pueda practicar con él un poco para ver a que nivel esta) pensó Chojuro, pero sin duda lo primero en su mente era terminar con la Guerra de Kiri

-la comida esta lista, ventana comer- dijo la voz de Naruto a lo que Zabuza se puso de pie para luego mirar a los de Kiri

-bueno vayamos a comer, Kaguya-san se pone de malas cuando no vamos a comer cuando nos llaman- dijo Zabuza a lo que los de Kiri no quisieron saber cómo se ponía la mujer como para que Zabuza le tuviera miedo. La comida paso en calma, después de comer los de Kiri pusieron al tanto de lo que paso hasta ahorita en la guerra así pasaron hasta que anocheció y Mikoto y Satsuki se quedaron en la mansión Uzumaki para partir a primera hora todos juntos.

A la mañana siguiente los habitantes de la mansión Uzumaki se despertaron bastante temprano al igual que los de Kiri ya que querían partir cuanto antes ya que el viaje les tomaría 5 días, después de desayunar salieron de la mansión y al llegar a las puertas de la aldea salieron sin prestarle importancia a los guardias dormidos, los ninjas avanzaron hasta perder de vista la aldea, cuando Naruto ya no pudo ver la aldea detrás de ellos se detuvo algo que extraño a todos y también se detuvieron

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes? - pregunto Mei un poco extrañada

-no pasa nada, solo que a este paso no llegaremos rápido- dijo Narutos al tiempo que se descubría su brazo revelando 5 pulseras de diferentes colores

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente para llegar rápido?, o creo que ellos puedan seguirnos el paso a nuestra máxima velocidad- dijo Naruko lo que genero caras molestas de los de Kiri ante el comentario de Naruko

-bueno se me ocurrió que podríamos usar una de mis invocaciones para llegar rápido- dijo Naruto algo que extraño a los presentes ya que no sabían que Naruto tenía invocación, luego vieron como este se mordía el pulgar y se sacaba un poco de sangre para después ver como la ponía en una pulsera de color rojo y trazaba un par de sellos de manos -*KUSHIYOSE NO JUTSU (JUTSU DE INVOCACION)*- exclamo Naruto poniendo ambas manos en el suelo del cual a unos metros de Naruto salieron 3 pilares de fuego que impresiono a los presentes, el pilar de fuego duro por un par de segundos antes de que se dispersaran, cuando se dispersaron los pilares de fuego, se pudieron observar a tres aves de plumajes rojizos dando la apariencia de estar en llamas, las aves miraron su alrededor antes de centrar su vista en Naruto

-Naruto, que alegría verte- dijo una de las aves con voz grave

-dinos en que podemos ayudarte- dijo otra ave, pero esta con voz delicada

-por cierto, Kaiza-sama te manda saludos- dijo la tercera ave con vos grave

-a mí también me da gusto verlos Sho, Lien, May- dijo Naruto a los tres aves -sobre lo segundo, quisiera que nos llevaran a mí y a mis acompañantes a Kirigakure, o por lómenos cercas de ahí y una vez lleguemos pueden irse y me saludan también a Kaiza- dijo Naruto a lo que las aves asintieron

-claro, suban y los lloveremos hasta allá- dijo el ave de voz delicada conocida como May

-gracias, bueno chicos, suban para partir- dijo Naruto solo para al voltear se topará con la cara de sorpresa de todos - ¿Qué? - pregunto Naruto al ver a los presentes

-Naruto, ¿Qué clase de invocación es esa? - pregunto Zabuza sorprendido ya que nunca había visto a esa invocación

-oh, es mi invocación personal, es la invocación del clan de los Fénix- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos

-pero nuca oí hablar de esa invocación- dijo Mikoto ya que nunca en su vida oyó de alguien que invocara fénix

-eso es porque es una invocación especial, tiene ciertas reglas para su invocador y creo que mejor dejamos la plática para después, debemos llegar a Kiri- dijo Naruto de manera seria a lo que todos asintieron -bien, suban para irnos- dijo Naruto al tiempo que subía de un salto a la espalda de Lien, los ninjas hicieron lo que Naruto les dijo solo para sorprenderse al sentir las plumas de las aves ya que eran tan suaves como la seda

-bien agárrense que iremos a máxima velocidad, llegaremos a Kiri mañana por la tarde si nos detenemos a descansar- dijo el ave de nombre Sho a lo que todos se sujetaron de las plumas del ave y concentraron chakra para quedarse fijos a la espalda del ave

-bien vámonos- dijo Naruto solo para que todos sintieran un fuerte latigazo de velocidad justo cuando las aves despegaron, los ninjas solo podían ver todo con sorpresa ya que iban a una gran velocidad que si mirabas hacia abajo solo mirarías pasar todo tan rápido que no podías ni ver en donde terminaba un árbol u otro.

Al caer la noche todos a camparon y las invocaciones se durmieron junto a los ninjas ya que estas tenían un tiempo límite de 2 días antes de volver a el mundo de las invocaciones, a la mañana desayunaron un poco de comida casera de Kaguya que Naruto había llevado en un sello de almacenamiento el cual mantendría la comida caliente, al terminar emprendieron el viaje de nuevo a la misma velocidad que el día anterior, los fénix estaban cercas de la niebla y Naruto dijo que los dejaran a unos 2 kilómetros de la aldea, los fénix así lo hicieron y al bajar de las Aves Naruto se despidió de ellas antes de que desaparecieran en una nube de humo

-bien desde aquí yo los guiare a la base de la rebelión- dijo Mei a lo que todos asintieron y empezaron a seguir a Mei, tardaron 20 minutos en llegar a la base en donde los de Konoha podían ver a los renegados que parecían tener una mirada de tristeza al verlos pasar, pero también se notaba que era por la guerra, siguieron caminando hasta que pasaron por una carpa donde había varios heridos y Naruto pudo observar a solo un par de médicos atendiéndolos

-Mei-san- llamo Naruto a lo que Mei se detuvo y se giró a verlo

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Mei mirando como Naruto veía a la carpa medica

\- ¿me preguntaba si dejaría que algunos de mis clones ayudaran a los médicos a sanar a los heridos?, después de todo se unen poco de técnicas medicas- dijo Naruto a lo que Mei se sorprendió al saber que el chico sabia Ninjutsu medico

-si pudieras hacerlo lo agradecería- dijo Mei saliendo de su sorpresa solo para ver a Naruto crear 20 clones de sombra los cuales entraron la carpa médica y comenzaron a ayudar a los médicos a sanar a los heridos, esto los renegados lo vieron y les sorprendió ver a un chico aparentemente de la misma edad que su líder y ver que podía crear varios clones de sombra, luego de eso Mei siguió caminando mientras pensaba en como descubrir el verdadero potencial del chico, sin duda ahora ella tenía claro que no era un Genin, el grupo sigue caminando hasta llegar a otra carpa en donde se oían varias voces discutir, Mei suspiro por esto y entro siendo seguida por Ao, Chojuro y el equipo 11, cuando Mei entro todos en la sala se callaron

-Mei-sama, ¿logro conseguir ayuda de Konoha? - pregunto uno de los hombres

-Konoha solo nos envió un equipo de 4 Jounins y 6 Genin- dijo Mei causando la molestia de todos los presentes

\- ¿Qué, acaso creen que esta guerra se lograra solucionar con 10 ninjas de los cuales solo 4 son experimentados y los demás son unos simples mocosos? - pregunto otro hombre solo para callarse al sentir un filo frio en su cuello

-pues este simple mocoso te habría matado en un instante- dijo Naruto detrás del hombre el cual estaba sudando al igual que todos, pero estos también estaban sorprendidos ya que nunca vieron cuando el chico se movió

-él tiene razón, podríamos haberlos matado en un instante de haberlo querido- dijo Naruko detrás de otro hombre, todos vieron sorprendidos esto, pero al pasar bien la vista pudieron ver a cada uno de los ninjas de Konoha detrás de un renegado algo que los sorprendió ya que nunca vieron que se movieran

-así que les sugiero el no subestimarnos- dijo Naruto parado a un lado de Mei para luego todos vieron como en un parpadeo todos los de Konoha se encontraban a lado de Naruto, pero un poco alejados de Mei

-bueno ahora quiero que me pongan al corriente de todo lo que paso en mi ausencia- dijo Mei a los que los que parecían ser los de más alto rango le pusieron al corriente a Mei de lo que había pasado durante su ausencia -ya veo, bueno, por lo pronto no haremos nada, lo principal será dejar descansar a los heridos y dejar que se recuperen, además debemos fortalecer a nuestros hombres lo más que se pueda para que aguanten más en batalla- dijo Mei a lo que todos asintieron -bien pueden retirarse, Ao muestrales a los de Konoha en donde se quedaran- dijo Mei para luego todos salieran de la carpa al tiempo que el equipo 11 salía siguiendo a Ao para que les asignaran una carpa para dormir, en la carpa solo se habían quedado Naruto y Mei solos, esta al percatarse de que Naruto no había salido se extrañó -¿se te ofrece algo más?- pregunto Mei viendo como Naruto procedía asentarse en una silla que estaba para el consejo de Guerra

-necesito que me ayudes en algo- dijo Naruto de manera seria

\- ¿y eso sería? - pregunto Mei con curiosidad al notar la seriedad del chico

-no sé cuánto tiempo más vaya a durar esta guerra, pero yo y mi equipo solo disponemos de una semana ya que después de eso tengo un asunto importante que atender en otro lugar muy lejos de aquí- dijo Naruto ya que era verdad, tenía que ir a apoyar a Saori en su batalla contra el santuario, aunque este solo se quedaría en su casa a proteger y esperaría a los caballeros de bronce

\- ¿un asunto? - pregunto Mei con curiosidad

-sí, no te lo puedo decir ya que si bien sé que no tienes maldad en tu corazón, pero aún no confió tanto en ti como para decirte de que trata este asunto.- dijo Naruto a lo que Mei asintió sabiendo que era un asunto importante -incluso mi Hokage no sabe de este asunto, es una misión que tengo que cumplir que me fue auto impuesta por mi cargo- dijo Naruto de manera seria generando más dudas en Mei a lo cual esta estaba muy tentada a preguntar, pero sabía que Naruto no le diría nada hasta que ganase su confianza

\- ¿Qué necesitas? - pregunto Mei a lo que Naruto la miro con una ligera sonrisa

-necesito que nos encubras, es decir, si la guerra termina antes de que la semana pase, te pido que no reveles lo de la victoria de la rebelión hasta que regrese- dijo Naruto de manera seria

\- ¿Qué ganaría yo? - pregunto Mei ya que quería sacar algo de provecho ya que bien podrían estar envueltos en tratos sucio o eso es lo que ella pensaba, Naruto sonrió al escuchar esto, sin duda la mujer tomaba cada oportunidad para poder negociar, eso le gustaba en una mujer, además noto como la mujer lo miraba con una sonrisa seductora

-pues podrías pedirme lo que quieras siempre y cuando se algo que pueda hacer o no tenga que ver con revelarte todas mis habilidades- dijo Naruto en un susurro al oído de Mei la cual se sorprendió al oír la voz de Naruto en su oído de un instante a otro, además no ayudaba que Naruto estuviera detrás de ella cosa que le genero un sonrojo ya que nunca nadie le había seguido con su juego de mujer seductora

-bu…bueno tal vez si haya 3 cosas- dijo Mei aun con su sonrojo solo para ver a Naruto a un par de pasos frente a ella

\- ¿Qué seria eso? - pregunto Naruto mirando a Mei

-dijiste que no podías revelarme todas tus habilidades, así que supongo que podrías decirme de algunas, ¿cierto? - preguntó Mei a lo que Naruto asintió- bien esa sería la primera condición, quiero que me digas de algunas de tus habilidades y si tienes algún Keken Genkai- dijo Mei a lo que Naruto asunto, pero no le diría todas sus habilidades ni le diría de todos sus Keken Genkai dados por los doses, solo unas pocas habilidades y su Keken Genkai Uzumaki

-de acuerdo ¿la segunda y la tercera? - pregunto Naruto

-eso será un secreto hasta que termine la guerra- dijo Mei ya con su sonrojo más calmado

-de acuerdo, bien cumpliré tu primera condición- dijo Naruto para después contarle de su habilidades lo cual fue que poseía 3 elementos ya que no le diría que tenía los 5, también le dijo que podía usar el elemento vapor ya que sus tres elementos eran agua, fuego y viento cosa que sorprendió a Mei ya que ella también tenía el elemento vapor, luego Naruto le dijo que por ser Uzumaki tenía las cadenas de chakra el cual era la línea de sangre de su clan, además le dijo de su estado como líder de clan algo que dejo pensativa a Mei ya que tendría que pensar sobre su última petición al chico- esas son mis habilidades y lo de el clan fue algo que yo quise decirte- dijo Naruto viendo a Mei un poco pensativa pero estaba decidida a hacerlo de una manera u otra

-con respecto a la segunda cosa, quisiera que vinieras a mi tienda de acampar en la noche para discutir algo importante- dijo Me a lo que Naruto asintió intentando pensar en que le podría decir la mujer o bien si será eso o ella quería otra cosa, solo pensar en eso le genero una sonrisa a Naruto

-de acuerdo, ahora me retiro, debo buscar el lugar en donde nos hospedaremos mi equipo y to- dijo Naruto a lo que Mei asintió

-yo te llevare, después de todo no creo que conozcas la base- dijo Mei viendo una oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con Naruto

-lo agradecería mucho- dijo Naruto claramente sabiendo de las intenciones de la mujer, Mei acompaño a Naruto hasta una tienda en donde se encontraba todo su equipo, Mei se disculpó por el espacio tan reducido, pero no tenían más tiendas disponibles además de esa, Naruto le dijo que no importaba y que estaban bien así, Mei asintió y se fue para preparar sus planes para la noche.

Cuando Mei se fue Naruto les conto sobre lo que había hablado con Mei para encubrirlos para ir al santuario y le conto de las peticiones que le pidió, también les dijo sobre que le conto a Mei sobre alguna de sus habilidades, pero no le dio Nara sobre el cosmos o los caballeros. Las mujeres al oír eso se pusieron un poco celosas, pero si Mei era la líder de la resistencia debía ser por el hecho de que era fuerte y sin duda sonrieron al considerar que la mujer se les uniría como una hermana de clan, bueno eso las mayores ya que las jóvenes solo hicieron pucheros y abrazaron celosamente a Naruto

-Naruko, Natsumi, saben que Naruto-kun tendrá más mujeres que nosotras para poder renacer nuestro clan más rápido- dijo Kushina a sus dos hijas las cuales comprendieron las palabras de su madre

-así como Naruto-kun nos ayudara a reconstruir nuestro clan, pero sin arrogancia esta vez- dijo Mikoto a lo que Satsuki también entendió al ver a Naruto asentir a las palabras de Mikoto

-bien, pero nos tiene que recompensar después de esto- dijo Naruko a lo que Naruto solo sonrió cosa que hiso maldecir a Zabuza en su cabeza por la suerte del chico, pero luego volteo a ver a Haku la cual veía a Naruto con un sonrojo leve y cual no pasaba desapercibido para Zabuza el cual se prometió castrar a Naruto si lastimaba a su hija, pero también el que hablaría con el después. Naruto luego de eso puso unos sellos de expansión en la tienda la cual ahora era perfectamente amplia como para que cupieran 20 personas, todos agradecieron esto y se dispusieron a instalarse.

La noche llego y Naruto camino por la base de los renegados, el hecho de esto era que no sabía en qué tienda estaba Mei, pero sonrió al encontrarse con Ao

-Ao-san- llamo Naruto al mencionado que giro su vista al dueño de la voz

-Naruto-san, ¿Qué se le ofrece? - pregunto Ao de manera amable ya que respetaba al chico por su poder demostrado cuando llegaron a la tienda del consejo de guerra y si bien Narutos solo demostró velocidad, Ao sabía que era poderoso al poseer solo esa velocidad

\- ¿sabes cuál es la tienda de Mei-san?, ella me pidió que la viera en su tienda a esta hora, pero se olvidó de decime cuál era su tienda- dijo Naruto a lo que Ao sonrió amablemente

-claro, sígueme te guiare hasta ella- dijo Ao para luego empezar a caminar siendo seguido de Naruto, caminaron por un tiempo hasta alejarse un poco de la base, Naruto se extrañó de esto hasta que vio una tienda un poco más grande que las demás -es ahí, a Mei-sama le gusta estar un poco alejada de todos ya que dice que así se desestresa y puede pensar mejor, además le gusta estar en un lugar privado para ella- dijo Ao a lo que Naruto agradeció y camino hacia la tienda de Mei

-Mei-san- llamo Naruto desde fuera de la tienda, Mei al escuchar la voz de Naruto sonrió y se sonrojo un poco

-pasa Naruto- dijo Mei tratando de parecer calmada, Naruto paso y vio a Mei aun con su vestido puesto - ¿quieres cenar?, prepare algo extra por si tenías hambre- dijo Mei cosa que le hiso estar seguro a Naruto de que era lo que Mei quería hablar con el

-claro, me encantaría probar tu comida- dijo Naruto a lo que Mei se sonrojo un poco, ambos cenaron mientras platicaban y se conocían un poco, después de la cena Naruto ayudo a Mei con los trastos sucios, Naruto tuvo que aceptar que la tienda de Mei era amplia sin duda ya que era de tres habitaciones, péquelas pero de tres, en una estaba una cocina improvisada junto a un comedor, en otro estaba el baño y en la otra la sala y la cama, al terminar de lavar los trastos Naruto y Mei fueron a la sala y se sentaron en un sillón para tres personas -y bien, ¿Qué era eso que querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto Naruto mirando a Mei la cual se puso un poco nerviosa, aunque lo primero sería algo que podrían hacer sin problemas pero lo segundo era más privado

-bueno, quisiera saber si podríamos entrenar tu y yo juntos en el uso del elemento Vapor- dijo Mei a lo que Naruto asintió feliz

-claro, me encantaría entrenar contigo en un elemento secundario, después de todo es muy raro el que logra crear este elemento al tener las naturalezas de chakra necesarias- dijo Naruto alegrando a Mei por lo que Naruto dijo

-gracias, ¿Qué te parecería dormir aquí por hoy?, digo, así evitaríamos el perder tiempo en buscarnos y así podríamos entrenar más tiempo, además de que a estas alturas tiempo es lo que menos tenemos- dijo Mei intentando usar la estrategia que Naruto uso en Konoha, Naruto sen percato de esto y sonrió

\- ¿no será que quieres que me quede a pasar la noche aquí por otra cosa? - pregunto Naruto juguetonamente algo que sonrojo a Mei

-tal vez- dijo Mei desviando la mirada, pero con un sonrojo un poco más marcado al ser descubierta

-bueno no me molestaría, después de todo me puedo quedar aquí en el sillón- dijo Naruto algo que hiso que Mei frunciera un poco el señor al no contar con esa respuesta de Naruto

-seguro, no me importaría que durmieras conmigo en la cama, después de todo es muy grande para mí, además la noche es fría y no tengo mantas además de las que tiene la cama- dijo Mei intentando jugar su última carta, Naruto al oír esas palabras sonrió sabiendo que era lo que Mei intentaba hacer

-bien, si no te molesta entonces aceptare tu propuesta, dijo Naruto para después acercarse a Mei cosa que el hiso ponerse un poco nerviosa y algo sonrojada, luego Naruto se acercó hasta su oído para susurrarle -pero te aviso que soy un poco inquieto y puede que mis manos vayan a lugares donde no deberían ir- dijo Naruto en un tono juguetón cosa que hiso sonrojar a Mei

-creo que me arriesgare- dijo Mei intentando no sonar nerviosa

-bueno luego no digas que no te lo advertí- dijo Naruto alejándose un poco de Mei para después ambos acostarse en la cama a dormir

Fin capítulo 6


	7. CAPITULO 7

NARUTO LA REENCARNACION DE RIKUDOU SEININ Y EL NUEVO CABALLERO DORADO

-CUIDADO CON ESO- PRESONAJE HABLANDO

(QUE HABRA PARA EL DESAYUNO) PERSONAJE PENSANDO

\- (OYE ME ESCUCHAS)- PERSONAJE HABALANDO MENTALMENTE

^ESO DEBIO DOLER^ NOTA O OPINIION MIA

*RASENGAN* JUTSU O TECNICA

CAPITULO 7: LA GUERRA DE KIRI

Dos días han pasado desde la llegada de los de Konoha a Kiri, en estos dos días Naruto estuvo entrenando junto a Mei en el manejo del Yoton (elemento lava), esto mientras los demás del equipo 11 usaban clones para ayudar a reforzar el entrenamiento de los soldados de la rebelión, ya que los originales seguían en su práctica para dominar las técnicas que Naruto les había enseñado y practicando el acostumbrarse a la sensación de usar su cosmos para evitar que los dejen sin energías ya que su uso aun los agota, pero sin duda algo que se destaco fue cuando las chicas se enteraron de donde durmió Naruto y la confrontación entre Mei y las chicas del equipo 11

FLASHBACK

^nota: después de este capítulo escribiré el color de cabello de Mei como pelirroja, solo aviso^

En la tienda de cierta castaña rojiza, se encontraban dormidos un rubio de pelo largo, mientras que en su pecho se encontraba dormida una mujer de cabellera castaña rojiza, ya había amanecido y los rayos del sol se filtraban por una parte de la tienda, más específicamente por la parte de arriba ya que tenía una tela que actuaba como mosquitero, los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de esa tela, dándole directamente en los parpados la rubio el cual a causa de la molestia de los rayos del sol se despertó, al abrir los ojos y acostumbrarse a la luz, paso su vista por el lugar recordando en donde estaba, pero se percató de que al dormir su cabello volvió a la normalidad ya que ahora tenía su cabello lizo y largo con el flequillo a la altura de las cejas a excepción de un mechón que corría por el puente de su Nariz, además al parecer dos mechones de su lado derecho estaban ondulados hacia arriba ^es el peinado de Shaka^, al notar esto Naruto rápidamente hiso una pose de manos con su mano izquierda

-*SHINSEINA GENJUTSU: GAIKAN NO INPEI (TECNICA ILUSORIA DIVINA: OCULTACION DE APARIENCIA)*- exclamo Naruto en un susurro solo para que su cabello volviera a estar corto y en puntas, no es que le molestara el cabello largo, al contrario lo adoraba, pero el hecho era que aún no estaba listo para dejar que lo vieran con el cabello largo, además se dijo así mismo que solo se dejaría ver con el cabello largo después de que pasara lo del Santuario. Después de hacer su transformación Naruto al intentar mover su brazo derecho noto que n podía porque Mei estaba sobre él, pero en su mano sintió un montículo suave y por reflejo lo apretó solo para oír un ligero gemido de Mei la cual tenía la cabeza en su pecho, luego Naruto vio como Mei se empezó a despertar, al abrir sus ojos Mei noto en la posición que estaba con Naruto lo que le gano un sonrojo a esta, luego Mei bajo su vista solo para ver como Naruto tenía una mano sobre su pecho lo cual la sonrojo más y de inmediato volteo a ver a Naruto -te dije que mis manos podrían ponerse inquietas en la noche- dijo Naruto cosa que sonrojo a Mei pero esta no se dejaría ganar ante las palabras de Naruto

-bueno, pues me alegro de haber tomado el riesgo, pero creo que será mejor que nos levantemos, tenemos mucho que entrenar- dijo Mei con una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por Naruto, luego Mei se levantó solo para mirar a Naruto aun recostado -sabes, Puede que esta noche también te deje dormir conmigo- dijo Mei tratando de avergonzar a Naruto

-bueno, cuando quieras, pero solo recuerda que mis manos son algo inquietas- dijo Naruto para luego levantarse dejando a una Mei sonrojada. Después de eso ambos desayunaron y salieron de la tienda de Mei

-Mei-chan, quisiera ir a avisarles a las chicas de donde estaremos ya que no les avise que no llegaría a dormir- dijo Naruto a lo que Mei asintió un poco sonrojada por como la llamo Naruto

-claro Naruto-kun, yo te acompañare- dijo Mei a lo que Naruto asintió y ambos caminaron hasta la tienda donde se hospedaba el equipo 11

-chicas, volví- dijo Naruto entrando a la tienda donde se hospedaba su equipo

\- ¿Naruto-kun dónde estabas? - pregunto Natsumi con los brazos cruzados al igual que las demás chicas, solo para que todas se pusieran un poco celosas al ver a Mei entrar después de Naruto

-bueno, Mei-. chan me pidió que pasara la noche en su tienda y pues acepte, pero yo me quede en el sofá, ella se quedó en la cama- dijo Naruto tratando de evitar que sus chicas lo golpearan por lo celos, esto lo capto Mei y decidió quedarse en silencio

-Naruto-kun, debiste avisarnos que te quedarías con Mei-san, además que bueno que estas aquí ya que queremos que nos sigas instruyendo en su uso- dijo Kushina ya más clamada al igual que las otras chicas

-oh, de acuerdo, enviare un clon para que las instruya ya que le propuse a Mei-chan entrenar con ella- dijo Naruto a lo que sus chicas se pusieron un poco celosas

-Naruto-kun, nos darías un momento con Mei-san- pidió Mikoto a lo que Naruto asintió un poco nervioso y salió de la tienda, luego las chicas le dirigieron una mirada a Zabuza y solo eso basto para que el espadachín saliera corriendo

-Mei-san, ¿Qué sientes por Naruto-kun? - pregunto Kasumi mirando fijamente a Mei

\- ¿de…de que hablan? - pregunto Mei un poco nerviosa

-vamos, nos hemos dado cuenta durante el viaje de ayer y hace unos momentos que tu mirabas mucho a Naruto-kun y no de manera analítica o desconfiada- dijo Mikoto a lo que Mei se resigno

-bueno, admito que siento algo por él, pero no sé si el me corresponda- dijo Mei un poco decaída

-Mei-san, antes de que decidas, debes saber que Naruto-kun está en el programa de restauración de clanes, así que por ende tendrá que practicar la poligamia y esto te lo decimos porque nosotras ya somos sus digámosle, somos sus prometidas- dijo Kushina a lo que Mei se sorprendió

\- ¿todas ustedes? - pregunto una sorprendida Mei viendo a las 8 mujeres frente a ella

-bueno Haku aún no sabemos, pero yo creo que también, pero además de nosotras hay otras 3 en la aldea- dijo Mikoto solo para ver como Haku se ponía roja al ser mencionada ^si 3, recuerden a Shaina^

-eso deja claro todo- Dijo Satsuki mirando a Haku roja

-bueno, solo supusimos que debías saber esto para que supieras que si quieres estar con Naruto-kun deberás compartirlo con todas nosotras y las que probablemente tendrá en un futuro ya que él quiere renacer su clan- dijo Kushina a lo que Mei se quedó pensativa

-aun sabiendo eso mis sentimientos hacia el no cambiaran, así que supongo que tendré que compartirlo con ustedes- dijo Mei lo que causo una sonrisa en las chicas

-pues si él te acepta eres bienvenida en la familia- dijo Mikoto a lo que las demás chicas asintieron

-bueno ¿Qué dicen si nos vamos?, después de todo tenemos que entrenar y prepararnos para cuando ataquemos al Mitsukage- dijo Kasumi a lo que todas asintieron

-oh, sobre eso, les quería pedir si podrían entrenar a algunos de nuestros ninjas, por lómenos para que puedan defenderse más contra los ninjas del Mitsukage- pidió Mei mirando a las chicas las cuales se miraron entre si

-bueno supongo que podríamos, pero mandaríamos un clon ya que nosotros tenemos un entrenamiento especial que aún no logramos a completar ya que nos queda mucho tiempo todavía- dijo Kasumi a lo que Mei sonrió

-claro, agradecería eso, aunque sea un clon suyo el que los entrene- dijo Mei

-bien entonces vámonos- dijo Kushina para que todos salieran de la tienda

FINFLASHBACK

Después de eso el equipo 11 ayudo a entrenar a los Renegados mientras que Zabuza entrenaba junto a Chojuro en Kenjutsu y Naruto entrenaba junto a Mei, en el segundo día Mei después de su entrenamiento se declaró a Naruto y este la acepto ya que Mei le dijo que las chicas ya le habían informado de su estado sobre renacer su clan y aun así quería estar con él, así se pasaron los dos días enteros, además en estos dos días las chicas conocieron más a Mei, cabe decir que las menores tardaron en llevarse bien con Mei por culpa de los celos pero al final se tomaron cariño.

Actualmente nos encontramos en la tienda donde se hospeda el equipo 11, dentro se encontraban Mei, Naruto, Zabuza, Haku, Kushina, Mikoto, Kasumi, Ahri, Naruko, Natsumi, y Satsuki, era de mañana y se encontraban charlando animadamente o eso hasta que se oyó el sonio de una explosión por lo cual rápidamente salieron y se dirigieron al lugar, al llegar vieron a algunos renegados heridos y a lo lejos se veía un ejército de 2000 ninjas siendo liderados por el Mitsukage el cual era un chico de unos 18 años, tenía el cabello castaño, ojos de color rosas, una marca como de sutura que iba desde su ojo izquierdo hasta la barbilla, vestía con unas botas de combate de color cafés, unos pantalones ANBU de color verde oscuro, en su cintura traía una tipo falda de combate de color verde zacate, traía una cota de malla y sobre esta traía una camisa del mismo color que el pantalón y en su cuello traía una bufanda muy ancha de color verde zacate, además en su mano derecha traía un bastón de color negro el cual tenía forma de garfio en sus dos puntas, además en la punta superior traía una flor de color verde azulada

-hoy acabaremos con esta guerra y al mismo tiempo con las líneas de sangre en Kiri- grito Yagura a lo que todos los ninjas de Kiri gritaron en apoyo

-Yagura, hoy será el día que liberaremos a Kiri de tu reinado- decía Mei desde el frente de todos los renegados junto a los de Konoha, Haku y Zabuza

-si estas tan segura de eso entonces ya no prolonguemos esto más, ¡ataquen! - dijo y grito Yagura para comenzar con la batalla, todos los ninjas de Kiri dieron un grito de batalla y comenzaron correr en contra de los renegados

-no nos dejaremos vencer, ¡ataquen!- grito Mei residiendo también un grito de guerra de los renegados los cuales también corrieron hacia los ninjas de Kiri, Mei y los de Konoha también partieron a atacar, los renegados y los ninjas se enfrascaron en una batalla de Taijutsu y algunos con armas, los ninjas de Kiri tenían la ventaja, pero los renegados lograban darles bastante batalla ya que habían mejorado un poco en el tiempo que entrenaron con los de Konoha, Zabuza cortaba a ninjas con su Kurikiribocho, Haku usaba sus Senbons de Hielo para acabar con algunos, Naruko, Natsumi, Ahri y Satsuki se encontraban peleando juntas ya que tenían que pelear contra Chunin y Jounins, pero sin duda por su entrenamiento ellas podían evadir los ataques de sus oponentes a excepción de Ahri la cual podía sin ningún problema contra los ninjas, Mikoto estaba peleando en Taijutsu con un grupo de ninjas siendo apoyada por Kasumi, mientras Kushina y Mei se encontraban peleando juntas, Mei a larga distancia con Jutsus de lava, mientras que Kushina con sus cadenas y su Katana a corta, media y larga distancia. Por su lado Naruto estaba combatiendo contra varios ninjas a la vez, solo los dejaba inconscientes ya que veía que la mayoría eran de buen corazón y que solo estaban siguiendo órdenes, pero a los que tenían mucho odio en su corazón los mataba sin piedad, Naruto luego de acabar con un Jounin fijo su vista en Yagura que estaba a punto de matar a una ninja renegada por lo cual haciendo uso de su velocidad corrió hacia Yagura y le dio un golpe en la mejilla logrando mandarlo a volar varios metros lejos del lugar de la batalla, todos notaron como Yagura fue mandado a volar de un puñetazo por Naruto y se quedaron sorprendidos por la fuerza de este

-yo me encargare de el- dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer en un borrón de velocidad, las chicas trataron de ir hacia donde fue mandado Yagura ya que seguramente Naruto trataría de enfrentarse a él solo, pero antes que siquiera pudieran avanzar un metro, varios ninjas de Kiri se interpusieron en su camino

-muévanse- dijo Mei algo molesta y preocupada

-no tiene caso que vayas, después de todo si ese chico se quiere enfrentar a Yagura-sama, solo le espera la muerte- dijo uno de los ninjas de Kiri

-pero si quieres ir a ayudarlo tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros primero- dijo otro ninja de Kiri para luego ir a atacar a Mei

(Naruto-kun, resiste, tratare de terminar lo antes posible para ir en tu ayuda) pensó Mei defendiéndose de les ninjas junto a Kushina

Naruto llego hasta donde había mandado a volar a Yagura, al llegar vio como Yagura lentamente salía de los escombros de un par de árboles, en su cara se denotaba el enojo y la molestia

-debo admitir que eres rápido, lo suficiente como para tomarme desprevenido- dijo Yagura saliendo de los escombros -ahora, me gustaría conocer el nombre de mi siguiente victima- dijo Yagura mirando a Naruto

-vaya, no sabes que es de mala educación no presentarte primero antes de preguntar un nombre- dijo Naruto generando un poco de molestia en Yagura el cual luego sonrió de forma arrogante

-mi nombre es Yagura, soy el Jinchuriki del Sanbi, ahora quisiera saber el nombre de mi próxima víctima- dijo Yagura con un tono arrogante

-mi nombre es Otsutsuki Uzumaki Naruto- dijo Naruto para luego desaparecer en un borrón de velocidad y reaparecer frente a Yagura con su puño retraído -y soy el Jinchuriki del Kyubi- dijo Naruto para luego darle un golpe en el estómago a Yagura logrando montarlo a retroceder un par de metros, Yagura ante el golpe se sofocó y después de unos segundos logro recuperarse

-vaya, eres rápido, a pesar de ser solo un niño, veremos si me puedes dar una buena pelea- dijo Yagura para después tomar su bastón y ponerse en pose de combate al igual que Naruto, al instante ambos arremetieron en contra del otro, Yagura al instante intento golpear a Naruto con su bastón pero Naruto lo esquivo haciéndose para un lado solo para soltar una patada hacia el abdomen de Yagura el cual logro interponer la parte baja de su bastón para bloquear la patada de Naruto, luego Yagura trato de tirar un golpe de Izquierda hacia el mentón de Naruto pero este logro desviarlo y lanzar un golpe que Yagura bloqueo con su Baton, luego ambos siguieron tratando de golpearse el uno al otro, pero era inútil, ambos se contrarrestaban por lo cual decidieron tomar distancia uno del otro

-vaya, eres bueno chico- dijo Yagura sonriendo ante la divertida pelea que el chico le estaba dando

-tu tampoco te quedas atrás, el puesto de Kage lo tienes bien merecido, pero creo que no te hiciste Kage por tu Taijutsu así que ¿Por qué no me muestras que tal eres en Ninjutsu? - dijo y pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa divertida la cual solo el tubo cuando peleo contra ninjas renegados de clase "A" o "S" y contra sus maestros los caballeros dorados

-bien espero y estés preparado- dijo Yagura para después comenzar con una rápida serie de sellos manuales -*SUITON: MIZURAPA (ESTILO DE AGUA: CHORRO DE AGUA) *- exclamo Yagura y de su boca lanzo un chorro de agua a una gran presión en dirección a Naruto el cual solo lo esquivo saltando hacia un lado al mismo tiempo que trazaba un par de sellos de manos

-*RAITON: JIBASHI (ESTILO DE RAYO: ASESINO ELECTRICO)*- exclamo Naruto para luego lanzar un rayo hacia Yagura y otro hacia el camino que dejo el chorro de agua, Yagura al notar eso rápidamente salto para alejarse del camino de agua que dejo su técnica, pero al saltar noto como un segundo rayo se dirigía hacia el por lo cual utilizo el Shunsin para esquivar el ataque, pero de inmediato noto como había dos chicos ahora, uno era un clon y otro el original ya que ambos eran idénticos, al caer de pie en el suero Yagura dio como uno de los dos chicos tenía una esfera de color azul en la mano para luego verlo correr hacia él, Yagura al ver al Naruto correr hacia el Rápidamente trazo sellos de manos

-*SUITON MIZUKAGAMI NO JUTSU (ESTILO DE AGUA: JUTSU DEL ESPEJO DE AGUA)*- exclamo Yagura y frente a él se formó un disco de agua el cual a l aclararse dio el reflejo del Naruto corriendo con la esfera, luego Yagura tomo la parte superior del disco de agua con su Baton y lo jalo hacia atrás solo para que saliera otro Naruto con la misma esfera en su mano, los Narutos impactaron sus técnicas generando una gran cortina de humo que Naruto aprovecho y tiro un Kunai en dirección de Yagura el cual solo vio salir un Kunai de entre todo el humo y logro esquivarlo por poco

-ahora eres mío- dijo Naruto reapareciendo detrás de Yagura con otra esfera azul en su mano, Yagura solo vio esto sorprendido ya que nunca vio a Naruto moverse -*RASENGAN*- exclamo Naruto dirigiendo su técnica hacia la espalda de Yagura

(no, no lo permitiré, no me derrotara tan fácil) pensó para sí mismo y antes de que la técnica de Naruto impactara en él, Yagura se vio rodeado por un manto rojizo oscuro con forma de tortuga y con 3 colas en la parte baja de su espalda, esto causo que Naruto saliera volando unos metros ante el repentino aumento de poder que desato fuertes ráfagas de viento, pero hay no termino todo ya que Yagura empezó a crecer y el manto empezó a desaparecer dando paso a una piel grisácea

(rayos esto se pondrá difícil y aún más por su forma completa) pensó Naruto al ver como Yagura se transformaba completamente en el Sanbi

Mientras tanto con los de la rebelión y los ninjas de Kiri

Todos se mantenían combatiendo, los de Kiri estaban siendo superados poco a poco por los renegados, pero todos dejaron sus peleas al sentir un gran temblor siendo seguido por unas fuertes ráfagas de viento, al par las ráfagas todos pudieron observar a la distancia al Bijuu de 3 colas, esto causo que los de Kiri sonrieran confiados y los renegados palidecieran y sintieran algo de temor al presenciar a tal bestia

-Naruto-kun- dio Mei preocupada para volver a tratar de ir a con Naruto, pero de nuevo un par de ninjas de Kiri se le opusieron -acabare con ustedes rápido, no tengo tiempo que perder- dijo Mei para después todos volvieran al combate ahora con los de Kiri más animados

Volviendo con Naruto

Naruto estaba teniendo problemas para esquivar los ataques de las colas del Bijuu de 3 colas, estaba saltando de un lado a otro, pero de repente el Bijuu dejo de atacar con sus colas, Naruto se extrañó de esto, pero después se tensó al ver como el Bijuu empezó a girar sobre sí mismo y se convirtió en una rueda que se dirigía hacia el

(rayos, tengo que hacer algo o estaré perdido, supongo que tendré que usarla para poder vencerlo, Mei-chan me hará muchas preguntas después pero no veo otro modo para poder vencerlo) pensó Naruto al momento de tener que usar el Hiraishin para esquivar al Bijuu. Naruto rápidamente saco un pergamino de su porta Shuriken convoco a un clon -ve a un lugar alejado y ábrelo, has un clon y que se disipe par a que me mande la señal de cuando este invocada- dijo Naruto a su clon el cual asintió y desapareció en un destello amarillo para luego hacer lo que el original le dijo, al terminar creo un clon y lo disperso (bien ya es hora) pensó Naruto para esquivar al Bijuu por tercera vez solo para tomar distancia del Bijuu -¡Armadura De Virgo, Ven a mí!- grito Naruto y con un breve puso de cosmos la caja de la armadura de virgo que estaba con el clon, se abrió y de esta salió la armadura en dirección de Naruto para comenzar a revestirlo comenzando por las botas, luego por el peto y las hombreras que solo se cerraron hacia el pecho para unirse, luego los brazos y los guantes, al estar todo equipado Naruto ahora despedía su cosmos a un nivel alto lo cual solo causo una sensación de alivio en sus chicas al sentir el cosmos de Naruto

^NOTA, AQUÍ LA ARMADURA DE VIRGO SIEMPRE QUE NARUTO LA PORTE SERA SIN CASCO, PERO SI NARUTO QUIERE PUEDE EQUIPARSE TAMBIEN EL CASCO, LO CUAL SOLO SERA DURANTE LA BATALLAD E LAS DOCE CASAS^

Mientras tanto algo alejado de ahí vemos a un hombre alto y de complexión musculosa caminando hacia una dirección desconocida, pero de un instante a otro giro su cabeza hacia la derecha

-ejejeje, te he encontrado Virgo- dijo el hombre antes de empezar a caminar de manera calmada hacia donde sentía ese cosmos

De vuelta con Naruto

Naruto estaba viendo seriamente a el Bijuu frente a él, pero primero utilizaría su capacidad censora para ver que nadie estuviera cercas

(bien parece que no hay nadie cercas que pueda quedar atrapado en este combate, mmmmmmmm, ¿Qué es esto?, hay una distorsión en el chakra del Mitsukage, ¿estará en un Genjutsu o estará siendo controlado al igual que lo fue Ahri-chan?, bueno hora de saberlo) pensó Naruto de manera analítica -Yagura, acabemos con esto- dijo Naruto a lo que el Bijuu solo rugió y volvió a atacar con su cola, Naruto apareció justamente a un lado de la cola y elevo un poco su cosmos, utilizaría una técnica lo suficientemente potente para solo dejar inconsciente al Bijuu -*OOOHHHMMM*- exclamo Naruto con sus manos casi juntas y en medio de estas se formaba una galaxia mientras que el Sanbi preparaba una Bijuudama (debo darme prisa) pensó Naruto reuniendo más cosmos, al tener el suficiente reunido fijo su vista en la Bijuudama -esto terminara aquí, esto será suficiente para contrarrestar tu Bijuudama y hacerte un poco de daño *GINGA NO BAKUHATSU(EXPLOCION DE GALAXIAS)*- exclamo Naruto mandando una mano hacia enfrente una gran esfera dorada asemejando un planeta a punto de explotar salió en dirección de la Bijuudama la cual fue lanzada al mismo tiempo que la técnica de Naruto, ambas técnicas colisionaron y generaron un gran temblor y fuertes ráfagas, ambas técnicas siguieron peleando por el dominio hasta que la Bijuudama cedió un poco y exploto un poco cercas del Bijuu, esto le causo un poco de daño al Sanbi pero luego la técnica de Naruto impacto en el y lo dejo bastante herido, no mortalmente pero lo suficiente para caer inconsciente junto a Yagura, Naruto al notar esto camino hacia Yagura y le toco la frente y como lo pensó Yagura estaba en un Genjutsu así que dando una pulsada de Chakra lo saco del Genjutsu y con un poco de cosmos reforzó su mente para evitar que lo volvieran a meter en esa ilusión y al mismo tiempo cortar el vínculo con el que le puso el Genjutsu, luego de eso fue hacia el clon y sello la puerta caja ya que permanecería un poco más de tiempo con su armadura, luego de eso recogió el cuerpo de Yagura y camino hacia la zona de combate, después de todo aún tenía que terminar con esta guerra

Unos momentos antes en el campo de batalla con los ninjas, los renegados ahora estaban en problemas ya que el espíritu de combate de los de Kiri había regresado, pero de nuevo todos detuvieron sus combates al ver a el Bijuu de tres colas cargando una Bijuudama, esto preocupo mucho a las chicas y aún más a Mei

-vaya, aquel chico sí que debió ser fuerte para hacer que Yagura-sama usara a su Bijuu y tuviera que usar una Bijuudama contra el- dijo un ninja de Kiri

-Naruto-kun- dijo una aterrada y preocupada Mei

-tranquila Mei-san, Naruto-kun no morirá solo por ese ataque- trato de calmar Kushina, pero en el fondo ella también estaba preocupada

-ese chico ya está muerto- dijo otro ninja de Kiri, luego de eso todos vieron como la Bijuudama era lanzada y chocaba con una extraña silueta de un planeta a punto de estallar, esto impresiono a todos y aún más cuando vieron que la Bijuudama cedió y la silueta del planeta impacto en el Bijuu el cual fue reduciendo su tamaño hasta no poder verse

-e…esto no es posible- decía un Ninja sorprendido

-Yagura-sama, perdió aun con su forma de Bijuu- dijo otro Ninja, pero este tenía temor

-así que tuvo que usarla- dijo Mikoto en voz baja, pero fue oído por Ao y Kasumi

\- ¿tienes razón, pero me pregunto qué técnica uso? - dijo Kasumi llamando más la atención de Ao

-no lose, pero fue poderosa- dijo Mikoto sorprendida

-nos rendimos, sin Yagura-sama aquí no tenemos oportunidad- dijo un Ninja de Kiri soltando una Katana

-él tiene razón, seguro el chico aun pude pelear de no ser así la técnica de Yagura-sama no habría sido vencida- dijo otro ninja soltando un Kunai

-miren ahí viene- dijo un renegado apuntando hacia el bosque en donde se veía a Naruto caminar hacia ellos, todos vieron sorprendidos como el chico vestía con una armadura de color dorada y no tenía ninguna herida, ni siquiera su capa blanca traía un rasguño o una mancha. Mei al ver a Naruto se sorprendió y se sonrojo ya que a sus ojos Naruto se veía muy guapo y con un porte de la realeza, además de que desprendía un aura de poder. Los ninjas de Kiri solo veían con miedo como Naruto se acercaba a ellos con el cuerpo del Mitsukage sobre una de las hombreras de su armadura

-la guerra termino- dijo Naruto solo para que todos los ninjas de Kiri dejaran sus armas y los renegados empezaran vitorear, Naruto luego dejo en el suelo a Yagura, rápidamente Mei y las demás chicas corrieron hacia Naruto y lo abrazaron

-Naruto-kun, nos preocupaste mucho, ¿estas herido? - preguntaban todas las chicas al tiempo que revisaban cada parte de Naruto

-no chicas, estoy bien, pero denme un segundo- dijo Naruto al ver como los renegados se acercaban, las chicas asintieron y dejaron de abrazar a Naruto y de revisarlo para darle espacio, Naruto luego camino y se puso frente a Yagura para luego mirar a todos los reunidos ahí -gente de Kiri, renegados, sé que el Mitsukage, Yagura, les causo mucho daño y que hiso sufrir a todos ustedes, algunos solo seguían órdenes y por eso tuvieron que matar a inocentes, pero les informo que Yagura nunca quiso hacer nada de esto- dijo Naruto a todos los cuales se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Naruto y aun mas Mei

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Naruto-kun? - pregunto Mei acercándose a Naruto

-durante nuestra pelea, me di cuenta de que Yagura estaba en un Genjutsu, esto lo comprobé después de dejarlo inconsciente por lo cual lo saque de este y reforcé su mente un poco para que no vuelva a caer en este Genjutsu o en algún otro que controle la mente- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos

\- ¿pero ¿quién podría haber controlado al Mitsukage? - pregunto Ao sorprendido, aunque le intrigaba la vestimenta de Naruto y no era el único, a todos les intrigaba, pero lo dejarían pasar, después de todo puede ser una armadura que el chico uso para resistir la batalla contra Yagura

-no lo sé, pero tengo una ligera sospecha de que pudo haber sido la misma persona que controlo al Kyubi hace 15 años en Konoha- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos, iban a preguntar, pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz masculina

-al fin te encuentro, caballero de Virgo- dijo una voz masculina de tono grave, todos de inmediato dirigieron su vista hacia donde provenía la voz y lo que vieron los extraño a algunos, a otros los intimido y a los de Konoha los puso tensos y nerviosos ya que frente a ellos había un hombre de grandes músculos, tenía unas cejas espesas y vestía con una armadura la cual lo que más destacaba era su casco ya que tenía dos cuernos a los lados de este, además sus coderas, rodilleras y hombreras tenían un pico, Naruto inmediatamente se puso serio y avanzo hasta el frente de todos, Ao avanzo junto a él al igual que todos los demás ninjas pero los de Konoha se pusieron frente a ellos impidiéndoles el paso

\- ¿Qué hacen? - pregunto Mei viendo como Kushina se ponía frente a ella impidiéndole el paso, pero vio que en su mirada tenía preocupación

-él es alguien con el que solo puede Naruto-kun, ese hombre pude vencer incluso al Kyubi con casi nada de esfuerzo- dijo Kushina mirando de manera preocupada sobre su hombro a Naruto, lo dicho por Kushina asombro, aterro y preocupo a todos, aunque a algunos más que otros

\- ¿tan fuerte es ese sujeto? - pregunto Mei a lo que Mikoto asintió

-entonces tenemos que ayudarlo, el solo no podrá contra ese hombre- dijo Chojuro a punto de avanzar, pero Zabuza lo detuvo, Chojuro miro con enojo que lo detuvieran, pero se almo al ver que en la mirada de Zabuza se percibía la impotencia y la preocupación

-sería inútil que nosotros nos enfrentáramos a él, en vez de ayudar a Naruto seriamos más una carga- dijo Zabuza con impotencia en su voz y esto lo notaron todos

-será mejor retirarnos de aquí un poco para no vernos envueltos en una posible pelea- dijo Ahri a lo que los de Konoha asintieron

-es verdad, gente de Kiri, retrocedamos para no vernos envueltos en fuego cruzado- dijo Kasumi solo para recibir reproches de todos

-Mei-san, de la orden de retirada, si no lo hace, todos los qui presentes morirán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- dijo Naruko la cual estaba al lado de Kushina, Mei vio sinceridad en las palabras y los ojos de Naruko y asintió

-retirada, todos es una orden- grito Mei a lo que todos los renegados y ninjas asintieron a regañadientes y se alejaron hasta quedar a una distancia segura, Ao se había llevado a Yagura el cual aún estaba inconsciente y llegaron a una zona en donde estaban seguros y de la cual podían ver a los dos hombres de armaduras. Naruto sonrió al sentir los chakras de todos alejándose y agradeció mentalmente a sus chicas.

-vaya, se ve que esas chicas saben sobre nosotros- dijo el hombre frente a Naruto

-así es, por cierto, yo soy Otsutsuki Uzumaki Naruto, Caballero dorado de Virgo, ¿Cómo te llamas tu? - se presentó y pregunto Naruto a lo que el hombre sonrió

-vaya eres educado, bien me presentare, yo soy Aldebarán Caballero dorado de Tauro- se presentó el hombre ahora conocido como Aldebarán

\- ¿Qué viene hacer aquí el caballero dorado de la segunda casa del zodiaco? - pregunto Naruto al Aldebarán

-el patriarca me envió para darte una solicitud de que vayas al santuario inmediatamente- dijo Aldebarán de forma seria

\- ¿y si me niego? - pregunto Naruto al caballero

-tendré que matarte y llevarme la armadura dorada conmigo devuelta- dijo Aldebarán sonriendo

\- ¿oh, así que crees que puedes vencerme, bueno porque no apostamos? - pregunto Naruto a lo que el caballero levanto una ceja

\- ¿Qué clase de apuesta? - pregunto Aldebarán

-qué te parece si ambos usamos una técnica, la que sea, la técnica que venza a la de su oponente y logre mandarlo a volar será el ganador, por lo cual, si tu gana iré contigo al santuario o podrás matarme y llevarte mi armadura, pero si yo gano me deberás un favor en un futuro y además nos escoltaras al santuario si es que decido ir- dijo Naruto a lo que Aldebarán lo pensó

-mmmmm es interesante tu apuesta, bien acepto- dijo Aldebarán cruzándose de brazos -pero espero y estés preparado chico. - dijo Aldebarán arrogantemente solo para sorprenderse que Naruto adoptaba una postura similar a la suya con los brazos cruzados

-bien ¿Por qué no empezamos? - pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa confiada

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, acaso crees que podrás ejecutar mi ataque sin haberlo visto antes? - pregunto Aldebarán un poco intrigado y molesto (es imposible que este chico sepa las técnicas de Tauro ya que en ningún momento lo he enfrentado o visto) pensó Aldebarán con sorpresa

-bueno eso está por verse- respondió Naruto lo que le saco una sonrisa a Aldebarán

-jajajaja, eres interesante chico, bien aquí voy- dijo Aldebarán

-hagámoslo entonces- dijo Naruto de manera confiada

-*BIGGUHON (GRAN CUERNO) *- exclamaron los dos solo para que dos olas de cosmos con forma de toro salieran de ambos caballeros, las técnicas avanzaron hasta colisionar ambas

(es imposible, ¿Cómo logro ejecutar mi gran cuerno?) se preguntó mentalmente Aldebarán solo para notar como su técnica empezaba a retroceder contra la de Naruto (incluso es más poderosa, no creo poder resistir mucho, mejor aumento más el poder) pensó Aldebarán con sus manos hacia enfrente para luego empezar a desprender un aura dorada que causo que su técnica ganara terreno y empezara a hacer retroceder a la de Naruto (hhmmhhmm, eso será suficiente, aunque la haya logrado hacer seguro es su primera vez y no sabrá como fortalecerla) pensó Aldebarán viendo como la técnica de Naruto retrocedía

Con los espectadores, estos no alcanzaban a ver las manos de los dos caballeros, pero lograban ver a los dos hombres, de pronto todos vieron como los dos se cruzaban de brazos para luego ver como dos siluetas en forma de Toro salían de ambos y colisionaban entre sí, la colisión de esas dos siluetas desato fuertes ráfagas de viento que causaron que los de Kiri se tuvieran que aferrar con chakra al árbol donde estaban y se cubrieran un poco la vista para evitar que les callera algo en los ojos, pero sin duda nadie cerraba por completo los ojos y a que querían seguir presenciando la pelea

-*UZUMAKI FUIINJUTSU: REBERU NII HOGO BARIA (ARTE DE SELLADO UZUMAKI: BARRERA DE PROTECCION DE NIVEL 2) *- exclamo Kushina solo para que apareciera una barrera enfrente de todos, la barrera era de tonalidad blanquecina que luego se transparento -con esto estarán un poco seguros- dijo Kushina

-gracias por la barrera- dijo Ao sabiendo que ahora podía ver sin ninguna preocupación

\- ¿pero ¿qué tan fuertes son para poder hacer esto? - pregunto Mei asombrada

-ahora entiendo porque dijiste que no queras tenerlo como enemigo Zabuza- dijo Ao a lo que Zabuza no decía nada solo se mantenía viendo

Devuelta en la pelea

(así que aumento su poder, bien entonces hare lo mismo) pensó Naruto mientras mantenía las manos hacia enfrente como si retuviera la técnica, luego Naruto fue envuelto en un aura dorada y su técnica comenzó a volver a ganar terreno a la de Aldebarán

(esto es imposible, ha logrado dominar mi técnica, lo único que me queda es elevar mi cosmos al máximo) pensó Aldebarán y así lo hiso, Aldebarán elevo al máximo su cosmos causando que su silueta de Toro creciera un poco mas

(yo también puedo todavía, creo que solo lo elevare un poco más que el) pensó Naruto solo para concentrar más cosmos y su silueta de Toro creciera un poco más superando la de Aldebarán

(esto no es posible) pensaba Aldebarán viendo como su técnica perdía terreno y lentamente era empujado hacia atrás, lentamente su técnica seria terreno y cada vez estaba más cansado (maldición, ya no puedo más) pensó Aldebarán solo para unos segundos después ser mandado a volar por la presión que ejercía la técnica de Naruto contra la suya, Naruto al ver que la técnica de Aldebarán ceso, inmediatamente desvió la suya para evitar que le diera al caballero de Tauro, Aldebarán solo vio como la técnica de Naruto paso por un lado de él hasta estrellarse en una montaña en donde dejó un cráter de 300 metros de diámetro lo que causó caras de sorpresa y terror en los de Kiri

Con los de Kiri

-solo con una técnica… -decía un sorprendió Ao

-es imposible- dijo un ninja de Kiri

-no quisiera tenerlo de enemigo- dijo Chojuro a lo que Zabuza solo asintió con la cabeza

-sorprendente, solo con una técnica casi destruye una montaña- dijo Mei sorprendida

-es sorprendente, incluso nosotras es la primera vez que la vemos- dijo una sorprendida Kushina

\- ¿estas bromeando no? - pregunto Mei para luego ver a Kushina y su respuesta fuera respondida inmediatamente por la cara de asombro de esta

-parece que todo termino- dijo Mikoto viendo como Naruto se dirigía a el caballero

-vayamos- dijo Natsumi después de que Kushina quitara la barrera, todos asintieron a las palabras de Natsumi y empezaron a dirigirse hacia Naruto y esta vez Zabuza era el que cargaba a Yagura

De vuelta con Naruto

Naruto lentamente se acercaba al caballero de tauro el cual aún estaba en el suelo después de haber sido mandado a volar unos metros por la técnica de Naruto, Aldebarán lentamente y con una cara sorprendida miro a Naruto el cual caminaba hacia él, al llegar Naruto le ofreció la mano y Aldebarán acepto y Naruto lo ayudo a ponerse de pie

-creo que gane la apuesta- dijo Naruto sonriendo al tiempo que ayudaba a Aldebarán a ponerse de pie

-chico, tengo muchas preguntas para ti, pero si acepto mi derrota, me has ganado- dijo Aldebarán mirando con una ligera sonrisa a Naruto

-bien creo que puedo responder a algunas de tus preguntas en nuestro viaje al santuario, además hay ciertas cosas que debes saber- dijo Naruto generando intriga en Aldebarán

\- ¿Cómo qué? -. pregunto Aldebarán con una ceja levantada

-eso lo sabrás una vez estemos lejos, pero una de las cosas es que junto a mi irán 10 personas más el porque te lo contare en el camino así que deberás esperar para obtener respuestas- dijo Naruto de manera seria

^NOTA: advierto que cambiare a los Kages un poco, o por lo menos solo al Mitsukage^

-de acuerdo, mañana saldremos a primera hora, después de todo el camino será muy largo para las personas que quieras llevar- dijo Aldebarán a lo que Naruto asintió para luego voltear hacia atrás para ver como todos los de Kiri se acercaban, aunque unos más desconfiados que otros

-Naruto-kun ¿estás bien? - pregunto Satsuki llegando hasta Naruto

-si estoy bien Satsuki-chan- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Nos alegra que estés bien- dijo Ahri un poco aliviada

\- ¿Naruto, podrías explicarnos que fue lo que paso y que fueron esas técnicas? - pregunto Ao de manera intrigada

-lo siento, pero esas técnicas son algo que solo algunas personas pueden hacer y lo que paso fue que hicimos una apuesta en la cual si yo ganaba el me debería un favor, pero si el ganaba, él podría matarme y llevarse mi armadura o bien hacer que yo lo siguiera a donde el quisiera llevarme- contesto Naruto molestando un poco a sus chicas al escuchar la parte en que Naruto dijo que dejaría que el hombre lo matara si perdía

-no apuestes tu vida así Baka- dijo Kushina solo para que todas las chicas empezaran a golpear a Naruto incluyendo a Mei

-lo siento- dijo Naruto un poco arrepentido y con algunos golpes

-bueno mejor vayamos a recoger el campamento para volver a Kiri, después de todo la guerra ya termino- dijo Mei a lo que todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar de nuevo hacia el campamento, Naruto y Aldebarán se quedaron atrás

-Aldebarán, nadie aquí sabe sobre la existencia del cosmos y muchos están corrompidos por las ansias de poder, así que sería prudente no volver a usar las técnicas de los caballeros- dijo Naruto mirando de manera seria a Aldebarán

-entiendo, no te preocupes, no usare ninguna de mis técnicas, además es verdad que logre sentir algunos corazones corruptos aquí así que me mantendré calmado- dijo Aldebarán a lo que Naruto asintió para luego ambos comenzaran a caminar en dirección a donde se fue todo el grupo, al llegar al campamento Yagura despertó extrañado ya que no recordaba nada, Naruto al verlo despierto le pregunto qué era lo último que recordaba y este le respondió que lo último que recordaba era que estaba firmando papeles en su oficina y de repente un hombre enmascarado apareció y después de eso ya no recordaba nada, después de escuchar esto Naruto procedió a contarle todo lo que paso en la guerra y parte de lo que Mei le había platicado, Yagura se horrorizo ante esto y le pidió a Naruto que lo matara, pero Naruto le dijo que lo mejor era redimirse y tratar de arreglar sus errores.

Al volver todos a la aldea de Kiri, Naruto, Mei, Yagura y Ao estaban en la parte más alta de la torre del Mitsukage, desde ahí Naruto comenzó a contarles a los aldeanos lo que le había pasado a Yagura, el sobre que fue controlado y puesto en un Genjutsu por un hombre enmascarado, los aldeanos entendieron eso y perdonaron a Yagura y lo aceptaron como Mitsukage otra vez, luego de eso todos bajaron de la torre y entraron a la oficina del Mitsukage

-Yagura-san, agradecería que no revelaras el término del golpe de estado aun, por lómenos mantenlo en secreto por 6 días más y evita que el resto de las naciones elementales se enteren, en especial Konoha- dijo Naruto de manera seria

\- ¿puedo saber el porqué de eso? - pregunto Yagura mirando al chico que lo había salvado y sacado de un Genjutsu que lo controlaba

-nuestra misión fue ayudar a los rebeldes en la guerra civil, pero dado que me surgió una misión de suma importancia la cual no pertenece a Konoha, por eso te pido que no lo reveles aun, así podríamos cumplir con esa otra misión y volver en el transcurso de esos 6 días- dijo Naruto a lo que Yagura se quedó un poco pensativo

-mmmmm, de acuerdo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, pero después de esos 6 días, estén o no devuelta de esa misión, yo revelare el término de la guerra- dijo Yagura a lo que Naruto asintió con una sonrisa

-muchas gracias, y no te preocupes, de seguro volveremos para antes de esos 6 días- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-pero hay una condición- dijo Yagura a lo que Naruto dejo de sonreír y levanto una ceja, Yagura al ver esto prosigue -Mei-san me conto sobre sus sentimientos hacia ti y para que yo retenga la información sobre el término de la guerra, deberás llevar a Mei-san contigo, además de que ella ira a Konoha con ustedes, ya después de esos días yo enviare una carta de alianza al Hokage para crear una alianza por medio de un matrimonio político siendo tú y Mei los que se comprometan- dijo Yagura, Naruto dudo un momento en llevar a Mei, pero al final asintió. Mientras que fuera de la puerta, cierta usuaria del elemento Yoton (elemento lava) sonreía de manera triunfante al escuchar que su "petición" a Yagura salió bien, eso sí con petición se refiere a que lo amenazo de una manera intimidante con ciertas cosas que incluso el autor de este fic decidió no ponerlas por lo traumantes que eran

-de acuerdo, le avisare a Mei-chan que partiremos mañana- dijo Naruto sonriendo a lo que Yagura también sonrió

-bueno Uzumaki Naruto, te agradezco que me liberaras de ese Genjutsu y ya sabes, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca siempre serás bienvenido en Kiri, amigo- dijo Yagura extendiéndole la mano a Naruto el cual sonrió y también extendió su mano para después ambos darse un apretón de manos amistoso

-gracias, nos vemos tres- dijo Naruto a lo que Yagua sonrió

-nos vemos, Nueve- dijo Yagura para después dejar de apretar manos con Naruto, ambos sabían que eran Jinchurikis ya que el Bijuu dentro de Yagura sintió el chakra del Kyubi en Naruto y se lo dijo a Yagura, al enterarse de esto Naruto y Yagura se mantuvieron hablando por unas horas en las cuales se hicieron buenos amigos.

Naruto al salir del despacho de Yagura camino hacia un departamento que este les había dado a los de Konoha para hospedarse, al entrar Naruto noto que dentro del departamento estaban Mei, Satsuki, Ahri, Zabuza, Haku, Kushina, Mikoto, Kasumi, Naruko, Natsumi y Aldebarán, al legar Naruto le informo a Mei y a todos los presentes de lo que hablo con Yagura, las chicas del equipo 11 se pusieron un poco celosas al saber que el Mitsukage enviaría un tratado de alianza mediante un matrimonio político entre Naruto y Mei, esta última se alegró mucho al escucharlo, aun por segunda vez, luego Naruto les dijo sobre que tenían seis días para ir y venir de esa misión especial, el equipo 11 entendieron a qué se refirió Naruto y Aldebarán más o menos la entendió, después de eso todos se fueron a descansar ya que era las 7 de la tarde y planeaban levantarse temprano

Al día siguiente ya todos los que se irían estaban en las puertas de Kiri, ya le habían avisado a Yagura sobre su partida el cual les deseo suerte y más a Mei

-bien partamos- dijo Naruto al que todos asintieron

\- ¿adónde iremos Naruto-kun? - pregunto Mei ya que no se le había dicho nada de adonde irían, solo se le dio que aún no volverían a Konoha

-iremos a un lugar muy lejano a terminar con una misión, es sobre la que te dijimos que no te podíamos contar- respondió Naruto a lo que Mei recordó muy bien ese momento de cuando Naruto puso una condición para ayudar a los de Kiri

\- ¿Naruto-kun, que tan lejos queda ese lugar? - pregunto Haku

-está a dos días de camino ya que tenemos que tomar un barco- respondió Naruto

\- ¿dos días? Tal lejos esta- pregunto una sorprendida Mei

-sí, y eso solo para llegar a la costa de donde cumpliremos la misión, después tenemos que buscar el "pueblo" al que tenemos que ir a completar esta misión- dijo Naruto mientras todos caminaban

-yo solo espero que el viaje sea tranquilo- dijo Zabuza con algo de aburrimiento

-bueno, eso los abras al llegar- dijo Naruto riendo por la forma de actuar del hombre

-Naruto-san, apresuremos el paso para llegar al puerto cuanto antes y poder partir- dijo Aldebarán a lo que Naruto asintió y todos aceleraron el paso, después de un par de horas de caminata llegaron a un puerto en donde tomaron camino a el Santuario, en el camino Naruto le conto a Mei sobre adonde irían, además también tuvo que responder varias respuestas de Aldebarán

FIN CAPITULO 7


	8. CAPITULO 8

NARUTO LA REENCARNACION DE RIKUDOU SEININ Y EL NUEVO CABALLERO DORADO

-CUIDADO CON ESO- PRESONAJE HABLANDO

(QUE HABRA PARA EL DESAYUNO) PERSONAJE PENSANDO

\- (OYE ME ESCUCHAS)- PERSONAJE HABALANDO MENTALMENTE

^ESO DEBIO DOLER^ NOTA O OPINIION MIA

*RASENGAN* JUTSU O TECNICA

CAPITULO 8: LA BATALLA DE LAS DOCE CASAS PARTE 1

Naruto y su grupo habían desembarcado en las costas de Grecia, durante el viaje Naruto le conto a Aldebarán sobre el cómo podía usar su técnica, claro que le dijo que fue entrenado por el antiguo caballero de Tauro y algunos otros más y por eso podía usar ciertas técnicas de los caballeros dorados, claro que no le iba a decir que sabía usar todas las técnicas de los caballeros dorados, también le conto sobre lo que paso en la misión donde Aioria y él se encontraron con Seiya, al principio Aldebarán se negó a creerlo pero después de analizar la historia de Naruto de cómo podía usar las técnicas de algunos caballeros dorados y la historia de cuando fueron él y Aioria a matar a Seiya, le encontró sentido y se dio cuenta de la verdad, además Naruto le explico sobre las habilidades que tenían los sujetos que habitaban en el lugar al que iban y sobre las habilidades que estos poseían, esto había impresionado a Mei que si no fuera porque vio el enfrentamiento entre Aldebarán y Naruto no le hubiera creído. Al desembarcar todos llevaban su ropa con la que partieron de las naciones elementales, osease ropa civil, incluso Aldebarán llevaba ropa civil la cual consistía en una camisa de color morado, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla de color azul, en su espalda cargaba con su caja de armadura mientras que Naruto la traía en un pergamino sellada, todo el grupo camino en dirección a un pueblo por el cual se llegaba a la entrada del santuario que según el caballero dorado quedaba a media hora de camino de esas playas, claro a velocidad de caballero, esto causo que Naruto tuviera que crear clones para llevar a cada uno de los ninjas ya que aún no podían ir a una velocidad real de caballeros. Después de estar corriendo a una gran velocidad el grupo llego a el pueblo, los ninjas se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron ya que a simple vista se podía ver que en este continente estaban más avanzados que en el suyo, hablando tecnológicamente ya que al parecer en el sentido de combate se podía ver que los humanos de este lado eran más débiles. El grupo siguió avanzando por el pueblo, Naruto había desecho sus clones antes de entrar en el pueblo ya que de lo contrario llamaría mucho la atención.

-vamos, estamos cercas de la entrada del santuario- dijo Aldebarán que aún seguía caminando siendo seguido por el grupo de ninjas, aunque estos un poco alejados, Naruto decidido decirle sobre el favor que necesitaba y lo alcanzo

-Aldebarán- llamo Naruto alcanzando a Aldebarán y caminando a su lado

\- ¿sí? - pregunto con una ceja levantada

-sobre el favor que te dije- dijo Naruto en un tono un poco serio

\- ¿dime que quieres que haga? - pregunto Aldebarán al notar el tono de Naruto

-necesito que enfrentes a Seiya y sus amigos, no a tal punto de matarlos, pero quiero que combatas con ellos para que aprendan a despertar su séptimo sentido, es la única manera para poder derrotar a los caballeros dorados, o por lómenos darles pelea y ganar con algo de suerte- dijo Naruto cosa que Aldebarán sonrió

-así que planeas usarme para darles un ligero entrenamiento en el cual puedan empezar a despertar su séptimo sentido, todo en una hora- dijo Aldebarán con una sonrisa- de acuerdo, será divertido- dijo Aldebarán

-gracias- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-bueno ya basta de charlas, estamos a punto de llegar a la primera casa, por lo que me contaste supongo que Mu se alegrara de verte- dijo Aldebarán con una ligera sonrisa

-tienes razón, además yo también lo eche de menos, después de todo fue mucho tiempo sin verlo- dijo Naruto secundando a Aldebarán para luego volear hacia atrás y ver como los ninjas miraban sorprendidos las ruinas de los templos griegos -bueno iré con ellos para evitar que los guardias los ataquen- dijo Naruto ya que pudo sentir varias firmas de cosmos a lo lejos

-sí, te recomiendo que saques la caja de tú a armadura y la portes en tu espalada parta que te reconozcan como un caballero ya que de lo contrario te creerán un civil perdido y te echaran de manera amable en el mejor de los casos, además así podrás hacer que tus acompañantes entren- dijo Aldebarán reduciendo el paso al igual que Naruto -de igual manera me quedare cercas de ustedes para que sea más probable de que los dejen pasar- dijo Aldebarán a lo que Naruto asintió en señal de agradecimiento

-bien, gracias- dijo Naruto al tiempo que sacaba un pergamino y desellaba su caja de armadura para luego tomar una de las correas y pasarla por su brazo derecho haciendo que la caja de la armadura quedara en la espalda de Naruto -chicos, no se separen de nosotros, y si aparecen unos guardias ustedes no digan nada, nosotros hablaremos- dijo Naruto mirando al grupo de Shinobis los cuales solo asintieron. El grupo avanzo como si nada y pudo traspasar a los guardias de manera fácil y se dirigieron a la primera casa del zodiaco, al llegar todos se sorprendieron por la vista de la primera casa, o más bien templo ya que era enorme y tenía una estructura estilo India, avanzaron hasta llegar a la entrada del templo el cual en lo más alto tenía el símbolo de la constelación de Aries, al llegar a la entrada del templo los Shinobis a excepción de Mei sintieron un gran cosmos dentro de la casa, por lo cual todos se detuvieron incluidos Naruto y Aldebarán

-veo que has regresado Aldebarán- dijo una voz conocida para Naruto, la cual provenía de una silueta negra que se acercaba lentamente haciendo que la luz lo iluminara lentamente

-sí, me tomo más tiempo de lo que había pensado…Mu-dijo Aldebarán al tiempo que la luz iluminaba al mencionado dejando ver a un hombre de cabellera morada hasta la cintura, ojos color verdes, dos puntos rojos en la frente y vestía con una armadura dorada que tenía un par de cuernos alrededor del cuello

-ya lo veo, y parece que has logrado tu objetivo- dijo Mu viendo a Naruto

-Mu-sensei, cuanto tiempo sin verlo- dijo acercándose a Mu para después abrazar al hombre

-es bueno verte de nuevo Naruto, pero recuerda, ahora no somos maestro y discípulo, si no que ahora somos compañeros- dijo Mu después de devolver el abrazo a Naruto- ¿y quiénes son ellas y él? - pregunto Mu viendo a los Shinobis

-oh, ellas son mi equipo ya que en mi aldea yo al regresar tuve que empezar desde la posición ma baja la cual es Genin y ellos son mi equipo, ellos son Satsuki-chan, Natsumi-chan, Naruko-chan, Haku-chan y seguro ya conocías a Ahri-chan, ellas son mis compañeras de equipo, los 6 somos Genins, luego están Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan, Kasumi-chan y Zabuza-san, ellas son mis Senseis de equipo al igual que el hombre, y por ultimo ella es Mei-chan, ella nos acompañó por orden de su líder- dijo Naruto, al presentar a las chicas cada una de ellas hicieron una reverencia -chicas/os, él es Mu, es el caballero dorado de Aries y es uno de los que me entrenaron- dijo Naruto presentando a el hombre

-un gusto en conocerlo- dijeron los Shinobis al hombre

-el gusto es mío- dijo Mu a los ninjas

-bueno yo me retirare a mi casa, después de todo volvimos por el hecho de que al Patriarca le envió una carta la supuesta falsa Athena de que vendría pronto, por eso nos mandó a llamar a todos los caballeros dorados, además es por eso que tú también estas aquí, para ayudar a los caballeros de Bronce- dijo Aldebarán a lo que Mu se sorprendió un poco ante lo que dijo Aldebarán

\- ¿tú le dijiste verdad? - pregunto Mu mirando a Naruto el cual solo asintió

-sí, tuve que explicar algunas cosas por unas coas que pasaron antes de venir- dijo Naruto sonriendo nerviosamente

-ya veo, bueno siendo así nos vemos Aldebarán- dijo Mu despidiéndose de su compañero el cual solo levanto la mano alejándose en la oscuridad del templo de Aries en dirección a la casa de Tauro

-bueno yo también me voy, tengo que ir a un lugar un poco alejado para crear una casa para quedarnos mientras Saori y los caballeros de bronce llegan- dijo Naruto a lo que Mu sonrió

-claro, nos veremos luego, al salir de la casa de Aries gira a la derecha, descenderás por un risco un poco, después de unos metros encontraras una especie de camino que te llevara a el templo de Virgo, lo prepare hace años para tu llegada- dijo Mu con una ligera sonrisa

-gracias Mu, nos veremos luego- dijo Naruto para después hacer una señal a sus compañeros para después todos pasaran a través de la casa de Aries, al salir de la casa siguieron las instrucciones de Mu y en 20 minutos llegaron a el templo de Virgo

-vaya, así que esta es la casa que cuidaras- dijo Kushina mirando el templo de virgo desde fuera

-es muy grande- dijo Naruko al ver el templo ya que fácil era tan grande como la torre Hokage si no es que más, pero obviamente más ancha y larga

-en verdad que este lado del mundo está más avanzado que nosotros en tecnología y estructuración- dijo Mei con impresión

-sí, pero son más débiles en cuanto a sus habilidades corporales- dijo Zabuza

-bueno luego seguimos hablando, ahora entremos para después ir a buscar un lugar para establecer un campamento temporal en el cual podamos quedarnos por un corto tiempo- dijo Naruto a lo que todos asintieron, al entrar todos se sorprendieron por el cómo se veía el templo por dentro, era bastante amplio y había un gran espacio como para dar la apariencia de una Arena de combate mientras que a los lados había varias columnas de piedra que sostenían el techo, a un lado en las paredes se podía ver unas ventanas algo grandes que dejaban entrar los rayos del sol, pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue un muro el cual estaba casi en el fondo del lugar, el cual al parecer tenía un sol grabado y los rayos de este parecían ir en descenso, frente a este mural había un tipo de pedestal lo suficientemente amplio como para meditar, este pedestal tenía la forma de una flor de loto

Vaya, se ve mucho mejor qui adentro- dijo Satsuki a lo que las demás chicas estuvieron de acuerdo

-sí, incluso se percibe un aura de paz aquí- dijo Mikoto respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos

-tienes razón este lugar será perfecto para meditar- dijo Naruto pasando su vista por todo el lugar pero una puerta que estaba en un muro a su derecha las cuales parecían dos puertas, camino lentamente hacia ella, esto llamo la atención de los ninjas los cuales lo siguieron, al llegar a la puerta Naruto las abrió y todos se sorprendieron al ver un gigantesco campo de flores y a lo lejos, justo en lo que parecía ser el medio del jardín había una pequeña colina y sobre ella dos árboles un poco distanciados uno de otro

-vaya, nunca pensé que lo que dijo Asmita-sensei fuera verdad- dijo Naruto entrando a el jardín de flores entre rosas y moradas

\- ¿a qué te refieres? - pregunto Kasumi

-este jardín se llama la sala gemela, es donde la mayoría de los caballeros de virgo han venido a conversar con sus antiguas vidas o por decirlo así con la Perona que fue en su anterior vida, también es un ligar sagrado para los caballeros de Virgo- dijo Naruto contando lo que Asmita le había dicho sobre este lugar

-vaya, es un lugar muy impresionante y hermoso- dijo Haku admirando el campo de flores

-y el aroma de este lugar es muy agradable- dijo Mei al oler el aroma de las flores llegándole a su nariz

-tienes razón, me atrevería a decir que estas flores son únicas- dijo Kushina al no poder recordar haber visto esas flores en algún lugar de las naciones elementales. Por su parte Naruto paso su vista por el lugar notando una pequeña casa algo alejada al fondo del jardín

-chicos al parecer aquí hay una pequeña cabaña para el caballero de Virgo, vamos a ver si podemos quedarnos ahí-dijo Naruto a lo que todos asintieron y caminaron hacia la cabaña, al llegar entraron y notaron que la cabaña era algo vieja pero era lo suficientemente resistente para ser habitable, al entrar miraron que había una pequeña habitación con una sala, luego había otra habitación la cual era la cocina, también había un pasillo que tenía 2 puertas más en los lados al parecer una era la habitación y el otro era el cuarto de baño

-es pequeña, pero resistente- dijo Zabuza tocando la madera

-sí, pero no es nada que unos cuantos sellos de expansión no arreglen- dijo Naruto a lo que Kushina asintió en acuerdo

-tienes razón, bueno pongamos nos a trabajar para dejar cómoda esta pequeña cabaña- dijo Kushina a lo que Naruto asintió y así ambos empezaron a poner sellos de expansión en todas las habitaciones así logrando hacer que la recamara fuera tan grande como para que cupieran otras 10 camas además de la que ya estaba ahí, la sala ahora era tan grande como para que cupieran 3 sillones y un comedor, la cocina también era tan grande como para que las chicas mayores se sintieran cómodas para ellas, incluso el baño se hiso más grande y ahora tenía incluso una bañera, después de dejar lista la cabaña todos salieron a disfrutar del jardín y además gracias al Hiraishin de Naruto pudieron teletransportarse de la cabaña al pueblo, al principio a Naruto le fue imposible el teletransportarse, entonces recordó que el cosmos de Athena había sellado el santuario para evitar que alguna persona se teletransportara entre las doce casas, pero Naruto pudo encontrar una manera de poder hacerlo, al parecer una parte de la sala Gemela estaba fuera de la barrera que evitaba que se teletransportaran entre las doce casas y la sorpresa fue que la cabaña estaba en ese lugar que se encontraba fuera de la barrera, ahora Naruto sabia porque su maestro Asmita rara vez fue visto salir de su Templo

-bien ya está todo terminado- dijo Naruto antes de crear un clon -ve por ella, ya es seguro el que venga- dijo Naruto a su clon el cual asintió y desapareció en un destello dorado y reapareció unos minutos más tarde, pero esta vez acompañado de Shaina la cual está ahora traía nuevamente su mascara

\- ¿en dónde estamos? - pregunto Shaina viendo que estaba en la sala de una casa

-estamos en una cabaña que estaba en la sala gemela en el templo de Virgo en el santuario- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Shaina

-creí que este lugar era solo un rumor- dijo Shaina impresionada

-pues ya viste que no, pero bueno ahora hay que prepararnos para cuando lleguen Seiya y sus amigos- dijo Naruto a lo que Shaina asintió

-es verdad, debemos prepararnos- dijo Shaina para luego ser llamados a cenar ya que al parecer se les había ido toda la mañana y la tarde en limpiar y expandir las habitaciones, después de que todos cenaran se fueron a dormir para prepararse al día siguiente

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Saori, Seiya, Hyoga y Shun habían llegado al santuario después de haber tomado un vuelo para llegar a Grecia, cuando llegaron a la entrada del santuario los recibió un hombre con una capa verde oscura con una máscara gris

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Hyoga preparándose por si el sujeto frente a ellos era un enemigo

\- ¿usted es Saori Kido verdad?, bienvenida al santuario, el maestro la está esperando- dijo el hombre con una voz que no desprendía hostilidad, esto causo que Seiya, Hyoga y Shun se relajaran un poco pero aun estando atentos ante cualquier ataque

\- ¿a qué se refiere este hombre Saori? - pregunto Seiya con intriga

-antes de venir le envié en una carta al patriarca del santuario avisándole que vendríamos, pero no le dije cuándo- respondió simplemente Saori

-es por eso que estoy aquí, yo los conduciré hacia el maestro- dijo el hombre para después darse media vuelta -síganme por favor- dijo el hombre para después empezar a caminar siendo seguido por Saori, Seiya y Shun, caminaron por unos minutos hasta que llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser el pie de un pequeño risco, esto le intrigo al caballero de bronce y desconfiaron un poco del hombre

\- ¿Qué es ese risco?, no he venido aquí para escalar montañas- dijo Seiya paro antes de que el hombre respondiera se oyó una voz en lo alto del risco

-jajajaja, los estaba esperando Seiya- dijo la nueva voz llamando la atención de todos

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Shun

-esa voz, eres Shiryu ¿cierto?- dijo Saori solo para ver a una sombra bajar de un salto del risco y en efecto era el cabalero del dragón, después de una ligera platica por volver a ver a Shiryu el cual estaba ciego por su pelea contra Argol de Perseo, después de ponerse al corriente siguieron caminando y el hombre los condujo hacia lo que parecía ser el comienzo de unas escaleras las cuales al parecer conducían a un templo

-esta es la primera casa, Aries- dijo el hombre señalando al templo que tenía forma hindú (parecida al taj mahal)

\- ¿Qué significa eso de primera casa? -Pregunto Seiya con intriga

-no pueden llegar a la sala del maestro sin antes haber pasado por las 12 casas del zodiaco, las cuales están protegidas cada una por un caballero dorado- dijo el hombre apuntando hacia la casa de Aries para luego lo último decirlo mirando a los caballeros de Bronce

-así que era cierto lo de los 12 caballeros dorados, lo que significa que si quereos llegar a la sala del maestro debemos derrotar a los caballeros dorados- dijo Hyoga después de recordar lo que Aioria y Naruto les contaron

-exacto, pero nadie ha podido pasar por esas 12 casas desde la era del mito, no sin el permiso del caballero dorado que custodia cada una de las casas- dijo el hombre con burla

-entonces nosotros seremos los primeros en pasar por esas doce casas aun cuando sus guardianes no nos den el permiso- dijo Seiya a lo que Shiryu y Hyoga lo apoyaron, después de eso los 5 caminaron pasando de lado por el hombre encapuchado

-jajaja, no se los permitiré, yo Ptolemi de Sagita no los dejare llegar ni siquiera a la primera casa, *YUREI NO YA (FLECHA FANTASMAL)*-exclamo el hombre después de quitarse la capucha dejando ver a al mismo caballero de plata que se encontró con Naruto, su ataque fue dirigido hacia el grupo de Saori y sus acompañantes, Seiya, Shiryu, Shun y Hyoga esquivaban cada una de las flecas pero Shiryu se logró dar cuenta de que las flechas no eran reales por lo cual ya ninguno las esquivo y Seiya uso su meteoro de Pegaso para acabar con el -jejeje, el maestro me pidió que matara a Saori Kido, y con esto cumplo su orden- dijo el caballero de plata débilmente

\- ¿Qué dices? - pregunto Seiya, pero un grito de Saori hiso voltear a todos solo para que todos notaran como Saori tenía una flecha dorada en el pecho, Saori se recostó en el piso al tiempo que Seiya y sus amigos llegaban a con ella ya que al parecer Saori se había adelantado aún más, al llegar todos vieron el estado de Saori

-jajajaja, solo em maestro puede sacar la flecha de su pecho, nadie más aparte del maestro puede retirar esa flecha dorada, pero no tienen tiempo, solo 12 horas, lo que tarda la ajuga del reloj en pasar de Aries a Piscis, solo tienen ese tiempo para pasar por las doce casas y traer al maestro aquí, si no logran hacerlo la flecha que tiene esa chica en el pecho se hundirá hasta perforarle el corazón y matarla- dijo el caballero de Sagita antes de morir

-eso quiere decir que solo tenemos 12 horas para traer al gran maestro aquí- dijo Shun

-si eso es verdad será mejor partir ahora para traer al patriarca cuanto antes, tenemos muy poco tiempo- dijo Hyoga después de haber visto la situación

-pero no podemos dejar a Saori aquí sola- dijo Shiryu a lo que todos tuvieron que darle la razón a el

Entiendo eso, pero es necesario partir si queremos salvarla, además Tatsumi despertara en unos minutos, en este momento lamento haberlo dejado inconsciente- dijo Seiya a lo que el grupo no pudieron estar más de acuerdo

-no se preocupen por mí y váyanse, intentare resistir hasta que ustedes vuelvan- dijo Saori entrecortadamente por el dolor de la flecha

-de acuerdo, solo resiste, regresaremos antes de las 12 horas- dijo Seiya para después el y los demás se pusieran su armadura -bien, partamos ya- dijo Seiya para después empezar a correr hacia el primer templo

Al llegar al primer templo fueron recibidos por una piedra gigante, los caballeros de bronce tuvieron que saltar hacia un lado para esquivarla, luego posaron su vista en la entrada del templo solo para ver a Mu y después de un corto enfrentamiento entre Shiryu y Mu en el cual Mu con un solo dedo logro destrozar el escudo de Shiryu el cual se decía era irrompible, después de eso Mu y Kiki les explicaron que sus armaduras tenían muchas grietas y sería imposible sobrevivir a una pelea entre los 12 caballeros dados con esas armaduras, eso causo que los caballeros de Bronce le pidieran a Mu que repararan sus armaduras el cual accedió y les dijo que estarían listas en 50 minutos, después de terminar de repararlas Mu les explico sobre el séptimo sentido y que sin eso no podrán vencer a los caballeros dorados y que este no se puede obtener con ayuda.

-entiendo, entonces si no despertamos nuestro séptimo sentido no podremos ganarles a los caballeros dorados- dijo Hyoga después de haber escuchado el relato de Mu

-exacto, deben despertar su séptimo sentido para tener la oportunidad de vencer a los caballeros dorados, ahora váyanse, no pierdan más tiempo yo y Kiki nos encargaremos de cuidar a Athena- dijo Mu a los caballeros de Bronce, pero desde hace rato Mu había logrado sentir un cosmos familiar, pero al parecer se ocultaba muy bien como para que Seiya y sus amigos no lo sintieran

-muchas gracias Mu, nos vamos ahora- dijo Seiya para después empezara a correr hacia la salida de la casa de Aries rumbo a la casa de Tauro, mientras era seguido de cercas por Shiryu Hyoga y Shun

-ya puedes salir- dijo Mu solo para ver como un destello aparecía aun lado del solo para al disiparse dejar ver a Naruto con su armadura dorada y su capa blanca

-veo que, aunque esconda mi cosmos puedes detectarme- dijo Naruto mirando hacia la salida de la casa de Aries, pero lego adopto una pose seria -así que ese maldito de Sagita logro herir a Saori-chan, nunca espere que eso pasara- dijo Naruto al tiempo que daba media vuelta

-sin embargo, no podríamos haber hecho nada, según Seiya las flechas que Sagita lanzo eran fantasmas y solo una era verdadera, pero de alguna manera esta flecha también logro pasa a través de ellos, pero al llegar a Athena se solidifico- dijo Mu dándose también la vuelta

-tienes razón, supongo que solo queda esperar a que ellos logren llegar hacia ese objeto- dijo Naruto

-lose, solo ese objeto puede eliminar esa fleca del pecho de Athena- dijo Mu

-por cierto, si se supone que el santuario está protegido por una barrera que evita que cualquiera se teletransporte entre las casas, ¿Cómo es que ahora si pude teletransportarme a tu casa? - pregunto Naruto mirando a Mu el cual se puso a su lado

-no lo sé, pero supongo que tiene que ver con el estado actual de Athena o por el hecho de que ella haya regresado, es decir, la barrera según tengo entendido fue hecha por la anterior Athena y cada cierto tiempo se tiene que recrear para que se mantenga funcionando, talvez por eso tu técnica de teletransporte funciono, dado a que la barrera ya está muy débil- dijo Mu de manera sabia

-supongo que esa es una posibilidad, bueno ya que solo soy un clon y tu dejaste pasar a seiya y sus amigos, ¿Qué tal si vamos a cuidar de Saori-chan? - dijo y pregunto Naruto a lo que Mu asintió

-de acuerdo, debes estar muy preocupado por ella, después de todo según lo que dijo el espíritu de Athena, su reencarnación recordara lo que vivió durante tu entrenamiento y por lo que pude notar ella desarrollo sentimientos por ti y no dudo que esos sentimientos también hayan respetado en la actual Athena, a demás lo que me lo comprueba es la forma en la que te refieres a ella- dijo Mu causando una leve sorpresa y un ligero rubor en Naruto

-veo que nada se te puede escapar Mu, pero mejor vamos- dijo Naruto para después caminar hacia la salida de la casa de Aries siendo seguido por un Mu con una sonrisa de medo lado. Al salir de Aries, Naruto se topó con un niño que tenía 2 puntos en su frente de cabello castaño, Mu le dijo que era su estudiante actual y se lo presento, después de las presentaciones los tres fueron a cuidar de Saori, al llegar Naruto vio el estado de Saori, al ver su estado a Naruto y le ensombreció su mirada

-Mu, sabes bien que después de esto no me quedare con los brazos cruzados ¿verdad? - dijo y pregunto Naruto a lo que Mu solo soltó un suspiro

-lose, sé que no esperaras como yo a ver si Seiya y sus amigos consiguen atravesar las 12 casas- dijo Mu sol para ver a Naruto crear un clon y disiparlo mandándole así la información al original

-estas en lo correcto, si Seiya y sus amigos llegar a la casa de Virgo, de ahí en adelante yo los ayudare en contra de los demás caballeros dorados, no luchare contra ellos, pero si les daré una ligera ayuda a los amigos de Seiya, yo solo iré directamente en contra del maestro, la única persona contra la que peleare será contra el- dijo el clon de Naruto de manera seria

-supongo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión- dijo Mu para luego levantar su vista hacia las doce casas (Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu, ustedes pueden amigos, si logran despertar el séptimo sentido estoy seguro de que lograran atravesar estas doce casas, además teniendo la ayuda de Naruto les será mucho más fácil) pensó Mu para luego volteara ver a Naruto el cual tenía la mirada fija en Saori y en la flecha

-creo que puedo hacer algo para evitar que esta flecha atraviese a Saori en 12 horas, sin embargo, lo único que puedo hacer es ralentizar su avance para darles más tiempo a Seiya y sus amigos- dijo Naruto después de examinar la flecha

-si estás seguro entonces hazlo, las batallas que Seiya y sus amigos duraran más de una hora por casa seguramente- dijo Mu a lo que Seiya asintió

MIENTRAS TANTO CON SEIYA Y LOS DEMAS

^ACLARO, LOS COMBATES SEGUIRAN IGUAL HASTA LA CASA DE VIGO, PERO DE IGUAL FORMA LOS ESCRIBIRE, PERO QUITANDO TANTA CHARLA Y DIALOGOS INECESARIOS PARA METER MAS PELEA Y ACCION^

Seiya y sus amigos habían llegado a la segunda casa, la casa de Tauro, pero al llegar ninguno sintió que dentro hubiera un cosmos, ni siquiera la cadena de Andrómeda de Shun lograba detectar a su enemigo, por lo cual supusieron que su oponente no estaba adentro así que corrieron directo hacia la entrada y justamente cuando pasaron un par de metros después de la entrada, los 4 chocaron con algo y cayeron al piso de espaldas

-parece que hay una pared que…. ¿Qué es eso? - dijo y pregunto Seiya al ver una sombra frente a ellos la cual se aclaró hasta dejar ver a Aldebarán

-yo Aldebarán de Tauro no los dejare pasar por esta casa- dijo Aldebarán mirando a Seiya y sus amigos (hora de empezar con el favor hacia Naruto) pensó Aldebarán para después avanzar un poco hacia enfrente

-no entiendo, porque mi cadena no sintió su presencia- dijo Shun viendo como Aldebarán se acercaba a ellos

-debe de estar confiado en que podrá derrotarnos que ni siquiera muestra su espíritu combativo- dijo Shiryu

-entonces ni siquiera atacando juntos podremos vencerlo- dijo Hyoga con un poco de impotencia, Seiya solo se quedó mirando fijamente a Aldebarán para luego empezar atrasar la forma de la constelación de Pegaso con sus brazos

-chicos yo lo entretendré mientras ustedes sigan adelante- dijo Seiya para después lanzar su puño hacia enfrente -*PEGASASU RYUSEI KEN (PUÑO METEORO DE PEGASO) *- exclamo Seiya lanzando su ataque al tiempo que Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu corrían para tratar de pasar por un lado de Aldebarán

-les dije que no los dejaría pasar ahora tomen esto *BIGGUHON (GRAN CUERNO) *- exclamo Aldebarán usando una cantidad moderada de cosmos que causo que el meteoro de Seiya fuera desecho y mandando a volar a Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun al mismo tiempo lanzándolos contra un muro y cayendo de cabeza al suelo quedando inconscientes ante el ataque inesperado -si quieren pasar por esta casa tendrán que derrotarme- dijo Aldebarán mirando a Seiya

-en ese caso te derrotare y seguiré hacia la siguiente casa- dijo Seiya con determinación

(vaya, lo que dijo Naruto era cierto, este chico desprende una gran determinación y fuerza de voluntad, estoy seguro que lograra, aunque sea tocar el séptimo sentido) pensó Aldebarán para después ponerse en pose de batalla cruzando sus brazos

-vamos Aldebarán la pelea ya comenzó, no vas a adoptar una pose de pelea- dijo Seiya a lo que Aldebarán sonrió de medio lado

-no necesito adoptar una pose de pelea, esto será suficiente para vencerte- dijo Aldebarán para después empezar a elevar su cosmos causando que el piso empezara a temblar y las rocas del suelo se empezaran a levantar en enorme pilares, después de que los pilares superaran los 5 metros Aldebarán mando una ligera honda de cosmos que causo que los pilares empezaran desmoronarse, Seiya al ver los pilares desmoronarse y ver que le caían en sima, este rápidamente los esquivo y usando su velocidad logro salir del desmoronamiento de rocas -puedo verte- dijo Aldebarán mirando hacia arriba de una de las columnas que sostenían el techo del templo de tauro, y ahí sobre esas columnas se encontraba Seiya mirando desde lo alto a Aldebarán

(rayos, en verdad todos los caballeros dorados atacan a la velocidad de la luz) pensó Seiya antes de volver a saltar al ver un destello de luz que salió desde los brazos cruzados de Aldebarán en su dirección, al caer al piso tubo que esquivar un par de columnas que se destruyeron ante al ataque de Aldebarán, Seiya solo atino a saltar hacia los lados para evitar ser aplastado por las columnas (sus ataques son tan rápidos como cuando se desenvaina una Katana para atacar, eso es) eso Seiya al recordar una de sus lecciones con Marín sobre cómo defenderse cuando su enemigo este armado por lo cual se decidido y comenzó a correr en contra de Aldebarán

-vaya, no aprendes verdad- dijo Aldebarán para después lanzar otra ráfaga de cosmos que elevo varias rocas las cuales también empezaron a estallar lanzando rocas contra Seiya el cual salto y lanzo su ataque de meteoros, pero Aldebarán nuevamente lanzo una ráfaga de cosmos que deshizo el ataque de Seiya y lo mando a volar hasta chocar contra un muro

-es muy fuerte, en verdad es un búfalo dorado- dijo Seiya enterrado en el muro

-si eso es todo lo que tienes entonces te matare en este momento- dijo Aldebarán para luego lanzar otra ráfaga de cosmos que golpeo a Seiya y causo que este atravesara el muro y callera al suelo boca abajo

-aaaagggg, siento como todo mi cuerpo me duele- dijo Seiya mientras Aldebarán se acercaba hacia el

-esta armadura debió ser reparada por Mu, es una suerte para ti ya que esta armadura fue hecha muy resistente o de lo contrario ya se habría destrozado en mil pedazos y tú con ella- dijo Aldebarán para luego tratar de aplastar con su pie a Seiya pero este logro darse vuelta y atrapar el pie de Aldebarán con sus manos así evitando que Aldebarán le pisara la cabeza -entre más tiempo peles más vas a sufrir Seiya- dijo Aldebarán para luego empezar a mandar cosmos a su pie y aplicar más fuerza logrando descender su pie mas

(aaggg, me está quemando las manos) pensó Seiya mientras trataba de aguantar el ardor en su mano por el cosmos de Aldebarán

-es todo, te enterare aquí mismo- dijo Aldebarán para luego empezar a aplicar más fuerza en su pie, Seiya hiso más fuerza para evitar ser aplastado pero solo consiguió que el suelo debajo de él se resquebrajara y empezara a abrirse así tragándose a Seiya y llevándolo a lo profundo, Aldebarán al ver que Seiya se perdió en la oscuridad del agujero oscuro empezó a caminar hacia el agujero que había en la pared (si Seiya sobrevive entonces estará un paso más cercas de despertar su séptimo sentido, pero si no entonces todo quedara en manos de los otros tres, a menos de que ellos tampoco puedan despertar su séptimo sentido, si esto pasa me pregunto qué hará Naruto) pensó Aldebarán para sí mismo mientras caminaba

Mientras tanto con Seiya, este se encontraba dentro del agujero, estaba adolorido por los ataques de Aldebarán, pero en su mente oyó la voz de Athena dándole ánimos para que se levantara

\- (Seiya, no te des por vencido, me prometiste cruzar las doce casas, mientras tanto yo resistiré el dolor de esta flecha dorada, así que no te des por vencido)- dijo la voz de Saori en la mente de Seiya

\- (estoy seguro que esa es la voz de Saori, ella debe estar mandando su cosmo energía para ayudarme, ¿pero ¿cómo, ella está lejos de aquí y además está débil por esa flecha, como es que logro sentir su cosmo energía?)- dijo y se preguntó mentalmente Seiya

con Saori, Naruto, Mu y Kiki, estos se encontraban junto a Saori, Naruto había terminado hace unos momentos de poner su sello para retrasar el efecto de la flecha dorada así logrando darles más tiempo a los caballeros de bronce para atravesar las doce casas

\- ¿cuento tiempo podrá retrasar la flecha tu sello? - pregunto Mu a Naruto

-no mucho ya que es chakra contra cosmos y el chakra es más débil, yo estimo que a lo mucho una horas- respondió Naruto mirando a Saori

-pero eso es más que suficiente para que Seiya y sus amigos atraviesen las doce casas ¿No? - dijo y pregunto Kiki

-eso dependerá de que tan fuertes se vuelvan en el camino y si logran despertar su séptimo sentido- dijo Mu siendo apoyado por un asentimiento de Naruto, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo los tres miraron como el cuerpo de Saori empezaba a emanar su cosmos

-así que está tratando de ayudar a los caballeros de bronce dándoles palabras de ánimo- dijo Mu al ver a Saori emanar su cosmos

-sin embargo, eso es malo, esto causa que la flecha acelere su efecto y disminuye el efecto de mi sello, en pocas palabras mientras más use su cosmos las horas que logre ganar se irán desvaneciendo- dijo Naruto de manera preocupada

-pero puedes volver a ponerlo ¿no? - pregunto Kiki

-sí, pero no puedo ponerlo al instante, después de que el sello se deshaga tengo que esperar un periodo de 4 horas para poder aplicarlo nuevamente o de lo contrario el sello no funcionara- dijo Naruto de manera preocupada (esto es malo ya que si usa su cosmos en las últimas horas esto causara que la flecha le atraviese el corazón antes de que se cumplan siquiera doce horas) pensó el clon con preocupación -Seiya, dense prisa y no hagan que Saori-chan se preocupe- dijo Naruto en voz baja mirando hacia la casa de Tauro

DE VUELTA EN LA CASA DE TAURO

Seiya seguía dentro del agujero, después de que Athena le diera ánimos escucho una segunda voz la cual fue de su maestra Marín, esta también le dio ánimos y le hiso recordar una lección sobre su entrenamiento en contra de un adversario armado

(eso es, es lo mismo, debo atacarlo de igual forma) pensó Seiya al tiempo que empezaba a encender su cosmos y empezaba a emanar un aura de color Azul a su alrededor, Aldebarán seguía caminando y estaba a punto de pasar por el agujero en la pared cuando a su espalda sintió el cosmos de Seiya elevarse más y mas

(así que sobrevivió, je, supongo que al menos uno de ellos podrá avanzar más allá de esta casa, ahora veré si puedo hacerlo despertar su séptimo sentido de verdad) pensó Aldebarán para luego darse media vuelta solo para ver varias rocas saliendo del agujero y junto a estas una Aura de color azul hacia arriba y junto con ellas salía Seiya como si el aura lo estuviera elevando, pero lo que sorprendió a Aldebarán era que Seiya tenía una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro

-Aldebarán, Saori me salvó de morir y mi maestra Marín me dijo como vencerte- dijo Seiya para luego salir del aura y caer al piso de pie -y ahora prepárate porque te venceré- dijo Seiya mientras encendía nuevamente su cosmos

-estas herido gravemente y aun así piensas que podrás derrotarme- dijo Aldebarán con una ligera sonrisa (ahora no me queda ninguna duda, esa chica Saori es en verdad la Athena por la cual luchan estos chicos) pensó Aldebarán para sí mismo

-mi cuerpo ahora tiene nuevas energías y mis heridas se han sanado gracias a Saori, así que prepárate porque, aunque sea lo último que haga lograre pasar esta casa o tan siquiera cortarte uno te tus cuernos dorados- dijo Seiya comenzando a elevar más su cosmos

(su cosmo energía está creciendo más y más, él está a punto de lograr adquirir su séptimo sentido) pensó Aldebarán con asombro, pero no dejaba notarlo por fuera -dices que me croatas mi cuerno dorado, bueno te propongo esto, si logras cortarme uno de mis cuernos de mi armadura te dejare pasar por esta casa- dijo Aldebarán con confianza en su voz

-en ese caso prepárate *PEGASASU RUYSEN KEN (PUÑO METEORO DE PEGASO) *- exclamo Seiya después de dar un salto en el aire y dar un puñetazo en dirección de Aldebarán, del puño de Seiya salió un resplandor azul del cual empezaron a salir varios orbes de energía azul que salían a una gran velocidad en direcciona a Aldebarán

-es inútil que utilices este ataque nuevamente, ustedes los caballeros del bronce pueden atacar a la velocidad del sonido, pero nosotros nos movemos a la velocidad de la luz, así que puedo ver tu meteoro como si fuera una tortuga, por lo cual lo único que tengo que hacer es moverme lentamente- dijo Aldebarán aun manteniendo su postura de brazos cruzados, pero algo que no se espero es que el ataque de Seiya empezara a ir más y más rápido -¿qué está pasando?, su meteoro está cambiando- dijo Aldebarán viendo como el meteoro de Seiya empezaba a juntarse en pocos hasta formar uno solo, esto causo que Aldebarán abriera sus manos para retener el ataque de Seiya pero al hacerlo fue arrastrado hacia un muro mientras en su mano sostenía el orbe de aura azulosa que se fue desintegrando poco a poco (así que lo logro, por fin despertó su séptimo sentido, ahora veremos si logra usarlo sabiamente) pensó Aldebarán viendo como Seiya se acercaba a el

-logre romper tu postura y ahora romperé tu cuerno dorado- dijo Seiya con confianza

-bien si estás seguro que puedes hacerlo entonces ven e inténtalo- dijo Aldebarán adoptando otra `postura de combate -ahora toma esto Pegaso *BIGGUHON (GRAN CUERNO) *- exclamo Aldebarán y en un destello de luz seiya fue enviado a volar unos metros en el aire, pero de nuevo se puso de pie y sonrió de manera confiada - ¿Cuál es la gracia de esto? - pregunto Aldebarán al ver la sonrisa de Seiya

-pude ver atravesó de tu técnica, la próxima vez que lo hagas lo detendré- dijo Seiya de manera confiada logrando sacar el interés de Aldebarán que veía como el aura de Seiya creía cada vez que recibía un ataque y se ponía de pie

-de acuerdo, terminemos con esto, *BIGGUHON (GRAN CUERNO) *- exclamo Aldebarán lanzando su ataque hacia Seiya

-ahora- se dijo así mismo Seiya antes de levantar sus manos y para sorpresa de Aldebarán este logro detener su ataque con una sola mano, pero por la presión tubo que usar las dos manos, pero nuevamente fue mandado a volar hasta chocar contra un muro y por increíble que pareciera Seiya nuevamente se levantaba

(es increíble que pueda ponerse de pie después de recibir mi gran cuerno en varias ocasiones, pero además de eso puedo ver como su aura crese más y más cada vez que reside uno de mis ataques y se levanta) pensó para sí mismo Aldebarán viendo a Seiya ponerse en pose de combate -no puede ser, es un Pegaso- dijo Aldebarán viendo como el aura de Seiya se volvió blanca y formo un Pegaso detrás de este

-toma esto Aldebarán *PEGASASU RYUSEN KEN (PUÑO METEORO DE PEGASO) * exclamo Seiya mandando su ataque en contra de Aldebarán el cual no se quedó atrás y envió su ataque también

-*BIGGUHON (GRAN CUERNO)*-exclamo Aldebarán para mandar su ataque en contra del de Seiya, ambos ataque colisionaron entre si sorprendentemente nivelados pero de un momento a otro ambos ataques estallaron generando una gran cantidad de polvo, esto lo aprovecho Seiya y salto en dirección de Aldebarán preparándose para dar un puñetazo -no podrás contra mí- dijo Aldebarán al ver a Seiya muy cercas de el por lo cual este haciendo uso de su velocidad como caballero dorado también le tiro un puñetazo a Seiya en el último momento, pero algo que Aldebarán no se espero fue que Seiya abriera su puño para ponerlo sobre el de Aldebarán y así lograr impulsarse un poco en el aire para después caer hacia Aldebarán el cual no pudo hacer nada por la sorpresa de la estrategia de Seiya, Seiya aterrizo hincado en una rodilla detrás de Aldebarán y lo único que se oyó en todo el templo fue como un pedazo de metal se clavaba en el suelo, Aldebarán al oír el sonido del metal lo gro reaccionar y miro en dirección de donde provino el sonido solo para encontrarse con su cuerno dorado encajado en el suelo, volteo su mirada hacia Seiya un poco irritado

^DIGANME QUE TAL LES PARECIO MI VERCION DE LA PELEA, ES CASI IGUAL A LA DEL ANIME, PERO LE CAMBIE ALGUNAS COSAS^

-ahora ríndete Aldebarán o de lo contrario te romperé el otro cuerno- dijo Seiya apuntando a Aldebarán con su dedo y mirando como este tenía los puños apretados y con una cara de pocos amigos, pero luego vio que su expresión cambio a por una divertida

\- jajajajajajajaja, ese movimiento tuyo en el último segundo fue muy astuto y no me dio tiempo de protegerme y así pudiste cortar mi cuerno dorado, tu eres el primero y el ultimo que puede presumir de hacer esto- dijo Aldebarán a lo que Seiya se relajó un poco

\- ¿entonces eso significa que? - pregunto Seiya un poco confundido

-así es, puedes pasar por esta casa como lo prometí- dijo Aldebarán, pero antes de que seiya pudiera decir algo se escucharon 3 voces

-Seiya- llamaron las tres voces al mencionado que se giró solo para encontrarse con Shiryu Hyoga y Shun corriendo hacia el

-amigos me alegro de que estén bien- dijo Seiya al tiempo que sus amigos llegaban con el

-Seiya, no me digas que hiciste todo tu solo- dijo Shun un poco impresionado

-Lamentamos no haber podido ayudarte Seiya- dijo Shiryu a manera de disculpa

-no te preocupes, además tenemos un largo camino que recorrer y pronto se cumplirán dos horas, así que andando- dijo Seiya caminando hacia la salida de la casa de Tauro

-bien, no perdamos más tiempo andando- dijo Hyoga para luego los tres siguieran a Seiya

-esperen- dijo Aldebarán interrumpiendo su camino

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora Aldebarán? - pregunto Seiya

-solo Seiya puede pasar por esta casa ya que solo el me derroto, si ustedes quieren atravesar esta casa tendrán que derrotarme- dijo Aldebarán con sus brazos cruzados

-entonces eso significa que deberemos pelear contra ti nosotros también- dijo Shun

-así es o de lo contrario no podrán pasar por esta casa- dijo Aldebarán a lo que Seiya apretó sus puños

-rayos Aldebarán, entonces yo…- dijo Seiya, pero fue interrumpido al sentir a alguien tocándole el hombro y por la voz de Shiryu

-un momento Seiya, tu avanza a la siguiente casa, no te preocupes por nosotros- dijo Shiryu de manera tranquila

-prometimos que si era necesario solo uno de nosotros llegaría hasta el patriarca, además estamos fuera de tiempo así que no puedes quedarte, debes seguir avanzando o de lo contrario no lograremos salvar a Saori a tiempo- dijo Hyoga de manera seria

-descuida Seiya, te prometemos que pasaremos por esta casa- dijo Shun con una sonrisa que infundía confianza

-de acuerdo, es una promesa así que los veré en la siguiente casa- dijo Seiya para después despedirse de sus amigos y salir corriendo hacia la salida de la casa de Tauro, una vez Seiya se fue, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun se prepararon para el combate

\- ¿estás listo para el combate Aldebarán? - pregunto Hyoga tomando una postura ofensiva

-hm, pueden atacarme los tres si quieren, pero ni así podrán vencerme- dijo Aldebarán para después encender su cosmos y fuera rodeado por su aura dorada -ahora tomen esto *BIGGUHON (GRAN CUERNO) * exclamo Aldebarán lanzando una ráfaga de cosmos desde sus brazos en dirección de Shiryu y Hyoga los cuales muy apenas lograron esquivarlo (veamos si estos chicos también pueden alcanzar su séptimo sentido como Seiya) pensó Aldebarán

-cuidado, sus ataques son muy rápidos- dijo Shun retrocediendo un poco

-estos ataques son más rápidos que los de Seiya- dijo Shiryu esquivando una ráfaga de cosmos de Aldebarán y poniéndose a la par con Shun

-debemos tener cuidado y planear algo para derrotarlo- dijo Hyoga, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar los tres salieron volando al recibir uno de los ataques de Aldebarán

-Seiya logro romper mi cuerno, pero ustedes no podrán ni siquiera acercarse a mi- dijo Aldebarán de manera confiada para después lanzar otro ataque en dirección de los caballeros de bronce los cuales pudieron esquivarlo por poco

-tenemos que luchar juntos para romperle ese cuerno dorado- dijo Shun para después empezara a emanar su cosmos -toma esto *ANDROMEDACHEN (CADENA DE ANDROMEDA) *-exclamo Shun lanzando su cadena en contra de Aldebarán

-vamos Hyoga ataquemos nosotros también- dijo Shiryu a lo que Hyoga asintió y ambos se lanzaron al ataque

-de acuerdo- dijo Hyoga haciendo varias poses ^vergonzosas a mi opinión^ para luego lanzar su ataque – toma esto *DIAYAMONDO FUNMATSU (POLVO DE DIAMANTES) * exclamo Hyoga lanzando su ataque en contra de Aldebarán

-*DRAGON NO KEN (PUÑO DEL DRAGON) *- exclamo Shiryu lanzando su ataque al mismo tiempo que Hyoga, los tres ataques salieron en dirección a Aldebarán el cual solo sonrió de lado

-es inútil *BIGGUHON (GRAN CUERNO) *- exclamo Aldebarán lanzando su ataque el cual deceso los ataques de Hyoga y Shiryu y repeliendo las cadenas de Shun, los tres caballeros de bronce lograron esquivar el ataque de Aldebarán

-rayos, esto no será suficiente, tenemos encontrar una manera de que nuestros ataques surtan efecto- dijo Hyoga después de que los tres esquivaran el ataque de Aldebarán

-vamos, si quieren atravesar esta casa tendrán que hacerlo mejor- dijo Aldebarán con los brazos cruzados

-él tiene razón, si queremos atravesar esta casa tenemos que elevar nuestro cosmos al máximo atacar con todo lo que tenemos- dijo Hyoga a lo que sus compañeros asintieron

-tienes razón, Seiya logro pasar elevando su cosmos al máximo- dijo Shiryu al tiempo que los tres encendían su cosmos y emanaban un aura de diferente color cada uno

-debemos despertar nuestro séptimo sentido como dijo Mu- dijo Shun al tiempo que los tres elevaban más y más su cosmos ante la mirada de Aldebarán

(parece que al fin lo entendieron y al parecer están casi tocando su séptimo sentido) pensó Aldebarán viendo a los tres caballeros frente a el

-vamos allá amigos- dijo Shun al tiempo que atacaba corría hacia un lado y Shiryu hacia otro lado -*ANDROMEDACHEN (CADENA DE ANDROMEDA) *- exclamo Shun lanzando su cadena y atrapando a Aldebarán con su cadena ya que Aldebarán no supo de qué lado lo atacarían

-*RUY GA JOSHO SURU (DRAGON ASCIENDE) *- exclamo Shiryu lanzando su ataque hacia Aldebarán el cual se liberó de la cadena de Shun, pero fue tarde ya que no logro evitar el ataque de Shiryu y fue arrastrado hasta estar contra un muro

-* DIAYAMONDO FUNMATSU (POLVO DE DIAMANTES) *- exclamo Hyoga después de que Shiryu atacara. Aldebarán al levantar su vista vio el ataque de Hyoga llegando acucia el por lo cual levanto sus manos logrando bloquear el ataque de Hyoga, pero sus brazos fueron congelados en el acto

-vaya, los caballeros dorados son muy fuertes como para poder resistir el dragón asciende y l polvo de diamantes- dijo Shiryu un poco serio

-pero de igual forma no pudimos hacer una abertura para cortarle el cuerno- dijo Hyoga con poco agitado

-no lo creo, bueno a decir verdad esta es la primera vez que rompen mi cuerno dorado y también es la primera vez que congelan mis brazos- dijo Aldebarán moviendo sus brazos tratando de quitar el hielo con simple fuerza, pero no pudo

^COMO LES PARECIO ESTA PELEA, SINCERAMENTE CREO QUE FUE MEJOR QUE LA DEL ANIME YA QUE AQUÍ LES METI MAS PELEA, EN VEZ QUE EN EL ANIE TERINARA EN MENOS DE 5 MINUTOS Y DE MANERA FACIL, AQUÍ LES COSTO UN POCO MAS EL LOGRAR CONGELARLE LOS BRAZOS A ALDEBARAN^

\- ¿entonces tu…? - pregunto Hyoga a lo que Aldebarán asintió

-así es, pueden pasar por esta casa y alcanzar a Seiya- dijo Aldebarán con una sonrisa-pero déjenme decirles algo, Seiya está empezando a asimilar el séptimo sentido, en cambio ustedes lograron vencer porque juntaron sus cosmos y al mismo tiempo empezaron a tocar su séptimo sentido, eso solo fue suerte ya que todavía tienen que lograr alcanzar y despertar su séptimo sentido y si no lo hacen durante sus futuras peleas, será imposible lograr atravesar las doce casas- dijo Aldebarán de manera seria

-entendemos, nosotros aún tenemos un lago camino por recorrer- dijo Shun

-una cosa más antes de que se vayan, díganle a Seiya que no podrá pasar de la misma manera con los demás caballeros dorados como conmigo, puede que algunos sean la excepción pero sin duda la mayoría intentara matarlos- dijo Aldebarán de manera Seria lo que los 3 caballeros asintieron -no deben tomar a la ligera a los caballeros dorados ya que ellos son más fuertes que ustedes por el momento, en especial hay un caballero que no deben tomar a la ligera- dijo Aldebarán sacando intriga en uno de los caballeros de Bronce

\- ¿uno en especial? - pregunto Shiryu a lo que Aldebarán asintió

-el caballero de Virgo supongo- dijo Hyoga de manera seria a lo que Aldebarán asintió y al mismo tiempo intrigo a Shiryu

-Hyoga, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿cómo es que sabes de este caballero del que habla Aldebarán? - pregunto Shiryu

-el y Aioria de Leo fueron a oriente con órdenes de acabar con nosotros, pero al parecer el caballero de Virgo ya conocía a Saori mucho antes que nosotros, además él tiene un gran cosmos que está casi a la par con el de Saori- dijo Hyoga sorprendiendo a Shiryu

-es verdad que tiene un gran cosmos, pero yo no me confiaría que los deje pasar como si nada- dijo Aldebarán de manera seria

-supongo que tienes razón, pero eso lo sabremos al llegar a la casa de Virgo- dijo Shun de manera seria

-bueno no pueden perder más tiempo, váyanse ahora, no les queda tiempo- dijo Aldebarán a los que los tres caballeros asintieron y corrieron en dirección de la salida del templo de Tauro, rumbo hacia el templo de Géminis, una vez salieron los caballeros de Bronce una sombra aterrizo a un lado de Aldebarán

\- ¿satisfecho con mi trabajo? - pregunto Aldebarán a la sombra

-más que eso, te agradezco que te hayas contenido para no matarlos y por ayudarlos a acercarse más a despertar su séptimo sentido- dijo la sombra no siendo nada más ni nada menos que Naruto con su armadura dorada

-dime ¿no deberías estar en la casa de Virgo? - pregunto Aldebarán al tiempo que hacía fuerza y destrozaba el hielo con un poco de ayuda de su cosmos

-solo soy un clon, el original está en la casa de Virgo- respondió el clon con simpleza

-entonces ¿Cómo lograste llegar aquí tan rápido? - pregunto Aldebarán

-la barrera de Athena que evita que nos teletransportemos se ha debilitado lo suficiente como para permitirme teletransportarme a las casas que están antes que la mía, de alguna manera la barrera aún tiene la fuerza necesaria que me impide teletransportarme a las casas más allá de la mía- dijo el clon mirando hacia las demás casas

-ya veo, pero supongo que no estabas aquí para ver que no matara a los jóvenes ¿o sí? - dijo y pregunto Aldebarán a lo que el clon negó con la cabeza

-no, de hecho, el original ha esparcido a clones por las demás casas, desde Aries hasta Leo tiene clones, nuestra misión es ver el progreso de Seiya y sus amigos a lo largo de las batallas de las doce casas- dijo el clon con una sonrisa

-ya veo, sin duda estas preparado para todo, pero supongo que ya sabes sobre el estado de la joven Athena- dijo Aldebarán a los que Naruto asintió con seriedad

-sí y el original no se quedará de brazos cruzados, una vez que Seiya y sus amigos lleguen a Virgo y superen una prueba que el original les pondrá, él se les unirá en su camino hacia los aposentos del patriarca- dijo el clon a lo que Aldebarán lo miro seriamente

-debí suponerlo, después de lo que me contaste estoy seguro que Tu y Athena tienen algunos sentimientos el uno por el otro- dijo Aldebarán con una ligera sonrisa

-y no te equivocas- dijo el clon con simpleza -pero solo espero y puedan llegar al templo de Virgo, de ahí en adelante se hará más fácil- dijo el clon a lo que Aldebarán suspiro

-tu sabrás lo que haces- dijo Aldebarán mirando hacia la siguiente casa -sin embargo, además de ti, el siguiente caballero al que enfrentaran será el más difícil que tendrán- dijo Aldebarán de manera seria

-supongo que sí, después de todo no he conocido a los demás dorados como tú ya que yo no he estado en el santuario nunca- dijo el clon a lo que Aldebarán asintió

-lose, solo queda esperar- dijo Aldebarán a lo que el clona sintió

-y esperar a que todo salga bien- dijo el clon para luego suspirar (Seiya lleguen pronto, Saori-chan confía en ustedes) pensó el clon antes de entablar una conversación de otro tema con Aldebarán

EN LA CASA DE VIRGO

Se podía ver a Naruto sentado en el pedestal de la casa de virgo meditando mientras que frente a él estaban Kushina, Mikoto, Ahri, Satsuki, Naruko, Natsumi, Kasumi, Haku y Zabuza en la misma poco de Naruto, al parecer estaban meditando mientras tenían encendido sus cosmos, duraron así por unos segundos más para luego sus auras se apagaran al mismo tiempo y todos abrieran sus ojos

-bien eso fue todo, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cabaña y comemos algo? - pregunto Kushina poniéndose de pie al igual que todos

-a mí me parece bien- dijo Mikoto aceptando la idea de su hermana de clan

-sí, quiero Ramen- exclamo Naruko sacándoles una gota de sudor en la nuca a los presentes a excepción de Natsumi quien también apoyo la idea de su hermana

-yo pasare, esperare aquí a los caballeros de bronce, ustedes disfruten de su comida- dijo Naruto con una ligera sonrisa, esto era por el hecho de que se sentía mal por el no poder ayudar a Saori con la flecha y por el hecho de que debía dejara a Seiya y sus amigos combatir con los caballeros dorados para que se volvieran más fuertes para así poder proteger a Athena en el futuro

-de acuerdo, pero te traeré un poco de lo que hagamos- dijo Kushina a lo que Naruto asintió con una sonrisa

-muchas gracias- dijo Naruto sonriendo como él sabe

-bueno, vayamos a preparar algo de comer- dijo Kasumi a lo que todas asintieron y empezaron su camino hacia las puertas que conducían a la sala gemela en la cual se encontraba la cabaña, Naruto se iba a dar la vuelta, pero noto que Zabuza se había quedado con el

\- ¿no iras con ellas? - pregunto Naruto a Zabuza el cual solo negó

-no, me quedare para esperar junto contigo si no te molesta, además de vez en cuando es bueno hablar con alguien de tu mismo género- dijo Zabuza a lo cual Naruto sonrió ante las palabras de Zabuza

-no me molesta y creo que una charla no me vendría mal para pasar el rato- dijo Naruto mientras él y Zabuza se sentaban en el suelo y empezaban a platicar de cosas banales.

FIN CAPITULO 8


	9. CAPITULO 9

NARUTO LA REENCARNACION DE RIKUDOU SEININ Y EL NUEVO CABALLERO DORADO

-CUIDADO CON ESO- PRESONAJE HABLANDO

(QUE HABRA PARA EL DESAYUNO) PERSONAJE PENSANDO

\- (OYE ME ESCUCHAS)- PERSONAJE HABALANDO MENTALMENTE

^ESO DEBIO DOLER^ NOTA O OPINIION MIA

*RASENGAN* JUTSU O TECNICA

CAPITULO 9: LA BATALLA DE LAS DOCE CASAS PARTE 2

Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun había llegado a la entrada de la casa de Géminis después de haber salido de la casa de Tauro donde lograron que Aldebarán los dejara pasar al congelar sus brazos y así pudiendo seguir a Seiya, pero en este instante los tres caballeros de bronce se encontraban llegando justo a la entrada de la casa de Géminis, pero justo cuando iban a seguir avanzando el ruido de pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellos los detuvo ya que esos pasos provenían del interior de la casa de Géminis por lo cual se detuvieron y se pusieron en guardia en caso de que fuera un enemigo, pero se relajaron al ver a Seiya salir corriendo de la casa de Géminis

-es Seiya- dijo Hyoga lo cual llamo la atención del mencionado que salía caminando de la casa de Géminis

\- ¿pero ¿cómo llegaron hasta aquí? - pregunto Seiya mirando a los tres, pero al voltear miro que estaba en la entrada nuevamente -no puede ser- dijo Seiya intrigando a sus amigos

\- ¿Qué sucede Seiya? - pregunto Shiryu

-es lo mismo que quiero saber yo, estaba corriendo dentro de la casa tratando de atravesarla, pero de pronto sucedió algo extraño, fue como si la luz y las sombras vinieran hacia mí al mismo tiempo, luego de correr por un rato vi una luz y al atravesarla terminé aquí- dijo Seiya de manera seria

-seguramente debiste haber perdido la orientación y así terminaste a qui en la entrada- dijo Hyoga lo cual no le hiso gracia a Seiya

-no, estoy seguro de que no perdí la orientación- dijo Seiya a modo de replica

\- ¿entonces como explicas el que hayas regresado a la entrada?, sin embargo, también es extraño que mi cadena no detecte a nadie- dijo Shun mirando su cadena de Andrómeda

-dejemos de perder el tiempo en estas discusiones tontas, ¿Qué les parece si mejor entramos esta vez los 4?- pregunto Seiya a lo que los demás solo asintieron y empezaron a correr hacia la casa de Géminis, al entrar los cuatro la casa de Géminis emitió un ligero resplandor, dentro de la casa Seiya y sus amigos estaban corriendo tratando de encontrar la salida pero de un momento a otro lo que había dicho Seiya empezó a suceder, los cuatro caballeros de bronce sintieron como la luz y las sombras venían hacia ellos al mismo tiempo, pero lograron detectar una cosmo energía que provenía de la luz y las sombras

\- ¿Qué es esta cosmo energía? - se preguntó Shiryu

-es como dijo Seiya, la luz y las sombras vienen al mismo tiempo- dijo en un tono bajo Hyoga

-entonces el caballero dorado de la casa de Géminis si existe- dijo Shun para sí mismo. Mientras tanto sobre un pilar de la casa de Géminis se encontraba un clon de Naruto viendo a los cuatro caballeros de bronce, pero el hecho era que el clon tenía una gota estilo anime en la cabeza ya que estaba viendo como Seiya y sus amigos corrían en círculos, por supuesto que él podía sentir que ellos estaban dentro de una ilusión, pero el original solo les había ordenado que los vigilaran ya que tenían que probar que podían vencer a los caballeros dorados por su cuenta y así poder superar sus límites actuales

A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CASA DE TAURO

Naruto y Aldebarán se encontraban platicando sobre algunas técnicas, Naruto le estaba contando acerca de la habilidad que su antecesor tenia, la técnica llamada SUPER NOVA TITANICA, Naruto quería que Aldebarán la aprendiera para que no tubería solo un ataque en su arenal

\- ¿entonces todo salió según el plan? - pregunto Mu apareciendo mediante una teletransportación a unos escasos metros de Naruto y Aldebarán

-oh, eres tú Mu, por un momento pensé que sería otro clon de Naruto, si el plan fue casi un éxito ya que solo Seiya está apunto de despertar su séptimo sentido y los otros 3 apenas se están acercando a el- dijo Aldebarán a lo que mu sonrió

-dime ¿Cómo te sientes con un solo cuerno?, si quieres te lo puedo volver a poner amigo- dijo Mu de manera burlona lo cual genero una sonrisa de medio lado en Aldebarán y Naruto

-no, esto es una prueba de que Seiya me venció completamente y de que no debo confiarme tanto en un combate solo porque mi enemigo sea más débil que yo- dijo Aldebarán tocándose en donde debería estar su cuerno dorado para luego sentarse en el suelo -sin embargo, sentí el cosmos de Athena junto al de Seiya, aunque fue solo por unos instantes- dijo Aldebarán mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Naruto

-sí, Athena uso su cosmo energía para darle apoyo a Seiya, pero entramas usa su cosmos la flecha que tiene en el pecho se hundirá cada vez más rápido, un clon de Naruto logro hacer una especie de sello que brindara 4 horas más de tiempo, en pocas palabras retrasa el avance de la flecha dorada por unas horas, pero si sigue usando su cosmos muy seguido, el sello no servirá de nada ya que está hecho con el chara y según Naruto el cosmos es más fuerte que el chakra, además cuando el sello termine de funcionar se tendrá que esperar 4 horas para volver a ponérselo- conto Mu de manera un poco seria

-ya veo, quien diría que este mocoso podría tener una técnica así, además, aunque sea mucho o poco tiempo el que les de ese sello, eso ya es de mucha ayuda o de lo contrario la flecha mataría a Athena antes de que se cumplieran las 12 horas- dijo Aldebarán mirando a Naruto

-tienes razón, solo espero y se den prisa- dijo Naruto mirando hacia la casa de Géminis lo cual hicieron Mu y Aldebarán también

DEVUELTA A LA CASA DE GEMINIS

Seiya y sus amigos habían estado corriendo por un rato hasta que lograron divisar una salida, al cruzarla luz y pasar su vista por el lugar notaron que estaban de nuevo en la entrada y no solo eso sino que ahora había 2 casas de Géminis, por otro lado el clon los había seguido fuera de la casa y noto que había dos casas de Géminis, aunque al instante supo que era una ilusión, al disiparla noto que había un camino a lado derecho de la casa de Géminis, por lo cual creo un clon al adivinar que Seiya y sus amigos se dividirían para explorar "las dos casas de casas" de Géminis

-miren, ahora hay dos casas de Géminis- dijo Shun sorprendido

-al parecer hay una especie de poder que nos impide el cruzar la casa de Géminis- dijo Shiryu de manera calada

-pero lo malo es que no podemos llegar a la casa de Cáncer si antes no cruzamos la casa de Géminis- dijo Seiya un poco desesperado

-entonces dividámonos, Shun y yo iremos a la de la Izquierda tú y Shiryu vayan a la de la derecha, los que logren salir seguirán a la siguiente casa, no tenemos mucho tiempo y de esta manera podremos avanzar más- dijo Hyoga residiendo el asentimiento de los tres

-de acuerdo- dijeron Shun, Seiya y Shiryu

-bien entonces en marcha- dijo Hyoga a lo que asintieron y empezaron a correr hacia sus respectivas direcciones siendo seguidos por los dos clones de Naruto, esto sin que los de bronce se dieran cuenta

Hyoga y Shun al entrar a la casa de la Izquierda corrieron tratando de encontrar la salida, pero el camino parecía no terminar

-Hyoga no te parece extraño, se siente como si estuviéramos caminando en círculos solamente- dijo Shun mientras seguían corriendo

-es justamente lo que pensaba, debe haber una fuerza extraña en este lugar así que debemos tener mucho cuidado- dijo Hyoga, pero después de unos momentos pararon al escuchar una voz proveniente de todas direcciones

-ustedes eran en el laberinto de la casa de Géminis y nunca podrán salir. El laberinto de la casa de Géminis- decía la voz para luego se escucharán unas risas malvadas, después de unos momentos tanto Hyoga como Shun vieron un aura dorada que surgía a unos metros de ellos

\- ¿así que tú eres el caballero dorado de la casa de Géminis? - pregunto Hyoga, pero era más como una afirmación, ambos solo vieron como el caballero dorado caminaba hacia ellos mientras emanaba su cosmos, pero lo raro era que no se le podía ver la cara, además su casco tenía dos caras a ambos lados de la cabeza

-Ya veo, el laberinto de la casa de Géminis debe ser una ilusión óptica por es no pudimos encontrar la salida- dijo Hyoga mirando al caballero dorado -eso quiere decir que si te derroto terminara esta ilusión y podremos salir- dijo Hyoga poniéndose en poco de batalla -toma esto *DAIYAMONDO FUNMATSU (POLVO DE DIAMANTES)*- exclamo Hyoga lanzando su ataque pero este fue absorbido por el agujero del rostro del casco, esto sorprendió a ambos caballeros pero al instante el ataque de Hyoga fue devuelto hacia ellos golpeándolos y mandándolos a volar

(no es posible, ni siquiera movió un dedo y el caballero de Géminis logro regresarnos mí ataque) pensaba Hyoga al tiempo que él y Shun se ponían de pie

-Hyoga, hay algo raro, mi cadena no está funcionando, no detecta a ningún enemigo aquí- dijo Shun algo que sorprendió a Hyoga

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?, el enemigo se encuentra frente a nosotros, estoy seguro que esta vez i lo lograre- dijo Hyoga para después hacer sus pocas raras y volver a atacar a Géminis ignorando la advertencia de Shun de que no podía encontrar al enemigo su cadena-toma esto *DAIYAMONDO FUNMATSU (POLVO DE DIAMANTES) *-exclamo Hyoga lanzando su ataque de nuevo pero el resultado fue el mismo, el ataque solo fue absorbido y devuelto por Géminis

MIENTRAS TANTO CON SEIYA Y SHYRIU

Tanto Seiya como Shiryu habían corrido por un rato hasta que se detuvieron al ver frente a ellos al caballero dorado de Géminis, pero no hacía ningún movimiento

-ese debe ser el caballero dorado de Géminis- dijo Seiya mirando al caballero dorado frente a ellos

\- ¿el caballero dorado dices?, no sé de qué estás hablando, pero yo no siento la presencia de nadie aparte de la tuya aquí- dijo Shiryu un poco extrañado

-posiblemente no puedas verlo por lo de tus ojos Shiryu, pero él está ahí parado frente a nosotros- dijo Seiya seguro de sí mismo

\- ¿frente a nosotros? - pregunto Shiryu

-sí, esta frente a nosotros, tiene un casco con dos caras a ambos lados de la cabeza- dijo Seiya afirmando sus palabras, Shiryu solo camino hacia el otro lado de Seiya y se puso a su par

\- ¿estás seguro de eso Seiya?, no siento a nadie frente a nosotros- pregunto Shiryu

-claro que sí, ¿acaso crees que estoy loco? - replico Seiya -entonces atacare, podremos cruzar la casa una vez lo derrotemos- dijo Seiya preparándose para pelear y cuando iba a ataca Shiryu le sujeto la mano deteniéndolo -no hagas eso, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿porque me detienes? - pregunto Seiya intrigado por la acción e Shiryu

-eres tú el que no debe hacerlo, si lo atacas solamente causaras que tu ataque se devuelva en tu contra- dijo Shiryu de manera calada

\- ¿a qué te refieres? - pregunto Seiya

-el caballero de Géminis no está aquí- dijo Shiryu cosa que le causo una ligera sonrisa al clon

(bien, parece que ese chico pudo ver atravesó de la ilusión por tener los ojos cerrados, ¿o estará ciego?, bueno eso lo Sabre masa adelante, aunque si esta ciega probablemente pueda ayudarlo) pensó el clon escondido al tiempo que miraba a los dos caballeros detenidos y medio de la nada ya que solo había rocas alrededor ya que la casa a la que entraron era solo una ilusión y la verdadera casa fue a la que entraron Hyoga y Shun.

-Shiryu, sultán o el caballero va a atacarnos- dijo Seiya tratando de zafarse del agarre de Shiryu

-Seiya, cálmate, siento como su cosmo energía está siendo enviada desde otro lugar muy lejano, tú sabes que estoy ciego, pero en mi mente puedo ver claramente la salida- dijo Shiryu afirmando los pensamientos del clon, pero de aluna manera Shiryu veía que estaban dentro de la casa de Géminis y no en un llano vacío

\- ¿dónde está la salida? - pregunto Seiya mirando para todos lados tratando de verla, pero por as que volteaba solo miraba pilares y paredes

-Seiya, ahora salgamos de aquí- dijo Shiryu sosteniendo fuertemente la muñeca de Seiya

-Shiryu ¿Qué haces?, el caballero de Géminis esta frente a nosotros- dijo Seiya al tiempo que Shiryu lo obligaba a avanzar jalándolo de la muñeca

-solo no lo ataques y salgamos de una vez- dijo Shiryu para empezar acorrer jalando a Seiya el cual solo gritaba que se detuviera, pero para sorpresa de Seiya traspasaron al caballero como si nada solo para ver que ahora si estaban fuera de la casa

-no puede ir, estamos fuera- dijo Seiya mirando detrás de él la salida de la casa de Géminis

En efecto, tú que si puedes ver fuiste engañado por una ilusión, en realidad no había ningún caballero o laberinto en Géminis- dijo Shiryu empezando a caminar a las escaleras para la siguiente casa

. entonces la ilusión escondía la salida- dijo Seiya analíticamente

-así es, ahora démonos prisa, debemos llegar a la casa de cáncer rápido- dijo Shiryu a lo que Seiya asintió y ambos empezaron a correr hacia la siguiente casa

(bien mi trabajo aquí termino, ahora solo queda ver que los otros dos salgan de la casa, además una vez desaparezca el clon de la siguiente casa podrá curar a el caballero del Dragon si es que encuentra una oportunidad para hacerlo sin que lo vean) pensó el clon para sí mismo antes de desaparecer y mandar sus recuerdos a los demás clones

VOLVIENDO A CON HYOGA Y SHUN

Después de que el ataque de Hyoga fuera regresado por el caballero de Géminis, Shun se estaba poniendo de pie y llamando a Hyoga para ver si estaba bien, pero Hyoga no le respondía por lo cual Shun supuso que estaba inconsciente, rápidamente se giró al recordar que detrás de ellos estaba aún el caballero de Géminis, pero algo que intrigo a Shun es el haber oído una voz proveniente del caballero frente a el

-estoy seguro de que escuche una voz, eso significa que no es una ilusión- dijo Shun en voz baja

-tus ataques no me aran daño, ya debiste haberlo visto, será inútil que intentes atacarme- dijo el caballero de Géminis

-eso lo veremos, aunque odie pelear debo hacerlo para salvar a Athena- dijo Shun para luego lanzar su cadena en contra del caballero de Géminis pero antes de que lograra alcanzarlo la cadena se detuvo y cayó al suelo, esto sorprendió de gran manera a Shun (que significa esto, el caballero de Géminis puede atacarnos pero nuestros ataques no lo afectan) pensó Shun -cadena protégenos- dijo Shun solo para que su cadena empezara a formar una espiran alrededor de ellos (si el caballero de Géminis intenta entrar la cadena le descargara 10 mil volteos) pensó Shun junto a Hyoga desde el centro del remolino

-te dije que sería inútil- dijo el caballero de Géminis al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos y para sorpresa de Shun la cadena no le hacía nada -tomen esto *BETSU NO JIGEN (OTRA DIMENCION)* exclamo el caballero de Géminis formando detrás de Shun y Hyoga una abertura donde se podía ver el espacio y ambos fueron absorbidos, pero Shun con sus cadenas logro aferrarse a unos pilares, Shun al instante noto que Hyoga se estaba alejando ya que estaba inconsciente, trato de alcanzarlo pero su cadena no se quería estirar mas

(demonios, la presión es fuerte aunque no tanto como la de Deuteros-Sensei, pero aúna si no interferiré, esta técnica solo manda a su objetivo a otro lado del mundo, aunque su cae en un volcán estará perdido, no creo que lo mande tan lejos, después de todo el cosmos que uso para esta técnica no fue casi nada comparado a como lo usaba Deuteros-Sensei) pensó el clon aferrándose a el pilar en el que estaba escondido y con su cosmos suprimido al cien por ciento. Justo cuando la técnica termino Hyoga fue mandado al vacío y Shun permaneció en la casa de Géminis gracias a su cadena, al instante el clon sintió en donde había terminado Hyoga (muy bien, cayó en la casa de Libra, eso es bueno ahora cuando despierte podrá avanzar desde ahí) pensó el clon hasta que sintió como otro cosmos llegó de la nada a la casa de libra (rayos, parece que no será tan fácil para ellos) pensó el clon para luego centrarse en su tarea y viendo como Shun se levantaba

-veo que los rumores sobre la cadena de la nebulosa a son ciertos, tu cadena tiene la mejor defensa y te protege por voluntad propia- dijo el caballero de Géminis mirando como Shun se ponía de pie

\- ¿adónde enviaste a Hyoga? - pregunto Shun

-él se encuentra en alguna otra parte del mundo, lo envié a un lugar al azar- dijo el caballero de Géminis -pero no te preocupes, ahora lo acompañaras tu *BETSU NO JIGEN (OTRA DIMENCION)*-exclamo el caballero de Géminis volviendo a abrir la brecha detrás de Shun el cual fue absorbido nuevamente, pero para su suerte su cadena aún estaba sujeta a dos pilares -tu cadena te salvo nuevamente, pero ahora la destruiré y caerás en otra dimensión- dijo el caballero de Géminis al tiempo que cortaba una de las cadenas de Shun y justo cuando estaba por cortar la segunda cadena el caballerote Géminis desapareció lo cual causo que Shun cayera al suelo, al levantarse se dio cuenta de que ahora podía ver la salida de la casa de Géminis

(el caballero de Géminis desapareció y ahora puedo ver la salida) pensó Shun solo para sentir por un momento un cosmos familiar (por un momento legre sentir el cosmos de mi hermano, entonces el me salvo) pensó Shun -ahora puedo seguir, pero ¿Qué pasara con Hyoga?, debo saber en dónde se encuentra- se dijo Shun a si mismo solo para después notar como la salida se volvía a ocultar

-desaprovechaste tu oportunidad para escapar, dime, ¿Por qué no huiste cuando el laberinto desapareció? - pregunto el caballero de Géminis

-no podía irme sin saber a donde fue a parar Hyoga- dijo Shun

-en ese caso te enviare con el *BETSU NO JIGEN (OTRA DIMENCION)* exclamo el caballero de Géminis para enviar a Shun devuelta a otra dimensión (cuando Andrómeda estaba en apuros su cosmos debió haber despertado temporalmente al Fénix el cual está recuperándose de sus heridas en el calor de un volcán, pero ahora el fénix ha vuelto a dormirse así que ahora no hay quien lo salve) pensó el caballero de Géminis -ahora que tus cadenas están rotas no podrás salvarte, ahora ve y reúnete con Hyoga- dijo el caballero de Géminis lanzando una onda de Cosmos que abrió el sendero hacia otra dimensión

-no, no me rendiré, prometimos pasar por las doce casas aunque fuera solo uno de nosotros, así que no me dejare vencer- dijo Shun estabilizándose en el vacío -cadena de Andrómeda vuelve a la vida- grito Shun y al instante la cadena que estaba partida volvió a unirse, al unirse Shun encendió su cosmos -ahora te derrotare Géminis, cadena de Andrómeda ataca, nuestro enemigo no está aquí, ahora ve y busca *RAIMEI (ONDA DE TRUENO)* exclamo Shun solo para que su cadena empezara avanzar contra el caballero de Géminis en una forma de Zic Zac, la cadena avanzó hasta llegar al casco del caballero de Géminis, al impactar en donde debería estar la cara la cadena se hundió y siguió avanzando, en ese momento la otra dimensión se cerró y Shun callo de pie al suelo, cuando su cadena se retrajo había un collar de cuentas de color verdes, azules y rojas, luego la armadura del caballero de Géminis se desprendió y volvió a su forma original y el laberinto desapareció

(excelente, así que Shun logro alcanzar su séptimo sentido por un instante, el plan va bien) pensó Naruto para luego ver como Shun corría hacia la salida, pero se detuvo de repente

(espero que Hyoga esté bien, además no creo que este muy lejos ya que logro sentir levemente su cosmos) pensó Shun mirando hacia la armadura de Géminis, pero al salir de sus pensamientos sacudió su cabeza y empezó a correr hacia la siguiente casa

^LA PELEA DE CAMUS Y HYOGA EN LA CASA DE LIBRA ES LA MISMA ASI QUE NO LA PUSE^

CON SEIYA Y SHYRIU

Seiya y Shiryu lograron llegar a la casa de cáncer, al entrar Seiya vio que había niebla en el suelo, no le dio importancia y ambos siguieron caminando Shiryu había decidido quedarse en la casa de cáncer a pelear, Seiya replico, pero al final acepto la decisión de Shiryu, ninguno de los dos podía ver nada por la niebla, pero algo hiso que Shiryu parara

-Seiya, dime ¿qué es lo que estoy pisando? - pregunto Shiryu solo para que Seiya se fijara y al ver lo que era se horrorizo

No puede ser, es un rostro humano- dijo Seiya desconcertando a Shiryu y el clon de Naruto

-un rostro humano, ¿quieres decir que un rostro está brotando del suelo? - dijo y pregunto Shiryu con desconcierto

-sí pero no solo es uno, todo el suelo y los muros están llenos de rostros humanos- dijo Seiya mirando a su alrededor, Naruto paso u vista por el lugar y vio lo mismo que Seiya, pero una voz llamo su atención

Jajajaja, que no los sorprendan- dijo la voz del caballero dorado de cáncer, al escuchar la voz Shiryu rápidamente se puso en guardia

-Mascara de la muerte- dijo Shiryu en guardia y con cierto enojo

\- ¿Quién eres y que son esos rostros? Pregunto Seiya adoptando también una poco defensiva

-yo soy el caballero dorado de cáncer, Mascara de la muerte y esos rostros son de todas las personas que yo mismo he asesinado, son una muestra de mi poder, por eso me llaman Mascara de la muerte- dijo Mascara de la Muerte como si no fuera nada

-eres un maldito, matas a personas solo para demostrar tu fuerza, no mereces ser llamado caballero- dijo Shiryu con furia

-Shiryu, no lo había notado hasta ahorita pero también hay rostros de niños en los muros- dijo Seiya al observar mejor los rostros

\- ¿Qué también niños? ¿Mascara de la Muerte como pudiste hacer eso? - dijo Shiryu enfurecido al oír las palabras de Seiya

-no lo sé, probablemente los mate por accidente mientras combatía contra mis enemigos- dijo Mascara de la muerte sin interés

-inclusive siendo consciente no te importa el haber matado a niños inocentes, ahora mismo te derrotare- dijo Shiryu con verdadero enojo

-Shiryu yo también estoy tan furioso que combatiré contra el- dijo Seiya poniéndose en guardia

-no, Seiya tú debes ir a la siguiente casa de leo, además dijimos que yo me quedaría a pelear aquí y tu avanzarías para poder abrir paso más rápido con el fin de salvar a Saori- dijo Shiryu notándose la molestia en su voz

-de acuerdo, entonces seguiré a la casa de Leo- dijo Seiya -*PEGASASU RYU SEN KEN (PUÑO METEORO DE PEGASO) *-exclamo Seiya mandando su ataque en contra de Mascara de la muerte el cual lo cubrió con sus brazos sin darse cuenta de que solo era una distracción, cuando mascara de la muerte se dio cuenta, Seiya ya había pasado y corría hacia la salida de la casa de Cáncer

-oye niño aguarda, no puedes pasar- dijo Mascara de la muerte empezando a correr hacia Seiya, pero su paso fue cortado por Shiryu.

-yo seré tu oponente Mascara de la muerte- dijo Shiryu dando una vuelta en el aire y quedando a unos pasos de Mascara de la muerte

-entonces te matare primero y después iré tras ese mocoso-dijo Mascara de la muerte poniéndose en pose de pelea -ahora ve al inferno *SEKI SHIKI MEKAI HA (ONDAS INFERNALES)* exclamo Mascara de la Muerte apuntando su dedo índice hacia Shiryu, solo para que de su dedo salieran varios anillos blancos que impactaron en Shiryu el cual fue mandado a volar y al caer al suelo quedo inmóvil -eso es todo, dentro de poco habrá otro rostro en la casa de Cáncer- dijo Mascara de la muerte mirando a el cuerpo de Shiryu

Con Shiryu

Shiryu lentamente fue abriendo los ojos solo para sorprenderse de que ahora podía ver, lentamente se puso de pie mientras su vista se aclaraba, cuando su vista finalmente se aclaró Shiryu pudo ver que estaba en un lugar rocoso pero algo peculiar era que en el suelo había varias flamas de color azul verdoso, al pasar mejor su vista pudo observar a varias sombras humanas que caminaban en una dirección, Shiryu rápidamente corrió hacia ellos tratando de llamar su atención pero no funcionaba por lo cual se detuvo, pero su vista se posó más adelante en la fila al reconocer la espalda de una de las sombras ya que era idéntica a Hyoga, Shiryu nuevamente intento llamar su atención pero Hyoga tampoco le respondía, iba a correr hacia el hasta que una voz lo detuvo

-no deberías ir en esa dirección, si lo haces nunca volverás del mundo de la muerte- dijo una voz femenina muy conocida para Shiryu

-pero si eres Saori- dijo Shiryu algo sorprendido de ver a Saori frente a el

-debes volver a la casa de cáncer y derrotar al caballero dorado, no tienes tiempo que perder- dijo Saori al tiempo que su báculo empezaba a resplandecer

\- ¿pero ¿qué pasara contigo y Hyoga? - pregunto Shiryu

-no te preocupes por nosotros, debes concentrarte en vencer al caballero de oro, nosotros estaremos bien por el momento, ninguno de los dos hemos muerto aun- dijo Saori para después su báculo resplandeciera tanto que segó a Shiryu

EN LA CASA DE CANCER

Mascara de la muerte se iba a cercando lentamente hacia Shiryu para matarlo, pero se detuvo al ver una flama de color azul verdoso defender en dirección del cuerpo de Shiryu para luego ver como se introducía en este

-no, no puede ser posible, ¿Cómo es que Shiryu logro volver de las puertas del otro mundo? - se preguntó Mascara de la muerte así mismo

(vaya que el chico tiene potencial, mira que volver de las ondas infernales a la primera es algo sorprendente, pero creo que Saori-chan lo ayudo un poco) pensó el clon escondido mirando la escena frente a el

-maldición, ya he vuelto de la entrada del mundo de los muertos dos veces, empiezo a creer que el dios de la muerte no me quiere- dijo Shiryu poniéndose de pie lentamente -ahora Mascara de la muerte, te mandare al infierno por todas las injusticias que cometiste- dijo Shiryu poniéndose en poco de batalla -to ma esto * ROZAN SHO RYU HA (DRAGON ACIENDE)*- exclamo Shiryu lanzando su ataque contra Mascara de la muerte el cual logro cubrirlo con una mano pero fue arrastrado hacia atrás un poco

-es inútil *SEKI SHIKI MEKAI HA (ONDAS INFERNALES)* exclamo Mascara de la muerte lanzando su ataque hacia Shiryu volviendo a mandarlo a volar y caer al suelo, Shiryu nuevamente quedo inmóvil boca abajo -tendré que encargarme de que Shiryu no pueda volver a regresar de la entrada al inframundo- dijo Mascara de la muerte para luego abrir un portal negro a su lado y después entrar en él, cuando Mascara de la muerte entro en el portal y este se cerró, el clon de Naruto bajo de su escondite y se acercó a Shiryu, al estar frente a él le do la media vuelta par aquel quedara de frente a él, al tenerlo de frente Naruto puso su mano en sus ojos y empezó a emanar un poco de chakra verde haciendo la revisión del estado de sus ojos

(mmmmm, será imposible, aunque su cosmos se eleve a su máximo no podrá ver, el cosmos solo puede recuperar enfermedades y heridas, pero él tiene la retina, el nervio óptico y la córnea casi destrozadas) pensó el clon con preocupación antes de esbozar una sonrisa (bueno, lo bueno que yo puedo usar también chakra y con el puedo arreglar los ojos del chico a tal punto de que con ayuda de su cosmos pueda volver a ver, bueno aquí vamos) pensó el clon antes de entrar en modo seis caminos y en sus palmas aparecieran un sol y una luna, Naruto puso su mano con la marca del sol sobre los ojos de Shiryu y empezó a emanar chakra, después de unos momentos dejo de hacerlo y retiro su mano (bien ya está listo, ahora todo depende de que tanto eleve su cosmos para recobrar su sentido de la vista) pensó el clon para después volver a su escondite

CON SHIRYU Y MASCARA DE LA MUERTE

Shiryu había llegado de nuevo al lugar rocoso en el que estaba, se levantó lentamente y observo a su alrededor, pero de inmediato fue derribado por una patada en su espalda, al caer al suelo Shiryu sintió un pie haciendo presión en su espalda evitando que se levantara, al girar su vista pudo ver a Mascara de la muerte con su pie siendo el que evitaba que se parara

-bienvenido a la entrada al mundo de los muertos, yo puedo entrar y salir de aquí gracias a mi habilidad, pero solo hay un lugar en el que ni siquiera yo puedo volver y en este momento te llevare ahí- dijo Mascara de la muerte para después darle una patada a Shiryu y mandarlo a impactar en varias columnas de rocas, rápidamente Mascara de la muerte corrió hacia Shiryu y lo tomo del brazo -ahora te llevare a ese lugar- dijo Mascara de la Muerte para luego empezar a correr a una gran velocidad hacia una colina lejana, no tardaron mucho en llegar, al llegar Mascara de la muerte arrojo a Shiryu al suelo y después lo pateo causando que Shiryu cayera por un agujero, pero Shiryu no cayo ya que logro sujetarse del borde, mascara de la muerte noto esto y le piso la mano a Shiryu el cual grito de dolor pero resistió -este es el monte Yomotsu, una vez caigas en este agujero nunca serás capas de regresar al mundo de los vivos ya que esta es la entrada al inframundo, ahora muere- dijo Mascara de la muerte antes de levantar su pie y bajarlo fuertemente, pero antes de que pisara la mano de Shiryu Mascara de la muerte sede tubo al sentir una energía que lo molestaba -¿de dónde viene esta energía tan molesta?- se preguntó Mascara de la muerte antes de usar su habilidad perceptora que le brindaba el estar en ese lugar, en su mente Mascara de la muerte vio a una chica que estaba incida rezando justo al borde de una roca frente a una cascada con una caída de varios metros, Mascara de la muerte en ese momento uso una habilidad telequinética para arrojar a la chica al abismo, Shiryu logro ver de alguna manera lo mismo y al ver a Sunyer caer se enfureció verdaderamente y elevo tanto su cosmos que causo una explosión en su logar, esto causo que Mascara de la muerte saliera disparado hacia atrás unos metros

\- ¿de dónde vino ese cosmos? - pregunto Mascara de la muerte mirando hacia la nube de polvo

-cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Sunyer, nunca en mi vida había estado tan furioso como lo estoy ahora maldito- dijo Shiryu con una gran aura verde a su alrededor y con su cabello elevado hacia el cielo

-tu cosmos es muy débil, no podrás contra mí- dijo Mascara de la muerte mientras daba un salto e intentaba golpear a Shiryu con su puño, pero Shiryu logro interponer su escudo del dragón así bloqueando el puño de Mascara de la muerte, al ver su oportunidad Shiryu le dio un puñetazo a Mascara de la muerte en su brazo logrando mandarlo a volar unos metros hacia atrás y por increíble que fuera logro quitarle esa parte de la armadura -maldito Shiryu, me rompiste el brazo- dijo Mascara de la muerte sosteniéndose su antebrazo, pero Shiryu no se detuvo y corrió hacia Mascara de la muerte para luego darle un puñetazo en el abdomen logrando mandarlo a volar y quitarle el resto de la armadura la cual se juntó y tomo la forma de un cangrejo -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué mi armadura dejo mi cuerpo? - se preguntó Mascara de la muerte en voz alta

-tu armadura te rechaza, has matado a muchas personas inocentes y recuerda que las armaduras de los caballeros solo deben ser usadas para hacer el bien y combatir en nombre de la justicia- dijo Shiryu caminando lentamente hacia Mascara de la muerte el cual estaba asustado ya que se encontraba indefenso ante Shiryu

-de acuerdo, ya entendí no volveré a cometer actos malignos de ahora en adelante así que no me hagas nada- dijo Mascara de la muerte con temor

-regrésame a la casa de Cáncer en este momento, debo seguir avanzando- dijo Shiryu dando de la vuelta queriendo confiar en las palabras del caballero dorado. Mascara de la muerte sonrió de manera confiada al ver a Shiryu darse la vuelta y con su cosmos creo una pinza de cangrejo en su mano, Shiryu sintió como el cosmos de Mascara de la muerte se elevó de manera hostil

-claro que te llevare, pero al infierno- dijo Mascara de la muerte dando una estocada con la pinza de cangrejo hecha de cosmos, pero Shiryu la esquivo y dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo logro ponerse detrás de mascara de la muerte

-¿Dónde quedo tu honor como caballero?- pregunto Shiryu con su puño envuelto en cosmos listo para acabar con Mascara de la muerte, pero luego lo bajo y camino hacia atrás unos metros, esto fue notado por Mascara de la muerte el cual solo miro a Shiryu a unos metros del mirándolo de frente -sabes, los ideales con los que crecí me impiden atacar a alguien indefenso- decía Shiryu para luego quitarse su armadura solo quedando con la parte baja -por lo cual ahora decidiremos este combate con un último ataque- dijo Shiryu empezando a elevar su cosmos y Mascara de la muerte igual

-estas dementes ^Parker^, dejaste escapar tu única oportunidad de vencerme, ahora te matare usando las ONDAS INFERNALES, una vez las recibas tu alma se ara pedazos- dijo Mascara de la muerte

-si estas tan seguro entonces terminemos con esto- dijo Shiryu preparando su ataque

-tú lo quisiste, toma esto *SEKI SHIKI MEKAI HA (ONDAS INFERNALES) * exclamo Mascara de la muerte mandando su ataque contra Shiryu

-*ROZAN SHO RYU HA (DRAGON ACIENDE) *- exclamo Shiryu lanzando un gran dragón hecho de cosmos el cual deshizo las ondas infernales de Mascara de la muerte e impacto en el mismo mandándolo a volar solo para que cayera en el agujero de la colina Yomotsu, después de eso Shiryu se convirtió en una flama de color azul verdoso y empezó a ascender hasta desaparecer

EN LA CASA DE CANCER

Shun había llegado corriendo a la casa de Cáncer solo para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Shiryu pálido, rápidamente se acercó a él, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una flama de color azul verdoso se introdujo en Shiryu solo para que este mismo empezara a reaccionar y pronunciando el nombre de Sunyer un par de veces, luego se sentó y abrió los ojos

-Shiryu, creí que habías muerto al verte tendido en el suelo- dijo Shun algo alegre

-de cierta manera lo estuve- dijo Shiryu de manera calmada -además logre derrotar a Mascara de la muerte el cual era el caballero dorado de esta casa- dijo Shiryu, pero en su mente se lamentaba por la muerte de Sunyer, pero en ese momento un cosmos empezó a llegar a Shiryu y junto con él una voz -alguien está hablando directamente a mi cosmos, esta voz, ¿eres tú maestro? - pregunto Shiryu al escuchar la voz en su cabeza

\- (Shiryu no te preocupes por Sunyer, ella está bien está viva)- dijo el anciano maestro logrado alegrar a Shiryu

\- (muchas gracias maestro, eso me alegra mucho)- dijo Shiryu al tiempo que Shun se ponía de pie y se acercaba a el

-vamos Shiryu, tenemos que seguir avanzando- dijo Shun ofreciéndole la mano a Shiryu para que se pusiera de pie

-gracias Shun, tienes razón- dijo Shiryu tomando la mano de Shun lo cual sorprendió a este

-Shiryu, ¿puedes ver nuevamente? - pregunto Shun mirando a Shiryu ya de pie, las palabras de Shun intrigaron a Shiryu

\- (Shiryu al parecer tu vista volvió)- dijo el anciano maestro causando que Shiryu se diera cuenta de ello

-tiene razón ¿Cómo es posible? - pregunto Shiryu mirándose las manos

\- (al parecer lograste elevar tu cosmos al grado de los caballeros dorados por unos momentos y esto causo que tu cosmos y el agua de la vida reaccionara así logrando el milagro)- dijo el viejo Maestro, aunque el sabio la verdadera razón –(ahora debes irte Shiryu, deben seguir su camino a través de las doce casas para lograr salvar a Athena)- dijo el viejo Maestro

\- (tiene razón maestra)- dijo Shiryu -Shun sigamos- dijo Shiryu solo para recibir un asentimiento de Shun

-sí, andando- dijo Shun para luego ambos corrieran fuera de la casa de Cáncer, al salir de la casa de Cáncer el clon volvió abajar de su escondite y el mismo cosmos que le hablo a Shiryu le hablo a el

\- (Naruto gracias por curar los ojos de Shiryu lo suficiente como para que el lograra recuperar la vista por su cuenta)- dijo el anciano Maestro

\- (de nada Maestro Dohko, pero era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo yo y el somos compañeros al ser estudiantes del mismo maestro)- dijo Naruto mirando hacia la salida d ella casa de Cáncer

\- (ese chico es muy especial al igual que los otros caballeros de bronce, me alegra que Athena haya dejado un clon de mi para entrenarlo mientras yo te entrenaba a ti)- dijo Dohko en la mente de Naruto

-(lo sé y me di cuenta de a lo que usted se refiere con especial maestro, pero aun no entiendo cómo es que Athena logro crear un clon de cosmos que durara 8 años, ni siquiera yo he logrado crear un clon de cosmos)- dijo Naruto algo intrigado

\- (bueno digamos que es algo que solo los dioses pueden hacer)- dijo Dohko con algo de diversión –(pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Cómo te ha ido con la nueva Athena?)- pregunto Dohko en un tono inquisitivo

\- (¿usted también?)- pregunto Naruto algo sonrojado logrando sacarle unas risas a Dohko

\- (vamos muchacho cuéntame, además quiero saber qué fue lo que paso desde que nosotros partimos)- dijo Dohko antes de que Naruto soltara un suspiro y comenzara a explicarle todo lo que paso desde que los caballeros dorados terminaron de entrenarlo

CON SEIYA

Seiya al llegar a la casa de Leo se encontró condiría justo a la mitad de la casa de Leo

-Aioria, me alegra verte de nuevo y además de que te encuentres bien- dijo Seiya algo alegre, pero Aioria solo se quedó callado -dime ¿Shaina se encuentra bien?, hay tantas cosas que necesito preguntarte, pero no tengo tempo, tengo que salvar a Saori así que- dijo Seiya, pero fue interrumpido por Aioria

-Así que ¿Qué?, ¿Qué quieres que haga? - pregunto Aioria de manera indiferente

-Aioria, necesitamos tu ayuda, tu deber es proteger a Athena y ella en este momento está en peligro- dijo Seiya algo confuso por la manera en que Aioria respondió

-mi deber es proteger esta casa de cualquiera que intente pasarla son permiso- respondió Aioria de manera indiferente

\- ¿pero ¿qué es lo que te pasa?, tu habías jurado ante Saori, es decir, Athena que la protegerías y le serias fiel- dijo Seiya de manera seria

-lo único que tengo que hacer es vigilar y evitar que alguien cruce esta casa de Leo- dijo Aioria para después lanzarle un golpe a Seiya a una alta velocidad causando que Seiya saliera disparado hacia un pilar y luego al suelo

(pero que fue eso, de repente solo vi un destello, es como cuando nos enfrentamos en el bosque) pensó Seiya desde el suelo

-no te preocupes, en unos momentos dejaras de sentir dolor- dijo Aioria para luego lanzarle otro ataque a Seiya mandándolo a estrellarse a otra columna y causándole una herida en la frente, después de unos momentos Seiya se empezó a levantar lentamente

-no puedo creer que el mismo que le juro lealtad a Athena ahora intente matarme, ¿dime que te paso cuando tú y Naruto regresaron? - pregunto Seiya suponiendo que Aioria y Naruto regresarían al santuario luego de terminar la misión de Naruto en su continente

-eso a ti no te incumbe- dijo Aioria con los ojos cerrados

-claro que sí, Athena está en peligro de morir por una flecha que Sagita le clavo en el pecho- dijo Seiya sorprendiendo a Aioria

(entonces lo que el clon de Naruto me dijo es verdad, Athena está gravemente herida, entonces por eso es que Naruto me pidió que lo pusiera aprueba, quiere estar seguro de que se vuelva lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder derrotar a los caballeros dorados) pensó Aioria mostrando su rostro sorprendido

-por favor Aioria, déjame pasar la casa de leo, no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo Seiya de manera seria

-ya te dije que no, tengo ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie- dijo Aioria

-en ese caso no me contendré, ahora que te has convertido en mi enemigo debo derrotarte y seguir avanzando- dijo Seiya poniéndose en poco de batalla, para luego lanzarle un golpe a Aioria, pero de nuevo un resplandor envió a volar a Seiya en contra de un pilar, Seiya al caer al piso empezó a levantarse con dificultad, cuando logro ponerse de pie, Seiya intento golpear a Aioria nuevamente, pero el resultado fue el mismo

-será inútil seguir con esta pelea, ahora mismo terminare contigo Seiya- dijo Aioria caminando hacia Seiya el cual se volvió a levantar

(tengo que hacer algo, debo encender mi cosmos tan grande como el de Aioria, solo así podre vencerlo) pensó Seiya poniéndose de pie y elevando su cosmos el cual logro acercarse al de Aioria

(increíble, logro acrecentar su cosmos a tal punto de casi lograr igualar al mío) peso Aioria para luego mandarle un ataque de nuevo a Seiya el cual ahora sí pudo ver los golpes de Aioria y comenzó a esquivarlos hasta llegar frente a Aioria solo para darle una patada en la cara logrando mandarlo a volar algunos metros, al caer Aioria dejo un rastro en el piso por donde se arrastro

-lo logre, golpee a Aioria- dijo Seiya con alegría, pero luego recordó que escucho la voz de su maestra Marín cuando estaba elevando su cosmos, pero salió de sus pensamientos al notar a Aioria nuevamente junto a él, Seiya tuvo que hacerse hacia un lado para esquivar un puñetazo de Aioria, luego tuvo que saltar para esquivar una patada, esto lo aprovecho Aioria y también dio un salto en el aire quedando de frente a Seiya

-ahora toma esto Seiya *LIGHTNINH BOLT (RELAMPAGO DE VOLTAGE) * exclamo Aioria dándole de lleno a Seiya con su ataque. Seiya salió volando un par de metros, pero al caer su pierna derecha cayó sobre un pilar lo cual causo que su pierna se lastimara demasiado ya que el impacto y la velocidad de la caída fue muy dura

(demonios, me fracture la pierna) se dijo Seiya en su mente mirando como Aioria caía a unos metros detrás de el

-ahora que tu pierna esta fracturada no puedes moverte rápidamente y eso es fatal para ti- dijo Aioria de manera seria

(okey, creo que se le paso un poco la mano, pero me interesa saber que puede hacer Seiya en estos casos, me quedare es pectando por un tiempo más) pensó el clon escondido

Seiya se puso de pie lentamente ya que el dolor de su pierna lo molestaba bastante, Aioria se acercó a él hasta quedar a un par de metros

-ahora muere Seiya *RAITONINGU BORUTO (RELAMPAGO DE VOLTAJE)* exclamo Aioria mandando a volar nuevamente a Seiya hasta impactarlo en un muro y caer al suelo, pero en el transcurso su pierna colisiono con otro pilar y le lastimo más la pierna, Seiya al caer gruño de dolor pero lentamente se reincorporo, al ponerse de pie empezó a trazar la constelación de Pegaso con sus manos y brazos -el meteoro de Pegaso, sabes que eso no me ara ningún daño- dijo Aioria al ver las poses de Seiya

-ya lo veremos, *PEGASASU RYU SEN KEN (METEORO DE PEGASO) *- exclamo Seiya lanzando su ataque en contra de Aioria, pero este lo detuvo con una sola mano, y le propino un puñetazo a Seiya en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder unos metros -es hora de terminar con esto- dijo Aioria elevando su cosmos

-no me rendiré, te derrotare y seguiré avanzando, ahora cosmos, enciéndete y elévate hasta alcanzar al de Aioria, oooohhhhhh- dijo Seiya elevando su cosmos -Athena, permíteme alcanzar el nivel de Aioria- dijo Seiya al tiempo que su cosmos crecía más y mas

-será inútil, es imposible que logres alcanzarme- dijo Aioria preparándose para atacar -ahora toma esto *RAITONINGU PLARAZUMA (PLASMA RELAMPAGO) *- exclamo Aioria lanzando su mejor ataque en contra de Seiya mandando varios relámpagos que aparecían en todas direcciones avanzando hacia Seiya

-un caballero siempre está preparado para morir, y es por eso que mi puño y mi cosmos lograran alcanzarte *PEGASASU SUISEI KEN (COMETA DE PEGASO) *- exclamo Seiya elevando su cosmos al máximo para después su puño se envolviere en un gran resplandor de cosmos, luego Seiya lanzo su ataque en contra de Aioria. El ataque de Seiya paso y deshizo el ataque de Aioria y siguió su camino hasta impactar en Aiora mandándolo a volar y estrellarse contra un pilar.

Seiya miraba a Aioria tendido en el suelo, él se sentía cansado, había usado mucho cosmos en esta batalla y había sufrido muchos daños, luego de unos momentos Seiya vio como Aioria se empezaba a mover, pero de la nada comenzó a reír

-jajajajajajaja…jajajajajajaja, te has vuelto muy fuerte Seiya- dijo Aioria levantándose lentamente, las palabras de Aioria desconcertaron a Seiya

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto Seiya con intriga

-a lo que me refiero es que asaste la prueba- dijo Aioria ya puesto de pie

\- ¿prueba? - pregunto Seiya confuso

-sí, esta pelea fue una prueba para ver si en verdad pudiste obtener tu séptimo sentido ya que sin el no podrás vencer a los caballeros dorados de las casas restantes- dijo Aioria causando que Seiya le temblara la ceja en señal de molestia

\- ¿y para eso me tenías que agarrar a chingadasos? - pregunto Seiya molesto

-pssooo, no seas fresa- dijo Aioria en un tono chilango ^quien entendió la referencia chido^

-bueno, al menos me alegra que sigas de nuestro lado- dijo Seiya ya más tranquilo

-Seiya- gritaron Shun y Shiryu llegando con Seiya y viendo la destrucción a su alrededor

-amigos, que bueno que están bien- dijo Seiya intentando ir a con sus compañeros, pero su pierna le dolió

-espera Seiya- dijo Aioria caminando haca Seiya para luego poner su mano sobre su pierna lastimada y emanar un poco de Cosmos, para luego retirarla después de unos momentos -listo, con esto el dolor desaparecerá, pero tu herida tardara en sanar- dijo Aioria poniéndose de pie

\- ¿pero ¿qué fue lo que paso aquí? - pregunto Shiryu al ver toda la destrucción

-bueno digamos que le puse una previa a Seiya para ver si en verdad había logrado despertar su séptimo sentido, aunque por lo que veo, puedo notar que lo logro, pero aún no logra dominarlo- dijo Aioria de manera calmada

(pro esa no era razón para que intentaras matarme) pensó Seiya para sí mismo

-de cualquier forma, no tienen tiempo, sigan adelante a la siguiente casa, Naruto los estará esperando, pero tengan cuidado, él no es el mismo Naruto que conocieron algo sucedió y ahora es diferente, no crea que lograran pasar fácilmente su casa o bien que los deje pasar libremente- dijo Aioria generando curiosidad en los caballeros de Bronce

\- ¿a qué te refieres con que ya no es el mismo que conocimos? - pregunto Shun intrigado

-no lo sé muy bien, pero algo cambio en su mirada- dijo Aioria y antes de que alguno preguntara otra cosa Aioria hablo -no hay tiempo que perder sigan hacia la casa de Virgo, pero tengan cuidado, probablemente sea la batalla más difícil que tendrán- dijo Aioria a lo que los caballeros de bronce asintieron

-está bien Aioria, vámonos chicos- dijo Seiya a lo que Shiryu y Shun asintieron y empezaron a correr hacia la casa de Virgo. Cuando los caballeros de Bronce salieron de la casa de virgo, el clon que estaba escondido en la casa de leo apareció a un lado de Aioria

-sabes, creo que te pasaste con esta prueba, casi lo matas- dijo el clon mirando hacia donde se fueron Seiya y sus amigos

-lo sé, pero el séptimo sentido se logra asimilar más cuando estas en una situación donde peligre tu vida, y eso deberías saberlo tu- dijo Aioria a lo que Naruto solo sonrió de medio lado recordando su infernal entrenamiento con sus maestros los antiguos caballeros dorados

-tienes razón, bueno yo me voy, mi trabajo termino aquí y ahora desapareceré junto a los demás clones esparcidos por las casas anteriores, a excepción del que está cuidando de Saori-chan- dijo el clon de Naruto

-nos veremos después ya que no creo que te quedes en tu casa a esperar mientras Seiya y los demás siguen avanzando por las doce casas, y menos conociendo los sentimientos que tienen tú y Athena- dijo Aioria a lo que Naruto salo negó

-definitivamente el original apoyara a Seiya y sus amigos- dijo el clon de manera seria -bueno yo me voy, nos veremos al final de las doce casas- dijo el clon antes de desaparecer al mismo tiempo que los demás clones a excepción de él que cuidaba de Saori

(Seiya y sus amigos están por enfrentar a el más fuerte de nosotros los caballeros dorados, pero la prueba que tendrán será más dura que la mía, me alegro que no sea nuestro oponente o de verdad trataría de matarlos) pensó Aioria para luego empezar a caminar a la entrada de su casa

CON NARUTO EN LA CASA DE VIRGO

Después de media hora de que Naruto empezara a hablar con Zabuza, Kushina y Mikoto les trajeron comida a ambos y se quedaron a charlar con ellos durante un buen rato, luego llegaron las demás chicas y Shaina dijo que iría a ver a su aprendiz Casio para ver si estaba bien, Zabuza decidió regresar a la cabaña para descansar y diciéndole a Naruto que lo despertaran cuando llegaran los caballeros de bronce, Naruto solo asintió y después de que Shaina se fuera, las chicas y Naruto siguieron platicando con las demás chicas, además Kaguya había llegado hace un par de horas y también se puso a platicar con ellos de varias cosas, luego de un rato Naruto logro sentir como los cosmos de Seiya y sus amigos salían de Leo y luego de unos segundos recibió los recuerdos de sus clones lo cual le genero una gota estilo anime en la cabeza al mirar los recuerdos de la pelea en la casa de Leo

(sin duda Aioria no sabe contenerse) pensó Naruto para luego adoptar una cara seria que fue notada por las chicas

\- ¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun? - pregunto Mei la cual era la única que no podía sentir los cosmos, las demás chicas también se habían puesto un poco serias

-ya vienen, los caballeros de bronce acaban de salir de la casa de Leo y se dirigen hacia aquí, debemos preparar todo para recibirlos- dijo Naruto a lo cual todas asintieron y se dispusieron a prepararse para la llegada de Seiya y sus amigos

\- ¿están seguras de esto? - pregunto Naruto a Kushina y Mikoto las cuales solo asintieron

-estamos seguras- respondieron ambas

-de acuerdo, pero si no pueden yo intervendré para que no resulten muy lastimadas- dijo Naruto -pero recuerden nada de armas- dijo Naruto a lo cual las dos asintieron

-bien prepárense-dijo Naruto a lo cual las dos chicas asintieron y fueron a la cabaña por dos cosas que un clon había pedido a Mu después de que Seiya y sus amigos salieran de Tauro

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE ARIES CON EL CLON

Mu estaba llegando a donde estaba el clon de Naruto cuidando de Saori, hace unos momentos acababa de terminar un pedido de uno de los clones de Naruto

\- ¿todo salió bien? - pregunto el clon notando como en el celo se empezaban a formar nubes oscuras que denotaban que iba a llover

-sí, aunque solo pude arreglar dos y acabo de terminar con la tercera, aun me faltan varias- dijo Mu a lo cual el clon asintió

-te lo agradezco, solo espero y las chicas logren poder usarlas- dijo Naruto

-seguro que lo harán, cuando estaban meditando después de que llegaste logre sentir sus cosmos gracias a mi percepción sensoria, y estoy seguro de que ya están en rango- dijo Mu con una ligera sonrisa

-sí, pero aún no lo dominan por completo, aun les falta para dominar su cosmos- dijo Naruto -aunque puede que ellas dos sean las más avanzadas ya que ellas entrenan aun de noche, ellas creen que no lo sé, pero en nuestro hogar siempre que todos estamos dormidos ellas dos se despiertan y dejan a un clon en su lugar y se van a seguir entrenando, ellas dos son las que más cercas están de ominar completamente su cosmos- dijo Naruto de manera alegre al referirse a Kushina y Mikoto

\- ¿pero qué em dices de Ahri?, ella sin duda también tiene un gran control- dijo Mu

-si tiene buen control sobre su cosmos, pero sus grandes reservas de Chakra le hacen un poco difícil el usarlo- dijo Naruto recordando las veces que Ahri mesclaba Chakra y cosmos accidentalmente y la técnica estallaba mandándola a volar un poco lastimada

-ya veo, entonces debe ser difícil para ella- dijo Mu a lo cual Naruto solo asintió

-sí, lo es, pero ella se esfuerza para evitar combinarlas- dijo Naruto

-bueno creo poder ayudar con eso, pero será después de que esto termine- dijo Mu mirando hacia el reloj de fuego, solo para ver la flama de fuego de Leo apagarse

-ya pasaron 5 horas y el sello acaba de desaparecer- dijo Naruto mirando como la flecha de oro volvía a resplandecer un poco

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo la retraso? - pregunto Mu

-solo una hora ya que Saori-chan uso su cosmos dos veces y eso acelero mucho a la flecha y a su misma vez disminuyo bastante el efecto del sello- dijo Naruto Seriamente

(entonces es como si la flama de Leo aun estuviera encendida) pensó Mu mirando el reloj de fuego

(Seiya, no hagan que Saori-chan use mucho su cosmos, es bastante peligroso para ella) pensó el clon viendo hacia la casa de Leo

FIN CAPITULO 9


	10. CAPITULO 10

NARUTO LA REENCARNACION DE RIKUDOU SEININ Y EL NUEVO CABALLERO DORADO

-CUIDADO CON ESO- PRESONAJE HABLANDO

(QUE HABRA PARA EL DESAYUNO) PERSONAJE PENSANDO

\- (OYE ME ESCUCHAS)- PERSONAJE HABALANDO MENTALMENTE

^ESO DEBIO DOLER^ NOTA O OPINIION MIA

*RASENGAN* JUTSU O TECNICA

CAPITULO 10: BATALLA EN LA CASA DE VIRGO

Seiya y sus compañeros al salir de la casa de Leo se dirigieron directamente a la casa de Virgo, corrieron por algunos minutos subiendo las escaleras que conducían hacia la casa que Naruto custodiaba, avanzaron corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada

-así que esta es la casa de Virgo- dijo Shiryu deteniéndose en la entrada de la casa de Virgo al igual que Seiya y Shun

-dentro de esta casa se encuentra Naruto- dijo Shun

-recuerden lo que Aioria dijo, el cambio un poco, su mirada no es la misma así que debemos estar alerta- dijo Seiya residiendo un asentimiento de los otros dos- bien, no tenemos tiempo, vamos- dijo Seiya apara luego comenzar a correr dentro de la casa siendo seguido por Shun y Shiryu

Momentos antes de que Seiya y sus amigos llegaran a la casa de Virgo.

Naruto estaba sentado en pose de meditación sobre el pedestal frente al mural que habían encontrado al entrar, junto a él estaban las demás chicas incluyendo a Zabuza el cual fue llamado por Kasumi a petición de Naruto ya que Zabuza había dicho que lo llamaran cuando llegaran los caballeros. Naruto y los demás estaban meditando hasta que pararon cuando oyeron 2 pares de pasos metálicos caminar hacia ellos, abrieron sus ojos para ver a Kushina y Mikoto, Naruto al verlas sonrió felizmente cuando las vio, las chicas las miraron con una sonrisa y felices, aunque las más chicas tenían brillos en los ojos al ver a sus madres vistiendo armaduras de plata. Mikoto vestía una armadura de color negro un poco claro, casi siendo gris, con los bordes negros y una diadema en su cara del mismo color, pero justo en el frente tenía la cabeza de un cuervo en color completamente negra con ojos rojos, la armadura se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo resaltando sus pechos y sus caderas. Por otro lado Kushina vestía una armadura que consistía de un peto que asemejaban a plumas, al igual que una falda, tenía botas que parecían llegar hasta sus rodillas y sobresalía un poco más, además unos guantes en sus manos que se unían a una protección que llegaba hasta el codo y por último, una diadema que en su parte posterior tenía sobresalidos dos picos grandes hacia abajo los cuales amarraban el cabello de Kushina en una cola de caballo, cabe decir que su armadura era completamente plateada, cabe destacar que ambas tenían mascaras en sus rostros

-veo que les quedan bien- dijo Naruto mirando con una sonrisa a sus dos chicas -Mikoto de cuervo y Kushina de Grulla- dijo Naruto viendo como sus dos chicas sonreían

-gracias, no te defraudaremos y te demostraremos que somos dignas de vestir estas armaduras, aunque estas mascaras con algo incomodas, pero por lo que nos contó Shaina-san, podemos quitárnoslas solo en el continente elemental o para cuando comemos, nos bañamos o dormimos- dijo Kushina dispuesta a demostrar que podía portar esa armadura gracias a sus entrenamientos

-es verdad que es un poco incomoda, pero no te defraudaremos- dijo Mikoto de la misma manera que Kushina

-no se preocupen, nunca podrían hacerlo, sé que podrán portar esas armaduras, aunque me sorprendió que a Kushina-chan la eligiera la armadura de la grulla, si no mal recuerdo esa armadura no se había usado desde la antigua guerra santa- dijo Naruto recordando algunas partes de las historias que les contaron sus maestros los antiguos caballeros dorados, sobre cómo fue la guerra santa y como vencieron gracias a el antiguo caballero de Pegaso, el antiguo caballero de unicornio y la antigua amazona de la grulla

-Ka-san, ¿Qué se siente portar la armadura? - pregunto Naruko a su madre

-no sé cómo explicarlo, se siente como si un gran poder recorriera tu cuerpo y tus fuerzas aumentaran- dijo Kushina viendo su mano

-además es como si sintieras una conexión con la armadura, es algo raro, pero es lo que yo siento- dijo Mikoto mirando también su mano, los ninjas se sorprendieron ate la respuesta a excepción de Mei la cual no sabía porque las dos mujeres tienen las armaduras

-disculpen, pero ¿Por qué ellas 2 visten esas armaduras? Y ¿Por qué usan las máscaras? - pregunto Mei con intriga

-oh, veras, ellas visten esas armaduras porque las mismas armaduras las eligieron cuando llegamos, además ¿recuerdas lo que te Conte sobre el cosmos?- pregunto Naruto a lo que Mei asintió- bueno o he entrenado a todo mi equipo para que lo usen desde hace casi ya 2 meses o más, no recuerdo, el caso es que gracias a eso y a que ellas se esforzaron entrenando casi día y noche, ellas lograron tener el suficiente control sobre su cosmos para poder usar una armadura y por eso es que ellas 2 usan esas armaduras y los de las máscaras es porque las mujeres que portan armaduras deben traer usas mascaras puestas por una ley que la diosa Athena decreto- termino de decir Naruto dejando sorprendida a Mei

-ya veo, pero debe ser algo fácil controlar eso llamado cosmos- dijo Mei solo para que Kushina negara

-la verdad es que no, debes tener cuidado de no mezclarla con el chakra ya que de lo contrario te ardería todo el cuerpo y caerías inconsciente, además desde que empezamos a entrenar esta energía lo hicimos con ayuda de más de 10 clones de sombra, pero con el tiempo los fuimos aumentando, nosotras 2 ya practicamos esta energía con 50 clones de sombra- dijo Kushina sorprendiendo a la mayoría siendo Kaguya y Ahri las menos sorprendidas

-además que nuestra velocidad muy apenas se acerca a la de los caballeros de plata, según la velocidad de los caballeros plateados es más rápida que el sonido, digamos que sería a la velocidad del relámpago, pero nosotras apenas nos acercamos a esa velocidad ya que entrenamos con sellos de gravedad de 200 kilos – dijo Mikoto sorprendiendo aún más a las demás chicas

-wow, ustedes sí que se esforzaron para llegar a donde están- dijo Haku siéndola primera en salir de su sorpresa

-Oka-san es sorprendente- dijeron Natsumi, Naruko y Satsuki

-tenemos mucho camino por delante para alcanzarlas- dijo Zabuza

-disculpen, ¿creen que pueda unírmeles a s entrenamiento yo también? - pregunto Mei no queriendo quedarse atrás de sus demás hermanas de clan

-claro que sí, una vez regresemos a la aldea te puedes unir a nuestro entrenamiento- dijo Naruto generando alegría en Mei

-ya están cercas- dijo Ahri al sentir los cosmos de Seiya y sus amigos

-es verdad, vengan, yo los cubriré con un Genjutsu para que puedan observar la batalla sin que los vean- dijo Kaguya a los Shinobis que no traían armadura

-será lo mejor para evitar salir lastimados en esta batalla, después de todo aun no estamos al nivel de Kushina y Mikoto y ni se diga de Naruto- dijo Zabuza, aunque sinceramente él quería enfrentarse a los caballeros

-creo que ya es hora de revelarme realmente- dijo Naruto confundiendo a las chicas las cuales iban a preguntar, pero vieron a Naruto hacer un signo de mano y su apariencia cambio un poco, Naruto creció un poco ahora midiendo 1.80, su cabello creció hasta su cintura ^es el peinado de Shaka de Virgo^, Naruto además recordó lo que su clon había escuchado que Aioria les dijo a los caballeros de broce sobre él y por eso activo también su Rinnegan. Kushina y Mikoto que eran las únicas junto a Naruto se sonrojaron y se sorprendieron al ver al cambio de Naruto, esto por el hecho de que Naruto les parecía más atractivo con su cabello largo

-Naru-kun, ¿Qué le paso a tu apariencia? - pregunto Mikoto un poco sonrojada, aunque no se notaba por su mascara

-bueno, esta es mi verdadera apariencia, la otra estaba bajo un Genjutsu muy poderoso que incluso es indetectable para un Kage- dijo Naruto como si nada sorprendiendo a los Shinobis

-ya veo, ¿pero porque activaste el Rinnegan? -pregunto Zabuza sabiendo que Naruto era una mina de sorpresas, además el escuchar el nombre Rinnegan sorprendió a Mei, pero ella supo la situación actual y decidido preguntar después

-bueno, Aioria les dijo a los caballeros de bronce que algo en mi mirada había cambiado, esto para cubrir el hecho de que actuaría como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que paso en la misión a la que fui reunirme con Aioria- dijo Naruto haciendo entender a los presentes

\- ¿y eso por qué? - pregunto Satsuki

-para ver si se hicieron lo suficientemente fuertes como para vencer a los caballeros dorados- dijo Naruto, pero antes de que las chicas digieran o preguntaran algo más Naruto volvió a hablar -chicas, luego se los contare, en este momento los caballeros de bronce están a medio camino y será mejor prepararnos mentalmente para su llegada- dijo Naruto para luego él y las chicas caminaran hacia el pedestal en donde Naruto se sentó y comenzó a meditar y a sus lados Kushina y Mikoto empezaron a meditar emanando una leve cantidad de su cosmos, por otro lado los demás Shinobis fueron a un muro de la casa y se juntaron cercas de Kaguya la cual puso una barrera y un Genjutsu divinos para protegerlos y esconder su presencia. Después de un par de minutos tanto Naruto como las dos mujeres sintieron el cosmos de los caballeros de bronce llegar

Seiya y sus amigos al llegar a la casa de Virgo caminaron cuidadosamente en caso de que residieran un ataque por sorpresa, los tres caballeros caminaron hasta que sintieron tres cosmos más adentro de la casa, siguieron caminando hasta llegar casi al otro lado de la casa de Virgo en donde al llegar vieron a Naruto con el cabello largo, junto a dos mujeres a sus dos lados los tres meditado, pero lo que los sorprendió fue el hecho de que las mujeres tenían armaduras de plata

-chicos atentos, no se confíen- dijo Seiya estando en guardia a lo que Shiryu y Shun asintieron

\- ¿Por qué hay 2 amazonas de plata en la casa de virgo? - pregunto Shiryu solo para que Seiya y Shun negaran en señal de que no sabían

-no lo sé, pero ten cuidado, recuerda lo que nos dijo Aioria- dijo Seiya mirando a Naruto y las dos mujeres

-bienvenidos caballeros de bronce- dijo Naruto dejando de meditar y ponen ose de pie al igual que Mikoto y Kushina, pero a diferencia de las dos mujeres Naruto se quedó con los ojos cerrados

-Naruto, ¿Por qué hay 2 amazonas de plata contigo?, ¿Por qué Aioria dijo que habías cambiado? - pregunto Seiya, pero luego negó con la cabeza -eso no importa ahorita, Naruto, Saori fue herida por el caballero de Sagita con una flecha dorada, debes dejarnos pasar para poder seguir con nuestra misión de salvarla- dijo Seiya de manera apurada

-vaya, que descortés eres caballero de bronce, no solo entras a la casa de Virgo sin presentarte, sino que ahora estas exigiendo pasar en vez de pedirlo, que buenos modales tienes- dijo Naruto en un tono burlón al tiempo que Mikoto y Kushina sonreían de medio lado sabiendo lo que Naruto estaba haciendo

-entonces lo que dijo Aioria sobre ti era cierto, ¿Qué te paso para que olvidaras quiñes somos? - pregunto Shun

-no sé de qué están hablado, nunca nos hemos conocido, pero lo único que sé es que ustedes no pasaran de esta casa- dijo Naruto

-entonces te obligaremos a dejarnos pasar- dijo Seiya para luego correr hacia Naruto y tratar de golpearlo, pero Naruto solo abrió los ojos y una onda expansiva saco volando a Seiya logrando mandarlo a su lugar desde donde empezó a correr, tanto Shiryu como Shun fueron a ver si Seiya estaba bien

-Seiya, ¿estás bien? - pregunto Shiryu llegando a con Seiya

-sí, estoy bien- dijo Seiya levantándose lentamente

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? - pregunto Shun

-no lose, cuando intente golpearlo sentí como si una gran presión me repeliera- dijo Seiya poniéndose completamente de pie

-debemos tener cuidado con este sujeto, puedo sentir una presencia aterradoramente tranquila emanando de este caballero- dijo Shiryu mirando cuidadosamente a Naruto

-bien caballeros de bronce, es hora de que mueran, Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan, encárguense- dijo Naruto a lo que ambas asintieron y se adelantaron un par de pasos

-Seiya, tu descansa, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellas dos- dijo Shiryu de manera seria

-pero sería mejor si todos nos enfrentamos a ellas, así sería más fácil de derrotarlas- dijo Seiya a modo de queja

-quizás sea más fácil, pero entonces todos estaríamos agotados y heridos para luchar contra el caballero dorado, además tu eres el que más debe descansar después de tu pelea en la casa de leo- dijo Shun a lo que Seiya asintió a regañadientes

-de acuerdo, solo tengan cuidado- dijo Seiya solo para ver a Shiryu y Shun ponerse en guardia

^NOTA: COMO MUCHOS SABRAN LOS CABALLEROS HACEN INCONCIENTEMENTE LOS ATAQUES REPRESENTATIVOS DE SUS RESPECTIVAS ARMADURAS, UN EJEMPLO SERIA KOGA CON EL COMETA DE PEGASO, ESTO LO IGO PORQUE MIKOTO Y KUSHINA PODRAN USAR UNO O DOS ATAQUES REPRESENTATIVOS DE SUS ARMADURAS POR INSTINTO^

-así que ustedes serán los primeros- dijo Kushina mirando a ambos caballeros

\- ¿Cuál quieres? - pregunto Mikoto a Kushina

-déjame al de las cadenas, tu encárgate del chico con el escudo- dijo Kushina a lo que Mikoto solo asintió, luego ambas chicas hicieron una pose de manos y liberaron sus sellos de gravedad los cuales actualmente eran de 200 kilos

-vamos- dijo Mikoto para luego correr hacia Shiryu a una gran velocidad, cuando Mikoto estuvo frente a Shiryu lanzo un golpe a la cara de Shiryu pero este logro interponer su escudo pero de igual manera no evito retroceder unos metros, cuando Shiryu bajo su escudo para ver, al instante tubo que subirlo al ver como otro golpe se dirigía hacia su rostro, pero lo que nunca espero fue que el golpe conectara en su estómago lo cual logro sacarle el aire, pero se recompuso casi al instante, al recuperarse Shiryu corrió hacia Mikoto e intento golpearla pero no podía ya que Mikoto se movía muy veloz, pero lo que Shiryu no sabía era que Mikoto estaba usando su Sharingan para poder esquivar muy apenas los golpes de este, estuvieron bloqueando, esquivando y devolviendo los golpes por un rato hasta que Shiryu vio una apertura y logro asestar un golpe en el abdomen de Mikoto la cual se inclinó hacia adelante por el dolor, esto lo aprovecho Shiryu y la dio un golpe en la mandíbula logrando levantarla un poco en el aire, luego le dio una patada en el abdomen que la mando a volar quedando un par de metros de distancia de Naruto.

Mikoto lentamente se puso de pie solo para que al estar completamente de pie un aura plateada la envolviera -hooooooo, toma esto chico, *HANE NO HABATAKI (ALETEO DE PLUMAS) *- exclamo Mikoto extendiendo sus dos manos hacia Shiryu solo para que estas empezaran a salir varias plumas negras que se dirigían hacia Shiryu al llegar a él empezaron a envolverlo

\- ¿Qué es esto?, siento como estas plumas al pegarse a mi cuerpo me absorben mis energías- dijo Shiryu tratando de quitarse las plumas lo cual parecía inútil ya que cuando quitaba unas, más aparecían en su lugar, pero para suerte de Shiryu Mikoto al parecer había quedado inconsciente ya que, si bien Mikoto estaba a un nivel de Amazona de plata, su cuerpo aún no se acostumbraba a recibir los golpes de un caballero. De pronto Shiryu vio como las plumas dejaban de aparecer en su cuerpo y de legar a él, por lo cual se libró de las plumas que tenía en su cuerpo y armadura con solo elevar s cosmos y liberar una ligera presión de este. Cuando estuvo libre Shiryu vio a Mikoto caer al suelo inconsciente, él se preparaba para su ataque, pero de la nada vio a Naruto aparecer junto a Mikoto para luego tomarla al estilo nupcial y llevarla al pedestal para luego acostarla ahí

-lo hiciste bien, Mikoto-chan- dijo Naruto en un susurro dejando a Mikoto en el pedestal

CON KUSHINA Y SHUN

Kushina al instante en que Mikoto arremetió contra Shiryu, esta lo hiso contra Shun y de igual manera que con Mikoto, Kushina le dio un golpe en la cara a Shun el cual no pudo cubrirlo a tiempo y fue mandado a volar algunos metros, al caer Shun se reincorporo lentamente

-escucha amazona, preferiría no pelear contra ti de no ser necesario, pero como veo que el combate es inevitable, peleare con todas mis fuerzas- dijo Shun para luego extender su cadena en el suelo en forma de una espiral -si entras a esta espiral que hiso mi cadena recibirás una descarga de más de 10,000 voltios- dijo Shun a lo que Kushina sonrió ligeramente

(bueno, Naru-kun dijo que no armas, pero nunca dijo nada acerca de Jutsus) pensó Kushina para luego trazar un par de sellos de manos -*FUTON: GEIRU (ESTILO DE VIENTO: VENDABAL) *- exclamo Kushina causando que una fuerte corriente de viento impactara en Shun mandándolo a volar junto a su cadena

-¿Qué fue ese ataque?, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar y fue como su una gran corriente de viento me arrastrara- dijo Shun en voz baja desde el suelo para luego empezar a levantarse lentamente, al estar de pie su cosmos lo envolvió -ataca cadena, *ANDROMEDACHEN (CADENA DE ANDROMEDA)*- exclamo Shun lanzando su cadena hacia Kushina aúna gran velocidad, Kushina al ver que Shun lanzaba su cadena sonrió al ver que podría esquivarla, pero sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver como la cadena se dividía en más cadenas, ante esto Kushina no pudo esquivar las cadenas las cuales le dieron de lleno, algunas en el estómago y otras en las piernas, esto la dejo herida pero aun así se levanto

-*KUREN NO KYOFU (VENDAVAL DE LA GRULLA)*- exclamo Kushina con un aura plateada a su alrededor solo para lanzar un puñetazo del cual salió una gran presión de aire con plumas blancas en dirección de Shun el cual se cubrió con su cadena pero aun así salió volando y recibió el golpe de la técnica de Kushina, Shun al salir volando y caer, callo cayo de cabeza quedando inconsciente luego Kushina También callo de frente símbolo de que también quedó inconsciente, para este punto Naruto ya había dejado recostada a Mikoto en el pedestal, cuando vio a Kushina también inconsciente también apareció a su lado y la dejo junto a Mikoto

-ambas lo hicieron bien, esto orgulloso de ustedes dos- dijo Naruto a las dos chicas recostadas, pero al instante tubo que voltearse rápidamente para bloquear un ataque de Shiryu con su mano en la cual se vio un aura verde

-detuviste mi puño del dragón con una mano, supongo que por algo eres un caballero dorado- dijo Shiryu desde su posición

-Shiryu esta vez si te ayudare, al parecer Shun esa inocente y además por lo visto necesitaremos luchar los dos para poder tener una oportunidad de vencer- dijo Seiya poniéndose a la par de Shiryu

-tienes razón, bien entonces ataquemos, pero ten cuidado, aun no te recuperas de tu batalla contra Aioria

-deberían dejar de hablar cuando su oponente esta frente a ustedes- dijo Naruto apareciendo a solo unos centímetros de los dos, ante esto Shiryu y Seiya saltaron tomando distancia, después de hacerlo Seiya ataco

-toma esto *PEGASASU RYUSEN KEN (PUÑO METEORO DEPEGASO) *- exclamo Seiya lanzado su ataque, pero solo traspaso a Naruto como si nada, pero en el último meteoro Naruto lo detuvo con su mano, pero en su mano había una esfera dorada que mantenía el puño de Seiya alejado de la mano de Naruto

-toma esto *ROZAN SHO RYU HA (DRAGON ACIENDE) *- exclamo Shiryu lanzando su ataque contra Naruto el cual lo detuvo con una mano, pero en su mano había una esfera dorada que mantenía el puño de Shiryu alejado de la mano de Naruto al igual como con Seiya

-no deberían atacar sin sentido, ahora tomen esto y aprendan esa lección -*TENMA KOFUKU (BENDICION DE LA STINIEBLAS)*-exclamo Naruto mandando a volar a Shiryu y Seiya los cuales al caer cayeron de cabeza quedando inconscientes, Naruto al notar que estaban inconscientes se acercó lentamente a Seiya para curarlo y justo cuando lo iba a tocar algo hirió su mano, cabe mencionar que Naruto aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados ya que Asmita le había enseñado a ver con los ojos cerrados, Naruto giro su cabeza hacia el lugar donde había una pluma de fénix de bronce por lo cual la tomo y la sintió detenidamente (así que esto fue lo que hirió mi mano, solo significa que el quinto ha llegado) pensó Naruto para luego dirigir su vista a su derecha al sentir un cosmos

-te arrepentirás de haber herido a mis compañeros de bronce- dijo la voz de un hombre que provenía de una aura de fuego que estaba a unos metros de Naruto, dentro de la cual se formó una silueta de un hombre, cuando el fuego se disipo se pudo ver a un joven de la misma edad que Naruto, este joven tenía cabello un poco largo de color azul, ojos azules, su armadura consistía de un casco blanco el cual en la parte de enfrente asemejaba a un tridente de color dorado, sus protectores de brazos, piernas y su falda protectora eran de coló rosas al igual que la parte delantera de su cinturón mientras que la demás de este era de color blanca, por ultimo sus hombreras y peto eran de color blancos pero en el peto había dos ondulaciones a semejantes a alas de color dorado, justo debajo de toda esa armadura había alguna especie de tela de color azul que cubría las partes donde no había armadura, además lo que destacaba de su armadura eran 3 especies de lasos hechos con plumas de fénix que partían desde su espalda hasta el tobillo

-así que al fin llego el quinto caballero- dijo Naruto con sus ojos cerrados, pero centrando su cabeza para indicar que estaba mirando a el nuevo caballero

-soy Ikki el caballero del fénix- dijo el joven ahora conocido como Ikki

-así que tú eres el caballero del fénix- dijo Naruto mientras su mano seguía sangrando y gotas de sangre caían al piso

-así es, ahora te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a mis camaradas- dijo Ikki preparándose para el combate

-veo que no has entendido lo que te pasara por haberme herido la mano- dijo Naruto causando una sonrisa burlona en Ikki

\- ¿y que sería lo que me pasara? - pregunto Ikki de manera burlona

-quiero que confíes en mí y veas tus pies, te darás cuenta de que estas en el infierno- dijo Naruto curándose su herida para que dejara de sangrar

-ja, el infierno no es algo nuevo de experimentar para mí, he estado allí la mayor parte de mi vida- dijo Ikki de forma burlona

-entiendo, pero confía en mí y hazlo- dijo Naruto a lo que Ikki con algo de intriga miro a sus pies solo para ver como el piso estaba lleno de sangre y cada vez más iba subiendo más y mas

\- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto Ikki sorprendido ante lo que veía

-es un rio hecho por mi propia sangre, es un rio que el mismo infierno hiso de mi sangre- dijo Naruto

\- ¿Cómo es posible que unas cuantas gotas de sangre se convirtieran en este rio?, no esta debe ser una ilusión- dijo Ikki notando como la sangre ya le llegaba a la cintura

-no es una ilusión, es el castigo que recibirás por herirme- dijo Naruto al tiempo que Ikki solo veía como la sangre seguía subiendo hasta alcanzar su pecho -te diré algo, la única manera de que logres escapar es que des media vuelta y te vayas del santuario y nunca regreses, si lo haces te dejare vivir- dijo Naruto mientras que a Ikki la sangre ya le llegaba a los hombros, pero lo que Ikki noto era que Naruto estaba parado sobre la sangre

-no hare eso, no pienso abandonar a mis compañeros- dijo Ikki con determinación (he fortalecido mi cosmos en el cañón) pensó Ikki para después empezar a emanar su cosmos el cual empezó a evaporar lentamente la sangre

-con tu nivel actual de cosmos no podrás liberarte de este rio de sangre- dijo Naruto, pero él sabía que en realidad el fénix se liberaría

(está evaporando con el calor de su cosmos, es un chico interesante) pensó Naruto sintiendo el cosmos de Ikki elevarse más y más -vaya, he de felicitarte, lograste salir de la ilusión elevando tu cosmos- dijo Naruto parado a unos metros de Ikki -pero con ese nivel tan insignificante no podrás vencerme- dijo Naruto de manera arrogante

\- (Naruto-kun, si no supiera que estas actuando pensaría que te juntabas mucho con un Uchiha)- dijo Ayanami en el interior de Naruto

\- (lo sé, hasta a mí me disgusta actuar así, pero es necesario hacerlo, por cierto, perdona por no hablar mucho contigo, te prometo que hablare más de ahora en adelante)- dijo Naruto a su espada

\- (no te preocupes Naruto-kun, aunque he de aceptar que estar en tu interior es un poco solitario)- dijo Ayanami

\- (entonces eso lo arreglare una vez regresemos, cuando regresemos a la aldea creare un sello que te permita salir de mi cuerpo par aquel convivas con nosotros en el mundo real)- dijo Naruto alegrando e ilusionando a Ayanami

\- (muchas gracias Naruto-kun, pero será mejor que te concentres en tu oponente, aunque no se aun reto es mejor no confiarte)- dijo Ayanami a lo que Nauta asintió

\- (tienes razón y gracias)- dijo Naruto para después centrarse en Ikki

-ja, hablas mucho para lo que peleas caballero- dijo Ikki para luego ir a arremeter contra Naruto, Ikki lanzo su puño envuelto en cosmos que asimilaba llamas pero Naruto lo esquivo fácilmente, luego Ikki volvió a tratar de atinarle un golpe, pero Naruto lo volvió a estivar solo que esta vez puso la palma de su mano en el estómago de Ikki y lanzo una ráfaga de cosmos que mando a Ikki a estrellarse en contra de un muro, Ikki al caer al suelo se levantó lentamente y algo adolorido del estómago (es demasiado rápido, no pude ver su ataque) pensó Ikki poniéndose de pie

-Ikki, elige alguno de esos mundos que te mostrare, ya que caerás en uno de ellos después de que mueras- dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos a la altura de su pecho, una con la palma hacia abajo y otra con la palma hacia arriba, en la que tenía la palma hacia abajo junto sus dedos pulgar e índice y en la que tenía su palma hacia arriba junto el dedo medio y pulgar, luego Naruto empezó a emanar su cosmos lo que causo que el que desprendía de sus manos se empezara a juntar en el mido de las dos manos

(¿Qué es este cosmos?, no me puedo mover, este cosmos es tan grande que me paralizo) pensó Ikki tratando de moverse, pero le era imposible (ah, Shiryu, Seiya, Shun, es verdad debo vencer al caballero de lo contrario los demás morirán y no podremos salvar a Athena) pensó Ikki después de notar como Seiya y sus amigos estaban justo atrás de Naruto

-*RIKU DO RIN NE (SEIS SAMSARA) *- exclamo Naruto abriendo sus brazos, el izquierdo lo bajo dejándolo totalmente extendido mientras que el derecho lo subió doblando su codo para que su mano estuviera a la altura de su mejilla, Naruto al hacer esto mandando su ataque hacia Ikki el cual lo recibió sin poder hacer nada ya que estaba paralizado, cuando el ataque de Naruto golpeo a Ikki este salió volando unos metros hacia atrás.

Lo único que Ikki vio antes de salir volando fue un resplandor justo del centro de donde Naruto había tenido sus manos antes de extenderlas -los seis mundos son los lugares a los que eres enviado según tus acciones en este mundo o mejor dicho en toda tu vida- explico Naruto solo para que Ikki viera como su alrededor cambiaba a un lugar donde era todo de rocas y algunos focos de sangre hirviendo, hacía mucho calor y casi no se podía respirar -el primer mundo es el infierno, el océano de fuego, estanque de sangre, montaña de agujas, un lugar donde el temor es constante, aquellos que caen en este lugar sufrirán eternamente- después de esas palabras Ikki vio cómo su alrededor volvía a cambiar, ahora estaba en un lugar de puras rocas como el anterior, pero la diferencia es que aquí no hacía calor y se podía respirar bien, pero ahora veía a varios seres esqueléticos con la pansa inflamada devorándose unos a otros -el segundo mundo es el infierno de la hambruna, los que caen en este mundo siempre están en los huesos y con el estómago inflamado, solo buscaran comida y saltaran hacia la carne muerta, pasaran sus días devorando y devorando sin saciar su hambre, hasta que caen muertos por el hambre y los demás lo devoran, peor después de eso vuelve a revivir en las mismas condiciones, es un ciclo infinito- después de esas palabras Ikki vio cómo su alrededor volvía a cambiar, ahora estaba en un lugar igualmente rocoso, se podía respirar y no hacía calor, pero en el aire se podía oler la sangre, Ikki noto como varios animales se devoraban unos a otros -el tercer mucho es el mundo Preta o el mundo de las bestias, los que caen aquí son convertidos en bestias en donde el fuerte devora al débil y de igual forma como en el mundo anterior, los que caen derrotados vuelven a revivir así siguiendo con el ciclo eternamente- después de esas palabras Ikki vio cómo su alrededor volvía a cambiar, ahora estaba en un lugar similar a un campo de guerra, pues se podía ver a muchos humanos con escudos y espadas pelear y matarse unos a otros sin ningún bando -el cuarto mundo es el Asura, en este mundo todo el tiempo hay sangre y muerte, aquellos que caen en este mundo pelearan día tras día sin final muriendo y reviviendo por la eternidad- dijo Naruto para después el entorno de Ikki volviera a cambiar y se oyeran gritos, risas, llantos, sollozos, gruñidos furicos y demás ruidos que expresaban sentimientos y emociones, esto mientras su entorno era convertido en un lugar donde había personas sufriendo, riendo, etc. -el quinto mundo, felicidad, alegría, tristeza, dolor, enojo, furia, un mundo que es sacudido constantemente por las emociones, ese es el inestable mundo de los humanos, los que caen aquí experimentan la combinación de todas esas emociones en una sola- luego de eso el entorno volvió a cambiar – el ultimo mundo es el cielo, aquí puedes caer siendo una bestia, un fantasma hambriento o siendo una persona con una puñado de emociones mescladas, el sitio más peligroso de todos los 6, es el cielo- termino de decir Naruto y justo en ese instante todo se volvió negro para Ikki hasta que un destello lo absorbió

FUERA DE LA MENTE DE IKKI

Naruto estaba parado frente a Ikki emanando su cosmos, Ikki estaba en el suelo boca abajo al parecer inconsciente

(sigue vivo, no use tanto cosmos como para matarlo, aunque probablemente este inconsciente, ¿en qué mundo abra caído?) pensó y se preguntó Naruto (si Ikki logra despertar de esta técnica creo que lograra despertar su séptimo sentido, mejor dicho, estará más cercas de despertarlo ya que no use tanto poder en mi técnica como para dejarlo moribundo) pensó Naruto para luego escuchar truenos simbolizando que iba a comenzar a llover

CON EL CLON Y SAORI

Mu, Kiki y el único clon de Naruto que no desapareció se encontraban cuidando de Saori, cuando oyeron un trueno fijaron su vista en el cielo notando como estaba cubierto por nubes negras

-al parecer comenzara a llover pronto- dijo Mu para luego sentí como una gota cayo en su rostro

-pobre chica, no tenemos nada con que cubrirla de la lluvia- dijo Kiki para luego proceder a quitarse la camisa que traía -por lómenos puedo cubrirle el rostro con esto- dijo Kiki sosteniendo su camisa sobre el rostro de Saori intentando cubrirle el rostro de las gotas de la lluvia

-no será necesario Kiki- dijo Naruto extrañando a Kiki -creare un techo para que no se moje, crearía una casa pero eso me consumiría mucha energía y debo evitar desaparecer para poder seguir poniendo el sello en Saori-chan para evitar que la flecha avance más rápido- dijo el clon para después trazar un par de sellos de mano -*MOKUTON: MOKUSEI NO YANE (ESTILO DE MADERA: TEJADO DE MADERA)*- exclamo Naruto solo para que del suelo brotara una rama de madera que se fue haciendo más gruesa y empezó a formar un techo sobre ellos y Saori – con esto bastara para cubrirla de la lluvia- dijo Naruto a lo que Kiki solo se volvió aponer su camisa mirando sorprendido a Naruto

\- ¿de dónde bienes tu Naruto? - pregunto Kiki mirando sorprendido a Naruto por lo que hiso

-bueno, sé que me lo preguntas por lo que acabo de hacer, así que te lo contare- dijo Naruto para luego contarle a Kiki de donde venia y lo que podían hacer en su continente

DE VUELTA EN LA CASA DE VIRGO

Después de un par de minutos Naruto se acercó a Ikki para despertarlo, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera agacharse Ikki se levanto

-*HOO GENMA KEN (PUÑO FANTASMA DEL FENIX) *- exclamo Ikki levantándose rápidamente y acatando su ataque en la cabeza de Naruto logrando sacarle volando su casco

-así que no caíste en ninguno de los infiernos- dijo Naruto aun de espaldas a Ikki ^ya saben, porque cuando los caballeros lanzan un ataque y acierten o en raros casos que no acierten, terminan quedando detrás de su oponente^

-parece que ninguno de los infiernos pudo detenerme, ahora es tu turno para caer dentro de la ilusión- dijo Ikki causando que Naruto solo sonriera

-hm, hmmm, hmhmhm, jajajajajaja- comenzó a reírse Naruto, primero de manera burlona y después en un tono divertido

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?, de seguro ya debiste volverte loco por mi ilusión- dijo Ikki con confianza

-desafortunadamente, a mí no me afectan las ilusiones Ikki- dijo Naruto volteándose para ver de frente a Ikki, aunque Naruto aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados

\- ¿cómo? - pregunto incrédulo al escuchar lo que Naruto dijo

-es imposible que me venzas, no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí, ahora te daré una última oportunidad para que escapes Ikki- dijo Naruto causando que Ikki frunciera el ceño

-nosotros somos huérfanos que no tuvieron a nadie, tuvimos que defendernos solos, por eso es que nosotros valoramos mucho la amistad, nosotros seriamos capaces de morir por Athena, por una causa justo o por un amigo, así que no puedo morir hasta derrotarte para que los demás pasen, aun si eso me cuesta la vida- dijo Ikki con determinación

(bien, esa es la respuesta que quería, ahora ayudémoslo a alcanzar su séptimo sentido, será muy duro lo que hare, pero debe resistirlo y lograr superarlo) pensó Naruto, aunque lo que iba a hacer lo llenaba de remordimiento -ahora Ikki quemare tu armadura ya que no la necesitaras- dijo Naruto para luego extender su mano hacia Ikki y mandar una fuerte ráfaga de cosmos que golpeo a Ikki y lo mando a volar y en el transcurso desintegro su armadura

(esto no puede ser, destruyo mi armadura, una de las más fuertes entre las 88) pensó Ikki levantándose lentamente -no me importa que destruyas mi armadura, mi deber es derrotarte y abrirles camino a mis amigos- dijo Ikki posicionándose en pose de pelea

-eres un tonto si piensas que puedes derrotarme sin tu armadura, ahora toma esto -*TENMA KOFUKU (BENDICION DE LAS TINIEBLAS) *- exclamo Naruto desapareciendo a Ikki de su lugar, Naruto en ese instante se dio vuelta e iba a empezar a caminar, pero se detuvo cuando de nuevo el cosmos de Ikki apareció

-sabes, mi maestro un día me dijo que la armadura del fénix es especial a comparación de las demás armaduras de caballeros ya que puede revivir después de ser destruida e incluso de sus cenizas e igual como su nombre lo dice, resurgirá como nueva- dijo Ikki apareciendo de nuevo con toda su armadura completa

-entonces lo que escuche era verdad, tu armadura tiene la habilidad de regenerarse por sí sola aun si es hecha mil pedazos, es impresionante debo decir ya que ni siquiera mi armadura dorada tiene esa habilidad- dijo Naruto de manera calmada

-entonces ahora debes entender que no importa que tanto poder tengas, o cuantas veces me derrotes, siempre volveré y te enfrentare hasta derrotarte- dijo Ikki encendiendo su cosmos -ahora toma esto *HO YOKU TEN SHO (ALAS ARDIENTES DEL FENIX) *- exclamo Ikki lanzando su técnica contra Naruto, pero este la detuvo con una mano

-nada mal caballero, pero te dije que era inútil que intentaras derrotarme- dijo Naruto solo para que Ikki retrocediera de un salto

-no me importa, seguiré intentándolo *HO YOKU TEN SHO (ALAS ARDIENTES DEL FENIX) *- exclamo Ikki y nuevamente intento golpear a Naruto, pero este la esquivo dejando que Ikki pasara de largo

-sabes algo, ya me canse de esto, terminare de una vez con este combate- dijo Naruto para luego lentamente sus ojos se abrieran causando que Ikki se quedara inmóvil y su armadura se desprendiera de su cuerpo ya que uso su habilidad de telequinesis que Mu le enseñó en un tiempo durante su entrenamiento -con este ataque seguro termine contigo *TENBU HORIN (el tesoro del cielo)*- exclamo Naruto y todo su entorno empezó a cambiar por una decoración de tapetes budistas, luego Naruto levante una mano hacia arriba a la altura de su cara, luego de su mano salió un resplandor e Ikki quedo inmovilizado

\- ¿Qué está pasando?, mi cuerpo no me responde- dijo Ikki en voz baja tratando de moverse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía

-sabes, se dice que el tesoro del cielo es la verdad del universo, es la perfecta armonía entre defensa y ataque en una sola técnica, ahora con el tesoro del cielo destruiré tus 5 sentidos- dijo Naruto ahora si viendo fijamente a Ikki

(¿que son esos ojos?, nunca había visto unos ojos tan extraños como esos) pensó Ikki viendo los ojos purpuras metálicos de Naruto los cuales tenían un sistema de anillos, luego de eso Ikki sintió como su cuerpo se entumecía más y ahora no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo (que me está pasando, no logro sentir ninguna pare de mi cuerpo) pensó Ikki para sí mismo pero su atención fue desviada a Naruto el cual hablo

-ahora Ikki, acabas de perder tu sentido del acto, esto hace que no puedas moverte- dijo Naruto para luego extender su mano hacia Ikki -ahora perderás el olfato- dijo Naruto solo para enviarle una onda de cosmos a Ikki el cual aún permaneció en su logar pero ahora le costaba respirar -ahora que te he quitado tu sentido del olfato no podrás detectar el aroma de tu enemigo y se e dificultara el respirar con normalidad- dijo Naruto viendo como el pecho de Ikki acedia y decencia lentamente, pero para sorpresa de Naruto Ikki logro mover su pierna y dar un paso hacia adelante -sabes admiro tu valor caballero, por eso te diré mi nombre, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Naruto con sinceridad ya que el chico logro ganarse un poco de su respeto

-Naruto, tú que posees un gran poder, ¿Por qué estas de parte del patriarca maligno? - pregunto Ikki, aunque con dificultado por no poder respirar bien

-no tengo porque contestar esa pregunta- dijo Naruto

-respóndeme, o acaso es que no eres un caballero digno de su armadura y nombre- dijo Ikki lo cual si calo en Naruto

-ahora sé qué sentido perderás- dijo Naruto para después su mano resplandeciera una vez más quitándole a Ikki su sentido del gusto -ahora tu lengua está paralizada por lo cual no podrás hablar, ahora solo te queda la vista y el oído, me pregunto ¿con cuál continuare?- dijo y se preguntó Naruto mirando a Ikki el cual solo le dirigió una mirada molesta -ha ha, que no sabes que no es bueno mirar de mala manera a la gente- dijo Naruto para que después su mano resplandeciera una vez más dejando ciego a Ikki -ahora solo te queda el oído, pero antes de quitare tu ultimo sentido te diré una cosa, yo soy un caballero que gano su título y armadura de una manera que pocos o ninguna caballero haya podido conseguir, y el que tu insinúes que no soy digno de ello me molesta, además si yo quiero pelear de parte del patriarca eso es asunto mío, así que Fénix, con eso dicho pierde tu ultimo sentido- dijo Naruto para luego su mano resplandeciera una vez más y le quitara su sentido del oído a Ikki, pero esta vez el ataque lo mando a volar estrellándose contra un pilar y cayendo al piso.

En el momento en que Ikki cayó al piso, Shun Shiryu y Seiya empezaron a recobrar la conciencia, Shun fue el primero en levantarse y al ver a Ikki en el piso y a Naruto apunto de tocarlo Shun arrojo su cadena envolviendo y deteniendo el brazo de Naruto

-así que ya despertaron- dijo Naruto volteando a ver a los caballeros de bronce, en ese instante Seiya, Shun y Shiryu vieron los ojos de Naruto

-así que a eso se refería Aioria conque su mirada cambio- dijo Shiryu mirando los ojos de Naruto

-no sé qué te haya pasado para hacer eso, pero no dejare que lastimes a mi hermano- dijo Shun para luego tirar de su cadena haciendo retroceder a Naruto un par de pasos, en ese momento también Kushina y Mikoto se despertaron, al ver la situación de Naruto iba a ayudarlo

-Naruto-kun- gritaron ambas levantándose y corriendo hacia el

-no vengan, me encargare de esto yo- dijo Naruto a lo que Kushina y Mikoto se frenaron

-pero- dijo Kushina con duda en su voz

-no te preocupes, estaré bien, además ya va siendo hora de acabar con esto- dijo Naruto cosa que eso entender a las dos mujeres a lo que se refería. En ese momento Ikki empezó a despedir un gran cosmos que llamo la atención de todos

\- (Shun, si puedes oírme retira tus cadenas, yo terminare con el)- dijo Ikki hablando directamente al cosmos de Shun

\- (pero hermano, en tu estado no…)- dijo Shun, pero Ikki lo interrumpió

\- (Shun, retira tusca, además, ya te dije que yo me encargare de él)- dijo Ikki a lo que al final Shun accedió y libero su agarre de Naruto

-así que ya desististe- dijo Nauro mirando a Shun

-mi hermano se encargará de ti- dijo Shun solo para que Naruto viera como Ikki empezaba a elevar más y más su cosmos llegando casi al nivel de un caballero dorado (por fin lo logro, me siento mal por lo que tuve que hacer, pero al final pudo) pensó Naruto volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad una vez desactivo el Rinnegan

-el cosmos de Ikki se está elevando a una velocidad increíble- dijo Seiya sintiendo el cosmos de Ikki

-esta casi a la par de un caballero dorado- dijo Shiryu comparándolo con los anteriores caballeros

\- (Ikki, tranquilo, ya no soy tu enemigo, has logrado despertar tu séptimo sentido)- dijo Naruto hablando a el cosmos de Ikki

\- (no pienses que voy a creer que ahora estas de nuestro lado)- dijo Ikki elevando aún más su cosmos y en ese instante tanto Ikki como Naruto fueron envueltos en un cosmos rojo

\- (Ikki detente, hablo encerio)- dijo Naruto solo para ver como el cuerpo de Ikki desaparecía y aparecía detrás de el

\- (ahora acabare contigo)- dijo Ikki sujetando fuertemente a Naruto

-Ikki detente, ya no soy tu enemigo- dijo Naruto cosa que ahora los caballeros pudieron oír

-espera, no será que…- dijo Seiya notando los ojos de Naruto que habían vuelto a la normalidad

-Naruto hiso lo mismo que Aioria- dijo esta vez Shiryu

-eso quiere decir que…- dijo Shun

-así es, todo este tiempo fue una prueba, tanto para ustedes como para nosotras- dijo Kushina cosa que sorprendió a ambos caballeros

-aunque no pensé que Naruto usara una técnica que le quitara los 5 sentidos a su oponente, solo para hacerlo despertar su séptimo sentido- dijo Mikoto impresionando a los demás

-originalmente, el plan era hacerlos asimilar aún más su séptimo sentido y eso según Naruto solo se lograba estando en una situación de vida o muerte- dijo Kushina causando la sorpresa de los caballeros de Bronce

-entonces, por eso fue que Naruto actuó de esa forma- dijo Seiya

-en efecto, pero como ustedes cayeron inconscientes por una sola de sus técnicas y el caballero del fénix llego, Naruto decidido ayudarlo a despertar su séptimo sentido, o eso es lo que pienso- dijo Mikoto mirando con preocupación

-Ikki, no me dejas de otra- dijo Naruto para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo y aparecer detrás de Ikki para luego darle un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, al dejarlo inconsciente lo tomo y dejo recostado en el suelo

-Ikki- gritaron los amigos de Seiya

-descuiden, está bien, lamento haberle quitado sus 5 sentidos, pero era necesario para despertar su séptimo sentido, pero no se preocupen, se los regresare una vez despierte- dijo Narutos a lo que Seiya y los demás se relajaron

-ustedes los caballeros de oro no saben contenerse en sus pruebas- dijo Seiya algo molesto

-no es eso, si no que sabemos por experiencia las diferentes situaciones que impulsa al séptimo sentido a despertar- dijo Naruto de manera seria mientras tocaba la cabeza e Ikki y empezaba a emanar como, luego de unos segundos retiro su mano -listo, una vez despierte podrá seguir adelante- dijo Naruto

-bueno, no debemos perder más tiempo aquí, debemos seguir a la siguiente casa- dijo Shiryu

-esperen, Seiya, ven, te curare tu pierna- dijo Naruto algo que causó sorpresa en Seiya al oír lo de su pierna

\- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo lastimada mi pierna? - pregunto Seiya con intriga

-durante el combate note que tu pierna cojeaba ligeramente- dijo Naruto inventándose eso rápidamente

-ya veo- dijo Seiya para después Seiya se acercará a Naruto y este con un aura verde sanará su pierna

-listo, tu pierna está completamente sana, ahora vámonos, debemos partir a la casa de libra- dijo Naruto intrigando a los caballeros de bronce por lo que dijo

-debemos? - pregunto Shun

-así es, yo ya estoy enterado del estado de Saori y les ayudare a pasar por las demás casas, aunque no se confundan, yo no peleare contra los caballeros dorados, al único que enfrentare será a el patriarca- dijo Naruto de manera seria

-ya veo, pero aun así el que vayas con nosotros ya es algo de ayuda- dijo Seiya

-Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan, ustedes se quedarán aquí y cuidaran del caballero del fénix- dijo Naru de manera seria a lo que solo asintieron las dos Amazonas

-de acuerdo, aun no somos rivales para los caballeros dorados, apenas logramos acceder al rango de plata- dijo Kushina con algo de impotencia al igual que Mikoto por no poder ayudar a Naruto y los caballeros de bronce, esto lo noto Naruto y se acercó a ellas y las tomo de las manos

-descuiden, estaré bien, además es mejor que se queden, nunca me perdonaría si algo les pasara- dijo Naruto lo cual causo un rubor en Kushina y Mikoto lo cual no se vio por sus mascaras

-de acuerdo, esperaremos aquí- dijo Mikoto para luego ella y Kushina tomara a Ikki y lo llevaran al pedestal

-de acuerdo, partamos ahora chicos- dijo Naruto a lo que Seiya y sus amigos asintieron

-claro, en marcha- dijo Shiryu para luego los 4 empezaran a correr fuera de la casa de Virgo, una vez salieron Naruto creo un clon y el clon se fue hacia Kushina y Mikoto

(bien, ahora es mejor que me concentre en ayudar a los caballeros de bronce para que venzan a los caballeros dorados) pensó Naruto corriendo siendo seguido por Seiya y sus amigos

EN LA CASA DE VIRGO

Una vez langaruto, Shiryu, Shun y Seiya partieran, Kaguya dejo caer la barrera y el Genjutsu dejando ver a unos ninjas sorprendidos y con la boca abierta por la pelea que presenciaron

-en verdad son muy fuertes esos guerreros- dijo Naruko

-sí, pero aun así no están a la altura de Naruto-kun- dijo Satsuki

-aunque, esos caballeros de bronce lograron alcanzar el nivel de Aioria-san- dijo Haku sorprendida

-esos chicos ya superaron el nivel de plata- dijo Zabuza, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de la mirada incrédula y de sorpresa de Mei

(que clase de combate fue este, no pude ver nada más que algunos destellos por parte de Naruto-kun y solo algunas luces por parte de los otros chicos) pensó Mei sorprendida -díganme, ¿Qué fue toda esa palea? - pregunto Mei recomponiendo la postura un poco

-así es como pelan los guerreros aquí, sus técnicas se basan en una increíble rapidez y la fuerza de su cosmos- dijo Ahri con seriedad

-mejor tengamos esta conversación en la cabaña, además debemos poner en un mejor lugar a ese chico- dijo Kaguya a lo que el grupo asintió, toda la conversación fue escuchada por Mikoto y Kushina las cuales al oír lo que dijo Kaguya tomaron el cuerpo de Ikki y lo llevaron hacia la cabaña en la que se hospedaban

FIN CAPITULO 10


	11. CAPITULO 11

NARUTO LA REENCARNACION DE RIKUDOU SEININ Y EL NUEVO CABALLERO DORADO

-CUIDADO CON ESO- PRESONAJE HABLANDO

(QUE HABRA PARA EL DESAYUNO) PERSONAJE PENSANDO

\- (OYE ME ESCUCHAS)- PERSONAJE HABALANDO MENTALMENTE

^ESO DEBIO DOLER^ NOTA O OPINIION MIA

*RASENGAN* JUTSU O TECNICA

CAPITULO 11: LA BATALLA DE LAS 12 CASAS PARTE 3

Al salir de la casa de Virgo, tanto Naruto como los caballeros de Bronce corrieron a una velocidad moderada hacia la casa de Libra, ya afuera había dejado de llover y el sol empezaba a salir, ninguno hablaba, aunque los caballeros de bronce tenían una duda muy grande

-Naruto-san, ¿Cómo es que nos ayudaras a atravesar las doce casas?, según recuerdo tu dijiste que no pelearías contra ningún caballero dorado a excepción de él patriarca- dijo Shiryu viendo a Naruto el cual era el que iba hasta enfrente de todos

-es cierto, ¿a qué te referías con ayudarnos, pero sin combatir contra los demás caballeros dorados? - pregunto Seiya

-los ayudare curando sus heridas o si están en peligro de muerte si interferiré para que no mueran ustedes- dijo Naruto

-pero, nosotros estamos quedándonos uno en cada casa para avanzar más rápido- dijo Shun viendo como estaban ya casi a punto de llega a la casa de Libra

-díganme una cosa, ¿Saori-chan les conto todo sobre cómo nos conocimos? - pregunto Naruto

-bueno ella dijo que su espíritu había llevado a algunos caballeros dorados para que te entrenaran, pero no nos dijo más- dijo Seiya

-bueno, verán, yo vengo de las naciones elementales, eso ya se los había dicho antes, pero el hecho es que haya podemos hacer algunas técnicas especiales ya que nosotros usamos una energía diferente, nosotros usamos el chakra y esa energía nos permite hacer algunas técnicas especiales, una de ellas me permite clonarme, de esa manera es como les ayudare a cada uno de ustedes- dijo Naruto causando impresión en los caballeros

\- ¿osease que tú puedes multiplicarte o hacer copiar tuyas? - pregunto Shiryu

-podría decirse que sí, pero no son tan resistentes, mis clones aguantan uno o dos golpes duros antes de disiparse- dijo Naruto

-entiendo, es impresionante tus habilidades, me alegro no tenerte como enemigo- dijo Seiya viendo como ya habían llegado a la casa de Libra

-atentos, no sabemos si haya un enemigo- dijo Shun caminando hacia la casa de Libra en guardia

-no se preocupen, aunque exista un caballero de libra, él no está en el santuario en este momento, ¿no es hace Shiryu? - dijo y pregunto Naruto al tiempo de que entraba como si nada a la casa de Libra

-es verdad, pero como lo sabes, ¿Cómo sabes que mi maestro es el caballero de Libra? - pregunto Shiryu mientras todos entraban a la casa de Libra

-él fue uno de mis maestros también- dijo Naruto cosa que sorprendió a Shiryu, pero antes de que alguno dijera algo Naruto volvió a hablar - ¿oigan, él no es uno de sus compañeros? - pregunto Naruto a los tres caballeros de bronce los cuales solo vieron como en el centro de la casa estaba Hyoga dentro de un gran cubo de hielo

-Hyoga- gritaron y corrieron los caballeros de Bronce hacia su compañero

-entonces por eso deje de sentir el cosmos de Hyoga durante mi pelea contra mascara de la muerte- dijo Shiryu

\- ¿pero ¿quién pudo hacer metido a Hyoga en ese cubo de hielo? - pregunto Seiya mirando el cubo

-lo más seguro es que fue alguien más fuerte que el caballero de cristal, el antiguo maestro de Hyoga- dijo Shiryu

-tienes razón, el único capaz de hacer esto es el caballero de Acuario- dijo Naruto

-pero Acuario es la 11ava casa, ¿Cómo es que pudo llegar hasta aquí libra la séptima casa? - dijo y pregunto Shun

-no lo sé, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que fue el caballero de Acuario- dijo Naruto

-eso no importa en estos momentos, debemos sacar a Hyoga de ahí- dijo Seiya para después acercarse al cubo de hielo y empezar a emanar su cosmos al tiempo que trazaba la constelación de Pegaso -oooooohhhh, *PEGASASU RYU SEN KEN (PUEÑO METEORO DE PEGASO*)- exclamo Seiya lanzando miles de meteoros azules en contra del cubo de hielo, después de unos segundos la técnica de Seiya termino y para sorpresa de los caballeros de bronce el cubo estaba intacto

-es inútil, no importa que técnicas uses para romperlo, ni siquiera 3 caballeros dorados con una de sus técnicas lograrían romperlo, ya que ese cubo esta al cero absoluto osease a 273.15 grados bajo cero- dijo Naruto a lo cual todos los caballeros lo miraron

\- ¿entonces como podremos salvar a Hyoga? - pregunto Seiya para luego golpear con su puño el bloque de hielo, pero en ese instante un pedazo de suelo empezó a brillar solo para que del empezar a salir la armadura de libra

-la armadura dada de libra- dijo Shun sorprendido para luego ver como se abría la caja mostrando a la armadura completa

-la armadura de libra, ¿Qué hace aquí? - pregunto Seiya

-la armadura que le pertenece a el viejo maestro de los 5 picos de china, Shiryu, sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Naruto a lo que Shiryu solo asintió

^de aquí pasa igual que en el anime^

Tras dejar a Shun en la casa de libra para que este se encargara de calentar el cuerpo frio de Hyoga, ante el cuidado de un clon de Naruto para que ayudara por si algo salía mal o para que la recuperación e Hyoga fuera más rápida. Después de dejar a Shun en la casa de libra, Naruto, Seiya y Shiryu avanzaron hacia la casa de Escorpio, justo a mitad de camino sintieron como el cosmos de Shun crecía hasta su máximo, esto preocupo a sus amigos pero Naruto les dijo que no se preocuparan que el estaría bien ya que un clon suyo lo tenía vigilado y este lo ayudaría para evitar que le pasara algo malo a el caballero de Andrómeda, así siguieron hacia la casa de Escorpio, al llegar no vieron o sintieron a alguien dentro de la casa por lo cual avanzaron tras vez de ella, pero atentos ante cualquier ataque que les pudiera llegar de sorpresa

-Es muy grosero el entrar sin presentarse primero- dijo una voz desde la oscuridad de la casa, los caballeros dirigieron su mirada hacia donde provino la voz, pero solo pudieron ver un destello rojo antes de que Seiya y Shiryu salieran despedidos hacia una columna

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Seiya sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho al igual que Shiryu

-soy Milo, el caballero dorado de escorpio, me parece increíble que el caballero de Virgo se revelara contra el santuario- dijo Milo posando su vista en Naruto

-vaya que tienes mala puntería, ese ataque tuyo paso lejos de tocarme- dijo Naruto como burla

-sabía que si te apuntaba directo podrías esquivarlo o repelerlo con otro ataque, por eso falle el ataque, además una pelea entre caballeros dorados no es muy agradable en estos momentos, aun así, eso no significa que te deje avanzar más allá de esta casa- dijo Milo de manera seria

-No será necesario que Naruto se enfrente a ti, nosotros te derrotaremos- dijo Seiya levantándose lentamente

-jajaja, caballero de bronce, apenas pues ponerte de pie y aun así piensas enfrentarme, mejor ríndanse o los matare- dijo Milo de manera burlona

-eso no lo sabremos hasta que peleemos contigo- dijo Seiya

-bien, veamos si pueden con esto, *RESTRICCION*-exclamo Milo al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaron de color rojos y de un momento a otro paralizo a Seiya y Shiryu ya que Naruto no se vio afectado

\- ¿Qué es esto?, siento que mi cuerpo se queda móvil ante el miedo- dijo Shiryu para luego los dos después de unos segundos fueran liberados

-es mejor atacar primero- dijo Shiryu preparando su ataque -toma esto *ROSAN SHO RYU HA (DRAGON ACIENDE) *-exclamo Shiryu lanzando su ataque contra Milo, pero este lo detuvo con una sola mano

-este es todo el poder que tienes, la cascada de rozan debería ser capaz de invertir su curso con tan poca fuerza- dijo Milo para luego deshacer el ataque de Shiryu

-*PEGASASU RYU SEN KEN (METEORO DE PEGASO) *- exclamo Seiya a lo cual milo sonrió creyendo que podría detener también el ataque de Seiya, pero de pronto los meteoros se empezaron a combinar convirtiéndose en uno solo -eso no es un meteoro, es un cometa- dijo en voz baja Milo posicionando sus dos manos frente a el

-no detendrás mi ataque- dijo Seiya solo para que el ataque de Seiya lo golpeara en la cara y lo mandara a volar un par de metros, pero Milo se recuperó al instante

-logra golpear- dijo Seiya con ánimos

-Seiya, no te confíes, recuerda tu pelea contra Aioria- dijo Naruto a lo que Seiya asintió

-vaya, eres el primero en golpearme, pero aun así no estas al nivel mío- dijo Milo ya sin su casco ya que al parecer el ataque de Seiya se lo había quitado -ahora acabare con ustedes *SCARLET NEEDLE (AGUJA ESCARLATA)*- exclamo Milo levantando su uña en dirección de Seiya y Shiryu para luego lanzar su ataque contra estos dos los cuales recibieron el ataque de Molo directamente y fueron mandados al suelo mientras que en sus cuerpos aparecían 2 pequeños orificios que era donde impacto el ataque de Milo. Milo iba a dar el último ataque, pero se sorprendió al ver a alguien entrar por su casa

-sabes, tardaste- dijo Naruto con media sonrisa viendo a quien llego

-lo siento, pero me costó traer a Shun en su estado actual por las escaleras- dijo el recién llegado no siendo otro que Hyoga el cual traía a un desmayado Shun en sus brazos

-Hyoga, te encuentras bien- dijo Shiryu mirando al mencionado

-sí, gracias a Shun y a un clon de Naruto que ayudo a Shun cuando el peligraba por calentarme con su cosmos, pero afortunadamente solo se desmayó, ahora póngase de pie, esas heridas no deberían ser nada para ustedes- dijo Hyoga de manera seria solo para que Seiya y Shiryu se pusieran de pie lentamente

-uno mas no hará diferencia ahora acabare con ustedes- dijo Milo, pero al intentar moverse no pudo, al bajar su vista vio un circulo de aire frio que lo rodeaba, luego llevando su vista y vio a Hyoga con un dedo apuntado hacia el

-Seiya, Shiryu, tomen a Shun y vallase de aquí, yo me encargare de él- dijo Hyoga dándole a Shun a Shiryu

-pero no podemos dejarte así, acabas de regresar del borde de la muerte- dijo Seiya con preocupación

-descuida estoy bien, además prometimos llegar a la cámara del patriarca, aunque fuera solo uno de nosotros- dijo Hyoga, pero al ver que Seiya iba a reclamar este hablo nuevamente -no hay tiempo, ya la llama de libra está a punto de consumirse, si queremos salvar a Athena debes irte inmediatamente- dijo Hyoga a lo cual Seiya asintió de manera seria

-de acuerdo, pero debes alcanzarnos lo antes posible- dijo Seiya para luego tomar a Shun y junto a Shiryu empezar a correr hacia la salida

-ten cuidado Hyoga-san- dijo Naruto al tiempo que creaba un clon en las sombras de uno de los pilares

-alto, no los dejare pasar- dijo Milo intentando zafarse del círculo de hielo, pero no podía, después de unos momentos, mejor dicho, cuando los caballeros de Bronce dejaron al casa -jajaja, piensas que este ataque tan débil bloqueara mis movimientos, que estúpido- dijo Milo para después deshacer el círculo de hielo como si nada

-mi plan solo era ganar un poco de tiempo para que Seiya y los demás salieran de la casa de Escorpión- dijo Hyoga

-ya veo, querías pelear contra mi sin interrupciones, de acuerdo, cumpliré tu petición- dijo Milo sonriendo de manera un poco arrogante para después ira a por su casco y ponérselo -pero déjame advertirte que no me contendré- dijo Milo para después solo quedarse mirando a Hyoga -¿Qué pasa, porque no atacas?- pregunto Milo esperando el ataque de Hyoga -bien, si no atacas yo lo hare *RESTRICCION*- exclamo Milo pero sorprendentemente su técnica no surtí efecto, en ese momento Milo noto una corriente de aire frio que giraba alrededor de Hyoga -ya veo, te protegiste de mi ataque con esa corriente de aire frio, bien peor para ti, te atacado con mi aguja escarlata y esta ten por seguro que atravesara esa corriente de aire frio, ahora toma * SUKARETTO NIDORU (AGUJA ESCARLATA)* exclamo Milo lanzando un rayo en contra de Hyoga el cual también realizo su técnica

-*DIAMOND FUMATSU (POLVO DE DIAMANTES)*- exclamo Hyoga lanzando su ataque en contra de Milo, ambos chocaron poderes y pasaron uno por un lado del otro quedando de espaldas, Milo en un instante empezó a congelarse (lo hice, pude congelar a Milo, ahora debo seguir y alcanzar a Seiya) pensó Hyoga pero cuando iba a correr un dolor punzante apareció en su pectoral derecho, al instante Hyoga noto una pequeña cavidad de la cual lentamente brotaba sangre, luego Hyoga poso su mirada en donde estaba Milo congelado solo para ver cómo se descongelaba

-¿encerio créete que me vencerías con ese ataque tan débil?, no deberías subestimarme- dijo Milo para luego darse la vuelta y mirar a Hyoga – ahora reside el poder de mi aguja escarlata * SUKARETTO NIDORU (AGUJA ESCARLATA)*- exclamo Milo lanzando 3 ataques más contra Hyoga el cual las recibió de lleno para ser mandado a estrellarse contra una columna por el ataque de Milo -la aguja escarlata ataca a los nervios centrales y te paraliza a causa del dolor, pero la aguja escarlata no te mata con solo uno o dos ataques, no, recibirás 15 ataques de mi técnica, podría decirse que morirás lenta y dolorosamente, aunque hasta ahora no ha habido nadie que soporte las 15 agujas- dijo Milo

-no importa, no importa de qué manera, pero tengo de derrotarte- dijo Hoja con dificultad al tener que aguantar el dolor

-es inútil, ríndete o morirás Hyoga- dijo Milo preparando su ataque nuevamente para luego lanzárselo a Hyoga el cual lo recibió de lleno, ahora Hyoga tenía 5 marcas de la técnica e Milo, tenía un orificio en cada pectoral, uno en su muslo izquierdo, uno en su abdomen y uno cercas de su corazón, Hyoga armándose de una fuerza de voluntad se puso de pie lentamente y encaro a Milo

-No me rendiré me entiendes, peleare hasta el final, ahora toma esto *DIAMOND FUMAZU (POLVO DE DIAMANTES) *- exclamo Hyoga lanzando su ataque

-será inútil, tu aire frio muy apenas puede congelar ligeramente mi piel- dijo Milo para después lanzarle 4 ataque Smash a Hyoga los cuales impactaron en sus piernas – con esas son nueve, si resides más agujas solo serás un cadáver viviente, elige te rindes o mueres- dijo Milo de manera seria

-no escogeré ninguna, peleare hasta el final- dijo Hyoga con una determinación que impresiono a Milo

-entiendo- (como puede este caballero seguir peleando aun después de recibir 9 agujas, su fuerza de voluntad es tan grande que lo impulsa a seguir, no es más que eso, ¿de dónde saca tal determinación?) pensó Milo para sí mismo

-*DIAMOND FUMATZU (POLVO DE DIAMANTES) *- exclamo Hyoga lanzando nuevamente sea taque contra Milo

-es inútil * SUKARETTO NIDORU (AGUJA ESCARLATA)- exclamo Milo generando 2 impactos más en Hyoga pero para sorpresa de Milo este aun permaneció de pie -veo que eres persistente- dijo Milo para luego lanzarle nuevamente 3 agujas a Hyoga logrando mandarlo a arrastrarse unos metros por el suelo -con esas son 14, la verdad me sorprende que un caballero de bronce lograra sobrevivir a 14 de mis ataques, y aun más que puedas estar de pie, pero ten por seguro que este ataque será el último- dijo Milo cargando la última aguja escarlata

-yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo Hyoga en lo que Milo se fijó que este tenía una sonrisa de medio lado, luego Milo noto como sus pies estaban congelados y sus manos también

\- ¿en qué momento? - se preguntó Milo

-Aldebarán nos dijo que nunca hay que confiarse en una pelea, pero al parecer tu eres el que se confió- dijo Hyoga para después empezar a trazar la constelación del cisne con algunos movimientos de su cuerpo

-esto no me detendrá- dijo Milo elevando su cosmos y rompiendo el hielo

-*ORORA SANDAA ATAKKU (RAYO DE AURORA) *- exclamo Hyoga lanzando su ataque contra Milo

-*SUKARETTO NIDORU (AGUJA ESCARLATA)*- exclamo Milo lanzando su ataque contra Hyoga el cual logro golpearlo en la barbilla mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse en el techo de la casa, luego Milo cayó al suelo pero logro caer de pie -debo decir que ese fue un buen ataque, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme- dijo Milo sonriendo de medio lado -ahora porque no miras mejor tu cuerpo Hyoga- dijo Milo a lo cual Hyoga miro hacia abajo solo para ver como debajo del había un charco de sangre la cual provenía de las heridas que las cavidades en su cuerpo hechas por el ataque de Milo, Hyoga empezó a sentir como las fuerzas lo abandonaban y callo de rodillas, luego miro hacia donde estaba Milo solo para verlo caminar hacia el pero no podía oír los pasos de Milo

\- ¿Qué me está pasando?, no puedo oír, no puedo enfocar bien mi vista y tampoco puedo oler- dijo Hyoga tratando de enfocar su vista en Milo

-eso es porque estas perdiendo los 5 sentidos a causa de mi aguja escarlata y mientras más sangre pierdas, más rápido perderás tus sentidos- dijo Milo estando ya a unos cuantos pasos de Hyoga el cual se puso lentamente de pie y se preparó para atacar con dificultado -será inútil, en tu estado no eres capaz de atacar- dijo milo pero Hyoga lo ignoro y aun así trato de atacarlo mientras era envuelto en su cosmos, pero Milo le dio un golpe en su mejilla lo cual lo mando al suelo nuevamente, pero Hyoga intento levantarse nuevamente solo para ser detenido por Milo -ya basta Hyoga, ¿acaso no sabes cómo se siente Camus?- dijo Milo lo cual intrigo a Hyoga

\- ¿a qué te refieres? - dijo Hyoga con dificultad solo para que Milo le contara que Camus puso a prueba sus habilidades y su determinación en la casa de libra, pero al ver que no tenía la suficiente determinación ni la fuerza para poder vencer a los caballeros Dorados decidido acabar con él por su cuenta

-es por eso que Camus decidido congelarte dentro de ese ataúd de hielo, para evitarte una muerte deshonrosa a manos de los caballeros dorados- dijo Milo para después girarse y empezar a caminar -Hyoga, te perdonare la vida, ahora vete del santuario y nunca regreses- dijo Milo

-no lo hare- dijo Hyoga lo cual llamo la atención de Milo el cual se güiro hacia Hyoga -escúchame Milo nunca me rendiré, yo hice una promesa a mis amigos y no pienso romperla, hubo un tiempo en el que lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora que tengo amigos como Seiya y Shiryu no dejare de luchar por ellas hasta que muera- dijo Hyoga para luego lanzarse en contra de Milo pero este lo recibió con un puñetazo en el estómago mandándolo nuevamente a estrellarse contra un muro

-bien, entonces peleare contigo encerio, en cuanto a ti Camus, si me escuchas, matare a tu estudiante ya que él considera que la muerte es mejor que abandonar a sus amigos- dijo Milo intentando mandar esas últimas palabras a través de su cosmos, Hyoga lentamente se puso de pie aun cuando sus heridas aun sangraban

-Milo, este será mi último ataque, aun cuando caiga contra ti no me rendiré ya que mi voluntad quedara en mis amigos- dijo Hyoga empezando a elevar su cosmos

-de acuerdo Hyoga, entonces te asestare la última aguja escarlata, pero ten por seguro que esta vez morirás- dijo Milo preparando su ataque con su uña roja extendida hacia Hyoga

-toma esto *ORORA SANDAA ATAKKU (RAYO DE AURORA) *- exclamo Hyoga lanzando su ataque contra Milo

-toma esto y muere *SUKARETTO NIDORU ANTARES (AGUJA ESCARLATA ANTARES) *- exclamo Milo lanzando su ataque contra Hyoga, el ataque de Milo logro dar en su blanco el cual fue un poco más arriba de estómago de Hyoga, Hyoga después de recibir el impacto cayó al piso

-Hyoga. Peleaste muy bien, te ganaste mi respeto como caballero, eres el primero en resistir mis 14 agujas y el primero que me obliga a usar Antares- dijo Milo pero luego sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba -¿pero qué pasa?, no pude ser, como logro golpearme, no solo eso, el logro golpear los 15 puntos de la constelación de escorpión en tan solo una décima de segundo- dijo Milo viendo como su cuerpo y armadura estaban congelados, de pronto Milo se tambaleo solo un poco (es increíble, el logro dar 15 golpes mientras que yo solo di uno y no solo eso, el logro congelar mi armadura dorada, de no ser por ella yo hubiera perdido la batalla, odio admitirlo pero he perdido esta batalla aun cuando la haya ganado realmente) pensó Milo sabiendo que Hyoga elevo su cosmos más alto que el, luego Milo se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero no pudo avanzar mucho antes de sentir como el cosmo de Hyoga se encendía, al voltear miro a Hyoga arrastrándose hacia la salida de la casa de Escorpio aun cuando su cuerpo derramaba mucha sangre

(es increíble que un este consciente, pero lamentablemente no le queda mucho tiempo de vida) pensó Milo viendo como Hyoga se arrastraba -Hyoga, que es lo que te impulsa a seguir adelante, aun en tu estado ¿Por qué quieres atravesar esta casa?- dijo Milo pero no recibió respuesta (podría ser que Saori Kido sea la verdadera Athena, no pude ser, la diosa Athena se supone que se encuentra en el santuario, más sin embargo nunca la hemos visto, además eso explicaría porque Seiya y sus amigos desean atravesar las doce casas lo antes posible, si es a entonces…) pensó Milo antes de correr hacia Hyoga y oír un par de pasos caminar hacia ellos -tu ¿Qué haces aquí? Te vi abandonar la casa de escorpio junto a Seiya y los otros caballeros- dijo Milo mirando a Naruto

-soy simplemente un clon y antes de que preguntes luego te lo explicare, ahora porque no sigues con lo que ibas a hacer antes de que muera- dijo Naruto caminando hacia ellos, Milo antes lo que dijo Naruto solo asintió y detuvo la hemorragia de Hyoga así salvándole la vida

-Hyoga, he detenido la hemorragia, en unos momentos regresaran tus 6 sentidos como antes de la pelea- dijo Milo sosteniendo a Hyoga el cual logro ver a Milo y a Naruto

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Y ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Pensé que seguirías a Seiya y Shiryu- dijo Hyoga y lo último a Naruto

-quiero ver que tan lejos puedes llegar, además me sorprendió la voluntad y la determinación con la que peleaste- dijo Milo

-yo soy solo un clon, así que no pierdas tiempo, sigue a los demás no les queda mucho tiempo- dijo Naruto a lo cual Hyoga asintió y se puso de pie para luego empezar a caminar difícil mente hacia la salida de la casa de Escorpio, después de unos momentos Hyoga había salido de la casa de escorpión

-ahora dime, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿y a que te refieres conque eres un clon? - pregunto Milo

-bueno, yo soy del continente llamado las naciones elementales- dijo Naruto para luego empezar a contarle a Milo sobre cómo eran las cosas en su continente y la energía que usaban y como la podían usar

CON SAORI, MU, KIKI Y EL CLON DE NARUTO

Después de que dejara de llover Naruto deshizo el techo de madera para que la humedad de las rocas no se quedara atrapada en donde estaba Saori, el tiempo de espera para el sello había terminado y Naruto lo volvió a colocar, justo cuando termino se oyó la voz de un hombre, al dirigir su vista hacia donde provino al voz todos pudieron ver a un hombre de unos 40 años calvo y con una armadura samurái ligera de color negro, en sus manos traía un espada de bambú con la que se entrena kendo

-señorita Saori- gritaba el hombre corriendo hacia Saori

\- ¿pero ¿quién es ese sujeto? - pregunto Naruto viendo que Kiki lo había reconocido

-oh no es Tatsumi- dijo Kiki al tiempo que el mencionado llegaba a donde estaban ellos

-señorita Siri, ¿pero que le paso? - pregunto Tatsumi viendo el estado de Saori

-ella fue atacada por un caballero de plata cuando ella y los demás caballeros de bronce empezaban a subir por las escaleras hacia la casa de Aries, ahora Seiya y sus amigos están intentando atravesar las doce casas para poder salvar a Athena- dijo Kiki

-Seiya, será mejor que se den prisa o la señorita morirá- dijo Tatsumi mirando hacia las doce casas, pero en eso noto a Naruto y a Mu

\- ¿ustedes por lo visto están de nuestro lado cierto? - pregunto Tatsumi, aunque luego logro recordar que Saori le había dado la descripción e Naruto por si lo encontraba que no lo viera como a un extraño si no que era un conocido suyo

-así es- dijo Mu

\- ¿entonces porque no ayudan a Seiya para salvar a la señorita Saori? - pregunto Tatsumi

-nosotros los caballeros dorados no podemos interferir en estas peleas ya que se dice que si dos caballeros dorados se enfrentan sus batallas durarían mil días, además Seiya y sus amigos tiene que despertar su séptimo sentido para lograr atravesar las doce casas, si lo logran podrían estar en un grado casi al mismo nivel que el de los caballeros dorados- dijo Mu de amena seria

-aunque lo que dice Mu es verdad, yo si estoy ayudándolos, podría decirse que un clon mío les está ayudando- dijo Naruto sin despegar su vista de Saori

-ya veo, la señorita me conto algunas cosas sobre ti, uff menos mal que estas ayudando, si lo que me conto la señorita es verdad entonces deberá ser más fácil el salvar a la señorita Saori- dijo Tatsumi pasando su vista de Naruto a Saori, pero luego la atención de los 4 fue llamada por gritos de guerra y varios pasos corriendo hacia ellos, al fijar su mirada hacia donde venia el ruido pudieron observar a varios soldados del santuario con armas corriendo hacia ellos

-Naruto regresare a mi casa, Kiki, vamos- dijo Mu a lo que Kiki lo miro algo extrañado antes de que desapareciera, ante esto Kiki miro preocupado a Saori y después a Naruto el cual solo asintió y Kiki comprendido el mensaje y desapareció también

-oh, un caballero dorado, señor, usted no tendrá objeción en castigar a este tipo que entro sin permiso al santuario ¿cierto? - pregunto uno de los soldados el cual se le conocerá como el soldado 1, ante la pregunta Naruto solo se les quedo mirando fijamente

-atrápenlo- dijo el soldado 2 refiriéndose a Tatsumi el cual tomo su espada de Kendo y arremetió contra los soldados

-mataremos a la chica que se hace llamar Athena en nombre del santuario- dijo el soldado 1 para luego arremeter contra Tatsumi el cual le dio con su espera en la mandíbula al soldado mandándolo al suelo

-no permitiré que se acerquen a la señoría- dijo Tatsumi blandiendo su espada

Acaben con el- grito el soldado 2 antes de que tanto ellos como Tatsumi arremetieran el uno contra el otro, al estar cercas Tatsumi golpeo con su espada a otro soldado el cual quedó inconsciente al recibir el golpe en el cuello, luego golpeo a otro n la cabeza el cual recibió el mismo destino que su compañero, luego Tatsumi le golpeo la pierna a uno haciendo que cayera incido, pero antes de rematarlo fue detenido por un soldado, ante esto Tatsumi le dio una patada al soldado que había caído incido y lo dejo inconsciente, pero para su mala suerte varios soldados más lo sostuvieron dejándolo inmovilizado

-sí que eres un tipo fuerte- dijo el soldado 3 el cual tomo una lanza -pero no pudiste contra nosotros, ahora observa como matamos a la chica sin que puedas hacer nada- dijo el soldado acercándose a donde estaba Naruto y Saori -ahora señor permítame terminar con la chica- dijo el soldado el cual levanto la lanza para matar a Saori pero antes de que la lanza lograra tocar a Saori la alza fue detenida por la mano del clon el cual tenía su mirada ensombrecida por su cabello, pero de un momento a otro el soldado fue derribado por una patada

-ustedes están arriesgando su vida al intentar tocarla- dijo un hombre que fue el que le dio la patada al soldado, este hombre era Jabu de unicornio

-maldito mátenlo- dijo el soldado 4 solo para que los soldados que estaban reteniendo a Tatsumi y algunos más que estaban detrás de estos fueran a atacar, en total fueron 80 soldados los que fueron a atacar a el recién llegado

-para su mala suerte el no vino solo- dijo la voz de otro hombre, los soldados solo miraron al cielo y fueron recibidos por 4 patadas las cuales fueron de diferentes hombres

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - pregunto otro soldado

-soy Jabu cabalero de unicornio- se presentó el hombre que le había dado la aptada al soldado que Naruto le detuvo la alanza antes de que matara a Saori

-soy Ichi caballero de la Hydra- se presentó el ahora conocido como Ichi

-soy Ban de león menor- dijo el ahora conocido como Ban

-soy Geki caballero del oso- dijo el ahora conocido Geki

-soy Nachi el caballero del Lobo- dijo el ahora conocido Nachi

-ahora aléjate de la señorita o te mataremos- dijo Jabu aunque esto lo había dicho mirando a Naruto el cual quedó inmóvil -es que no me escuchaste dije que te re…- y no pudo terminar ya que Naruto desapareció en un destello rojizo que sorprendió a los caballeros pero su sorpresa fue disipada al oír los gritos de los soldados, al voltear su vista solo vieron a Naruto parado en medio de los cuerpos de los 80 soldados, al ver esto los caballeros se sorprendieron aún más por el hecho de que el chico ni siquiera tardo un segundo en acabar con todos los soldados, luego de acabar con los soldados Naruto empezó a caminar hacia Saori, esto puso en alerta a los caballeros recién llegados

-detente allí o te atacaremos- dijo Jabu apuntando con una lanza a Naruto el cual no hiso casi y Jabu le lanzo la lanza, pero Naruto la atrapo y la lanzo hacia un lado aun siguiendo con su camino

-te lo advertimos, si te acercas más te atacaremos- dijo esta vez Nachi, pero igualmente no recibió respuesta

-conste que te lo advertimos- dijo Nachi para luego los 5 atacaran a Naruto aun cuando ya habían visto el tipo de armadura que vestía

-fuera de mi camino- dijo Naruto para luego en un resplandor mandara a volar a los 5 caballeros de bronce que habían llegado

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto Jabu desde el suelo y mirando como Naruto llegaba a con Saori y se incuba alado de ella y le tomaba la mano entre las suyas

-es muy fuerte ¿Quién es ese chico? - pregunto Geki poniéndose de pie lentamente

-no lo sé, pero es muy fuerte- dijo Ichi

-ni siquiera pude ver su ataque, solo vi un resplandor- dijo Ban

-pues se lo ganaron por atacarlo- dijo Tatsumi llamando la atención de los de bronce

\- ¿Tatsumi lo conoces? - pregunto Jabu un poco celoso por como Naruto sostenía la mano de Saori

-así es, la señorita Saori me ha contado muchas cosas sobre él, él es un caballero dorado que esta de nuestro lado- dijo Tatsumi sorprendiendo a todos

-ahora que lo mencionas me doy cuenta de que no solo existe la armadura dorada de sagitario y según veo, deduzco que al haber 12 casas del zodiaco eso quiere decir que hay 12 caballeros dorados- dijo Nachi a lo que Tatsumi asintió

-así es, él es Naruto el caballero dorado de Virgo, al parecer él y la señorita se conocían desde antes de que ustedes fueran mandados a sus respectivos campos desconcentra…quiero decir entrenamiento- dijo Tatsumi un poco nervioso, aunque los caballeros no le habían prestado atención ante las palabras de que Saori y el chico se conocían desde hace mucho

-aun así, aunque se conozcan desde hace tiempo, eso no le da el derecho a tomar así a la señorita- dijo Jabu con celos

-bueno, eso puede que sea algo incorrecto, por lo que he escuchado cuando patrullo por la mansión Kido durante las noches, he oído murmullos de la señorita cuando esta dormida y siempre dice el nombre de Naruto- dijo Tatsumi poniendo aún más celoso a Jabu

-bueno, eso ahora no importa, ahora que estamos aquí podremos cuidar de la señorita Saori en lo que Seiya y los demás regresan- dijo Ban

-tienes razón, lo más importante ahora es su seguridad- dijo esta vez Ichi

-lo mejor es que tenemos a un caballero dorado aquí para ayudarnos por si vienen muchos más guardias a intentar matar a la señorita- dijo Geki

-pues yo no lo veo así, si él y la señorita Saori se conocen desde hace tiempo, ¿entonces porque él no está ayudando a Seiya y los demás para salvarla más rápido? - dijo y pregunto Jabu en un tono molesto lo cual Naruto ya no pudo aguantar

-sabes, he hecho mucho más para ayudar que tú, además por si no lo sabes yo en realidad estoy con Seiya y sus compañeros ayudándolos a pasar por las doce casas, al que vez frente a ti es solo a un clon, yo tengo la misión de cuidar de Saori-chan poniendo un sello para evitar que esta flecha atraviese su corazón antes de que se cumplan las doce horas y además ganar aún más tiempo para Seiya y sus amigos- dijo Naruto de manera seria y molesta mirando a Jabu

-cómo te atreves a llamar a si a la señorita Saori- dijo Jabu casi a punto de lanzarse contra Naruto

-ya tranquilo Jabu, este no es momento de estar peleando, además no tienes oportunidad contra él y es verdad que él ha hecho más para ayudar que nosotros así que déjalo en paz- dijo Tatsumi de manera seria

-tsk, bien- dijo Jabu un poco molesto para después alejarse un poco del grupo al tiempo que Naruto volvía a centrar su mirada en Saori

-así que, ¿dónde entrenaste tu? - pregunto Geki a Naruto

-vaya, veo que tú eres más educado que tu amigo, buen creo que nos llevaremos bien- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por los otros 4 caballeros de bronce a excepción de Jabu el cual frunció el ceño -bien, yo entrene en una isla ubicada en mi continente natal- dijo Naruto cosa que intrigo a los caballeros de Bronce

VOLVIENDO CON NARUTO Y LOS DEMAS CABALLEROS DE BRONCE

Naruto había dejado un segundo clon ene l camino el cual cuando Hyoga salió de la casa de Escorpio, el segundo clon curo a Hyoga de sus heridas de la técnica de Milo, después de que Hyoga fuera curado este empezó a correr hacia la casa de Sagitario, mientras corría volteo a ver el reloj y vio como la flama de escorpio se apagaba, al mirar esto empezó a correr más rápido

(vaya al parecer el clon de Naruto me curo bastante bien, ya no me duele nada, bueno será mejor que me apresure) pensó Hyoga para acelerar el paso, después de unos minutos de estar corriendo Hyoga logro alcanzar al grupo de Naruto, Seiya, Shiryu y un ya consciente Shun

-vaya, veo que tu pelea fue rápida- dijo Naruto mirando como Hyoga llegaba corriendo, aunque le sorprendió la cantidad de heridas que tenia

-Hyoga, ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto Shun

-sí y todo gracias a ti- dijo Hyoga

(este chico es sorprendente, logro resistir las 15 agujas escarlata, pero por lo visto Milo decidido parar la hemorragia) pensó Naruto viendo 16 heridas en Hyoga -chicos, no hay tiempo, debemos seguir- dijo Naruto de manera seria a lo que los demás caballeros asintieron y así juntos entraron a la casa de Sagitario

CON EL CLON DE NARUTO, SAORI Y TATSUMI

Después de que Naruto les explicara un poco de donde venia, Tatsumi le había pedido a Geki que fuera por algo a el avión que los había traído el cual estaba en una especie de coliseo cercas de donde ellos estaban, el mencionado no tardó mucho en llegar, cuando Geki llego todos notaron que traía el báculo de Athena, Geki se lo entregó a Tatsumi y este lo coloco a Saori en su mano, pero al instante el báculo empezó a emanar un aura dorada para luego este se parara solo y después de unos segundos emanara un resplandor que segó a todos momentáneamente, después de que el resplandor se disipara del báculo salió un rayo hacia el cielo en el cual apareció la armadura dorada de sagitario y esta decenio hasta estar al lado de Saori

-es la armadura de Sagitario- dijo Tatsumi sorprendido

-esta es la armadura que le daría al ganador de la guerra galáctica- dijo Ichi

-al fin, las 12 armaduras están reunidas- dijo Naruto viendo la armadura

-el báculo y el cosmos de la señorita Saori debió guiarla hasta aquí- dijo Jabu

\- ¿pero para qué? - pregunto Nachi

-para que se reúna con su dueño original, o mejor dicho el que fue su dueño- dijo Tatsumi para luego contarles la historia de Aioros y el cómo Saori fue entregada a el señor Mitsumasa Kido

-Aioros de Sagitario fue un gran caballero- dijo Geki, para luego la atención y todos fuera llamada al vero el báculo resplandecer levemente para luego envolver la armadura de sagitario con un aura dorada y esta desapareciera al tiempo que se oirá un resonar en todo el santuario, a él clon no le ocurrió nada ya que no tenía la armadura original

CON NARUTO

Naruto y los caballeros de bronce habían entrado en la casa de Sagitario cuando de repente el cosmos de Naruto se encendió y su armadura empezó a resonar con un sonido peculiar, esto llamo la atención de los 4 caballeros de Bronce que dirigieron su vista a Naruto

-al parecer la armadura de Sagitario esta también aquí en el santuario- dijo Naruto mirando como su armadura despedía un brillo parpadeante

-miren eso- dijo Shun señalando hacia el centro de la casa e Sagitario en donde un aura dorada empezó a emanar solo para que después de unos segundos la armadura de Sagitario apareciera de esa aura, aunque esta también tenía un brillo parpadeante

-es la armadura de Sagitario, no esperaba verla de nuevo – dijo Seiya acinando hacia la armadura, pero al solo dar dos pasos la armadura le apunto con el arco que traía, Seiya se movió hacia un lado y sorprendentemente la flecha lo seguía

-Seiya cuidado- grito Shiryu solo para ver como la armadura disparaba la flecha que traía en el arco en contra de Seiya, Seiya afortunadamente logro hacerse lo suficientemente hacia un lado como para evitar que a la flecha lo hiriera, Seiya termino recargado en un muro con la flecha a pocos centímetros de su costilla

-no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué la armadura de Sagitario me ataco?, hasta ahora siempre me ha protegido en los momentos donde más necesito ayuda- dijo Seiya mirando la armadura, pero e pronto la flecha empezó a brillar

-Seiya aléjate de ahí- dijo Naruto a lo cual Seiya rápidamente salto lejos de la pared la cual exploto e hiso un agujero en la pared

\- ¿Qué creen que sea? - pregunto Hyoga mirando el hueco que hiso la flecha

-tal vez sea una salida, solo hay una manera de saberlo- dijo Shiryu

-bien entonces vayamos- dijo Seiya para luego los cuatro caballeros corrieran dentro del agujero

-esperen, no vayan- dijo Naruto tratando de detenerlos, pero fue muy tarde, una vez los cuatro caballeros de bronce entraron por el agujero este brillo un instante y después desapareció dejando ver a la pared sin ningún rasguño -rayos, una trampa puesta por el caballero de Sagitario, supongo que debí de haberlo hecho antes de su muerte, ¿pero para qué? - se preguntó Naruto mirando a donde antes estaba el agujero por el cual entraron Seiya y los demás caballeros de bronce

^lo del laberinto de Sagitaria pasa igual que en el anime hasta que salieron, además durante este evento Saori uso bastante su cosmos y el sello se debilito mucho^

Naruto había estado esperando a los caballeros de bronce pri si aparecían nuevamente, él se dijo que, si los caballeros no aparecían para antes de que la flama de sagitario se exigiera, él se dirigiría a combatir contra los caballeros restantes y después contra el patriarca, pero tras esperar por casi 40 minutos, por fin los caballeros de bronce aparecieron nuevamente

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto Seiya mirando a su alrededor

-parece que lograron salir de esa trampa- dijo Naruto acercándose a los caballeros

\- ¿trampa? - pregunto Hyoga extrañado, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera contestar la armadura de Sagitario volvió a disparar su flecha hacia el muro, esta vez solo destruyo una ligera capa de la pared en la cual se pudieron apreciar algunas letras escritas en griego

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Shun

-al parecer es una especie de testamento- dijo Shiryu

-esta en griego, lo leeré- dijo Seiya –"a los caballeros que han venido aquí, encomendare a Athena a su cuidado"-dijo Seiya leyendo lo que decía en la pared, ante estas palabras a los caballeros presentes les empezaron a salir lagrimas

-caballero Aioros, te prometo que protegeré a Athena ante cualquier cosa aun acosta de mi vida- dijo Naru inclinándose frente a el testamento en la pared, luego de las palabras de Naruto la flecha brillo nuevamente y destrozo la pared dejando ver el camino hacia la casa de Capricornio

-es la salida- dijo Hyoga

-por fin encontramos la salida- dijo Shiryu

-no perdamos más tiempo, andando- dijo Naruto a lo que los caballeros asintieron y empezaron a correr hacia la casa de Capricornio (Saori-chan resiste, solo resiste un poco más, ya casi llegamos y te salvaremos) pensó Naruto mientras corría hacia la casa de Capricornio siendo seguido por los cuatro caballeros de bronce.

FIN CAPITULO 11


	12. CAPITULO 12

NARUTO LA REENCARNACION DE RIKUDOU SEININ Y EL NUEVO CABALLERO DORADO

-CUIDADO CON ESO- PRESONAJE HABLANDO

(QUE HABRA PARA EL DESAYUNO) PERSONAJE PENSANDO

\- (OYE ME ESCUCHAS)- PERSONAJE HABALANDO MENTALMENTE

^ESO DEBIO DOLER^ NOTA O OPINIION MIA

*RASENGAN* JUTSU O TECNICA

CAPITULO 12: BATALLA POR LAS 12 CASAS PARTE 4

Los caballeros corrieron hacia la casa de capricornio, el sol ya se estaba ocultando lo que significaba que les quedaba menos tiempo, el grupo subió las escaleras hasta que llegaron a la casa de Capricornio

-así que esta es la casa de capricornio- dijo Seiya mirando la casa

-andando, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar siendo seguido de los demás caballeros, al entrar en la casa caminaron hasta llegar al centro de la casa en donde había una estatua de Athena la cual estaba ofreciéndole una espada a un soldado romano que estaba arrodillado frente a ella

\- ¿Qué hace una estatua de Athena en una de las doce casas? - pregunto Seiya extrañado

-según recuerdo sobre una historia que mi maestro me conto una vez, la diosa Athena en la antigüedad honraba a su guerrero más fiel y valiente entregándole la espada sagrada Excalibur- dijo Shiryu sin notar como Naruto miraba disimuladamente hacia un punto en lo alto de las columnas

-no importa eso ahora, sigamos nuestro camino, no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo Naruto para después empezar a correr hacia la salida de la casa de Capricornio, los caballeros de bronce se miraron entre si antes de asentir y correr siguiendo a Naruto

-logramos salir de la casa de capricornio, eso significa que tampoco había caballero de capricornio- dijo Shun algo alegre

-ahora solo nos faltan 2 casas más- dijo Seiya de igual manera

-cuidado- gritaron Shiryu y Naruto para luego empujar a Shun, Hyoga y Seiya hacia atrás, los 3 caballeros iban a preguntar porque los empujaron o eso hasta que vieron como delante de ellos había una grieta enorme que los separaba a los 5

-vaya, lograron esquivar mi ataque, no esperaba nada menos de un caballero dorado, lástima que sea un traidor- dijo una voz que provenía de la salida de la casa

-dime una cosa, ¿Por qué no nos atacaste dentro de la casa? - pregunto Naruto sin voltear

-viste la estatua de Athenea no, no podría derramar su sucia sangre en un lugar tan sagrado como lo sería la estatua de Athena, sería una falta de respeto- dijo la voz la cual provenía de un caballero dorado -ahora respóndanme algo ustedes, ¿Por qué no saltaron junto a los demás en vez de solo empujarlos a ellos? - pregunto el caballero dorado

-si saltábamos nos hubieras lanzado un segundo ataque el cual seguramente nos habría acertado- dijo Shiryu lo cual causo una sonrisa en el cabalero de oro

-vaya que eres inteligente, lástima que deba matarlos ahora, yo Shura de Capricornio los acabare aquí mismo- dijo el caballero de oro ahora conocido como Shura

-Naruto-san, vete yo me encargare de el- dijo Shiryu en voz baja a Naruto

-me iré, pero dejare un clon contigo, este clon será muy resistente así que podría decirse que sería como otro yo- dijo Naruto a lo que Shiryu solo cabeceo en asentimiento, al instante en que Shiryu asintió Naruto creo un clon de sombras para luego saltar hacia Seiya y los demás -andando, Shiryu decidió quedarse a pelear el esta batalla- dijo Naruto para luego empezar a correr hacia la siguiente casa, los caballeros de bronce véase Hyoga, Shun y Seiya solo se miraron unos a otros por un par de segundos antes de asentir y empezar a seguir a Naruto

-prepárense para morir- dijo Shura levantando su brazo hacia el aire, al oír estas palabras tanto Naruto como Shiryu voltearon hacia Shura quedando de frente a él, Shura luego bajo su brazo dando la impresión de que cortaba el aire mismo

-Shiryu cuidado, salta- dijo Naruto saltando hacia atrás un poco logrando esquivar el ataque de Shura, pero Shiryu al reaccionar tarde su pierna recibió un corte un poco profundo, Shiryu sintió un gran dolor en su pierna, pero se lo aguanto, después de todo no podía bajar su guardia contra su enemigo

-es increíble, lograste herirme en la pierna aun a esta distancia- dijo Shiryu temblando un poco en señal de estar aguantando el dolor

-sí que reaccionas tarde caballerito, ahora intenta esquivar esto- dijo Shura mandando otro corte en dirección de Shiryu, Naruto al ver esto se movió rápidamente y logro sacar a Shiryu de la trayectoria del ataque

-Shiryu, intenta sentir y anticipar sus ataques, de otra manera acabara contigo- dijo Naruto

-de acuerdo- dijo Shiryu

-vero que lograste reaccionar a tiempo para salvarlo, aunque no me sorprende, siendo un caballero dorado eres el único que podría hacerme frente aquí- dijo Shura

-no estés tan seguro, este chico tiene un gran potencial escondido- dijo Naruto causando una ligera sonrisa en Shiryu

-ja, patrañas acabare con el ahora- dijo para luego lanzar un corte con sus dos manos, Naruto lo esquivo y Shiryu también pero el ataque logro cortarle ligeramente los brazos

-no entiendo ¿Cómo es que logra cortarnos a esa distancia? - pregunto Shiryu no entendiendo

-aún no lo entiendes, tanto mis manos como piernas están tan afiladas como el acero, se podría decir que son tan filosas como la espada Excalibur, su filo es tanto que puedo cortar lo que sea a una gran distancia, mi mano derecha es la más afilada, es la que representa a Excalibur en mi cuerpo- dijo Shura levantando lentamente su mano derecha

-entonces eso es lo que significaba la estatua- dijo Shiryu en guardia

-así es, aunque la estatua también representa que yo de entre todos los caballeros soy el más fiel a Athena- dijo Shura lo cual causo algo de gracia en Naruto

-jajaja, eso es gracioso, creerse el hombre más fiel a Athena- dijo Naruto riendo de manera burlona

-para tu información yo fui que le dio su castigo a Aioros el cual intento asesinar a Athena hace ya 13 años- dijo Shura lo cual causo seriedad en Naruto

-así que tu fuiste el que hirió mortalmente a Aioros- dijo Naru ti de manera un poco seria

-así es, aunque en realidad había supuesto que murió, peor al parecer logro sobrevivir, aunque no por mucho tiempo, aun así, no espero y entiendan esto ustedes que son unos caballeros traidores- dijo Shura -ahora tomen esto *SEIKEN EXCALIBUR (ESPADA ESCALIBUR) * exclamo Shura mandando ahora dos cortes con ambas manos hacia Naruto y Shiryu los cuales lograron esquivarlos

-ahora siente el poder del dragón *ROSAN SHO RYU HA (DRAGON ACIENDE) * exclamo Shiryu lanzando su ataque en contra de Shura el cual solo salto para esquivarlo, pero no conto con que Naruto apareciera y le golpeara el estómago lo cual causo que saliera disparado hacia un pilar de rocas para luego caer al suelo

(esto no es bueno, son dos contras mí y uno es un caballero dorado, si estuviera solo alguno de los dos podría vencer, aunque contra el caballero dorado con dificultad, debo hacer algo para lograr hacer que se queden solos, ¿pero ¿qué?) dijo y se preguntó Shura mentalmente mientras se ponía de pie -lograste golpearme porque me confié, pero eso no volverá a suceder- dijo Shura ya de pie

-eso lo veremos- dijo Naruto antes de lanzarse a atacar a Shura el cual se posiciono en pose de combate, al estar de frente ambos usaron sus brazos como si fueran espadas, esto sorprendió a Shura ya que al parecer el caballero dorado sabia el estilo de pelea de capricornio

\- ¿Cómo es que conoces este estilo de pelea? - pregunto Shura mientras ambos forcejeaban con sus brazos

-eso es un secreto- dijo Naruto causando molestia en Shura el cual lanzo una patada a Naruto causando que este saltara hacia a otras para esquivarla, Shiryu al ver a Naruto tomar distancia se lanzó hacia Shura el también aprovechando de que estaba con la guardia baja, al estar frente a frente Shiryu lanzo un golpe con su mano derecha que Shura logro esquivar con dificultad

(esta es mi oportunidad) pensó Shura al ver a Naruto algo lejos y a Shiryu justo frente a el -nunca le des una oportunidad a tu oponente, ahora toma esto *JANPINGU SUTON (PIEDRAS SALTARINAS)*- exclamo Shura saltando un poco en el aire para poner sus pies en las axilas de Shiryu, al hacer esto Shura ejerció fuerza en sus pies para levantar a Shiryu y mandarlo a volar, Naruto por su parte solo pudo ver como Shiryu salía volando hacia un pilar de la casa de capricornio, al impactar en el pilar Shiryu cayó al suelo de espaldas

(ni los golpes normales, ni mi dragón asciende funcionan contra él, no puedo depender de Naruto en esta batalla, si lo hago nunca podrá volverme fuerte ni obtener mi séptimo sentido, debo vencer a Shura por mi cuenta) pensó Shiryu tendido en el suelo

-veo que te duelo, no te preocupes, en un instante dejaras de sentir dolor ya que te cortare la cabeza- dijo Shura caminando hacia Shiryu

-no te olvides de mi *SUPIRITTSU NO YOBIDASHI (INVOCACION DE ESPIRITUS) *- exclamo Naruto lanzando su ataque en contra de Shura que lo recibió de lleno y salió disparado hacia un muro de rocas del lugar, Naruto al ver a Shura impactar en el muro corrió rápidamente hacia Shiryu - ¿oye te encuentras bien? - pregunto Naruto antes de empezar a emanar una era verde de su mano y empezar a cerrar las heridas de Shiryu

-sí, estoy bien gracias- dijo Shiryu levantándose lentamente lo cual hiso que Naruto dejara de sanar sus heridas -Naruto, quiero que no interfieras en esta pelea- dijo Shiryu mirando seriamente a Naruto

-él es muy poderoso, si intentas combatir tu solo puede que mueras- dijo Naruto de manera seria

-lo sé, pero si no lo hago no seré capaz de volverme más fuerte para proteger a Athena y a mis amigos de los enemigos futuros que vengan- dijo Shiryu firmemente

-de acuerdo, no interferiré más en tu pelea amenos de que estés en verdadero peligro- dijo Naruto a lo cual Shiryu asintió

-de acuerdo, gracias- dijo Shiryu para luego Naruto tomara distancia al mismo tiempo que Shura terminaba de ponerse de pie un poco lastimado

-ese ataque no me lo esperaba, sí que es difícil pelear contra dos oponentes, aunque solo uno representa problemas- dijo Shura mirando a Naruto

-ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya que yo seré el único que te enfrente ahora- dijo Shiryu con firmeza

-oh, veo que estas ansioso por partir al otro mundo- dijo Shura con confianza para luego correr hacia Shiryu y al llegar a con este, Shura levanto su brazo antes de bajarlo como si fuese una espada, Shiryu al ver esto interpuso su escudo para bloquear el ataque de Shura lo cual consiguió, Shura al ver esto se retiró de un salto y sonrió confiado, Shiryu lo noto e iba a preguntarle sobre que era tan gracioso, pero su palabras nunca salieron al ver como su escudo se dividía por la mitad

-dividió mi escudo del dragón en 2, no es posible- dijo Shiryu sorprendido

-ja, admito que el escudo de tu armadura es tan fuerte como dice la leyenda o de lo contrario tu brazo se hubiera partido en 2- dijo Shura con superioridad -pero ahora no tienes nada con que protegerte, ahora prepárate porque destrozare tu armadura- dijo Shura antes de lanzar un ataque cruzando sus brazos en X lo cual genero una cúpula de cortes alrededor de Shiryu el cual quedó atrapado dentro de la cúpula y su armadura se fue destrozando lentamente hasta solo quedar con su cinturón y una pantalonera blanca con calentadores verdes

(no puede ser, toda mi armadura fue destruida por uno solo de sus ataques, ahora tengo que tener cuidado y a la vez, pesar en una mane de ganarle sin que Naruto me ayude) pensó Shiryu viendo de reojo como Naruto estaba al tanto de la pelea y se veía con ganas de entrar a ayudarlo, pero no lo hacía por el favor que le pidió Shiryu

-no me digas que quieres rendirte, pues no creas que será tan fácil- dijo Shura para después dar un salto en el aire para lanzar un ataque hacia Shiryu con su brazo, pero Shiryu logro detenerlo con sus manos, solamente un hilo de sangre salió de su frente

-aun quieres seguir peleando, sabes que solo sentirás más dolor si sigues con esto- dijo Shura

-eso no me importa, pero de algo estoy seguro, y eso es que te venceré sin importar que- dijo Shiryu para después doblar hacia un lado la mano de Shura para luego darle un rodillazo en esta lastimándosela severamente, luego Shiryu le dio una patada en la mandíbula lo cual lo mando a arrastrarse unos metros hacia atrás

(me lastimo el brazo, de no ser por mi armadura me lo hubiera roto, ¿Cómo es que tiene tanta energía aun?) se preguntó Shura desde el suelo viendo a Shiryu emanado su cosmos, pero logro darse cuenta de que en la espalda de Shiryu aparecía el tatuaje de un dragón

(parece que no será necesario el ayudarlo, por lómenos no aun) pensó Naruto relajándose un poco

Shura se puso de pie mirando a Shiryu elevar su cosmos, pero de un momento a otro Shiryu salto hacia el dándole un combo de patadas que lograron mandarlo a volar y volarle el casco, Shura al caer miro a Shiryu sorprendido

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿de dónde saco esta fuerza? No es igual a como era antes- dijo Shura levantándose del suelo

-Shura hace unos momentos lograste bloquear mi dragón asciende, ahora veremos si eres capaz de hacer nuevamente- dijo Shiryu elevando su cosmos -ahora toma esto *ROSAN SHO RYU HA (DRAGON ACIENDE) *- exclamo Shiryu lanzando su ataque contra Shura, curiosamente el ataque de Shiryu había tomado la forma de un dragón el cual atacaba sin parar a Shura que bloqueaba con algo de dificultad al dragón, pero al final logro bloquearlo completamente

-veo que no te has dado cuenta, no tengo que temerle al dragón asciende ya que este tiene un error fatal que te causara la muerte- dijo Shura seguro de sus palabras a lo que Shiryu solo se quedó callado

(lo suponía, Shiryu aún no sabe usar correctamente el dragón asciende y baja su guardia, aunque es por una milésima de segundo) pensó Naruto analizando la situación

-ahora si vuelves a atacar con tu dragón asciende ten por seguro que atravesare tu corazón- dijo Shura levantando su brazo, pero Shiryu no contesto, en lugar de eso volvió a prepararse para atacar y nuevamente intento lanzar su dragón asciende, pero antes de que pudiera liberarlo Shura clavo su mano en el pectoral izquierdo de Shiryu, pero lo que no se espero fue que Shiryu liberara su ataque en su brazo así rompiéndoselo

-hace mucho Seiya me hiso darme cuenta del punto débil de mi dragón asciende- dijo Shiryu lo cual sorprendió tanto a Naruto como a Shura

-entonces, usaste tu punto débil para que yo atacara y así pudieras romperme el brazo, es increíble- dijo Shura aguantando el dolor de su brazo

-no solo eso, no solo te romperé el brazo- dijo Shiryu mientras Shura intentaba sacar su brazo del pecho de Shiryu, pero no podía, pareciera como si estuviera atascado con algo

-vamos, suelta mi brazo, déjame ir- dijo Shura jalando con más fuerza, pero no podía

-dile adiós a tu brazo- dijo Shiryu levantando su brazo como antes lo había hecho Shura, lo envolvió en cosmos y después lo bajo a una gran velocidad hacia el brazo de Shura, de un momento a otro el brazo de Shura fue cortado en 2, Shura retrocedió varios pasos sosteniéndose su extremidad faltante mientras trataba de no gritar ni llorar por el dolor, por otro lado, Shiryu quito el brazo de Shura de su pecho del cual empezó a salir bastante sangre

-Shiryu- grito Naruto corriendo hacia Shiryu, al llegar Naruto tubo que sostener a Shiryu para evitar que golpeara el suelo ya que al parecer estaba debilitándose por la pérdida de sangre -Shiryu resiste- dijo Naruto empezando a sanar la herida de Shiryu, esto mientras Shura con ayuda de su cosmos detenía la hemorragia de su brazo

-no importa que mie hayas cortado el brazo izquierdo, pues aún tengo mi brazo derecho y ambas piernas que están tan afiladas como el acero- dijo Shura con dificultad, ante estas palabras Shiryu aparto la mano de Naruto y se puso de pie firmemente

-en ese caso terminare contigo en este momento- dijo Shiryu alistándose para el combate

-si me enfrentas de nuevo ten por seguro que esta vez sí perforare tu corazón- dijo Shura preparándose igualmente

Ambos caballeros empezaron a emanas sus cosmos, el de Shura formo una gran aura dorada que casi duplicaba su tamaño, mientras que a Shiryu lo cubría un aura verde y al mismo tiempo un dragón hecho de cosmos giraba alrededor de él. Al instante Shiryu arremetió en contra de Shura el cual intento golpear a Shiryu en el pecho para tratar de atravesarle el corazón, pero Shiryu en un rápido movimiento lo esquivo y se colocó detrás de Shura, al estar detrás de Shura lo tomo de los hombros y empezó a elevar más su cosmos

(oh no, usara esa técnica) pensó alarmado Naruto al reconocer la técnica -espera Shiryu no lo hagas- grito Naruto tratando de correr hacia Shiryu, pero fue muy tarde ya que este al instante despego de suelo en un aura verde que asemejaba aun dragón oriental (maldición) pensó Naruto para luego desaparecer en un destello amarillo

Con Naruto y Saori

Miren eso- dijo Tatsumi señalando al cielo más exacto hacia el aura verde que acedia

-¿Qué será eso? - presunto Jabu

-no lo sé, pero despide un cosmos impresionante- dijo Geki a lo que todos asintieron

-así que uso esa técnica, la batallas deben ser difíciles para llegar a tal punto- dijo Naruto en un susurro mirando al cielo

Con Shiryu y Shura

Estos se elevaban aúna gran velocidad en el aire, Shura estaba sorprendido, ni siquiera podía forcejear para liberarse

(es impresionante la velocidad a la que nos elevamos, es tanta la velocidad que la fricción del aire está quemando mi armadura) pensó Shura para luego ver a Naruto aparecer detrás de Shiryu -tú, ¿Cómo es que? - pregunto Shura dejando la oración al aire

-ve a la verdad por ti mismo- dijo Naruto activando su Sharingan para después enseñarle a Shura cuando conoció al espíritu de Athena y lo que esta le pidió, al salir del recuerdo Shura entendió su error, pero Naruto hablo antes que el - ¿Shiryu eres tonto o qué? - pregunto Naruto haciendo que Shiryu se diera cuenta de su presencia

\- ¿Naruto? - pregunto Shiryu sorprendido

-antes de hacer esto no pensaste en que probablemente Seiya y los demás necesitaran tu ayuda contra los demás caballeros dorados, o que en un futuro necesitaran de tu ayuda para vencer a enemigos más fuertes o en mayor número- dijo Naruto a modo de regaño

-nunca lo pensé, pero esta era la única manera de vencer a Shura- dijo Shiryu con arrepentimiento

-es tarde para arrepentirse ahora, en estos momentos estamos casi en el límite de la atmosfera, si seguimos elevándonos más los 3 moriremos- dijo Shura antes de cerrar los ojos y sonreír levemente -caballero de Virgo, cuida a Shiryu- dijo Shura para después despojarse de su armadura y hacer que esta cubriera a Shiryu, luego de eso de alguna manera Shura logro zafarse del agarre de Shiryu y lo pateo en el estómago hacia abajo así mandándolo de vuelta a la tierra

-Shura gritaron Naruto y Shiryu

-Shiryu, cuida de Athena en mi ausencia, tu ahora posees mi poder de Excalibur en tu brazo derecho, por favor cuida de Athena- dijo Shura elevándose mientras Naruto y Shiryu caían

-maldición, es muy tarde no puedo alcanzarlo, ha salido de la atmosfera- dijo Naruto tomando a Shiryu de su hombro, luego de eso ambos desaparecieron en un destello amarillo y reaparecieron en la casa de capricornio, Shiryu quedo inconsciente por sus heridas y el cansancio, el clon estaba casi por desaparecer, pero antes de hacerlo curo un poco más a Shiryu al punto de que su vida ya no peligrara, luego de eso desapareció y los recuerdos fueron mandados al original

CON EL ORIGINA

Naruto, Shun, Hyoga y Seiya iban corriendo hacia la casa de Acuario cuando de pronto Naruto se detuvo lo cual causo que los demás también lo hicieran

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Seiya viendo a Naruto detenerse

-Shiryu gano la pelea, pero casi se mata él solo, no se preocupen mi clon logro sacarlo de peligro y ahora solo esta inconsciente- dijo Naruto alegrando a los caballeros de bronce

-me alegra que Shiryu esté bien- dijo Shun

-es verdad, pero no hay tiempo andando, ya casi llegamos a la casa de Acuario- dijo Seiya viendo ya la casa de Acuario cercas

-andando pues- dijo Naruto y así los 4 comenzaron a correr nuevamente, al estar a tan solo unas cuantas escaleras de la casa de acuario, vieron a el caballero de acuario mirándolos desde lo alto de las escaleras, todos se detuvieron y lo miraron también

-ese es el caballero de acuario, ¿es el maestro de tu maestro si no mal recuerdo, Hyoga? - pregunto Seiya a lo que Hyoga solo asintió

-así es, él es Camus, el maestro de mi maestro Cristal- dijo Hyoga sin quitar la vista en ningún momento de Camus -escuchen, quiero que lo 3 avancen a la siguiente casa, esta pelea es personal, será de maestro contra discípulo así que no quiero que interfieran- dijo Hyoga seriamente

-de acuerdo, entiendo que es una pelea importante para ti así que no interferiré como con Shiryu, yo y los demás avanzaremos a la siguiente casa- dijo Naruto a lo que Seiya y Shun solo se miraron entre sí para asentir levemente

-de acuerdo, pero debes alcanzarnos- dijo Shun empezando a subir las escaleras con calma, ya no corriendo, esta acción la hicieron también Naruto y Seiya, los 3 caballeros caminaron hasta quedar a unos pasos de Camus el cual solo tenía la mirada centrada en Hyoga, después de unos segundos Naruto fue el que empezó a caminar como si nada hasta quedar de lado a Camus

\- (¿Por qué lo haces?)- pregunto Naruto hablando a través de su cosmos

\- (quiero ver que tanto ha mejorado y ver si consiguió su séptimo sentido)- contesto Camus

\- (sabes que probablemente eso termine en tu muerte, ¿verdad?)- pregunto Naruto

\- (es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr por el futuro de mi discípulo)- dijo Camus lo cual le genero una media sonrisa a Naruto

\- (entonces si esa es tu decisión que así sea)- dijo Naruto para después empezar a caminar nuevamente hacia adentro de la casa de acuario –(después de todo sabias la verdad sobre la Athena que cuidan Seiya y sus amigos)-dijo Naruto sin detener su andar

-(un maestro confía en sus alumnos y su pelea en Escorpión me comprobó la verdad sobre Saori Kido)- dijo Camus al tiempo que Seiya y Shun pasaban por un lado de él, después de que los 3 caballeros entraran a la casa de Acuario, Camus corto el contacto visual con Hyoga y camino hacia el interior de su casa, Hyoga al ver esto lo siguió hasta llegar al centro de la misma

-Camus-Sensei, te demostrar mi agradecimiento ya que pude aprender tus técnicas a través del caballero de cristal, además aprendí bastante de nuestro combate en libra, pero esto no quiero demostrártelo con palabras si no con acciones, como un caballero, eso significa que intentare vencerte con las técnicas que aprendí del caballero de cristal- dijo Hyoga para después tomar una pose de combate

-entonces responderé a tu desafío y ten por seguro que esta vez sí quedaras atrapado en el Hielo por la eternidad- dijo Camus encendiendo su cosmos

CON NARUTO SEIYA Y SHUN

Estos al salir de la casa de acuario siguieron su andar, o eso hasta que Shun se detuvo a tan solo unos 10 metros de salir de la casa de acuario, esto lo notaron tanto Seiya como Naruto y voltearon a verlo, al verlo miraron como apretaba sus puños en señal de que quería volver a ayudar a su amigo

-Shun debemos seguir avanzando, Hyoga no quiere que nadie interrumpa esta pelea contra su maestro- dijo Seiya tocando el hombro de Shun el cual aprecio entenderlo y se tranquilizo

-es hora de irnos, solo nos quedan 2 horas y media, debemos darnos prisa- dijo Naruto mirando el reloj de fuego el cual tenía 2 llamas ardiendo intensamente y una que poco a poco se iba a pagando, Naruto solo recibió un asentimiento de los dos caballeros de bronce los cuales empezaron a correr nuevamente (Hyoga cuídate) pensó Naruto antes de crear un clon el cual tenía su misión fijada y suprimiendo completamente su cosmos entro a la casa de acuario. Después de eso Naruto siguió a los otros dos caballeros de bronce hacia Piscis

CON HYOGA

Hyoga se había lanzado contra Camus a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo, todos los golpes que tiraba Camus los bloqueaba, patadas, puñetazos, cada golpe era bloqueado por Camus, después de unos minutos así Hyoga salto hacia atrás y empezó a cargar su ataque

-reside esto *DIAMOND FUMATSU (POLVO DE DIAMANTES) *- exclamo Hyoga lanzando sea taque en contra de Camus el cual ni se inmuto ante esto ya que lo recibió con una mano y lo bloqueo

-no sé qué intentas lograr con este ataque, que no se te olvide que aprendiste esta técnica de los cableros de cristal a los cuales yo enseñe, además este aire no es lo suficientemente frio como para vencerme- dijo Camus para después contraer su mano y devolverle su ataque a Hyoga el cual logro esquivarlo por poco pero aun así parte de su pierna se congelo, Hyoga que había caído de espaldas al suelo intento pararse sol para caer nuevamente por su pierna congelada

(rayos, creí que lo había esquivado por completo, pero logro congelar mi pierna) pensó Hyoga viéndose su pierna su pierna Izquierda la cual estaba congelada de la rodilla para abajo, por su parte Camus se acercó lentamente a Hyoga hasta quedar unos pasos de el

-Hyoga, dime ¿Cuál es el cero absoluto?- pregunto Camus mirando a Hyoga fijamente a lo cual Hyoga comenzó a recordar una de las lecciones con su maestro cristal el cual le había explicado que era el cero absoluto, pero incluso al recordarlo Hyoga no contesto y Camus le envió una ráfaga de aire helado que mando a Hyoga a estrellarse en un pilar de la casa de Acuario y a su misma vez congelando la otra pierna de Hyoga -bien como no respondes te lo diré, el cero absoluto es el mayor aire frio que puede haber en el mundo, incluso en el combate entre los caballeros de Siberia el que se acerque más al cero absoluto es el que predominara en la batalla y saldrá victorioso- dijo Camus a modo de lección

\- ¿entonces quieres decir que todo depende de quien tenga el aire más helado y del cosmos del caballero? - pregunto Hyoga parándose lentamente

-exacto, eso significa que por más que lo intentes nunca podrás alcanzar el cero absoluto o superar el nivel en el que estoy yo de dominar el cero absoluto, nunca- dijo Camus severamente al tiempo que unía sus dos manos como si fuera un cántaro, luego levanto los brazos dejándolos totalmente rectos hacia arriba

(¿Qué es esa pose? Detrás de él puedo ver la figura de un cántaro con agua) pensó Hyoga viendo la acción de Camus

-ahora recibe mi ataque, *ORORA EKUSUKYUSSHON (EJECUCION AURORA)* exclamo Camus lanzando sea taque en contra de Hyoga el cual no se pudo mover al tener las piernas aun congeladas, al recibir el ataque Hyoga fue mandado a volar hacia un muro en el cual se estrelló para luego caer al piso, ante esto Camus pensó que quedó inconsciente y estaba preparado para retirarse a esperar que Hyoga despertara, pero el sonido de quejidos lo hiso voltear, al voltear vio a Hyoga levantarse lentamente -recibiste mi ejecución aurora, ¿cómo puedes ponerte aun de pie?- dijo y pregunto Camus impresionado

-en libra tú me dijiste que un ataque no funciona dos veces contra un caballero- contesto Hyoga al tiempo que con dificultad logro ponerse de pie-y aunque sé que no poder llegar al cero absoluto, ten por seguro que lograre hacer mi aire tan frio como el tuyo, ahora toma esto maestro *ORORA SANDAA ATAKKU (RAYO DE AURORA) *- exclamo Hyoga lanzando su ataque en conta de Camus el cual no le afecto a Camus y este de igual manera que con el polvo de Diamantes lo detuvo con una mano para luego regresárselo a Hyoga lo cual causo que este saliera volando hasta estrellarse en otro pilar de la casa de Acuario para posteriormente caer al suelo de cara, Camus se fue acercando lentamente a Hyoga hasta estar a un metro de el

-Hyoga espero y hayas entendido que es inútil que trates de derrotarme con mis propias técnicas- decía Camus para luego levantar su brazo y de este empezara a salir hielo que se dirigía hacia Hyoga y lo empezaba a cubrir -no tiene sentido que siga combatiendo contra ti ya que este combate resulto en mi victoria, y como no quiero hacerte más daño te daré otro sepulcro de hielo, esta vez será uno más fuerte y resistente, uno que no pueda romper ni la espada de libra, esta vez duerme para siempre- dijo Camus terminando el ataúd de hielo dentro del cual descansaba Hyoga, al terminar el ataúd Camus se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero de pronto se detuvo al sentir el cosmos de Hyoga elevarse, al darse la vuelta solo vio a Hyoga con su cosmos encendido para luego ver como el ataúd de hielo se hacía pedazos, la onda expansiva de cosmos y los cristales que volaron hacia él lo arrojaron hacia un pilar en donde se estrelló de costado

-esto no puede ser, destruyo el ataúd de hielo el cual ni siquiera 3 caballeros dorados pudieron romper, ¿Qué rayos le paso?, no pudo destruir el ataúd de hielo a menos de que haya logrado bajar más la temperatura de su cosmos que la temperatura del ataúd, eso significaría estar tan bajo como 273 grados centígrados bajo cero, osease el cero absoluto, pero es imposible sus dos piernas están congeladas y el resto de su cuerpo lo estará en poco tiempo, entonces ¿de dónde saca la energía para seguir con esta pelea?- se preguntaba Camus viendo como Hyoga se levantaba lentamente

-Camus te lo dije antes, aunque no pueda alcanzar el cero absoluto hare mi aire tan frio como el tuyo- dijo Hyoga para luego lanzar con su mano un rayo de aire frio hacia Camus el cual respondió de igual manera generando un choque de dos corrientes de aire frío que se sostenían niveladas

(¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es que nuestros aires están nivelados? ¿acaso logro hacer su aire tan frio como el mío?) pensó para sí mismo Camus sorprendido -bien hecho Hyoga, lograste hacer tu aire tan frio como el mío, estoy orgulloso, pero aun así no podrás vencerme y eso es por nuestras armaduras, la armadura de bronce se congela a menos de 150 grados centígrados, no hay excepción aun cuando la tuya fue creada en los muros de hielo eternos en severa, en cambio la aradura de oro se congela a menos de 236 grados bajo cero, lo cual quiere decir que para que me derrotes tienes que obtener el cero absoluto, de lo contrario no podrás derrotarme- dijo Camus a un Hyoga que se mantenía con la mirada ensobre sida, esto lo noto Camus e instantáneamente aumento un poco su poder causando que su aire frio comenzara a ganar terreno sobre el de Hyoga (es increíble, está completamente inconsciente, pero aun así mantiene su aire tan frio como el mío, si esto sigue así el aire frio que ambos desprendemos lo acabara) pensó Camus viendo como cada vez más y más su aire frio se acercaba a Hyoga, pero justo cuando el aire de Camus llegado a Hyoga este despertó y detuvo completamente el ataque de Camus con sus dos manos, la presión de dicho ataque desintegro la parte superior de su armadura, siendo esto lo que cubría de su cintura para arriba, Hyoga al tener todo ese aire frio en sus manos lo arrojo hacia Camus el cual lo recibió de lleno y salió de pedido hacia atrás unos metros, Camus se reincorporo con casi nada de dificultado solo para al estar de pie notara como su hombrera estaba congelada (¿Cómo es posible esto? El logro congelar mi armadura dorada, eso significa que Hyoga logro alcanzar el cero absoluto, lamentablemente lo hiso cuando está a punto de morir y aun así no tiene el conocimiento necesario para hacer uso de él) pensó Camus sin saber que Hyoga estaba inconsciente, luego de esas palabras Camus tomo su pose para lanzar su ejecución aurora nuevamente

-Hyoga esto terminara aquí, ahora te sepultare con esta ejecución aurora, ¿Qué rayos?- dijo y pregunto Camus al ver a Hyoga tomar su misma pose (está tratando de imitar mi ataque que tontería, ahora que no tiene nada con que atacarme o defenderse, usara mi propia técnica en mi contra) pensó Camus mientras tanto el cómo Hyoga emanaban sus cosmos -Hyoga desiste, ejecución aurora es mi mejor arma y es imposible que puedas copiarla aun habiéndola visto una o dos veces ya que esta técnica es la que mejor hace uso de aire frio- dijo Camus pero Hyoga seguía sin decir nada ya que estaba inconsciente -de acuerdo, te dejare aprenderlo por experiencia, ahora toma esto *ORORA EKUSUKYUSSHON (EJECUCION AURORA)*- exclamo Camus bajando sus brazos apuntando hacia Hyoga el cual hiso lo mismo pero apuntando hacia Camus, de ambos brazos salió una poderosa ráfaga de aire congelado que colisiono y formo una gran explosión que formo grandes pilares de hielo alrededor de ambos caballeros, pero así como aparecieron los pilares de hielo se destruyeron al instante por la presión del ataque, la sala quedo totalmente blanca por el ataque de aire tan helado, ya ambos caballeros estaban sin fuerzas y totalmente pálidos por el frio -Hyoga lo hiciste bien, has logrado dominar el cero absoluto y dominar el séptimo sentido, además de eso lograste dominar mi ejecución aurora, pero lamentablemente en nuestro estado ambos probablemente moriremos, Hyoga, si logras salir vivo de aquí cuida de Athena- dijo Camus para después caer al piso causando que de los ojos de Hyoga saliera solo una sola lagrima

-(maestro, así que usted lo sabia y me puso aprueba aun acosta de su vida, le prometo que si salgo de aquí con vida protegeré a Athena en su memoria, además le quiero agradecer por todo lo que hiso por mí, no solo me enseñó a través de los caballeros de cristal, sino que también me ayudo a obtener el séptimo sentido y a alcanzar el cero absoluto aun cuando esto lo consto su vida, muchas gracias maestro Camus) pensó Hyoga antes de caer al suelo el también

-vaya que no saben contenerse y también como dar una buena pelea estos dos- dijo una voz que provenía de una sombra que salía de entre unos pilares

CON SHUN SEIYA Y NARUTO

Los tres caballeros restantes corrían hacia la casa de Piscis, ya estaban cercas de la casa, pero de repente Shun cayo de rodillas al suelo, al notar esto tanto Naruto como Seiya se detuvieron y regresaron hasta donde estaba Shun

-Shun ¿Qué te pasa, estas bien? - pregunto Seiya ayudando a Shun a levantarse

-sí, estoy bien solo resbale un poco- dijo Shun de manera despreocupada para luego tomar una pose seria -escuchen, quiero pedirles que me dejen pelear en Piscis solo- dijo Shun lo cual causo intriga en Seiya

-de que estas hablando Shun, solo nos queda 1 hora y media, lo mejor sería que nos quedáramos y te ayudáramos a vencer a este caballero- dijo Seiya en protesta a la idea de su amigo

-Seiya, recuerda lo que prometimos al iniciar nuestro recorrido por las doce casas, aunque sea solo uno debe llegar a la sala del Patriarca, aun cuando los demás tuvieran que morir para esto, debes dejarme esta batalla, delo contrario se desperdiciarían los esfuerzos de nuestros amigos- dijo Shun lo cual causo que Seiya captara el punto

-de acuerdo Shun, te dejaremos esta batalla y nosotros seguiremos a la alcoba del patriarca- dijo Naruto a lo cual Seiya asintió en apoyo, al instante los caballeros siguieron corriendo hacia la casa de Piscis, estaban casi a punto de llegar a la casa de Piscis cuando se vieron obligados a esquivar dos rosas rojas, al mirar hacia enfrente vieron a un hombre que más bien aprecia una mujer por su rostro, además el que trajera los labios pintados no ayudaba a definir su sexo a simple vista

-mi nombre es Afrodita, soy el caballero dorado de Piscis- dijo el ahora conocido Afrodita que de no ser por su voz todos dirían que es una mujer

-entonces tu eres el ultimo caballero de las doce casas y nuestro último oponente antes de llegar al maestro- dijo Seiya, aunque esto sin que él o Naruto notaran la cara de sorpresa de Shun al escuchar el nombre del caballero

-Shun, ¿estás seguro? - pregunto Naruto viendo a Shun el cual al instante cambio su expresión

-estoy seguro, ahora vayan al cuarto del maestro- dijo Shun a lo que ambos caballeros asintieron y comenzaron a correr hacia el caballero dorado, Seiya al estar cercas dio un salto para pasar sobre el mientras que Naruto paso, por un lado, justo cuando pasaron Afrodita lanzo 2 rosas a Naruto y Seiya, una a cada uno, Naruto al darse cuenta la esquivo

-Seiya, n la toques- dijo Naruto, pero fue tarde ya que Seiya deshizo la rosa con un manotazo suyo antes de caer al suelo

-nos vemos caballero de Piscis- dijo Seiya antes de seguir corriendo ya que al parecer no escucho la advertencia de Naruto el cual al notar que Seiya siguió corriendo este también corrió hacia la salida de la casa. Por otra parte, Afrodita al ver que ambos corrían hacia la salida preparo 2 rosas más pero antes de lanzarlas su mano fue detenida por la cadena de Shun

-no te dejare atacarlos, te mantendré amarrado con mi cadena hasta que ellos hayan logrado salir de esta casa- dijo Shun manteniendo su agarre en la mano de Afrodita el cual solo sonrió de medio lado mirando a Shun

-escucha caballero, aunque Virgo y Pegaso logren pasar esta casa, nunca podrán llegar a los aposentos del patriarca, esto es porque el camino que conduce hacia los docentes del patriarca está cubierto por un jardín de rosas rojas-dijo Afrodita lo cual sorprendió a Shun -además te diré esto como dato especial, mis rosas rojas y las que están plantadas por el sendero que conduce hacia el patriarca están envenenadas e incluso su mismo aroma es mortal para quien lo aspire- dijo Afrodita lo cual preocupo a Shun

CON SEIYA Y NARUTO

Los dos caballeros restantes salieron de la casa de Piscis solo para encontrarse con el camino de escaleras que conducía hacia la cámara del patriarca, cubierto de flores rojas

-estas rosas, deben ser…- dijo Naruto dejando la oración al aire ya que vio a Seiya correr por el camino de rosas -Seiya no lo hagas, es peligroso- dijo Naruto pero Seiya sigue corriendo -rayos esto no es bueno, será mejor que lo siga pero evitando las rosas- dijo Naruto para luego ver algunos pilares esparcidos por los lados del sendero, al instante salto hacia uno de ellos y comenzó a ir por la pared o saltando de pilar en pilar, solo pudieron avanzar un tercio de camino antes de que Naruto viera como Seiya caía al piso cubierto de rosas, este iba a saltar hacia el sendero de rosas pero antes de hacerlo vio como una mujer pelirroja que al parecer también era una amazona, había saltado desde el otro lado y había caído justo donde estaba Seiya, luego vio como la mujer cargo a Seiya y le puso su máscara para luego empezar a avanzar por las escaleras (vaya, incluso arriesga su vida para salvar la de Seiya y no solo eso sino que lo está tratando de ayudar a avanzar aún más) pensó Naruto antes de oír a alguien aterrizar a un lado suyo, al voltear a ver vio a Shaina con si mascara y armadura puestas

MIENTRAS TANTO CON SHUN Y AFRODITA

Al oír las palabras de Afrodita, Shun se preocupó aún más y trato de ir a ayudar a Naruto y Seiya, pero Afrodita le bloqueo el paso

\- ¿Qué pasa, creí que tu pelearías conmigo? - pregunto Afrodita enfrente de Shun

-eso es lo que hare- dijo Shun (amigos lo lamento, pero lo único que puedo hacer ahorita es enfrentarme a este caballero y vencerlo lo más rápido posible para ir a ayudarlos) pensó Shun

-sabes Shun, yo fui el que mato a tu maestro Albiore en la isla de Andrómeda- dijo Afrodita lo cual sorprendió a Shun al recordar cuando June le dijo que había encontrado una rosa roja al lado del cuerpo de su maestro

-entonces fuiste tú el que mato a mi maestro, yo sabía que mi maestro no podía ser vencido tan fácilmente aun contra un caballero dorado ya que él era casi tan fuerte como un caballero de oro- dijo Shun con algo de furia contenida

-en eso tienes razón, tu maestro desafío la voluntad del patriaca y por ende este envío a Milo de escorpio para hacerlo entrar en razón, pero aun cuando el solo era un caballero de plata, tu maestro Albiore era casi tan fuerte como un caballero dorado, por eso es que ayude un poco a Milo en contra de él- dijo Afrodita como si no le importara en lo más mínimo

-aun cuando no me gusta combatir, en este caso hare una excepción ya que debo venir la muerte de mi maestro Albiore- dijo Shun para después atacar con su cadena libre la cual termino enredada en el otro brazo de Afrodita

-hm torpe, esta cadena no significa nada para mí- dijo Afrodita antes de lanzar una ráfaga de cosmos lo cual mando a volar a Shun hasta estrellarse en un pilar -ahora toma el mismo destino que Virgo y Pegaso, toma esto *ROIYARU DEMON ROZU (ROSAS DEMONIACAS REALES)*- exclamo afrodita solo para que de la nada varias Rosas rojas salieran disparadas hacia Shun, pero estas iba acompañadas de una ráfaga de cosmos, cuando el ataque golpeo a Shun este salió disparado unos metros hacia atrás para luego caer al piso

(ese fue un ataque muy poderoso, pero de alguna manera no siento dolor, al contrario, me siento bien, sin embargo, siento como lentamente pierdo la conciencia) pensó Shun sintiendo cada vez como perdía la conciencia, sin embargo, el recuerdo de sus días de entrenamiento en la isla de Andrómeda lo hiso ganar las fuerzas para ponerse de pie

\- ¿dime porque te levantaste de nuevo? de haberte quedado en el suelo podrías haber muerto sin dolor alguno, sin la necesidad de experimentar el temor a la muerte, sería como caer dormido- dijo Afrodita dándole la espalda a Shun

-eso es porque no me rendiré tan fácilmente ni moriré, además tengo algunas promesas que cumplir, prometí a mi hermano que pelearía hasta el din como un hombre- dijo Shun tomando su cadena fuertemente -Afrodita no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente roan esto * SANDA UEBU (ONDA DE RELAMPAGO) * exclamo Shun para luego lanzar su cadena triangular en dirección de Afrodita, pero para mala suerte de Shun, la cadena paso por un Aldo de Afrodita sin hacerle nada

-acaso lo olvidaste Andrómeda, debido al veneno de las rosas tus 5 sentidos se pierden rápidamente, sin embargo viendo que elegiste el seguir luchando y sufriendo, te matare de una manera muy dolorosa- dijo Afrodita para después voltearse hacia Shun, al voltearse Afrodita levanto su mano derecha para después de esta salieran varios disparos de cosmos en contra de Shun el cual los esquivaba con rapidez, esto sorprendió a Afrodita ya que él estaba atacando casi a la velocidad de la luz y Shun aun así los lograba esquivar con facilidad, aun cuando estaba perdiendo sus 5 sentidos

-en ese caso ahora te mostrare el poder de mi cadena- dijo Shun encendiendo su cosmos ara luego su cadena circular comenzara a girar alrededor del como una barrera que lo protegía -ahora que mi cadena gira alrededor de mí, no me podrás lastimar- dijo Shun con confianza

-jajaja, eres muy gracioso Andrómeda, pero esa armadura de bronce no significa nada para mí y ahora te lo demostrare *ROIYARU DEMON ROZU (ROSAS DEMONIACAS REALES) *- exclamo Afrodita lanzando su ataque en contra de Shun, pero para sorpresa de Afrodita la cadena repelió su ataque y aun así siguió girando, pero no solo eso, sino que también le devolvió el ataque lo que lo mando unos metros hacia atrás lo cual causo que el casco de Afrodita saliera volando

(eh subestimado a mi oponente, pero aun así estoy sorprendido de que a pesar de todas las batallas que, mantenido, este chico aun tenga energía para seguir peleando) pensó Afrodita mirando seriamente a Shun

-esta vez no fallare, ahora toma esto Afrodita *SANDA UEBU (ONDA DE RELAMPAGO) * exclamo Shun lanzado su ataque en contra de Afrodita, ella taque ahora si iba dirigido directamente al caballero dorado, pero para sorpresa de Shun la cadena no alcanzo a impactar en Afrodita ya que al parecer este había logrado detener el ataque con una rosa de color negra

-debo admitir que te he subestimado, para serte sincero nunca pensé que tú con ese rostro que parece de niña tuvieras tal espíritu de combate- dijo Afrodita lo que por alguna extraña razón no ofendió a Shun -anteriormente dije que quien reciba las rosas demoniacas reales moriría lenta e irremediablemente sin falta, pero al parecer no eres de los que esperan su muerte con paciencia, por eso es que he decidido matarte rápida y dolorosamente, ahora prueba el terror y el dolor de esta rosa negra *PIRANIAN ROZU (ROSAS PIRAÑA)* exclamo Afrodita al tiempo que la rosa con al que tenía detenida la cadena de Shun se multiplicaba y comenzaba a avanzar hacia Shun mientras envolvía la deña de este, pero lo peculiar era que además de que las rosas envolvían la cadena, al parecer también la iban destruyendo, al final las rosas solo destruyeron al deña cuadrada de Shun el cual se quedó sorprendido por el ataque de Afrodita

-destruyo mi cadena cuadrada en pedazos, solo con un ataque- se dijo Shun sorprendido

-las rosas rojas te conducen a la muerte lentamente, pero estas rosas negras son diferentes, estas matan a su enemigo desgarrándolo con sus espinas, Andrómeda ahora si te matare, ya no te queda ninguna esperanza *PIRANIAN ROZU (ROSAS PIRAÑA) * exclamo Afrodita lanzando varias rosas negras en contra de Shun el cual reacciono al instante

-*RORINGUDIFENSU (DEFENSA RODANTE) *- exclamo Shun solo para que su cadena empezara a girar nuevamente alrededor de él protegiéndolo, pero no sirvió de nada ya que las rosas piraña lograron destruir la cadena circular de Shun

-ahora Andrómeda esas indefenso, no tienes ataque ni defensa ya que destruí tus dos cadenas, ahora cavare contigo- dijo Afrodita para lanzar nuevamente su ataque de rosas pirañas lo cual causo que Shun saliera volando unos metros hacia ataras mientras su armadura era hecha pedazos lentamente y algunas heridas eran causadas y su cuerpo debido a las rosas negras, sin embargo, Shun no se daba por vencido y lentamente se ponía de pie

-es que aún no te rindes, deberías mejor esperar la muerte tranquilamente ya no quiero derramar más tu sangre- dijo Afrodita antes de ver como Shun era envuelto en una gran aura de cosmos rosa (¿Qué significa esto? Su cosmos es mucho más grande que antes, que otra cosa podría tener para defenderse además de su cadena, el recibió las rosas pírala y las rosas demoniacas reales, incluso su armadura fue destruida, entonces como puede tener la suficiente energía como para enfrentarme) pensó Afrodita sorprendido

-Afrodita tú me hiciste llegar a estos extremos, ahora que mi armadura y cadena están destruidas tendré que valerme de esto para derrotarte y evitar que vayas a por Naruto o Seiya- dijo Shun al tiempo que su cosmos se elevaba más y mas

(es verdad, el caballero dorado puede sobrevivir a mi ataque con ayuda de su cosmos, además es seguro que él pudo ayudar a el caballero de bronce a salvarse, peor aún ambos pudieron encontrar una manera de cruzar hacia la cámara del partica sin tener que pisar las rosas) peso Afrodita con preocupación -Andrómeda, te daré el golpe definitivo en este instante – dijo Afrodita, pero no ataco al ver como una corriente de aire empezaba a soplar de la nada

-ahora estas atrapado en mi técnica Afrodita *SEIUN KARENTO (CORRIENTE NEBULAR)* exclamo Shun levantando su brazo derecho solo para que la gran corriente de aire impactara en Afrodita lanzándolo al aire, pero debido a su debilidad y su heridas Shun no pudo mantener su ataque por mucho tiempo, al disiparse la corriente afrodita iba cayendo al piso, este estaba confiado en que podría recomponerse en el aire pero para su sorpresa estaba inmovilizado, de alguna manera su cuerpo se entumió y no pudo moverse esto causo que afrodita callera al suelo de frente, cuando se puso de pie noto que alrededor de su cuerpo había una ligera corriente de aire que estaba conectada a Shun (el formo esta corriente alrededor de mi cuerpo sin que em diera cuenta) pensó Afrodita tratando de moverse pero le resultaba difícil

-Afrodita, ahora con esta corriente puedo detener completamente todos los movimientos de tu cuerpo, es incluye su función también, eso quiere decir que tengo tu vida en mis manos, la única manera de que te salve es rindiéndote y eliminando el jardín de rosas que cubre el camino hacia el cuarto del patriarca, también el jurar llevar una vida nueva como caballero de Athena y solo luchar por la justicia- dijo Shun un poco entrecortado por el cansancio que tenia

-no me subestimes Andrómeda, no todas las funciones ni movimientos de mi cuerpo se ande tenido- dijo Afrodita levantando su mano izquierda en la cual mostraba una rosa blanca

\- ¿Qué es esa rosa? - pregunto Shun algo débil

-veras las rosas diabólicas mata a su enemigo lentamente, las rosas pirañas matan a su enemigo de manera rápida y dolorosa, pero como aun estas vivo tendré que utilizar esta rosa, esta es una rosa sangrienta, en cuanto esta rosa deje mi mano se clavara en tu corazón y comenzara a extraer toda tu sangre, una vez lo haya hecho se tornara roja, en ese momento morirás- dijo Afrodita lo cual preocupo a Shun -siéntete orgulloso Andrómeda, serás el primero en el cual use esta rosa- dijo Afrodita tratando de lanzar su rosa pero de repente la corriente volvió a retomar fuerza -¿Qué es esto? La corriente está aumentando su fuerza, lentamente se está convirtiendo en un torrente y parece que crecerá más- dijo Afrodita sorprendido

-tienes razón, el torrente puede aumentar infinitamente si así lo deseo, así que no tienes opción ríndete- dijo Shun seriamente

-hm por eso es que morirás, eres débil contra tus enemigos, te diré esto antes de que mueras, el poder es justicia, solo la fuerza es lo que domina el mundo, esa es la verdad, por eso el maestro al ser muy poderoso es el único que puede gobernar este mundo, él es justicia verdadera- dijo Afrodita

-yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, ¿quieres decir que los débiles tendrán que obedecer todo lo que el fuerte les ordene? - pregunto Shun

-así es, solo los fuertes tienen el derecho de gobernar, si el poder se nos fue dado es por algo- dijo Afrodita

-estas equivocado, nuestra fuerza y poder no debe usarse para someter a las personas si no para protegerlas- dijo Shun

-pierdes el tiempo hablando, es hora de que mueras ya, toma esta rosa blanca- dijo Afrodita emanando su cosmos

-detente afrodita, te he dicho que el torrente crecerá más y más, si continuas con esto, el torrente se convertirá en una tormenta que seguro te matara- dijo Shun intentando hacer que Afrodita recapacite

-entonces veremos quien muere primero ahora toma esto *BURADDI ROZU (ROSA SANGRIENTA) *- exclamo Afrodita para luego lanzar la rosa hacia Shun el cual aumento más la potencia del torrente tratando de repeler la rosa blanca, pero para su sorpresa la rosa pasaba como si nada, al final la rosa blanca termino clavándose en su pecho

-*NEBYURA SUTOMU (TORMENTA NEBULAR) * exclamo Shun causando que el torrente se convirtiera en una verdadera tormenta que mando a volar a Afrodita a una gran velocidad hasta estrellarse en el techo para después caer de cabeza, esto mientras las funciones corporales de Afrodita se detenían lentamente

(sorprendente, al final el torrente se convirtió en una verdadera tormenta, al parecer al final logro obtener el séptimo sentido y de alguna manera su cosmos fue más fuerte que el mío) pensó Afrodita mientras respiraba lentamente -bien hecho Andrómeda, lograste derrotarme, pero sé que pronto morirás tú también- dijo Afrodita antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre, lo último que vio fue a Shun parado junto a el

(hermano cumplí mi promesa, combatí como un verdadero hombre, Seiya Naruto confió en ustedes, sé que podrán vencer al maestro y salvar a Saori) pensó Shun antes de caer al suelo justo al lado de Afrodita para luego cerrar sus ojos lentamente.

-vaya que estos chicos han superado sus límites durante estas batallas, se han hecho muy fuertes- dijo una voz que provenía de una sombra que salía de detrás de un pilar, la sombra dio unos pasos al frente dejando ver unas botas de armadura dorada -ahora debo cumplir mi misión- dijo la sombra empezando a acercarse a Shun.

FUN CAPITULO 12.


	13. CAPITULO 13

NARUTO LA REENCARNACION DE RIKUDOU SEININ Y EL NUEVO CABALLERO DORADO

-CUIDADO CON ESO- PRESONAJE HABLANDO

(QUE HABRA PARA EL DESAYUNO) PERSONAJE PENSANDO

\- (OYE ME ESCUCHAS)- PERSONAJE HABALANDO MENTALMENTE

^ESO DEBIO DOLER^ NOTA O OPINIION MIA

*RASENGAN* JUTSU O TECNICA

CAPITULO 13: BATALLA POR LAS 12 CASAS PARTE FINAL

En el capítulo anterior Seiya había quedado inconsciente al avanzar un tercio del camino del sendero de rosas, esto lo había visto Naruto el cual iba a ayudar a Seiya pero una mujer pelirroja se le adelanto y empezó a ayudar a Seiya a seguir avanzando, la mujer pelirroja era al parecer una amazona de plata y esta había usado su máscara para evitar que Seiya siguiera respirando la esencia de las rosas, en ese instante una amazona aterrizo a lado de Naruto el cual se encontraba sobre un par de pilares

-Shaina-chan ¿Qué te ocurrió? - pregunto Naruto viendo a la amazona la cual tenía algunas heridas en sus brazos y la armadura algo rota, además de un par de grietas en su mascara

-no es nada, cuando Marín se enteró de que Seiya había pasado de Leo dijo que vendría a ayudarlo, pero varios guardias le impidieron el paso al igual que algunos aspirantes a caballeros, por suerte llegue a ayudarla, pero le dije que se adelantara para ayudar a Seiya mientras yo me ocupaba de los guardias y aspirantes, admito que fue difícil, pero logre vencerlos a todos- dijo Shaina con algo de cansancio

-ya veo, ustedes también tuvieron combates duros, pero me alegra que estés bien, ahora lo importante es ayudar a Seiya y a esa chica- dijo Naruto lo cual Shaina poso su vista en las dos personas que estaban en el sendero de rosas notando que Seiya movía su cabeza en señal de estar despierto

-Marín, ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Seiya notando como la mencionada lo estaba ayudando a avanzar

-no hables Seiya, eso te consumirá energía, estas rosas son Rosas demoniacas, si respiras tan solo su esencia o tocas sus espinas empezaras a perder los 5 sentidos lentamente hasta morir, pero mientras tengas mi mascara puesta estarás bien al menos por un tiempo- dijo Marín, aunque cada vez más cansada

-ah, ya no siento el cosmos de Shun ni de Hyoga- dijo Seiya girando su cabeza hacia la casa de Afrodita

-no mires hacia atrás Seiya, en estos momentos su eres el único caballero de bronce que queda- dijo Marín antes de caer de frente al suelo

-Marín- grito la voz de Shaina aterrizando frente a Seiya

-Shaina ¿tú también? - pregunto Seiya al ver a la amazona

-Seiya rápido la máscara- dijo Shaina a lo que Seiya asintió y se quitó la máscara y se la dio a Shaina la cual se la puso a Marín -no ha aspirado tanta esencia de rosas por lo cual debe estar a salvo aun- dijo Shaina al tiempo que otra figura caía alada de ella

-Shaina-chan ocúpate de Marín, yo y Seiya seguiremos avanzando- dijo Naruto mirando seriamente a Seiya el cual asintió

-pero si siguen caminando por las rosas también quedaran inconscientes- dijo Shaina un poco preocupada

-eso no es verdad porque con mi meteoro me desharé de estas rosas, ooohhhh- dijo Seiya para luego empezar a elevar su cosmos -*PEGASASU RYU SEN KEN (PUÑO METEORO DE PEGASO) *- exclamo Seiya lanzando su ataque logrando limpiar una gran parte del sendero de rosas incluyendo la parte donde estaban ellos

-bien hecho Seiya, ahora déjame a mi limpiar el resto- dijo Naruto para luego cruzarse de brazos -*BIGGUHON (GRAN CUERNO) *- exclamo Naruto lanzando una gran ráfaga de cosmos en forma de toro que llego hasta la cima del sendero y destruyo un par de pilares, al ver la técnica Seiya se sorprendió ya que esa era una técnica de Tauro, pero lo que le intrigaba era como Naruto sabia esa técnica -Seiya andando no hay tiempo solo nos queda menos de una hora- dijo Naruto al ver como la flama de Piscis bajaba lentamente la intensidad, Seiya al oír esas palabras volteo hacia el reloj de fuego y al ver que lo que decía Naruto era cierto asintió y así ambos empezaron a correr rumbo a la habitación del patriarca

-Naruto- la voz de Shaina hiso que el mencionado se detuviera al igual que Seiya

-Seiya adelántate te alcanzare en un instante, curare un poco a Marín y a Shaina-chan- dijo Naruto al ver como Shaina caía de rodillas

-de acuerdo, me adelantare- dijo Seiya para después seguir corriendo, cuando Seiya siguió corriendo Naruto comenzó a acercarse a ambas amazonas -lo siento, debí suponer que estabas más herida de lo que aparentabas- dijo Naruto llegando a con Shaina e hincándose a lado de ella para después empezar a curarla

-la verdad solo quería decirte que tuvieras cuidado- dijo Shaina mientras Naruto la curaba, al escuchar las palabras de Shaina a Naruto le salió una gota estilo anime en la cabeza

-por lo menos las recuperare un poco a ambas- dijo Naruto terminando de curar las heridas de Shaina, luego se acercó a Marín y le dio media vuelta, pero ninguno de los dos se fijó que la máscara de Marín estaba mal puesta y al darle la vuelta la máscara se desprendió de la cara de Marín

-no otra vez- dijo Naruto lo cual en vez de molestar a Shaina le genero una sonrisa divertida

-vaya, mi Naruto-kun siempre trata de conseguir más mujeres para el- dijo Shaina en un tono burlón

-eh, claro que no, fue un accidente- dijo Naruto de manera nerviosa antes de comenzar a curar un poco a Marín, después de un par de minutos Naruto termino y se puso de pie, pero en ese instante Marín se estaba despertando

\- ¿Qué paso?, Seiya, debo ayudar a Seiya a llegar con el Patriarca- dijo Marín sentándose de golpe en las escaleras solo para ser tranquilizada por Shaina

-tranquila Marín él está bien, Seiya ya se fue a la cámara del Patriarca- dijo Shaina recostando a Marín

-bueno chicas yo me despido tengo que ayudar a Seiya, por cierto, Marín-chan descansa un poco para que recuperes fuerzas, mejor dicho, ambas descansen y no es una sugerencia, si quieren véanlo como una Orden de alguien superior a ustedes, es por su bien- dijo Naruto de manera seria -bueno me voy adiós- dijo Naruto para después empezar a correr hacia la cámara del patriarca

-por cierto, Marín, toma- dijo Shaina dándole la su máscara a Marín la cual se sonrojo y se tocó el rostro viendo que no tenía su máscara puesta

-el me vio sin mascara- dijo Marín un poco sonrojada para luego tomar la máscara y ponérsela

-así es, y sabes cuál es la ley- dijo Shaina en un tono divertido

-lose, espera tú lo planeaste cierto, antes de caer inconsciente logre oír como le pedias mi mascara a Seiya- dijo Marín en un tono acusador

-quien sabe, tal vez así fue, tal vez fue un accidente- dijo Shaina con una sonrisa que no se dejaba ver por su mascara

-Shaina- dijo Marín en un tono un poco peligroso

Con Seiya

Este había logrado llegar a la puerta que daba a los aposentos del patriarca, Seiya al instante trato de abrir la puerta pero era muy pesada y no se movía por lo cual Seiya envolvió su puño en cosmos y golpeo la puerta logrando hacer que esta se abriera, al entrar Seiya vio a el patriarca sentado en su trono, traía una túnica negra con un lazo dorado que iba de hombro a hombro y colgaba un poco pasando por el pecho, también traía un casco de apariencia demoniaca con una máscara negra, y su cabello era de color azul

-debo reconocer que no esperaba que llegaras hasta aquí- dijo el patriarca poniéndose de pie para después quitarse el casco y la máscara – admito que eres un caballero muy valiente y muy fuerte como para haberte abierto camino por las doce casas y aun haber llegado aquí, en verdad eres un caballero de Athena- dijo el patriarca con suma calma

-no te quieras hacer el bueno ahora, por tu culpa Ptolemi de Sagita le clavo una flecha en el pecho a Saori y según el tu eres el único que puede quitarla, así que te llevara con ella aunque sea a la fuerza- dijo Seiya antes de lanzarse al ataque contra el patriarca, Seiya corrió hasta el patriarca y le incrusto un puñetazo en el abdomen pero para su sorpresa ^el mago ni se inmuto, ah eso no es aquí, perdón^ el patriarca ni se inmuto ante el golpe

-Seiya lamento decir esto, pero yo no puedo retirar la flecha del pecho de Athena- dijo el patriarca de manera calmada y sincera

-no mientas, Ptolemi nos dijo que tue eras el único capaz de extraer esa flecha, no me mientas y ven conmigo por las buenas o te llevare a la fuerza- dijo Seiya pero al ver que el patriarca no le respondió preparo su golpe -entonces que así sea *PEGASASU RYU SEN KEN*- exclamo Seiya lanzando su ataque pero para sorpresa de este los meteoros no afectaron a el patriarca el cual después de unos segundos de estar inmóvil empezó a avanzar hacia el centro de la habitación

-Seiya lo que hice nunca será perdonado y eso lo sé muy bien, pero tienes razón en que lo más importante es salvar a Athena- dijo el patriarca volteándose a ver a Seiya

-entonces vendrás conmigo para extraer esa flecha del pecho de Athena ¿cierto? - pregunto Seiya a lo cual el patriarca solo negó

-no, ya te dije que yo no puedo hacer eso- contesto el patriarca

\- ¿entonces como la salvaremos? - pregunto Seiya confundido

-escucha bien Seiya, detrás de este salón se encuentra el templo de Athena , en ese templo encontraras una estatua quien ha estado ahí desde que el santuario fue construido, la estatua tiene un escudo dorado en su mano izquierda, si logras llegar a ese escudo y lo levantas en dirección de Athena lograras salvar a Athena, solo ese escudo puede extraer la flecha, una vez sostengas el escudo en su dirección la flecha desaparecerá completamente- dijo el patriarca antes de caer de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza ya que comenzó a dolerle

\- ¿patriarca te encuentras bien? Pregunto Seiya acercándose al patriarca, pero este lo detuvo

-ve Seiya, no tienes tiempo que perder, yo estaré bien- dijo el patriarca para después ponerse de pie y dar media vuelta

-eh, oh si entiendo- dijo Seiya para después comenzar a caminar hacia la salida trasera de la cámara del patriarca

-espera Seiya- la voz del patriarca llamo la atención del mencionado, Seiya al voltear a ver a el patriarca noto como su cabello pasaba de ser azul a ser gris – no dejare que tomes el escudo de Athena, te matare antes de que puedas salir de este lugar- dijo el patriarca para después lanzar un rayo de cosmos hacia Seiya lo cual lo mando a volar

EN LA CASA DE VIRGO

Ikki se encontraba despertando lentamente, al abrir completamente los ojos notos que estaba recostado en una cama, esto el intrigo o eso hasta que recordó su batalla contra Naruto, rápidamente se paró de la cama y salió de la habitación con cuidado

-veo que ya despertaste- dijo una voz a las espaldas de Ikki el cual se asustó levemente y retrocedió un poco poniéndose en guardia -tranquilo no te hare nada- dijo la voz la cual pertenecía a Kushina

\- ¿en dónde estoy? - pregunto Ikki mirando a Kushina

-aun estas en el santuario, escucha iré directo al grano, Naruto-kun me dio un mensaje para ti, dijo que si aún querías seguir peleando tomaras un poco del polvo de tu armadura y elevaras tu cosmos al máximo, y que una vez hicieras eso te dirigieras a los aposentos del patriarca- dijo Kushina a lo cual Ikki solo la miro seriamente

-muéstrame la salida, tengo que ayudar a mis amigos- dijo Ikki a lo que Kushina lo llevo de vuelta a la casa de Virgo e Ikki hiso lo que Naruto había dicho así obteniendo nuevamente su armadura, luego empezó a correr rumbo a la sala del patriarca

CON SEIYA

Seiya se encontraba tendido en el suelo a causa de varios ataques que el patriarca le había causado, pero Seiya aun así se ponía de pie solo para ser lanzado nuevamente por un ataque del patriarca

-una vez Athena muera yo me adueñare de Nike la diosa de la victoria y después obtendré el escudo de Athena, así una vez tenga los dos objetos en mi poder podre gobernar a Zeus en el cielo, Poseidón en el mar y Hades en el inframundo, yo lo controlare todo- dijo el patriarca maligno riendo demencialmente

-no te lo permitiré, se supone que el patriarca debe ayudar a Athena para velar por la paz del mundo- dijo Seiya poniéndose lentamente -ahora quítate de mi camino, debo salvar a Athena- dijo Seiya para después lanzar su ataque de meteoros a el patriarca el cual solo lo recibió de lleno pero el ataque no hiso nada más que destruirle la túnica al patriarca el cual al instante alzo su mano al tiempo que encerio su cosmos y de un momento a otro la armadura de Géminis apareció sobre el para después revestir al patriarca

-esa es la armadura dorada de géminis, ahora lo tengo claro, por eso no había ningún caballero en géminis, tu eres el que planeo todo esto- dijo Seiya venido como el patriarca sonreía

-así estado fue planeado por mí, incluso hasta asesine al anterior patriarca y usurpe su puesto, pero eso dejémoslo de lado en este momento y muere, Pegaso *BETSU NO JIGEN (OTRA DIMENCION) *- exclamo el caballero de Géminis, pero justo cuando la técnica de Géminis lo iba a impactar esta se desvaneció y Seiya pudo ver al caballero al parecer incido como si estuviera sufriendo

-muy bien cómo quieres, si insistes en que no mate a Seiya así lo hare, pero le quitare sus 5 sentidos- dijo el patriarca al parecer hablando a la nada , primero el gusto- lo único que Seiya sintió fue como su lengua se paralizaba -luego el oído- esta vez Seiya sintió un gran dolor en sus oídos para después ya no pudiera escuchar nada -el olfato- ahora a Seiya le costaba respirar y además ya no percibía olores -la vista- al voltear a ver a Géminis lo último que vio fue un resplandor antes de que todo se volviera obscuro -y por último el tacto- dijo el patriarca para después golpear a Seiya mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse en el techo y caer al suelo -ahora sus 5 sentidos han sido destruidos solo le queda su corazón que aun late, en pocas palabras es un cadáver viviente, ya no tengo nada de que preocupare, el fuego de picos pronto se extinguirá y cuando eso pase Athena habrá muerto- dijo el patriarca parado frente a el cuerpo de Seiya, pero de un momento a otro el patriarca tubo que retroceder por un gras cosmos que empezó a emanar de Seiya

-caballero de Géminis, mientras aun tenga mi cosmos seguiré peleando, no importa que tanto daño me hagas, me levantare una y otra vez hasta que mi cosmos se apague- dijo Seiya a través de su cosmos al tiempo que se ponía de pie lentamente -ahora toma esto *PEGASASU RYU SEN KEN*- exclamo Seiya lanzando su ataque en contra de Géminis el cual lo bloqueaba con una sola mano, pero de un momento a otro la velocidad empezaba a aumentar

(no puede ser, su meteoro se ha convertido en un rayo de luz, eso significa que alcanzo la velocidad de la luz eso no puede ser) pensó Géminis antes de recibir un golpe del ataque de Seiya el cual lo mando a volar unos metros hacia atrás y obligándolo a soltar su casco

(conseguí derrotar al caballero, ahora debo dirigirme hacia el escudo de Athena, pero como lo hare, he perdido mis 5 sentidos y no puedo ver nada) pensaba Seiya para sí mismo antes de sentir como un cosmos lo llamaba hacia una dirección (esto es, aunque he perdido mi sentido de la vista puedo ver la estatua de Athena claramente, es como si mi cosmos estuviera siendo guiado por otro cosmos) pensó Seiya al tiempo que comenzaba a seguir el camino que su cosmos le indicaba, pero su camino fue bloqueado al recibir un golpe de Géminis en su estomago

-es muy pronto para pensar que me has derrotado solo por darme un par de golpes a la velocidad de la luz, aunque debo admitir que no pensé que pudieras hacer tanto después de perder tus sentidos- dijo el caballero de Géminis sonriendo de manera confiada para luego darle otro golpe a Seiya causando que este saliera despedido un par de metros hacia atrás -ahora acabare contigo- dijo el caballero de Géminis preparando su ataque contra Seiya pero fue detenido al sentir algunos proyectiles incrustarse en su mano, al ver más fijamente pudo ver algunas plumas de fénix

-ahora yo seré quien te enfrente maldito- dijo la voz del recién llegado

-así que también el caballero de Virgo me traiciono, bueno supongo que aún hay caballeros de los cuales debo encargarme- dijo el caballero de Géminis

-no me importa lo que digas malnacido, pero no dejare que Seiya muera- dijo Ikki mirando seriamente a Géminis, pero algo que llamo la atención de ambos fue que Seiya se había puesto de pie y empezó a caminar lentamente en dirección del templo de Athena

-no te lo permitiré- dijo Géminis para luego lanzar un proyectil de cosmos hacia Seiya, pero este fue recibido por Ikki el cual protegió a Seiya

-ya te lo dije, no dejare que mates a Seiya, yo lo defenderé aun si es acosta de mi vida- dijo Ikki aguantando del dolor que sentía al recibir el ataque de géminis

-quítate de mi camino- dijo géminis lanzando otro ataque de cosmos que Ikki volvió a recibir, pero este ataque lo hiso deslizarse algunos pasos hacia tras – veo que no me harás caso, en ese caso antes de acabar con Seiya te enviare al infierno- dijo Géminis

-es que ira al infierno serás tú- dijo Ikki para después emanar su cosmos -toma esto *HOYOKU TENSHO (ALAS DEL FENIX) *- exclamo Ikki lanzando su ataque el cual asemejaba a un ave fénix hecha de fuego, pero para su sorpresa Géminis esquivo el ataque

-mi turno *BETSU NO JIGEN (OTRA DIMENCION) *- exclamo Géminis lanzando su técnica a Ikki el cual la recibió de lleno y fue absorbido por una grieta espacio tiempo que comenzaba a cerrarse lentamente

-no lo permitiré *TENKUHAJA CHIMIMORYO (SUPREMACÍA CELESTIAL DE INVOCACION DE ESPIRITUS) *- exclamo la voz de Naruto lanzando su ataque causando que Géminis deshiciera su técnica y así evitando que Ikki fuera absorbido por la otra dimensión

-así que yo tenía razón, tú también me has traicionado- dijo Géminis mirando a Naruto

-no podría decirlo así ya que tú no eres ni serás nunca el patriarca, tu solo eres un impostor y un traidor- dijo Naruto acercándose más a los dos caballeros

\- ¿cómo te a través?, toma esto *BETSU NO JIGEN (OTRA DIMENCION) *- exclamo el caballero de Géminis lanzando su ataque en contra de Naruto el cual solo puso su mano en pose de oración, pero un poco separadas

-*KAAN*- exclamo Naruto y una barrera dorada se formó a su alrededor lo cual lo protegió del ataque de Géminis

-Naruto, no te entrometas, esta es mi batalla, mejor ve y ayuda a Seiya a llegar al escudo de Athena, él está muy débil y ya perdió sus 5 sentidos- dijo Ikki reincorporándose

-de acuerdo, solo ten cuidado- dijo Naruto para luego correr en dirección del santuario de Athena

-no te lo permitiré- dijo Géminis tratando de ir tras Naruto, pero ese fue su error ya que descuido a Ikki el cual le lanzo su ataque nuevamente

-*HOYOKU TENSHO (ALAS DEL FENIX) *- exclamo Ikki lanzando su ataque contra Géminis el cual la recibió de lleno y salió disparado a impactar en un pilar

(si esta batalla se alarga más Pegaso y Virgo llegaran al escudo de Athena, debo hacer algo rápido) pensó géminis para luego ver el pilar donde había impactado y ver que este estaba muy dañado, rápidamente se puso de pie sonriendo de medio lado, para luego lanzar varias ráfagas de cosmos hacia Ikki el cual se cubrió con los brazos, pero para su sorpresa al parecer no iban dirigidas a él si no al suelo debajo de él y a los pilares que estaban a sus lados, de repente el piso comenzó a hundirse y los pilares comenzaron desprenderse cayendo hacia Ikki

Ikki solamente salto hacia atrás para esquivar el pilar que iba a caer sobre él, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que el suelo se hundía, en un rápido movimiento se impulsó y de un salto trato de llegar a con Géminis, pero este lo recibió con un golpe en el estómago lo cual lo mando de vuelta hacia el suelo que se hundía

-bien ahora a encargarme de los otros dos- dijo Géminis antes de correr en dirección de donde se habían ido Seiya y Naruto

Con Naruto

Este al instante de dejar a Ikki corrió rápidamente subiendo por unas escaleras, no subió ni 5 escalones cuando logro ver a Seiya en el suelo justo a medio camino de las escaleras

-Seiya- llamo Naruto mientras corría hasta llegar a con Seiya – cierto perdió sus 5 sentidos, bueno supongo que tendré que ayudarlo a llegar- dijo para sí mismo Naruto para luego cruzar el brazo de seiya por detrás de su cuello para ayudarlo a caminar, ambos siguieron subiendo las escaleras hasta que lograron llegar al final de estas, al llegar caminaron un poco más, pero ya no pudieron seguir ya que ambos recibieron un ataque en su espalda lo que los mando a volar más cercas del templo de Athena -Seiya debes llegar al escudo, yo te protegeré- dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie para luego ayudar a Seiya a ponerse de pie para luego girarse a ver a géminis

(no puedo rendirme, incluso Naruto me ayudo a llegar hasta aquí, no puedo fallarles ahora) pensó Seiya para luego empezar a caminar lentamente hacia donde aún sentía que lo dirigían

-quítate de mi camino Virgo, no tengo tiempo que perder- dijo Géminis can molestia

-no te dejare pasar, si quieres llegar a Seiya tendrás que hacerlo sobre mi cadáver- dijo Naruto en un tono serio y poniéndose en pose de combate

-si así lo prefieres, entonces terminare rápido contigo- dijo Géminis

-eso lo veremos- dijo Naruto para después ambos caballeros corrieran el uno contra el otro, cuando estuvieron frente a frente ambos lanzaron golpes tan rápidos que solo se veían borrones ^alv ya le pondré su nombre mejor^

Saga lanzaba golpes a una gran velocidad que Naruto bloqueaba a la misma velocidad, Saga lanzo un derechazo al rostro de Naruto el cual solo movió su cabeza hacia un lado y aprovecho esto para lanzar un golpe al abdomen de Saga pero este logro retener el golpe con su mano, en ese momento Saga con su mano libre intento también dar un golpe al abdomen de Naruto pero esto lo atrapo con su mano, en ese instante ambos caballeros tuvieron la misma idea ya que empezaron alanzar rodillazos que como era de suponerse se bloqueaban entre sí, esto duro unos segundos antes de que ambos se separaran

-maldito deja de interponerte en mi camino- dijo Saga respirando levemente agitado

-no lo hare, no dejare que te acerques a Seiya, además ya es muy tarde para ti- dijo Naruto solo para que Saga mirara en dirección de Seiya solo para ver como este ya tenía levantado el escudo dorado en dirección de donde se encontraba Athena

-no, no puede ser, malditos me las pagaran, acabare con ambos ahora oooooohhhh! *GYARAKUSHIAN EKUSUPUROJON (EXPLOCION DE GALAXIAS) *- exclamo Saga lanzando su técnica más devastadora en contra de Naruto el cual solo miro esta con los ojos bien abiertos ante tal técnica

-oh no, Seiya, no pedo dejar que esto le dé a él o de lo contrario lo matara- dijo en voz baja Naruto antes de extender su mano hacía en frente, de un momento a otro la técnica impacto en Naruto el cual para sorpresa de Saga estaba deteniendo su técnica con las manos

-no puede ser posible, se supone que esta técnica es muy poderosa y nada puede detenerla, ¿Cómo es que tú la estas deteniendo solo con tus manos? - pregunto Saga sorprendido de ver a Naruto detener su técnica

-admito que tu técnica es muy fuerte y me está costando mucho trabajo el retenerla, pero mi fuerza proviene de proteger a los demás, ya sean personas que aprecio o personas que pueden salvar a las personas que aprecio y que sé que puedo confiar en ellas, eso es lo que me da la fuerza- dijo Naruto empezando a emanar su cosmos

-entonces intenta retener esto por más tiempo- dijo Saga aumentando su poder y empezando a desprender un aura dorada causando que los pies de Naruto empezaran a resbalar por el suelo, pero por la presión de la técnica el suelo empezó a temblar y a cuartearse, esto causo que Seiya cayera al piso de espaldas

-jajaja, el tiempo se ha acabado y no creo que haya tenido tiempo suficiente de sostener el escudo lo necesario en dirección de Athena como para que la flecha desapareciera, en todo caso yo gano- dijo Saga de manera arrogante, pero esta expresión no le uro mucho ya que de un momento a otro su técnica fue mandada al cielo hasta perderse en las alturas

-yo no estaría tan seguro de eso- dijo Naruto señalando hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Saori solo para ver como un aura dorada se elevaba al cielo

-es imposible, no debería haber sido tiempo suficiente- dijo Saga incrédulo y con molestia, pero eso no le duro mucho ya que en ese instante la cabeza le comenzó a doler

(mhm, algo sucede con él, al parecer hay otra presencia dentro de su cuerpo) pensó Naruto intrigado viendo a Saga

\- (Naruto-kun, al parecer él está poseído por un espíritu maligno, ese mismo espirito que en este momento tiene el control de su cuerpo)- dijo Ayanami en la mente de Naruto

\- (eso explicaría por qué el cambio tan repentido de actitud)- dijo Naruto de manera seria

\- (¿Qué harás?)- pregunto Ayanami

\- (intentare liberarlo usando el Rinnegan)- contesto Naruto

\- (suerte Naruto-kun)- dijo Ayanami para después Naruto cortara la conexión mental y después activara su Rinnegan -hora de acabar con esto- dijo Naruto corriendo hacia Saga el cual noto la acción de Naruto y se paró al instante justo cuando Naruto estaba frente a él, Saga lanzo un golpe que Naruto esquivo solo para darle una patada en las costillas a Saga mandándolo así a estrellarse a un pilar

CON EL CLON DE NARUTO MOMENTOS ANTES

\- ¿Qué les toma tanto tiempo? La flama de piscis esta por desaparecer- dijo Tatsumi preocupado y viendo el reloj de fuego el cual estaba apuntó de apagarse la última flama

-ten confianza Tatsumi, de seguro ya están cercas- dijo Nachi intentando ser positivo, pero incluso él estaba nervioso y preocupado

-ellos no vendrán- dijo el clon de Naruto parándose y alejándose un poco de Saori

\- ¿a qué te refieres? ¿acaso estas diciendo que te rindes y que dejaras morir a la señorita Saori? - pregunto Jabu molesto

-no es eso- dijo Naruto

\- ¿entonces a que te refieres Naruto? - pregunto Tatsumi

-el patriarca no puede sacar la flecha del pecho de Saori-chan, pero detrás de los aposentos del patriarca hay un templo, el templo de Athena, en este templo se encuentra una estatua de Athena que sostiene un escudo dorado, si Seiya logra llegar a ese escudo y lo levanta en dirección de Saori-chan, y si la luz que desprende este escudo logra darle a Saori-chan la flecha desaparecerá por si sola- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos

\- ¿entonces si Seiya o tu original logran llegar a ese escudo y lo levanta en dirección de Saori-sama ella se salvará? - pregunto Tatsumi a lo cual Naruto asintió

-es correcto- contesto el clon

-miren la flama de piscis se ha apagado- dijo Ichi señalando al reloj de fuego en donde ya no había ningún fuego encendido

-eso significa que Saori-sama ha…- no termino de decir Geki cuando Naruto lo cayo

-aun no, aún quedan 2 minutos, es lo que logro ganar de tiempo mis sellos- dijo el clon viendo como Jabu se acercaba Saori, pero en el instante en que Jabu estuvo frente a Saori un rayo de luz los ilumino, Naruto al ver esto reacciono rápidamente

-aun lado- dijo Naruto tacleando literalmente a Jabu el cual se molestó por esto

\- ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? No porque tengas algo que ver con Saori-sama quiere decir que solamente tú te puedas acercar a ella- pregunto Jabu molesto ante la acción de Naruto

-tu eres el imbécil, por poco y causas que ella muera- dijo Naruto señalando a Saori a lo cual todos pudieron ver como un rayo de luz blanca la iluminaba, al instante Naruto se puso de pie solo para ver como la luz se elevaba bruscamente hasta desaparecer

-entonces si lograron llegar a tiempo- dijo Ban en un tono intrigado

-al parecer si miren- dijo Naruto solo para que todos vieron como la flecha que Saori tenía en el pecho empezara a desaparecer hasta no quedar ni rastro de ella, incluso la herida se había cerrado, un par de segundos después de que la herida se cerrara todos vieron como Saori comenzaba a reaccionar y lentamente abría sus ojos

-Saori-chan te encuentras bien- pregunto Naruto ayudando a Saori sentarse

-Naruto-kun, hola, si me encuentro bien, gracias a tu original, a Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki- dijo Saori con una sonrisa

-así que te diste cuenta de que era un clon- dijo Naruto

-siempre lo supe, cuando estaba inconsciente sentía tu cosmos protegiéndome, pero a la misma vez vigilando y ayudando a Seiya y sus amigos- dijo Saori

-bueno es lo menos que podía hacer por ayudar- dijo Naruto para después él se pusiera de pie para ayudar a Saori a ponerse de pie

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - pregunto una voz que llamo la atención de todos que al instante giraron la vista hacia la voz, cuando hicieron esto vieron a un hombre alto de piel clara, tenía una gema roja en su frente, su cabello era rubio y largo hasta la altura de la espalda, vestía con unas túnicas blancas desde su cuello hasta sus pies, lo peculiar era que venía con los ojos cerrados -pregunte ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué hay varios caballeros de bronce y un caballero dorado cercas de la entrada de la primera casa? - pregunto el desconocido

\- ¿y quién eres tú? - pregunto Jabu viendo al hombre desconfiadamente

-por fin ha vuelto, señor- dijo Naruto al sentir el cosmos del mencionado, al instante Naruto se arrodillo ante el hombre

-Naruto-san, ¿lo conoces? - pregunto Ichi

-no lo conozco, pero se quién es por su cosmos, él es Shaka antiguo caballero de Virgo y el que se convertirá en el nuevo patriarca del santuario- respondió Naruto sorprendiendo a muchos

-oh entonces tu eres el nuevo caballero de virgo, el espíritu de Athena-sama me hablo de ti hace mucho tiempo- dijo el ahora conocido Shaka por cierto me agrada tu corte de cabello- dijo Shaka causando que todos se dieran cuenta de que ambos tenían el mismo peinado

-gracias, la verdad me gusto este estilo por lo cual opte por dejármelo- dijo Naruto aun de rodilla

-tranquilo, puedes levantarte, ¿pero respóndeme que está pasando? - dijo y pregunto Shaka antes de que Naruto se pusiera de pie

-al parecer alguien asesino al patriarca actual y usurpo su puesto desde hace 13 años, mientras usted estuvo ausente, ese usurpador hasta hace poco empezó a enviar caballeros tanto de plata como dorados para matar a Saori kido, la cual es la reencarnación de Athena-sama, ella junto a algunos caballeros de bronce vinieron para derrocar al usurpador, pero al momento de su llegada un caballero de plata ataco a Saori y la hirió con una flecha en su pecho, ante este hecho los caballeros de bronce que venían con ella empezaron su recorrido por las 12 casa para salvarla, pero como puede ver esos caballeros de bronce lograron abrirse paso por las 12 casa y lograron salvar a Athena- conto Naruto resumiendo todo

-ya veo, es una pena que Shion-sama haya muerto, pero me sorprende que unos caballeros de bronce se abrieran paso por las 12 casas hasta los aposentos del patriarca- dijo Shaka en verdad sorprendido para luego fijarse en Saori -Athena-sama es un placer estar ante su presencia- dijo Shaka arrodillándose ante Saori

-puedes levantarte Shaka- dijo Saori acercándose a Naruto al tiempo que Shaka se ponía de pie

\- ¿por cierto quien fue el que usurpo el puesto del patriarca? - pregunto Shaka

-al parecer fue el caballero de Géminis ya que hace rato la armadura de Géminis salió de su casa y se dirigió a la sala del patriarca- dijo Naruto

\- ¿eso no puede ser?, yo conozco a Saga desde hace mucho, algo debió haberle pasado para que actuara de esa manera- dijo Shaka verdaderamente intrigado

-dejemos esta charla para después, si algo le paso a Saga lo sabremos al llegar al final de las doce casas, ahora andando debemos llegar al templo de Athena- dijo Naruto de manera seria a lo que tanto Shaka como Saori asintieron

-estoy de acuerdo, comencemos a subir- dijo Saori para después dar media vuelta al igual que Naruto para luego empezar a avanzar a la primera casa siendo seguidos de Shaka, de los caballeros de bronce y Tatsumi, mientras estos empezaban a subir las escaleras que conducían a la primera casa, el viejo maestro Dohko de libra les conto a los caballeros dorados la verdad acerca de Saori y de la traición de Saga

El grupo liderado por Saori, Naruto y Shaka llegaron a la primera casa en donde Mu la recibió junto a Kiki ambos arrodillados

-me alegra ver que está bien Saori-san- dijo Kiki algo alegre

-lamento haber causado que se preocuparan Kiki- dijo Saori a lo cual Kiki negó

-No se preocupe, despues de todo lo más importante ahorita es ayudar a Naruto, Seiya y los demás- dijo Kiki ante lo cual Shaka se intrigo un poco, pero decidió dejarlo para después

-Athena-sama me alegra ver que este bien- dijo Mu aun arrodillado

-Mu de aries gracias por ayudar a Seiya y los demás reparando y fortaleciendo sus armaduras- dijo Saori para luego Mu se pusiera de pie

-era lo menos que podía hacer para ayudarlos- dijo Mu haciéndose a un lado para que Saori pasara junto a todos, ante la acción de Mu Saori asintió y el grupo paso por la casa de Aries, después de un rato llegaron a la casa de Tauro en donde Aldebarán también reconoció a Saori como la verdadera Athena, una a una fueron recorriendo las casas del Zodiaco hasta llegar a Virgo en donde el grupo fue recibido por el grupo de Shinobis arrodillados a excepción de Kaguya

-Athena-sama, permítanos acompañarla en su recorrido- dijo Mikoto en un tono respetoso

-por favor pónganse de pie, supongo que ustedes son muy cercanos a Naruto-kun- dijo Saori al tiempo que los Shinobis se ponían de pie

-algo así- respondió Kushina con un leve rubor

-gusto en volver a verte Kaguya-san- dijo Saori mirando a la mencionada

-el gusto es mío Athena- dijo Kaguya -pero supongo que debemos dejar esta reunión para después ya que debemos llegar a el templo de Athena- dijo Kaguya a lo que Saori asintió y así el grupo de caballeros se adentró en la casa de Virgo siendo seguidos por los ninjas aunque el clon de Naruto seguía caminando a lado de Saori para celos de las chicas, el grupo al retomar su avance siguieron de casa en casa en donde cada caballero dorado que sobrevivió reconoció a Saori como la verdadera Athena. Cuando todos llegaron a las afueras de la casa de Capricornio todos pudieron ver el cuerpo de Shiryu acostado en el suelo boca arriba, Saori se acercó y le puso una mano en su frente para luego empezar a emanar su cosmos

(Shiryu, muchas gracias por tus esfuerzos por salvarme, ahora es mi turno de salvarte) Pensó Saori mientras emanaba su cosmos y lo dirigía a Shiryu, luego de unos segundos Shiryu comenzó a reaccionar

-Saori, veo que Seiya y Naruto lograron llegar a tiempo- dijo Shiryu intentando ponerse de pie, pero fallando en el intento por lo cual Ban se acercó y lo ayudo a caminar, después de eso el grupo siguió su camino hasta llegar a la casa de Acuario en donde encontraron a Hyoga justo en medio de la casa en el mismo estado que Shiryu, pero con la diferencia de que Hyoga estaba pálido por el frío de su combate, pero lo peculiar era que solo estaba su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Camus no estaba por ningún lado.

Saori nuevamente se acercó y repitió la misma acción que con Shiryu, luego de unos segundos Hyoga también reacciono y fue cargado por Jabu, luego el grupo siguió su camino y llegaron a Piscis en donde Shun se encontraba tendido en el suelo sobre varias rosas rojas, negras y blancas, Saori nuevamente se acercó a él y repitió el mismo acto que con Hyoga y Shiryu y al terminar Shun fue ayudado por Geki, así el grupo nuevamente retomo su camino subieron por las escaleras llegando a los aposentos del patriarca, durante todo el recorrido habían visto toda la destrucción en las casas zodiacales, y al llegar a él salón del patriarca también se sorprendieron al ver al destrucción

-debieron haber sido unas bátalas difíciles las que tuvieron que librar amigos- dijo Geki ante tal destrucción

-no podría imaginarme cual cansados y dañados están sus cuerpos- dijo esta vez Nachi

-no se preocupen por nosotros, ahora estamos bien, lo importante es llegar y ayudar a Seiya y Naruto- dijo Shun con dificultad, ante estas palabras el grupo asintió y con ayuda de una técnica DOTON de los ninjas pudieron pasar por el suelo que se había hundido al mismo tiempo que sacaban a Ikki del fondo de las rocas, al sacarlo Nachi lo ayudo a caminar, así continuaron su acenso por las escaleras que daban al templo de Athena, justo al llegar a la cima vieron como Naruto le había aceptado una patada a Saga mandándolo a estrellarse a un pilar

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué hay dos caballeros de virgo? - pregunto confuso Shaka

-no hay dos, solo hay uno, yo soy un clon o una copia del origina, pero en este momento yo ya cumplí con mi misión así que me retiro- dijo el clon antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

-ya veo así que él es del continente elemental- dijo Shaka para luego posar su vista en el Naruto original

TIEMPO ACTUAL

Naruto al enviar a Saga a estallarse contra el pilar inmediatamente corrió hacia él, Saga al ver que Naruto arremetía contra el este hiso lo mismo y cuando ambos estuvieron cercas se lanzaron un golpe que ambos recibieron en sus mejillas, el primero en recuperarse fue Saga el cual iba a lanzar un golpe envuelto en cosmos hacia Naruto, pero en ese momento su ataque fue detenido por un proyectil de cosmos que impacto en su mano

-suficiente- dijo Saori haciendo notar su presencia y la de los demás del grupo -Saga admite tu derrota, abandona esta pelea y ríndete- dijo Saori al tiempo Ichi se dirigía hacia Seiya y lo llevaba a donde estaba el grupo

-así que aún siguen vivíos- dijo Saga retrocediendo un paso y viendo a Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki

-justo cuando estábamos al borde de la muerte el cosmos de Athena nos volvió a la vida, y ahora por eso podremos volver a pelear- dijo Hyoga tratando de caminar hacia Saga al igual que Shiryu Hyoga e Ikki

-quédense atrás- dijo Naruto posicionándose delante de los 4 caballeros -ustedes ya combatieron mucho el día de hoy, será mejor que descansen- dijo de manera seria

-él tiene razón, además Saga debe pagar por lo que hiso, no lo dejaremos huir- dijo Aldebarán dando un paso adelante al igual que los demás caballeros a excepción de Mu, pero fueron detenidos por Naruto el cual solo alzo ligeramente su brazo hacia un lado dándoles a entender que no se metieran

-el único que peleara contra el soy yo- dijo Naruto de manera seria

-muy bien, terminemos con nuestro combate, no te preocupes te matare rápido y después me encargare de los demás- dijo Saga preparándose para su combate al tiempo que ambos empezaban a elevar su cosmos

-pero que increíbles cosmos, sin duda el más fuerte de los caballeros dorados será decidido en esta batalla- dijo Milo sorprendido ante el nivel de cosmos de ambos caballeros

-es una pelea que no podemos perdernos- dijo Shaka interesado en el combate

-*GARASU KABE (MURO DE CRISTAL) *- exclamo Mu formando un muro de cristal delante de todos para protegerlos de la batalla inminente

-prepárate Virgo- dijo Saga corriendo en dirección de Naruto

-estoy listo para lo que sea Géminis- dijo Naruto corriendo de igual manera hacia Saga, ambos al llegar frente al otro empezaron alanzar golpes a una gran velocidad que solo los caballeros dorados y Shaka podían seguir, el intercambio de golpes duro por unos minutos hasta que en un descuido de Saga Naruto logro darle un puñetazo en la barbilla a Saga el cual se elévelo al aire a causa del golpe , Naruto en ese instante salto hasta estar a la altura de Saga y juntando sus dos manos le dio un golpe de martillo a Saga mandándolo a estrellarse al suelo, pero Saga se reincorporo al instante, una vez ambos combatientes estaban en el suelo Saga lanzo varios proyectiles de cosmos en dirección de Naruto el cual solo los esquivaba haciéndose hacia un lado o cubriéndolos con sus manos

-maldito, no me subestimes- grito Saga al tiempo que lanzaba 3 proyectiles de cosmos hacia Naruto el cual dejo de prestarle atención a Saga para lograr esquivar los 3 proyectiles con dificultad, Saga aprovecho esto y en un rápido movimiento llego hasta donde estaba Naruto y le proporciono un golpe en el abdomen que causo que Naruto se inclinara hacia adelante por el dolor, pero al instante fue enviado al aire por un puñetazo de Saga a su cara, Saga luego de esto también salto hasta estar a la altura de Naruto solo para poner su mano sobre el estómago de Naruto y crear una onda de cosmos que mando a Naruto al suelo a una gran velocidad, cuando Naruto impacto en el suelo creo un cráter pequeño y escupió un poco de sangre, esto preocupo tanto a los Shinobis como a Saori y los amigos de Seiya

-lo vez eres débil, nunca debiste pensar en enfrentarme- dijo Saga al tiempo que Naruto se ponía de pie lentamente

-sin duda eres fuerte, pero dejas algunos puntos débiles en tu defensa cuando atacas- dijo Naruto para luego señalar hacia el costado derecho de Saga, cuento este vio a donde apuntaba Naruto pudo divisar una especie de símbolo escrito en su armadura, en ese instante Naruto chasqueo sus dedos y el símbolo empezó a brillar para luego lo siguiente que Saga sintió fue un gran dolor en su costado, eso y que había salido volando hasta impactar en un pilar causando que este también escupiera sangre

\- ¿qué fue lo que hiciste maldito? Pregunto Saga poniéndose de pie lentamente

-veras yo vengo del continente elemental, haya existe algo llamado Fuinjutsu (técnicas de sellado) el cual se basa en sellos que pueden usarse para todo tipos de cosas, yo me convertí en un maestro en ese arte y durante algunos años investiga la manera de usarlos con el cosmos, y el resultado fue esto, un sello que puede almacenar una ráfaga, proyectil o cosmos suficiente para hacer un daño considerable a mi rival, claro no está poderoso como una técnica, pero como veras es muy efectivo ya que solo tengo que acercarme a mi oponente y colocarle el sello para luego de un chasquido de mis dedos el sello se activara y su contenido dañara a mi oponente- explico Naruto dejando a muchos sorprendidos y aún más a los Shinobis

-me las pagaras- dijo Saga encendiendo su cosmos

-sabes, ambos estamos muy lastimados, así que terminemos esto con una sola técnica, la que sea- dijo Naruto sonriendo de medio lado causando que Aldebarán abriera sus ojos incrédulos

-esto es un deja vi, hará eso- dijo Aldebarán cambiando su expresión a una sonrisa de medio lado

\- ¿a qué te refieres? - pregunto Milo

-velo y sabrás- dijo Aioria sabiendo que sucedería después

-supongo que no me queda de otra, así al menos si caigo te llevare conmigo- dijo Saga sonriendo confiado

-bien empecemos- dijo Naruto de igual manera. Ambos caballeros comenzaron a cargar sus técnicas haciendo exactamente las mismas poses y movimientos con sus brazos

\- ¿acaso intentaras copear mi técnica apenas viéndola por primera vez?, se nota que quieres morir- dijo Saga casi terminado de preparar su técnica

-jejeje, quien sabe, a lo mejor y me sale- dijo Naruto en un tono burlón al tiempo que ambos terminaban de preparar la técnica

-Muere virgo- dijo Saga para luego ambos lanzaran su técnica

*GYARAKUSHIAN EKUSUPUROJON (EXPLOCION DE GALAXIAS)*- exclamaron ambos lanzando su técnica, los espectadores veían sorprendidos como 2 planetas que parecían estar a punto de explotar hechos de cosmos salían disparados el uno contra el otro solo para al impactar se fusionaran en uno mucho más grande y que emanaba una gran cantidad de poder, era tanto que hacía que el suelo temblara, pero sin embargo al técnica estaba justo en medio de ambos caballeros lo cual quería decir que si alguno se descuidaba por un segundo residiría el ataque completamente

(es imposible, ¿Cómo logro copear mi técnica a la primera?) se preguntó Saga mientras mantenía ejerciendo presión para evitar que la técnica se le fuera encima a el

-en verdad logro copear la técnica de Saga a la primera, es sorprendente- dijo Milo sorprendido

-no solo eso, si no que al parecer son igual de poderosas como para haberse fusionado en una sola- dijo Shaka al cual también se le notaba sorprendido

-eso es lo mismo que uso para derrotar al Sanbi- dijo Mei sorprendida de ver tan de cercas el ataque (¿qué tan poderosos son los sujetos de este lugar?) pensó Mei, aunque un escalofrió le recorrido el cuerpo tan solo de imaginarse que estos guerreros los atacaran, sin duda no tendrían oportunidad contra uno solo de estos caballeros dorados

-eso que este es el verdadero poder de Naruto- dijo Zabuza sorprendido (lo reitero y afirmo, no quisiera tenerlo de enemigo) pensó Zabuza de manera nerviosa

-por otra parte, las chicas del equipo 13 estaban preocupadas y sorprendidas por Naruto, ellas sentían el cosmos de Naruto y el otro sujeto y debían admitir que las superaban y por mucho, pareciera que fuera un león a lado de una hormiga, era abismal la diferencia entre ellas y Naruto y ese sujeto

(Naruto-kun se está conteniendo, lo sé porque su cosmos es casi tan grande como el de un dios y en este momento no está a la altura de ese nivel) pensó Saori, aunque también se le notaba preocupada ya que si Naruto se descuidaba residiría todo el daño que causara la técnica al impactar en el

Tanto Naruto como Saga seguían manteniendo la técnica nivelada, ninguno de los dos cedía terreno, de hecho, cada vez más aumentaban el poder lo cual causaba que la técnica comenzara a temblar a cada vez más y mas

-alto si siguen así harán que la técnica se salga de control y explote- advirtió Mu, pero al parecer no lo escucharon ya que la técnica comenzó a desestabilizarse y de un momento a otro un gran brillo cegó a todos los presentes, para luego lo último que oyeran fuera una gran explosión que sacudió todo el lugar, la sacudida duro unos segundos y al detenerse todos abrieron sus ojos solo para no poder ver nada por una cortina de humo

Por su parte Naruto al ver que la técnica se había salido de control de inmediato convoco a un clon el cual uso el *KAAN* para proteger a ambos, cuando la técnica estallo una gran cortina de humo se levantó, pero a Naruto no le afecto al estar dentro de la barrera protectora que su clon creo, cuando la explosión paro el clon y la barrera desaparecieron, Naruto lentamente fe acercándose hacia donde supuestamente se encontraba Saga, como suponía tubo que seguir andando unos metros más ya que al parecer la el estallido mando a volar a Saga hasta dejarlo incrustado en un muro del templo de Athena, al llegar a donde estaba Saga Naruto vio que al parecer estaba inconsciente

-esto es perfecto, quedo inconsciente por el impacto- dijo Naruto para después activar nuevamente su Rinnegan ya que lo había desactivado cuando el grupo había llegado -es hora de que dejes este cuerpo- dijo Naruto tocando la cabeza de Saga para después cerrar los ojos y concentrarse, solo pasaron unos segundos cuando Naruto volvió a abrir sus ojos y empezaba a retirar su mano de la cabeza de Saga pero esta vez sacando algo del cuerpo de Saga, pasaron unos segundos antes de que Naruto terminara de sacar algo parecido a una esfera de color rojo del interior de Saga -así que esto es lo que lo controlaba- dijo Naruto viendo la esfera que despedía un aura roja

-maldito mortal como te atreves a sacarme de mi contenedor, además me tocas con tus sucias manos, a mí un Dios- dijo una voz que provenía de la esfera roja

-así que esta es el alma de un Dios, pero que frágiles- dijo Naruto ignorando las palabras del supuesto Dios

-maldito mortal como te atreves a ignorarme- dijo la voz para luego la esfera se liberara del agarre de Naruto -recuerda esto mortal nos volveremos a ver y cuando suceda te matare- dijo la esfera para luego atender hacia el cielo hasta desaparecer de la vista, Naruto al no ver más la esfera comenzó a caminar hacia Saga el cual ahora volvía a tener el cabello de color Azul y ya no gris, al instante Naruto desincrusto a Saga del muro y lo cargo en su espalda para comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás

Cuando el humo se disipo todos pudieron ver como Naruto caminaba lentamente hacia ellos con Saga en su hombro al parecer inconsciente, al instante Mu deshizo su muro de cristal el cual estaba todo agrietado dejando a notar que la técnica fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para casi destruir la que según es la barrera defensiva más poderosa de los caballeros dorados, el grupo en cuanto la barrera cayo se dirige hacia donde estaba Naruto el cual cayo de rodillas y dejo a Saga recostado en el suelo

-Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto Aldebarán llegando a con Naruto siendo seguido por el grupo

-estoy bien no se preocupen- dijo Naruto dando una sonrisa, pero al instante fue tacleado por varias mujeres

-Naru-kun ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto Saori que para sorpresa de todos fue la primera en correr y taclear a Naruto, pero después de unos segundos las chicas se quitaron de encima de Naruto, la escena había generado celos envidia y molestia, en todos o bueno lo último solamente en cierto caballero de unicornio

-si Saori-chan me encuentra bien, solo un poco adolorido- contesto Naruto para luego recibir un golpe en su cabeza que le genero un chichón

-aow ¿y eso porque fue? - pregunto Naruto viendo a Kushina la cual se veía que estaba molesta pero preocupada

-eso es por preocuparnos- dijo Kushina molesta

-Naruto-kun es muy poderoso- dijo esta vez Satsuki

-no creo que podamos llegar a su nivel- dijo esta vez Kazumi

-ni pensarlo, incluso nosotras apenas logramos combatir contra 1 caballero de bronce y perdimos – dijo Mikoto

-Naruto-kun esa técnica fue sorprendente- dijeron al unisonó Naruko y Natsumi

-algún día lograre hacerla al mismo nivel que tu Naru-kun- dijo Ahri determinada

-de eso estoy seguro Ahri-chan- dijo Naruto para luego ver como los demás caballeros y Shaka se acercaban

-Naruto en verdad eres muy fuerte- dijo Mu sonriendo de medio lado

-yo diría que es el más fuerte de los caballeros dorados- dijo esta vez Aioria

-de eso no hay duda, después de todo copeo a la primera la mejor técnica de Saga y además la mantuvo al mismo nivel de poder- dijo esta vez Aldebarán

-es verdad, ni siquiera yo hubiera podido sobrevivir a esa técnica de Saga- dijo Milo

-veo que mi sucesor es muy fuerte y especial- dijo Shaka con los ojos abiertos ya que los había abierto al ver que Naruto copeaba a la primera la técnica de Saga

-ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué haremos con él? - dijo Aioria mirando al inconsciente Saga

-él debe pagar por lo que ha hecho con su vida- dijo Aldebarán molesto

-no- dijo Naruto en voz alta deteniendo cualesquiera intenciones los caballeros presentes

\- ¿Por qué no?, él debe pagar por lo que hiso- dijo Milo con molestia

-primero que nada, ¿Saori-chan podrías ayudar a Seiya como con los otros chicos? - pregunto Naruto a lo cual Saori asintió y fue a curar a Seiya de la misma forma que a Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki -y con respecto a él porque no es porque él estaba poseído- dijo Naruto intrigando a la mayoría

\- ¿a qué te refieres? - pregunto un ya recuperado Shiryu el cual al parecer ya se podía poner de pe por si solo al igual que los demás a excepción de Seiya que apenas estaba siendo terminado de curar por Saori y en ese mismo momento Shaina y Marín llegaban al lugar ya que al parecer se habían ido a descansar a otro lugar más seguro

-verán cuando me encontraba peleando contra el medí cuenta de que dentro del había una extraña presencia- dijo Naruto causando sorpresa en los demás

-eso explicaría por qué su cabello cambio de color- dijo Seiya al parecer ya consciente pero aun recostado en el suelo con la cabeza ligeramente alzada para ver a Naruto

\- ¿Qué su cabello cambio de color? - pregunto Geki dudoso

-es verdad ahora que lo veo su cabello es azul y cuando estaba pelando contra Naruto su cabello era gris- dijo Kiki haciendo que todos notaran ese detalle

-entonces lo que poseía a Saga ya no está- dijo Mu mirando a Naruto

-así es, verán esto fue lo que paso- dijo Naruto para después contarles lo que había ocurrido después de la explosión que causó la técnica de Saga y Naruto al salirse de control, cuando Naruto termino de contar todos estaban sorprendidos

-entonces un Dios desconocido había tomado el cuerpo de Saga como recipiente y este fue el que planeo tanto la muerte de la Athena recién nacida como los ataque a los caballeros de bronce a manos de los caballeros de plata- dijo un sorprendido Milo a lo que Naruto asintió

-incluso la muerte de mi hermano- dijo Aioria con los puños apretados

-lamentablemente así es, pero nunca me dijo como se llamaba, solo dijo que era un dios, sin embargo, el desprendió mucho odio y sed de sangre, era como si le gustaran los campos de batalla- dijo Naruto poniendo pensativos a varios

-bueno en todo caso lo bueno es que ya todo está bien, el pensar en eso no sirve de nada en este momento, lo mejor será llevar a Saga, Seiya, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun y Shiryu a un lugar donde puedan ser atendidos como se debe de sus heridas- dijo Saori a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo

-el santuario tiene su propio hospital, llevemos los ahí- dijo Shaka a lo que todos asintieron

-bien andando, además será mejor que descansemos, después de todo mañana tendremos que regresar a nuestro continente- dijo Naruto causando que Saori se entristeciera levemente

\- ¿te iras tan pronto? - pregunto Saori un poco triste

-tengo que hacerlo, antes de venir aquí, mi equipo y yo ayudamos a terminar con una guerra civil en una aldea de mi continente, cuando terminamos con la guerra le pedí de favor al que estaba a cargo de la aldea que no revelara el término de la guerra civil, él me dijo que lo mantendría cayado por 6 días, el llegar aquí nos tomó 2 días y el regreso nos tomara otros dos días, eso nos dejaría solo un día, por eso es que mañana por la tarde partiremos de vuelta- dijo Naruto un poco triste al tener que separarse de Saori, el escuchar esas palabras hicieron sonreír a Jabu, pero a Saori la entristecieron más -pero según recuerdo, hace tiempo te dije que te llevaría a mi continente para que lo conocieras, así que si quieres puedes venir con nosotros- dijo Naruto causando una sonrisa en Saori y al mismo tiempo causar que Jabu dejara de sonreír

-me encantaría mucho- dijo Saori feliz

-Naruto-san, debe tener en cuenta de que Athena-sama pertenece al santuario- dijo Shaka de manera seria, pero tuvo que callar al sentir un instinto asesino muy grande proviniendo de Saori -así que por favor cuídela y tráigala pronto- dijo Shaka de manera nerviosa ya que no quería hacer enojar más a su diosa

-no se preocupe Shaka-sama, la protegeré con mi vida- dijo Naruto de manera seria causando una sonrisa en la mayoría de los caballeros

-bien vámonos, llevemos a los caballeros de bronce y a Saga a el hospital del santuario- dijo Aldebarán lo que todos asintieron y empezaron llevar a los 5 caballeros de bronce y a Saga al hospital dejando a Naruto, Saori y los Shinobis solos

-Naruto-kun-la voz de Shaina llamó la atención del mencionado

-Shaina-chan, Marín-chan me alegra ver que están bien- dijo Naruto sonriendo al ver a las dos amazonas las cuales se sonrojaron levemente bajo sus mascaras

-estamos bien gracias a ti, pero tu ¿estás bien? - dijo y pregunto Shaina

-estoy bien, solo un poco golpeado por mi pelea contra Saga- dijo Naruto como si nada

\- ¿te enfrentase a Saga de Géminis? - pregunto Marín sorprendida ya que ella había escuchado que Saga era considerado uno si no es que el más fuerte de los caballeros dorados

-sí, pero él estaba poseído por un dios maligno- dijo Naruto como si nada

\- ¿espera entonces eso quiere decir que te enfrentaste a un dios que uso las técnicas de Saga? - pregunto Shaina sorprendida

-bueno, solo pones así, si- dijo Naruto riendo nerviosamente

-es sorprendente- dijo Marín

-en verdad que tan fuerte eres- dijo Shaina sorprendida

-bueno mejor vayamos a descansar que mañana regresaremos a Kirigakure para despedirnos de Yagura antes de regresar a Konoha- dijo Naruto a lo que los Shinobis asintieron y se pusieron de pie a excepción de Zabuza que se encontraba a unos metros observando la escena

-de acuerdo vayamos, ah por cierto Marín vendrá con nosotros Naruto-kun- dijo Shaina lo cual intrigo o mejor dicho les dio una idea a las chicas de lo que esas palabras significaban

-claro, me alegra ver que también ella nos acompañara- dijo Naruto para luego todo el grupo comenzara a regresar a la casa de Virgo para hospedarse en la cabaña y para preparar sus cosas para su regreso a las naciones elementales

EN KONOHA 10:00 PM

Minato llegaba de un largo día de trabajo, sin embargo, en su mente solo permanecía constante lo que había leído en los documentos que había leído sobre las quejas sobre Menma, determinado con esa información en su cabeza se dirigió hacia la sala donde sabía que estaría su hijo desvelándose viendo Tv, al llegar a la sala como supuso Menma se encontraba viendo la televisión

-Menma, tenemos que hablar- dijo Minato seriamente

-claro padre, solo deja que termine esta película- dijo Menma sin siquiera despegar la vista del televisor, Minato se molestó ante esto y de inmediato tomo el control de la Tv y la apago

-oye ¿Qué te pasa? Estaba viendo la película- dijo Menma molesto

-dije que tenemos que hablar y eso es ahora- dijo Minato seriamente

-aaahhh {suspiro }bien, ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Menma de manera aburrida, esto molesto y entristeció más a Minato por la forma en que su hijo le hablaba, en su mente se preguntó si siempre le hablaba así y él nunca se daba cuenta, Minato en ese momento iba a hablar pero Menma hablo primero -ahora que lo recuerdo, Padre quiero que le exijas a ese perdedor de Naruto que me dé su Katana y a sus chicas, después de todo soy el niño de la profecía y el futuro dios Ninja, por derecho me las merezco- dijo Menma de manera arrogante

-no hare tal cosa Menma, primero que nada, no le exigiré nada a Naruto, en segundo lugar, quien te dijo que tú eres el niño de la profecía, podrían ser alguna de tus hermanas también- dijo Minato causando molestia en Menma

-tú mismo me habías dicho que yo era el niño de la profecía- le grito Menma a Minato

-pues al parecer tal vez me equivoque ya que la profecía decía un hijo refiriéndose a niño o niña pero yo lo entendí como que era un niño, y además no me grites a mi soy tu padre y me tienes que respetar- dijo Minato enojado y controlándose de golpear a su hijo -ahora la tercera es lo que quería hablar contigo, me entre hoy en la tarde de que has estado acosando sexualmente a varias hijas de los aldeanos, ¿dime porque lo hiciste?- pregunto Minato muy enojado

-ellas deberías sentirse honradas, es más deberían estarme rogando que las haga mis esclavas sexuales, después de todo seré el próximo dios de los ninjas así que deberían sentirse honradas, además yo soy el heredero del clan Namikase así que necesito a varias chicas para reconstruir el clan- dijo Menma de manera arrogante

-Menma primero que Nada el acoso es un crimen y por eso te pueden llevar a el centro de interrogación y Tortura para después encerrarte en prisión y en segundo yo o vengo de ningún clan, mi apellido es de una familia civil así que no puedes reconstruir algo que no clasifica como tal- dijo Minato lo cual dejo callado a Menma el cual se enojó para después hablar luego de unos segundos

-entonces tú has que sea un clan, después de todo eres el Hokage puedes hacer lo que sea- dijo Menma

-de donde sacas que yo puedo hacer eso, soy el Hokage sí, pero hay ciertas cosas que ni siquiera yo puedo hacer- contesto Minato causando el enojo de Menma

-que mierda de Hokage eres entonces- dijo Menma para luego su rostro fuera girado por una bofetada de Minato

-tenme más respeto soy tu padre- dijo Minato verdaderamente enojado, Menma por su parte había quedado en Shock al sentir el golpe de Minato, en toda su vida su padre nunca le había pegado -escucha Menma, cambiaras tu actitud o de lo contrario tendré que enviarte a interrogación y tortura o a las bases ANBU para que te reeduques como debe ser, sé que yo tuve la mayoría de la culpa por crearte dándote todo lo que querías, pero eso se acaba hoy, desde hoy en adelante se acabaron los puedo hacer lo que quiera porque mi padre es el Hokage, se acabaron los cargos a la cuenta del Hokage en cualquier tienda o restaurante, de ahora en adelante deveras llevar dinero al salir de casa y si un problema que tengas no es lo suficientemente serio como para que tenga que intervenir yo, tú te encargares de solucionarlos, ahora eres un Genin por lo cual ya clasificas como adulto así que ahora debes tomar responsabilidades como tal- contesto Minato seriamente-ahora vete a tu cuarto a dormir, mañana te levantaras temprano para ir con tu equipo a entrenar y no quero oír la televisión porque tengo que dormir, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer mañana- dijo Miento antes de salir de la sala e irse a su habitación

-maldita sea, todo esto es culpa de ese perdedor, desde que llego solo me ha causado problemas, ahora incluso mi padre se pone encontrar mía, juro que me las pagara, lo matare y todo volverá a ser como antes- dijo Menma para con una sonrisa demencial en su rostro

FIN CAPITULO 13


End file.
